The Purple Warrior
by ParasiteDarkness
Summary: What happens when a pokemon trainer embarks on his journey with 3 pokemon and he finds out that he's in love with his Lucario? Will his Lucario feel the same way? And what of his insane Ex-boyfriend! M/M PokemonXHuman, Chapter 29 is up! Beyond being on hiatus. Might finish this later, but maybe not.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys it's ParasiteDarkness here! This is my first fanfic so be nice! Ok, now that that's done… Luke and Antonio would you guys do the honors?

Luke: "ParasiteDarkness does NOT own Pokemon. It belongs to Gamefreak and Nintendo!"

Antonio: "Nor does he make any money off of this fanfic."

Luke: "Any and all flamers shall be eradicated by…"

Both: "OUR FISTS!"

Antonio: " AND MY BLADE!"

Any good-hearted reviews and/or suggestions on how to make this fanfic better would be gladly appreciated. Finally, "quotation marks are speaking" (duh) italics are thoughts and "both" are telepathic messages (you'll see) Now, on to the story!

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and climbed out of my bed. I stepped in to the bathroom connected to my bedroom and looked in the mirror.<p>

"Shit, my hair's a mess."

I began combing my black hair into the usual style, bangs covering my left eye. My name is Antonio Muniz, and I'm the strangest looking 14 year-old ever. I'm already 6' 2" and my eyes are a bright purple color. Some times people mistake me for being 16 or 17.

"Master, hurry we're going to be late!"

"Ok I'm coming!"

I quickly put on a pair of my black ripped jeans, my black and purple shoes, a black shirt with a purple Vladimir Tod vampire smiley-face, and a large black leather trench coat. I ran down the stairs and grabbed a piece of toast off the table.

"Bye mom, Luke and I are leaving."

"Ok honey, be careful. I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too mom."

"Master! The ferry leaves at 10:30 its already 10:05!"

" Crap! Bye mom gotta go!"

I quickly ran out the door with Luke heading off to the docks in Vermillion City. In case you're wondering, Luke is my Lucario and I'm embarking on my Pokemon Journey. I had already gotten a Pokedex from Professor Oak and I'm now heading to Johto.

"Master, we're gonna make it!"

"Good, once we get to Johto I have some stuff to get from the summer home by Cianwood then we'll get on the cruise ship and head to Sinnoh."

We began running faster and got to the ferry at about 10:25. A sailor there greeted us.

"Yer just in time, ya got yer ticket?"

"Right here"

"Ok go ahead sir, your cabin is cabin 12."

"Thank you"

We walked up the ramp and into the boat, which had impressively decorated halls with things such as diamond chandeliers.

"Whoa if this is the hall then let's check out the cabin!" I said.

"Sure." Luke replied.

We walked to our cabin and opened the door, inside were two Queen size beds, another chandelier and a bathroom bigger than any I had seen!

"You guys gotta check this out! Come on out!" I said as I released my other two Pokemon.

"Ahhh, finally! Damn those things are cramped!" exclaimed Drake, my male Dragonite.

"Maybe for you but I'm just fine." said Shade, my male Eevee.

"Yeah but you're like 1/8 of my size!"

"That's cause you're a fatass!"

"Why you little!"

"Ok guys that's enough." I said.

"I'm not fat am I Luke?"

"Not at all Drake."

I began laughing, my Pokemon were hysterical sometimes. Ever since I can remember I've been able to speak with Pokemon. And that gift has given me the advantage that every trainer or coordinator would kill for, the ability to truly and fully understand my Pokemon. I looked over into Luke's deep purple eyes, he was no ordinary Lucario, after he evolved he became as tall as me even though most Lucarios are usually 4-5 ft. tall, and the chest and wrist spikes that most Lucarios have never grew out, but those eyes of his have always been the same.

"Oh, Master I almost forgot!"

"What is it Luke?"

He pulled out a little purple box and handed it to me

.

"Here, consider it a late birthday present. They took me longer to make than I originally thought."

I opened the box and pulled out a pair of black and purple finger-less gloves. I looked on the palms of them and saw a large color-less gemstone on each glove.

"Oh my god! Luke, are these what I think they are?"

"Yes, gloves like that of Sir Aaron's. You can use them to channel aura much like we Lucarios can."

"…"

"If you'd like I can train you to use them."

"That would be great Luke. Thanks buddy." I said as I pulled him into a hug.

I slipped the gloves on and the gemstones instantly started glowing purple.

"That's odd… usually aura is blue."

Suddenly my Pokegear started ringing. I pulled it out and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Antonio!"

"Megan? Wow it's been a while!"

"Yep, so what's up?"

"Not much, what 'bout you?"

"On a ferry to Johto."

"Oh really?" I then motioned for my Pokemon to follow me as I walked out the door.

"Yep!"

"Well that's cool." I said as we snuck up behind a certain girl with short blue hair.

"I think I might TP your summer home while I'm there."

"Don't even think about it."

"What're you gonna do?"

Right then my Pokemon and I all shouted.

"BOOGA BOOGA BOOGA BOOGA BOOGA!"

"WAAAHHH!" screamed Megan as she fell over.

We started laughing at Megan as she got up. Hell, Drake was rolling around on the floor laughing like a maniac.

"That wasn't funny!" yelled Megan.

"Yeah it was." Said a redheaded kid as he walked towards us.

"See Megan? Even your boy friend agrees." I laughed.

"Oh shut up. And you too Daniel!"

After about 15 minutes we had all stopped laughing even though Drake was trying hard not to start again. "So what are you doing here Antonio?" asked Daniel

"I have to get some stuff from my summer home before I head to Sinnoh."

"Man you're lucky your parents work at Silph! Mine are stuck as lab assistants for Professor Elm!"

"Well being Elm's assistants isn't that bad. Anyways… We'll catch you guys later we're gonna do some battling with some of the trainers around here." I said.

"Ok, bye"

"Bye"

We headed off to the sky deck and looked around to see that most of the passengers were trainers. Eventually 2 people walked up to me. One had a red cap and a Pikachu on his shoulder, and the other had a green vest and black spiky hair.

"Hey wanna battle?" asked the one with the Pikachu.

"You're Ash Ketchum! Of course I wanna battle you!"

"Heh ok how's a 3 on 3 battle sound?"

"You're on!"

"I'll be ref." said the guy with the vest.

"I take it you're Brock?" I asked.

"Yep"

"Ok then, Go Luke!"

"Ok you can handle him Pikachu!"

"You can have 1st move," I said.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu began charging his attack, "Pika-"

_"Ok Luke dodge it, counter with Aura Sphere then leap behind him and strike with Bone Rush."_

_"Understood"_

"-CHUUUUUU!"

Luke quickly jumped to the side dodging the blast and readied an Aura Sphere. He then launched it into Pikachu creating an explosion and a lot of dust, Luke quickly leaped over Pikachu spun around and created a green-ish blue bone of aura and struck. _It's a good thing that Lucarios can communicate with their trainer telepathically._

"Gah" breathed out Pikachu as he fell to the ground. "Okay you win…"

"Pikachu is unable to battle!" yelled Brock.

"Pikachu!" Yelled Ash as he ran out to pick up Pikachu.

"You don't have to do that every time I lose Ash."

"You did good buddy."

"Are you a fucking broken record or something?"

"Pfft! AHAHAHA!" I laughed out.

"What?" asked Ash.

"Pikachu's funny"

"Huh?"

"Oh right, umm I can understand Pokemon."

"…That's pretty cool!"

"Can we finish the battle already?" asked Luke.

"WHOA! HE CAN TALK?"

"Yeah I taught him, but lets finish the battle."

"Ok… Go, Bayleaf!" yelled out Ash as he threw a pokeball. A bright flash of light erupted from the poke ball as it opened and formed on the ground.

"Ok, who do I gotta fight?" asked Bayleaf as she stood up.

"Hmph…Go for it Shade." I said.

"Oh yeah! You're goin down!" yelled Shade as he jumped in front of me.

"You go 1st this time." Said Ash.

"Shade use Quick Attack!"

"Dodge and use attract!"

Shade charged at Bayleaf trying to tackle her only to have Bayleaf jump to the side. She then blasted a storm of pink hearts at Shade. The hearts struck and caused…nothing!

"Huh? Why didn't it work? He IS male right?" asked Ash.

"Yep."

"Then why didn't it work?"

I laughed at Ash's stupidity; it was obvious why it didn't work…right?

"Lemme enlighten you…it didn't work because Shade is gay." I said with a wide grin on my face.

"Oh, that makes…"

"Shade, use Take Down! But use Quick Attack to increase speed!"

Shade charged towards Bayleaf at a breakneck pace and slammed into her.

"Gah!"

"Hah ya shouldn't let your guard down girlie!" laughed Shade.

"Bayleaf quick use Razor Leaf!" yelled Ash.

Bayleaf swung the leaf on her head and shot out about 10 razor sharp leaves. Shade tried to move out of the way but was too slow and got hit by a few leaves.

"Shit, that stings like a bitch!" Shade hissed.

Drake then did the stupidest thing he had ever done. Drake stood up cupped his hands (or paws? XD) around his mouth and yelled out, "WHORE!"

"I AM NO WHORE YOU DICKHEAD I AM A PROPER LADY AND I…" Bayleaf continued to rant on and on, but I had to act like I didn't know what was going on. _Dammit Drake we're gonna have to talk about this later._

"What the? Bayleaf concentrate on the battle!" yelled a confused Ash.

"Shade quickly, use Shadow Ball!"

Shade charged up an orb of dark energy in his mouth and fired right at Bayleaf. The attack hit its mark and sent Bayleaf flying across the arena and landing right next to Ash.

"Bayleaf is unable to battle!" exclaimed Brock.

"Ya did good Bayleaf, get some rest." Said Ash as he returned Bayleaf to her pokeball.

"CHEATING SON OF A BITCH I'LL…" yelled Bayleaf as she returned to the ball.

"Good work Shade!"

"I do my best." Replied Shade as he jumped on my shoulder.

"Alright, Go Noctowl!" yelled Ash as he tossed another pokeball out.

"Go ahead Drake."

"With pleasure."

"Drake! Use Maneuver Alpha!"

Drake flew up high into the air and readied his first attack. He dived back down firing a weakened Hyper Beam from his mouth. The attack struck Noctowl and left him sitting there dazed. Drake swooped down grabbed Noctowl and flew back up. Finally, Drake raised Noctowl up and tossed him down to the ground with Seismic Toss.

"OOOF!"

"…N-Noctowl is unable to battle! Ash Ketchum loses!" Yelled Brock.

"Whoa… You're a tough trainer! I'm glad I didn't have to fight you in the Pokemon League back in Kanto! What's your name?"

" Antonio…Antonio Muniz."

"Well Antonio good luck on your journey."

"You too Ash. C'mon guys I'm tired let's head back to the room."

We walked back to our cabin getting caught in a few more battles along the way. By the time we got there it was already dark. We walked into the cabin and closed the door behind us.

"You guys did great today! C'mere you guys deserve a hug!" I laughed as I hugged my Pokemon. They were my best friends in the world so I would always treat them nicely. I don't believe in keeping my Pokemon cooped up in their pokeballs. I always let them outside of their pokeballs unless I absolutely have to keep them in there. I also give them a choice on if they wanted to compete in a contest or battle. I NEVER force them to do anything and I think because of that we're just that much closer.

"Ok so for sleeping Drake, you can take that bed. Shade, umm here's a bed for smaller Pokemon. And Luke, you can bunk with me in the last bed since Drake takes up the entire other bed."

"Not my fault you humans make such small beds!"

I rolled my eyes and stripped down to my grey boxer-briefs and climbed into bed. I then reached over to the lamp and shut it off.

"Goodnight guys. Tomorrow we head to Cianwood."

"Goodnight." they all replied.

I laid there on my side looking at Luke's sleeping form. It was amazing how quick he could fall asleep. I reached my hand over to him and gave him a light pat on the head. He softly sighed in his sleep, so I smiled and slowly let myself be pulled into the grasp of sleep…

* * *

><p>There we go! The first chapter is done! Please comment and review; tell me how it was for my first try! Sorry if the Pokemon battle kinda sucked I'm not very good at them, but I'll try to improve! And don't worry the 2nd chapter is longer. Thanks everyone!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I'm back for chapter 2! Thanks everyone for the nice reviews, and sorry for not posting this chapter sooner. My internet isn't up yet and i have to use a cell phone app and a friends internet. I'll try to stay on top of things from now on! And I'll also try to work on my battle description a bit just give a bit of time... I'll get it soon! Ok, once again flamers beware we will eat you. You know what? Why don't we have Drake do the disclaimers?

Drake: "PARASITEDARKNESS DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING NOR DOES HE MAKE ANY MONEY OFF OF THIS!"

Antonio: "Holy shit I think you broke the fourth wall!"

Drake: :D

Me: "Ok while you guys tell the story I'm gonna go to the hospital to get my ears fixed."

Shade: "WE WILL EAT DA EVIL FLAMERS!"

* * *

><p>BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! THUD! "OW!"<p>

"Smooth move Drake," I said as I got up. I hit the alarm clock to shut it off then reached my hand out to Drake.

"Need a hand?"

"Thanks" replied Drake as I pulled him up. Shade suddenly jumped and landed on my head.

"Shade?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"The hell're ya doin?"

"Being annoying" :p

_Damn Eevee._ I reached up grabbed Shade and set him on the bed. I then pulled my clothes back on since I didn't bring a spare set. _When we get to the house I'll change real quick. _I then went over to the other side of the bed and poked Luke between the eyes.

"Luke, get up! We'll be in Olivine in about 30 minutes."

"I hate it when you poke me there."

"Then get up lazy ass." I laughed out.

"Meh I was having such a nice dream too."

"Well you can finish your nap when Drake flies us to Cianwood." I said while pulling my gloves on.

"No cause now I'm awake and I wont be able to fall asleep again until later tonight."

"Then you can finish it then."

"Meh. I'm gonna go take a shower unlike you Mr. I-Never-Shower-In-Hotels-Or-Boats."

"Yeah you do that, you were stinking up the bed last night."

"Dammit! You've got a comeback for everything!"

"Yep."

"…"

I started laughing; sometimes it was fun to piss Luke off especially since he gets over it in a matter of 5-15 minutes. Plus he was a good sport about it and can take a joke. Drake can take a joke too but if you DO make him angry it'll take a while for him to calm down. Shade is always joking around the only time I've ever seen him act serious was during a battle with Lt. Surge (I'm not gonna go there because that ended horribly).

About 5 minutes later Luke came out of the bathroom with wet fur and a towel around his waist. He started walking towards me in a way that made wonder whether or not he was going beat me with my arms after he ripped them off.

"Ya know what Antonio? It's ok I forgive you. Gimme a hug!"

"Hey c'mon you're all wet. Why don't you dry off first?"

"Hmmmm… nah!" he said while wrapping his arms around me.

"Hey! Oh c'mon!"

"You're a good friend Antonio, a friendly hug is needed."

"Shit Luke now I'm all wet!"

"Then my job is done."

"Gah Drake can you hand me a towel?"

"Sure" laughed Drake as he threw one across the room."

I Jumped up and caught the towel before it went flying out the open window. _Damn I'll get that blue and yellow fur ball back somehow._ I began drying myself off and Luke started doing the same. Once we were all set we walked out the door and headed back to the sky deck. When we got there it was not as crowded as yesterday. Strangely then were only about 15 people out here.

"Hey Drake?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can we go for a quick flight? Please?"

"Ha, funny that you're ASKING me. Most trainers just say 'Take me for a quick flight' but not you."

"You know I don't like forcing you guys or any other Pokemon to do something they don't wanna do."

"Yeah I know."

"So can we go or not?"

"Hop on" he laughed.

I jumped on his back and said to Luke "We'll be back in 5 minutes. Don't sink the ship guys."

"We'll try not to" Luke laughed

"But no promises!" chimed in Shade.

I rolled my eyes as Drake took off spreading his wings out. We flew up high and then immediately dived down near the water. Drake pulled back so that we were flying parallel to the water and only a couple feet above the surface. I spread my arms outwards so I was only hanging on with my knees.

I began laughing and screamed out "WHOOOOOOOOO! HELL YEEEEAAAAAH!"

Drake began laughing and pulled up spiraling straight up into the sky. I quickly grabbed on to him as we continued our ascension. He then stopped and just hovered in the air for a while.

"Damn Drake! I fucking love flying with you!" I yelled.

"Yeah I know, flying just makes you feel so free doesn't it?"

"Yeah it does!"

Drake then dived down towards the boat spinning at an impossible speed. When we got close to the boat he stopped spinning and pulled back performing a back flip and then landed right in front of Luke and Shade.

"Damn that was great!" I said as I got off of Drake's back.

"I would've flown a bit longer but I gotta save my energy to fly us down to Cianwood."

"You guys are crazy. That's why I stay in my pokeball when Drake has to fly us somewhere." said Luke

"Same here that made my stomach churn just by watching." Shade said.

"ATTENTION PASSENGERS. WE ARE NOW DOCKING IN OLIVINE CITY. THAT IS ALL." said a voice form the intercom.

We then walked to the side of the boat and got off stepping into Olivine City. I returned Luke and Shade to their pokeballs and got back on Drake's back.

"West, right?" asked Drake.

"Yep."

Drake took off flying west over the sea, this time he didn't bother with any tricks as all they would do is sap his energy. So instead we just started chatting.

"I just realized that Luke's never been to the summer home. At least not a time that he can remember." I said.

"Yeah. Hell, I barely remember I was still a Dratini then."

"Yeah… ya think Luke will like it?"

"Probably… why?"

"I-I dunno… for some reason I just hope he likes it there. I guess I just wanna impress him for some reason."

"Yeah he'll like it plus the cruise ship to Sinnoh doesn't come for another week so we'll be able to spend some time there. And why do you wanna impress him?"

"I have no idea."

"…I think you got the hots for him."

"…What?"

"Ok I'll speak slowly. You… Have… The… Hots… For… Luke."

"No I don't! Ok… maybe a little bit."

"You should ask him if he feels the same way."

"Wait wait wait! I don't even know if he swings that way. Cause yeah I'm bi, but I don't know if he is."

"Don't worry, he is."

"How do you know?"

"About a week ago, back in Vermillion, I saw him making out with a Charizard behind the gym."

"How do you know it was a guy?"

"His cock was hanging out, so I left before it became a homo-erotica show."

"…Ok and you were spying on Luke…why?"

"I was bored and I wanted to see a day in the life of 'Sir Meditation' but ended up seeing too much."

"… He doesn't meditate THAT much…"

"Are you kidding? The day before we left he meditated for 6 hours STRAIGHT!"

"Ok maybe he does meditate a lot but look, he went 1 and a half days without any meditation."

"Yeah that must be a record for him."

"Well what should I say? I can't just go up to him and say 'Hey Luke, good job on yesterday's battle…kiss me!' now can I?"

"Not in that exact wording, but something similar would work just fine… probably."

"Ok but what?"

"Something from the heart… don't worry you'll think of something."

"I hope so…"

"Don't worry Antonio, when the time comes you'll know what to say… you always do."

"Yeah usually but this isn't a 'Yo Mama' contest."

"Antonio, just shut up and stop worrying so much. We're almost to Cianwood, so just listen to the radio or something and relax."

"Sigh… Ok."

I carefully pulled out my Pokegear and tuned the radio to my favorite station. One of my favorite songs was just starting.

* * *

><p>Disturbed, Asylum<p>

"Dream, release me. No remnants were ever found of it. Feeling the heart vile with every fake smile. Though no evidence was ever found. It never went away completely.

I tried to welcome the unholy sound of it. Another day gone, another night's drawn. Dark forces pull me underground. That never went away completely.

How can I feel this empty? I will not recover this time. This loneliness is killing me.

Will I never know peace of mind again? I don't believe it, I can't achieve it. I think I know it's just another sign. That never went away completely.

Death's images are all around again. They're right behind me, they're gonna find me. Judge me for my mortal sins that have enveloped me completely.

I know I'll never know a peaceful night again. Afraid they'll hear me, they don't fear me. Punishment for me of a moral crime. The debt was never paid completely.

Terror is coursing in me. (I can feel it inside of me; it's in diligent watch on everything) Dreading the final moments where I have to dream and (It's a silver hold on my belief, just waiting for the moment when I) feel you die.

In asylum, I live a lie. Don't you know I'm in love with you and I wasn't ready for asylum, relive a lie, to let go; now it's dragging me into your grave.

Your asylum, forget the lie. Overcome by the feeling, that I wont get to join you in time. For the loneliness is killing me.

In the end there will be no more suffering, more suffering. In the end you will find out everything, not anything. In the end you may question your belief, what belief? In the end you will realize finally how you were saved.

This has gone on too long. No more demonic dreams. Destroyer, come tonight. Because the memory is killing me.

In asylum, I live a lie. I let go, now it's dragging me into your grave. Your asylum, relive a lie. Overcome by the feeling, that I won't get to join you in time (When not with you) this world is not fulfilling me.

Don't make me live in asylum, I live a lie. Don't want to live in asylum, I live a lie. Don't let me live in asylum, I live a lie."

* * *

><p>I turned off the radio as the song ended and slipped the Pokegear back into my pocket.<p>

"You were right Drake, I do feel better now. Thanks for the advice."

"See? I can be wise when I want to."

"Yeah, who would've known that under that dumbass exterior there was a genuinely smart guy?"

"Ha, yeah well… wait a minute, hey!"

"Oh you know I'm just kidding, Drake." I laughed as I gave him a little pat on the head.

"Ok, there's the house." He said, pointing at the large mansion on the beachside.

"Whoa, that was quick."

"Not really, didn't you notice the sun's already setting?"

"Holy shit! No way!"

Drake touched down in the sand, but right before he did I leaped off, flipped and landed in the sand. I reached down to my belt and grabbed Luke and Shade's pokeballs.

"We're here guys! Come on out!"

I threw the balls into the air and as they opened a burst of light spilled out.

"Ahhh" said Luke and Shade as they stretched out.

"We're here." I said.

"Wow Antonio, it's… awesome!" said Luke.

"Hey, I just noticed you stopped calling me master!"

"Errr… did you prefer that?"

"N-No… I'm glad you stopped. I'd prefer if you guys thought of me as an equal instead of your superior."

"Ok then…"

"Hey…ummm Luke?"

"Yes?"

"You… um, wanna go for a swim?"

"Sure that sounds good."

"Ooh! I'll come too!" chimed in Shade.

_Dammit!_

"Oh that reminds me! Shade, come with me real quick I need to talk to you!" yelled Drake as he grabbed Shade and pulled him away.

_Thank you Drake!_

"C'mon Luke let's go."

We walked down to a more secluded area of the beach and sat down for a minute.

"So um Luke… I was wondering if you had decided if you wanted to perform in the contests."

"Oh, yes. I've decided to compete."

"That's good. Maybe later this week we should try to come up with a performance."

"Oh, I think I have a few ideas… we should try them out tomorrow."

"That sounds good… come on let's go for that swim." I said as I started stripping down.

_Ok, here we go… Drake was right I know what to say now…I'm telling him!_

"Whoa, um what're you doing?"

"Well this my favorite outfit, I'm not going to swim in it. Besides this area here is a private beach, no one but you would see me. And we're both guys…though anatomically we're slightly different but it's all good."

"True…"

I finally got my pants off and now all that was left was the underwear. I quickly pulled them off revealing the rest of my now naked body. I looked over at Luke who then looked away blushing.

"I'll race ya to the water!" I exclaimed!

"You're on!"

We both began sprinting to the water as fast as we could. I looked over at Luke again and we stared into each other's eyes for a moment, both of us lost in a sea of purple…until I tripped.

"Oof!" I said as I landed in the sand.

"Are you alright?" Luke said as he walked over.

"Yeah…"

"Need a hand…err paw?" Luke asked as he reached his paw out to me.

"Thanks." I said as he helped me up.

"No problem."

We slowly walked over to the water so that I wouldn't trip again. We then both jumped into the water and swam under. The seawater stung my eyes when I opened them, but I got used to it and looked around. It wasn't much of a sight just some mud and rocks, so Luke and I swam back to the surface. We swam around for a little while just chatting about possible performances and techniques. We then gazed up at the sky and noticed it was dark out. Once we were back on shore I stopped him from heading to the house just yet.

"Before we go… there's something I have to tell you."

* * *

><p>Drake's POV<p>

* * *

><p>"What the hell? I wanted to go swimming." Said Shade as I pulled him inside the house.<p>

"Not this time."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because Antonio is going to confess his love to Luke! That's why he asked him to go swimming!"

"What? Luke was going to confess HIS love to Antonio tomorrow morning!"

"WHAT!"

"Yeah cause earlier today while you guys where flying, he said he needed my advice. Then he asked what he should do about his love for Antonio so I told him to tell Antonio tomorrow morning and that I would help him set things up!"

"Well, at least we know that they feel the same way about each other."

"Yeah… hey we should probably bring them some towels, they didn't bring any."

"No! We need to leave them alone! They'll come get one from the house when they get back!"

"Ok… but if they catch a cold, it's on your conscience!"

_He really just doesn't get things some times…_

* * *

><p>Luke's POV<p>

* * *

><p>"Yeah, there's something I need to tell you too…" I said.<p>

"I LOVE YOU! WHAT? YOU DO? YES!" we blurted out at the same time.

"I… can't believe it! You love me!" Antonio yelled out.

"Oh shut up." I said as I cupped my paw around his cheek and pulled him in for a kiss. Our lips met and it felt so… right. I slowly licked his lips asking for entry, which was instantly granted. I entered his mouth with my tongue, swirling it around and feeling everywhere inside. Our tongues then began to do a dance as they swirled back and forth from our mouths. After a few minutes of this, we broke the kiss both of us needing air.

"That… was great," he panted.

"Yes… it was."

"Let's head back before they get worried."

"Yeah… let's go."

We grabbed Antonio's stuff as we walked back to the house hand in paw.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

* * *

><p>"Guys, we're back!" I called out as I slipped on my pants and underwear.<p>

"How'd it go?" asked Drake as he and Shade ran into the room.

"What do you think?" I asked as I gave Luke a kiss.

"I think ya did a good job."

"You too Luke." said Shade.

Luke immediately started blushing as I gave him a kiss on his muzzle.

"Go ahead and check out the master bedroom, mi amore (my love). I'll be there in a minute, I just have to show these guys to their rooms."

"Ok… where is it?" Luke asked as he glanced around the enormous foyer.

"Up the stairs to the 3rd floor. It's the room in the middle of the hall… it should have my mark engraved on the door, and it'll be decorated with black and purple inside."

"Ok. Goodnight guys." Said Luke as he walked up the stairs.

"Alright, follow me you two." I said as I walked up the stairs.

We walked up to the 2nd floor and there were 2 bedrooms across from each other with my mark and picture of who the room belongs to.

"Your picture is on your room…so yeah."

"Good thing we're on a different floor. Now I wont be able to hear you and Luke if you guys get a bit frisky in the middle of the night." said Drake.

"H-Hey! That's not gonna happen…yet."

"Yeah, besides Drake, if I bring a cute boy over you'll have to listen to us."

"Then I'll just bring a cute girl over."

"NOOOO!"

I just started laughing and walked over to the stairs.

"Goodnight guys."

"Goodnight"

"Oh wait, Antonio what's this weird symbol on the door?" asked Drake.

"It's my mark. Every Muniz is given their own special symbol when they're born or join the family. If you want I can give you guys your own mark tomorrow."

"But I'm not a Muniz."

"Yes you guys are. You've been part of the family ever since you guys joined me, and you always will be."

"Really?"

"Yes, you, Shade, and Luke are all part of the family, and I love all of you guys a lot. Although I love you and Shade as brothers and Luke as a lover, I still love you all." I said as I wrapped my arms around Drake pulling him into a hug.

"Wow… thanks… goodnight…bro." Drake said as he walked to his room grinning like an idiot.

I walked up the stairs to the 3rd floor as Luke was still waiting for me. I approached the door and rubbed the engraved mark on the door for good luck, as I always did when I'm nervous. I gripped the doorknob and slowly turned it. As the door opened I gasped in shock to what I found…

"Oh my god, LUKE!"

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger! Oooooooooooooooh I'm sooo evil! What the hell did Antonio find in there? What happened to Luke? WHY DO THE MUNIZS HAVE MARKS? You guys'll just have to wait for Chapter 3 of The Purple Warrior!<p>

Please comment and review, I'd like to hear your opinions and suggestions. Any way I could make this better would be great just let me is ParasiteDarkness, and I'll hope to see you guys later!


	3. Chapter 3

I have returned! This is ParasiteDarkness, (just call me Dark), and Chapter 3 is here! Shade, you know what to do.

Shade: "Dark doesn't own anything here but his OCs. Flamers will have their testicles or boobs ripped off!"

Drake: "That's a bit creepy…"

Shade: ^_^

Ok let's just continue the story…

* * *

><p>I opened the door and gasped in shock.<p>

"Oh my god… LUKE!"

"You like what you see?"

I simply stared at him… he had his wrists and ankles tied to the bedposts by 4 long, pink, silk ribbons. His legs were spread out, giving me a perfect view of his red, throbbing, 9" cock sticking out of his blue, furry, sheath.

"…"

"Heheheh" Luke laughed out as he gave me a seductive look.

"How the hell did you tie yourself up like that?"

"Well it wasn't easy…"

"You didn't have to tie yourself up, I don't really like the whole bondage kink that much."

"Ok, good. Shade said that you did and it kinda freaked me out a bit."

"Well, Shade is retarded sometimes." I said as I reached towards the katana (it's a Japanese sword) that I kept on my wall.

"Can you untie me?"

SCHICK! FWP! TCK! I unsheathed the weapon and moved it at super-human speeds and sheathed the sword again.

"There."

"But you didn't"

"Give it a sec."

"Ok…"

After about 5 seconds, the ribbons fell off of Luke's wrists and ankles, cut into little pieces.

"Whoa! Where'd you learn to do that?"

"A friend of mine."

"Can I meet him?"

"That's… not a good idea…"

"Why?"

"He lives in Kanto… He's against Pokemon and human relationships."

"Oh… I see…"

"But I could teach you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Nice! And I think I know just how to pay you for the lessons…"

"N-not yet Luke… soon… but not yet."

"Ok… I understand… if you're not ready then I'll wait."

"Yeah… I don't think I'm ready for that monster you call a cock!"

"Huh?"

"It makes me feel inadequate."

"Well I guess it's a matter of perspective. Compared to some Pokemon, 9" would be small."

"Maybe compared to a freakin Groudon or Wailord."

"Actually even a Dragonite would be larger than I am."

"Oh so Drake's got you beat?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Ha! Even though it's probably true?"

"Oh shut up."

"Hey you know I'm just kidding."

"…"

"What's wrong?"

"I think there's someone entering the mansion."

"Oh, it's probably just Rosa."

"Who?"

"The maid, but she does some other stuff too."

"Like what?"

"You'll see tomorrow."

"Ok…"

"C'mon let's get some sleep."

I placed the katana back on the wall and began to pull my clothes back off. Once my underwear was off I leaped over to the bed and landed right next to Luke. I clapped my hands after pulling the covers over us, causing the lights to turn off.

"Ok that's badass."

"Heh, glad ya like it."

"Goodnight Antonio."

"Goodnight mi amore."

I wrapped my arms around Luke's warm body and just held him to my chest. We laid there in bed, our breathing perfectly synchronized. Eventually we slipped into a gentle slumber…

* * *

><p>Drake's POV<p>

* * *

><p>"Grrr… AH! I can't sleep!"<p>

I climbed out of bed and flipped the lights on. I walked outside of the room and into the hallway. I began walking towards Shade's room… until I bumped into something.

"OOF! What the fuck was that?"

" Qué demonios!" (What the hell!)

" Who the hell are you?"

"Oh! Drake you've grown!"

"Huh?"

"It's Rosa, the maid."

"Hmm? Oh! Rosa!"

"Well, it's late… we can talk tomorrow."

"Ok, bye Rosa. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

_Damn it's dark in here. I couldn't even see what she looked like. Oh well, I'll go see if Shade is up. _I walked over to Shade's bedroom door and knocked.

"Huh? Who is it?"

"It's Drake."

"Oh alright come in."

I opened the door and walked into the room. It was decorated with black… a lot of black. The walls were painted black, the bed sheets, pillows, carpet, and blankets were black.

"Wow, enough black?"

"Yeah it's my favorite color ya know."

"Kinda weird how it's all perfectly set up for us… our rooms I mean."

"Weird but cool."

"Yeah…"

"So what'd ya need?"

"Well" I said as I sat down on the bed.

"Well what?"

"I couldn't sleep so…"

"Sooo…"

"I'm sorry for that one time I called you an emo-queer!"

"Wow really?"

"I'm really sorry about."

"Drake, it's no big deal. Sheesh."

"You're not mad about that?"

"Why would I? That was like a week ago, plus, you only called me that cause I hit you in the ass with a Shadow Ball."

"True… but it was still uncalled for."

"Sigh… Ok I forgive you. Now stop worrying about it."

"Ok… you're a good friend Shade."

"Huh? Wait… Drake, what're you doin?"

I wrapped my arms around the little Eevee, practically squeezing the life outta him.

"Gragh! Drake, you're… crushing…me…"

"Sorry." I said as I let go.

"It's… ok…"

"Anyways…"

"Anyways…"

"Thanks for being a good friend Shade."

"Dude you're starting to get weird."

"You're like a brother to me Shade."

"…Really?"

"Yes."

"Drake that makes me so… happy."

I looked at Shade to see that he was glowing a bright white. The glowing became more intense until I had to look away. When I looked back, the glowing had stopped, but Shade looked way different.

"Shade! You evolved into an Umbreon!"

"YES! I was worried for a while that I was gonna end up an Espeon."

"What's wrong with being an Espeon?"

"Espeons are girly looking, I don't wanna be overly gay."

"Ok well I'm going to bed then."

"Alright, Goodnight."

"Goodnight Shade."

I opened the door and walked back to my own room. I walked inside and flopped onto my own large, red bed. I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep…

* * *

><p>Shade's POV<p>

* * *

><p>"Wow… I'm an Umbreon! I can't believe it! I'll have to give Drake something nice later."<p>

I walked over to the bathroom and leaped onto the counter. I began admiring myself in the mirror, staring at my black fur and the glowing yellow symbols on my body. _Damn, I am SEXY! There isn't a man out there who wouldn't want some of this… well, not a single gay man that is…anyways… I better get some sleep soon… OMFG! My ass is all fluffy! Ngh… I gotta fix that later… but for now sleep…_ I walked back into my room and leaped on my bed. I climbed under the blanket and curled up into a ball. I slowly closed my eyes and fell into the dark abyss of sleep…

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

(Antonio's dream)

* * *

><p>I stood up off of the grass and looked around, I was in a large, endless, grassy field. I looked forward and saw my katana stabbed into the ground. I walked forward and heard a voice echoing through the air.<p>

"Take it, it is your arsenal, your weapons. Take it, and you will begin your journey and you will become part of a war."

"Wait. Weapons? Its one sword, and what war?"

"The war against those who love Pokemon and those who wish to harm them. Are you willing to fight for those who can't?"

"Y-yes."

"Then take the sword and begin your fight."

I gripped the sword and ripped it free of the ground.

"The sword's name is Kijutsu-shi. Learn to harness it's true powers and you will be unstoppable."

"Kijutsu-shi? Why is it named Illusionist?"

"Because its powers are based off of illusions… or so it seems."

"I have no idea what that's supposed to mean."

"You'll know when the time is right. Now I have one last thing to say before I leave."

"What?"

"Defend yourself."

I looked to my left and saw a small army of shadowy figures running at me. I gulped and readied my self, the army getting closer. They were all armed with many different weapons, swords, spears, and axes. I leaped forward swinging the blade at extreme speeds, 25 shadow soldiers fell to the ground split in half horizontally. I then jumped high into the air and did a front flip, splitting another soldier in half vertically. I then spun in a circle beheading the surrounding soldiers. I deflected the blow from a nearby axe, and then countered with a kick to the head. I suddenly felt a surge of energy filling my entire body; it felt like I was being consumed by it. I leaped about 10 feet in the air and began spinning as I fell to the ground and pierced it with my blade. The world faded into a dull purple, and time slowed to a crawl. I closed my eyes and let the energy rush out of me in a series of waves. The shockwaves flew out, incinerating all in their path. I collapsed on the ground barely staying on my hands and knees. I slowly stood up and pulled the sword out from the ground. _What was that energy just then? How did I kill them all? What the hell is going on? _FWWWSH! I looked to my right to see 5 shadow soldiers garbed in black and red robes slither across the ground, heading in my direction. I raised my hand and closed my eyes, focusing my strength to the palm of my hand. My eyes shot open as I released a blast of purple energy, incinerating the soldiers.

"Ha! That's right! You fucked with the wrong trainer!"

I fell to the ground exhausted from the battle. _If this is a dream then why do I feel so drained from this battle? Whatever this is, I need to stop those people that the voice was talking about. After taking Kijutsu-shi, I feel full of courage and I felt like I can take on anything. After what just happened, I know that I can put an end to those peoples tyranny, who ever they are. _My eyelids closed as exhaustion took over my body and I lost consciousness…

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 is done! What was with that crazy dream Antonio had? And an illusionist sword? What the hell does that mean? Just wait, eventually all will be clear. Even the reason that Shade doesn't want a fluffy ass will be revealed eventually.<p>

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I hope this fight was a bit better than the Pokemon battle. Sorry this chapter was shorter, next one will be longer i promise. Please tell me if I'm improving cause I would like to know if I'm making progress… Anyways, I'll see you guys next time in The Purple Warrior Chapter 4! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

The shadows rise and I descend from them, this is ParasiteDarkness bringing you chapter 4. Gary, you wanna do the disclaimers?

Gary Oak: "Shut the fuck up, queer!"

Antonio: "What did I tell you about being nice to Dark?"

Gary: "Grrr…. Sigh. ParasiteDarkness doesn't own Pokemon, or make any money off of this fanfiction."

Me: "Good Gary!" * gives cookie *

Gary: "Cookie…" * noms on cookie *

Ok back to the story…

* * *

><p>My eyes shot open as I felt something small and furry land on my face.<p>

"MMMPHHH! MMMPHHH! MMMMMMMMM!"

"Antonio, wake up! You'll never believe what happened! Drake helped me evolve last night!"

"MMMPHH?"

Suddenly I felt someone pull Shade off of my face.

"BWAH! Thanks Luke. And that's great Shade… You're an Umbreon now! Excellent!"

"Yeah I know! Hey could you help me out? I wanna get Drake a present for helping me evolve!"

"Ummm, sure after breakfast I'll take you down to Olivine real quick or… actually I know a guy here in Cianwood who makes jewelry and some other stuff. I've seen something of his that Drake will love."

"Cool! Thanks!"

"No problem buddy. Umm do you mind giving me a second to get dressed? I kinda need to put some underwear on…"

"Ooooh… Ok sure thing, I bet you guys had some fun last night."

"Huh? No! Not yet at least." I said as I kissed Luke on his muzzle, causing him to blush.

"Heh… Antonio you dog you!"

"Ok Shade we'll see you down at the breakfast table."

"Where's that?"

"Oh right. Just wait for us in the foyer."

Shade merely nodded as he dashed out the door. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of black boxer briefs, a pair of black, ripped jeans, and a black shirt saying "And Buffy staked Edward, The End."

"Nice shirt."

"Thanks. Nice fur."

"Ha, thanks."

I quickly put my clothes on then walked over to my closet. I opened the door, reached in and pulled out my black leather belt. I threaded the belt through my pants and grabbed my black leather wallet with white flaming skulls imprinted on it off of my shelf. I slipped my wallet into my back pocket and attached the chain to my belt. I pulled my trench coat off of the floor and slipped it back on. I quickly grabbed a pair of socks and slipped them on with my shoes. I looked over to my katana and pulled it off the wall. _Kijutsu-shi, hmm. Better take it, just in case._ I wrapped a purple strand of cloth around the sheath and tied the sword to my back.

"How do I look?"

"Perfect, like a god."

"Oh stop it."

"You asked how you look, so I told you how you look, godly."

"Ok, let's head down to the foyer. But when Shade and I leave I need you to make sure that Drake doesn't like follow us or anything."

"Ok don't worry I'll keep him from going near Cianwood."

I merely nodded as I opened the door and stepped out into the hall. We walked over to the stairs and began our descent. Once we reached the foyer we walked over to Shade and Drake, who were waiting for us.

"Shade says you guys had some fun last night." Drake laughed.

"Oh shut up. The only fun we had last night was cutting Luke free of that bondage thing he had goin on. Well, that and sleeping next to him."

"Oh I love you too." Luke said.

"Wait I thought you liked bondage."

"No Shade, that's Drake."

"…"

"Ok guys follow me." I said as I started walking towards the left side of the foyer.

"You like bondage?" asked Shade.

"… Maybe a little bit."

Shade: 0_0

I opened a door and walked inside. The kitchen/dining room area was large, like the size of a classroom, large. I sniffed the air and realized that someone was already in here cooking.

"Good morning Rosa."

A short and slightly chubby Mexican woman stumbled out of the kitchen holding a large spoon. (She looks like Consuela [however you spell her name] from family guy)

"Ah… Antonio, it's good to see you mijo. I see you brought your Pokemon with you."

"Of course, they are part of the family. Right guys?"

"I actually bumped into Drake last night."

"Well, actually I bumped into you and almost knocked you over, sorry about that by the way."

"It's ok Drake, ok I need to finish cooking your breakfast before it burns."

"Rosa you didn't have to."

"No just sit down and let me finish cooking."

"Ok. Heheh" I nervously laughed while sweatdropping.

Rosa walked back to the kitchen to finish whatever she was making. I took another whiff, smelt like…

"Sniff sniff, smells like scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, and…"

"Pancakes!" finished Luke.

Luke and I quickly exchanged a high-five, and then took our seats at the table. I pulled out Luke's chair for him and then seated myself next to him. Drake and Shade managed to seat themselves on the opposite side of us.

"Those noses of yours really freak me out sometimes." Drake stated.

"Why?" asked Luke.

"Cause, who the hell can identify pancakes by scent."

Luke, Shade, and I all raised our hands.

"… It's still weird."

Rosa walked out of the kitchen with a crap-load of plates piled across her arms. She quickly set then down in front of us. True to our prediction, each plate was filled with eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes.

"Dig in everyone."

I grabbed a fork and began shoveling food into my mouth, it was beyond delicious. The meal was like that of a god's! After we had all finished eating (Which only took about 5 minutes) Rosa took all the dirty dishes and put them in the sink.

"Ok guys, Shade and I are heading down to Cianwood to get him some ointment. He some how got a sunburn on his ass."

"Hey!"

"We'll be back in about a half hour. Hold down the fort for us alright?"

"Sure thing!" said Drake.

"Ok, let's go Shade."

Shade leaped off his chair and landed on my head as I walked out the door. We continued through the foyer and out the front door. I then took a right and walked along the sands, heading towards Cianwood.

"I don't have sunburn on my ass!"

"What was I supposed to say? 'We're going to Cianwood to get Drake a present, don't follow us.' I doubt that would've been a good idea. And I wasn't gonna say I had sunburn on MY ass."

"But sunburn on my ass?"

"Shall we go back and tell them that the ointment is actually to help you with your ass snot?"

"Ok that's nasty."

"Then stop complaining."

"So what're we gonna get him?"

"Hm? Oh, there's a necklace that he would probably like."

"Ok, wait… don't tell me that we're going to that quack Daniel's house."

"Ok I won't."

I walked over to a house right next to Chuck's gym and knocked on the door.

THUD! "OW!"

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Daniel standing there rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, hey Antonio. What do you need?"

"Hey, do you still have that dragon necklace?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'd like to buy it."

"Come on in!"

I walked in the house to see books and other random objects all across the room. Daniel grabbed a box off a table and opened it, pulling out a necklace. It was a red cord with a dragon charm on it. The dragon was made of ruby and the eyes were emerald.

"How much is it?"

"Well, 2,500$ but for you… half off!"

"Thanks!"

I pulled out my wallet, opened it up, and handed him 1,250$.

"HOLY SHIT! You just carry that around with you?"

"Umm, yeah."

"Dude, you're gonna get mugged or something!"

"That's why I have this." I unsheathed Kijutsu-shi and pointed the blade at his throat.

"Whoa! Ok put it away."

I re-sheathed the sword, laughing.

"What else ya got?"

"You're gonna love this!"

Daniel pulled another box off the table and handed it to me. I opened the box and pulled out a pair of black and purple shoes.

"Shoes?"

"They have metal on the arches so you can grind on rails like a skateboard."

"Ok that's cool. How much?"

"100$"

I handed him the money and swapped the new shoes for my old ones. Once it was all set I headed for the door.

"Alright, I'll see ya later Daniel."

"Bye."

I walked out the door and instantly bumped into someone.

"OOF!"

"Hey watch where you're going… ANTONIO! WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE?"

"What the… Gary Oak! OH YOU'RE IN FOR IT NOW!"

Shade leaped off my head and landed in the sand next to me.

"Shade, go get the others, I'm probably gonna have to battle this bastard."

Shade simply nodded and took off running towards the mansion.

"Alright let's go!" I yelled as I flipped on my ipod.

* * *

><p>Dive For You- by Boom Boom Satellites starts playing.<p>

* * *

><p>"GRRR!"<p>

I leaped up in the air and threw a kick at Gary's head only to have him block and counter with a punch. As his fist connected with my face, I spun around and planted my foot on his face.

"GRAGGH! HYAH!"

I quickly spun away from Gary, and performed a sweep kick once I landed. Gary jumped over my leg and threw a kick to my head, which I blocked. I jumped, flipped and brought my heel crashing down to Gary's head, but some how he managed to get his arms in-between my heel and his head! I used the force of my kick to rebound, back flip, and punch Gary in the chest.

"OOF!"

Gary quickly retaliated with a kick to my chest. I quickly grabbed his ankle and spun him, causing him to land on his face.

"Bad mistake!"

I threw a punch at Gary's face, only to have him roll out of the way. He then caught my legs with a sweep kick, knocking me down. I grabbed a fist-full of sand and chucked it into his face. I quickly stood up and tackled Gary sending him crashing to the ground.

"That's right Gary! Don't fuck with the Purple Warrior!"

"…"

Gary leaped up and kicked me in the side of the head with extreme speed. _What the hell? Such speed! How did he move so fast? I didn't even see his attack!_ I landed in the sand, my vision slightly blurry. I quickly got up and ran right past him. I looked behind me to see that he was chasing me. _Perfect!_ I began sprinting towards the wall of the gym as fast as I could. Once I got to the wall I increased my speed even further and planted my foot on the wall. I continued running up the wall, once I had gotten half way up the wall I performed a back flip and landed right behind Gary. I used my body to press him up against the wall holding him so that he couldn't move.

"Looks like I win again Gary." I chuckled.

"Fuck you!"

"Sorry Gary but this ass is reserved for Luke."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"ANTONIO!"

* * *

><p>Song ends<p>

* * *

><p>I looked to my right and saw Luke on Drake's back and Shade holding on to Luke's head, flying right at us. Luke leaped off of Drake's back and landed right next to me.<p>

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Luke"

"Ok… who the fuck are you?"

"Luke, this is Gary Oak."

"Oh right the ass."

"Well Gary, my team is here, so let's battle."

"Fine, but if I win you give me that sword!"

"Ok, but if I win you have to stop being an ass and treat your Pokemon nicer! If you'd treat them nicely they'd like you more and would want to fight harder for you."

"GRRRR… fine a 3-on-3 battle!"

"I'll be ref."

I turned around to see Chuck standing right behind me.

"Alright let's begin then!"

I let go of Gary and stepped back a bit, getting ready for the Pokemon battle.

"Alright, Go Luxray!" Gary yelled as he brought out said Pokemon.

"Hmph, you've been to Sinnoh. Get him Shade."

"…"

"Shade?"

"Ok…"

"Are you ok?"

"I-I'm fine."

"Ok… Your move Gary!"

"Luxray use Thunder Fang!"

"Shade, dodge it and use Shadow Ball."

Luxray leaped forward his teeth glowing yellow with electricity. He was headed straight for Shade, but Shade was completely frozen.

"SHADE!"

Shade shook his head, snapping out of his trance. He leaped to the side and fired a Shadow Ball at Luxray. The attack hit it's mark and sent Luxray flying to the side, but as it happened Shade closed his eyes almost like he didn't want to do it…

"Shade are you ok?"

"I-I… I'm fine!"

This really was confusing… it made no sense! _Shade is usually a ruthless warrior… he's never had any problems like this before… Except for the battle against Lt. Surge… OMG! That's it! _

* * *

><p>Flash back<p>

* * *

><p>"Shade! What's wrong?"<p>

"I'm fine!"

"No you're not… you didn't even try to fight, are you ok? If you didn't want to fight, you didn't have to. You could've said something."

"I-He- sigh… It's hard to fight those who you find captivating."

"Wait… you like that Pikachu of his?"

"Yes…"

"It's ok Shade… I understand."

* * *

><p>End of Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>"Shade, don't worry! I have a plan!"<p>

"What?"

"Just trust me!"

"Ok"

"Luxray, use Thunder Bolt!"

"Shade, use Shadow Claw!"

Luxray charged up his energy, getting ready to let loose his attack.

"TAKE…THIIIIIIS!" yelled Luxray as he sent a large bolt of electricity straight at Shade.

Shade leaped to the side, the lightning bolt striking the ground beside him. He then charged forward at Luxray, his paw glowing a dark purple. Shade leaped through the air and brought his paw down, raking Luxray with his attack.

"Gragh!" Yelled Luxray as he fell to the ground.

"Luxray is unable to battle! Shade wins!"

"Ngh…"

"I-I'm sorry about that," said Shade.

"It's ok… you're a strong fighter."

"You too."

"Hey maybe if we ever see each other again, maybe we could hang out or something."

"I'd like that…"

"Grrr… Luxray, return!"

"Wait, Gary!"

"What is it now Antonio?"

"Why don't you leave him out for a while?"

"Why should I?"

"Because him and Shade are trying to make arrangements for a date."

"Date? You know what? If you like the queer so much then why don't you just take him!" Gary yelled as he threw Luxray's pokeball at me.

I reached my arm out and caught the pokeball before it hit my face. I minimized the pokeball and attached it to my belt.

"I'm outta here you're not worth my time!"

"Wow I think you turned into even more of an ass!"

"Fuck off faggot!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Gary took off running towards the Pokemon Center, Luxray was staring at him the whole time. Luxray then turned to me with a sad look in his eyes.

"Don't worry Luxray, he's a good trainer, nothing like Gary."

"Yeah he's a total ass. But I love all my Pokemon, Isn't that right Luke?"

Luke merely began blushing and looked away.

"Yeesh Luke. We're lovers now, and you're STILL shy."

"So how come you haven't put me back in the pokeball yet?

"I won't ever force you guys to do anything you don't want to do. That includes keeping you guys cooped up in your pokeballs."

"Wow, I already like you better than Gary."

"Good."

I looked around to see that Chuck had disappeared… weird. I walked over to Luxray and crouched down next to him.

"So, I think we should give you a name. Something unique, so you won't just be any old Luxray."

"I'd like that actually."

"Hmmm… how about… Jolt?"

"Jolt… I like it!"

"Excellent! Whoa hey! Jolt! Stop that tickles!" I laughed out as Jolt had leaped on me and started licking my face.

"Dude, come on! I'm already taken! Go lick Shade!"

Once I got Jolt off of me, we started walking towards the mansion. Eventually we got to chatting and found out some interesting things.

"So Jolt, you seem fine now… what was with that unable to battle thing?" asked Drake.

"I held back," said Shade.

"Then I faked the fainting."

"Nice."

"Oh Drake I totally forgot! Shade and I got you a gift."

"Oh yeah. A thank you present for helping me evolve."

"Huh? How'd I help you?"

"Eevees evolve into Umbreons by becoming extremely happy during the night. You saying that you felt that I was like your brother made me happy, in the middle of the night."

"Oh well you didn't have to get me anything."

"Here." I said as I pulled out the necklace and handed it to him.

"Holy shit! I love it! Thanks you guys! I love you all!"

Drake grabbed Shade and myself and pulled us into a hug. He then grabbed Luke and Jolt as well.

"Holy shit Drake. Ribs… turning… lungs… into… Swiss Cheese!"

"Sorry!"

Drake let us go, and put his necklace on. I laughed as we started walking again. Once we made it to the mansion, I gave Jolt a pat on the head.

"This is it Jolt! Welcome to the Muniz family mansion."

"I thought it was a summer home."

"That's what we use it for, Drake."

"It's HUGE!"

"Get used to it, we'll be here for about a week."

"Wow…"

I opened the door and head into the foyer to be greeted by Rosa.

"Antonio! You're back! I got those items you requested!" she exclaimed while waving a bag around.

"Excellent work Rosa!"

"What'd you get?" asked Luke.

I simply grabbed the bag and opened to reveal…

* * *

><p>MWAHAHA! Cliffhanger! * Evil grin * Anyways, please review guys! I love feedback it makes me feel happy! :D And for those of you who think that I made Gary more of an ass than he is in the anime, I think I did as well… oh well.<p>

Anyways… what could the items that Rosa bought be? Watches? Bracelets? Cell phones? DILDOS? Ok maybe not that last one… but you'll find out in The Purple Warrior Chapter 5!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back! First thing's first, I wanna thank Infinity-Destroier of dots, ShadowKingDrago, mustacheman123, and everyone else for the reviews and Infinity for chatting with me to make me not bored… Anyways…. Please review, etc. Jolt, can you do the disclaimer?

Jolt: "ParasiteDarkness doesn't own Pokemon or anything else in the story, except for his OCs… like me."

Shade: "And Me!"

Jolt: "You're cutest out of us though."

Shade: "Awww…" * blushes *

Drake: "Go get a room."

Jolt and Shade: "Fine!" * runs down to Shade's room *

Drake: "Not that room! … Luke, Antonio can I stay with you guys tonight?"

Luke and Antonio: "Nope!" * runs up to Antonio's room *

Ok on to the story…

* * *

><p>I grabbed the bag and opened it to reveal….<p>

"Boxes?"

"No, Drake not just boxes."

I pulled out the longest box and opened it up. Inside was an ornate English long sword, the hilt was a silver color and had a large amethyst on the pommel. I pulled it out of the box and slid the sword out of its purple sheath. The blade shimmered in the light as I lightly moved it around; I carefully placed my finger on the blade and found it was already sharpened.

"Here, this one is for you Drake." I said as I handed him the sword and sheath.

I reached back inside the bag and pulled out a smaller box. I opened it to find a set of throwing knives. I simply placed those on the ground. I pulled out a box that was about 2 feet long, and opened it. Inside was a large throwing dagger, it was obviously of Japanese origin and had a leather sheath.

"Luke, this one is yours."

"Wow, this is a lovely short sword."

"No, it's actually a large throwing dagger."

"What? How the hell do you throw this?"

"Here let me see."

Luke unsheathed the weapon and handed it to me. I motioned for everyone to follow as I walked out the door. I held the dagger in a backhanded style, I looked around for a target to hit but found none. Instead I aimed the weapon out towards the sea, and threw it. The dagger spun through the air as it sailed through the air.

"Nice one, you lost it."

"Give it a sec Drake."

The dagger continued spinning and eventually curved around and began flying in this direction. I reached my hand out and caught the weapon before it decapitated anybody.

"That's awesome!"

"Indeed… here you go Luke."

We walked back inside and looked in the bag. It was empty!

"Damn, sorry Shade and Jolt, the claws haven't arrived yet."

"Claws?"

"Yeah, they're specially made to be attached to your guys' own claws, but they're made of steel."

"Why did you buy us weapons?"

"I just had a feeling that we might need them."

"Ok…. Cause that's not weird."

"Whatever, c'mon let's go for a swim!"

"Alright let's go!"

"I'll be back in a sec I'll go get changed" I said as I dashed up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Shade's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I walked over to Jolt as Antonio ran up the stairs.<p>

"So Jolt…."

"Yes?"

"Umm I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to umm…"

"He's trying to ask you out." Chimed in Drake.

"DRAKE!"

"What? I'm just trying to help!"

"Come on leave them alone," said Luke as he put Drake in a chokehold.

"GAH!"

"Anyways…"

"The answer is yes."

"Really?"

"Of course."

Then Jolt did some thing that almost made me faint, he leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I immediately started blushing and looked away for a moment. _Holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit! He kissed me! What do I do? Should I kiss him back? I don't know what to do! Dammit Shade, get a hold of yourself man! Just take a breath and give him a kiss back! Ok… ready… GO!_ I quickly leaned in and gave Jolt a light kiss on the cheek. He looked at me in surprise and began laughing. Jolt scooted closer to me and rubbed his head against my own. I stared into his crimson eyes, lost in an endless sea of red… I scooted in even closer and rubbed my head against his neck.

"I think I'm in love with you Jolt."

"I think I'm in love with you too."

"And to think I didn't believe in love at first sight…"

"Heh… I know right."

"So Jolt, how about a picnic on the beach tomorrow night?"

"Why not now?"

"Well I gotta get you some flowers don't I?"

"Hey! That's my job! You're the cute one!"

"Oh stop it…"

"Well tomorrow night it is."

"But for now let's just enjoy a nice swim… IF ANTONIO EVER GETS HIS ASS DOWN HERE!"

"Heh… he is taking a while."

"I think that while we're down at the beach today, you should probably hang out with him a bit."

"Huh? Why?"

"Well you're part of the team now, and e is our trainer. You should probably get to know him better, form the trainer and Pokemon bond and what not."

"True."

Just then Antonio came grinding down the rail on his new shoes. He jumped off the rail and landed in front of us. He was wearing a pair of black swim trunks with purple dragon designs, and his hair was freshly cut and spiked. I looked again and noticed he still had his sword on his back, even though he wasn't wearing a shirt.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

* * *

><p>"Let's go guys!" I yelled as I ran to the door. I quickly switched my shoes for the Japanese sandals sitting next to the door. (The weird ones like the ones Mr. Urahara from Bleach wears, you guys know what I mean right? Whatever just google them.)<p>

"Why do you still have your sword?" asked Drake.

"Bring yours so we can spar. You too Luke."

"Ok."

I opened the door and we all ran outside and began heading for our private beach.

"So… Jolt, how do you like it here so far?" I asked.

"It's great! I love it already!"

"Good… I WONT be outdone by that ass Gary."

"You really didn't like my old trainer did you?"

"Nope, you should've seen when I kicked his ass earlier… I wish I had that on camera!"

"Well thanks for kicking his ass then… he really deserved it."

"Yeah… Jolt I have to ask this because I need to know, ok?"

"Ok… what is it?"

"He didn't ever beat you or anything like that right?"

"No… he's not THAT much of an ass."

"Ok… good, I had to make sure."

We arrived at the beach area and got set up. Shade instantly took off to the water and began swimming, Luke went down to the water's edge and began meditating, Jolt sat down in the sand nearby and began watching Drake and I.

"Ok Drake, let's begin."

"You're not gonna take off those weird sandals?"

"No."

"Won't it be hard to move in those?"

"No."

"Ok…"

I quickly unsheathed my sword and pointed it at Drake.

"Don't hold back ok?"

"You too."

Drake unsheathed his own sword and readied himself. I leaped through the air and swung my sword at Drake. He quickly parried and swatted me back with his right wing. I flipped and landed in the sand, then I jumped back up and kicked Drake in the chest. He slid back a few feet and coughed slightly before bringing his sword down with a two-handed strike. I brought my own sword up and blocked his attack. We shifted our swords around a bit and found ourselves in a deadlock, swords pressed against each other. We pushed back against each other with all our might and somehow found ourselves evenly matched. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't push him back, and he could push me back either. I pushed with all my might and sent myself flying back, sliding across the sand. I then jumped spun and kicked Drake in the face sending him flying into a nearby sand dune. I quickly ran over and helped pull him up.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry about that Drake! Are you ok?"

"Ngh… I'm ok… I just need to take a little break…"

"Yeah, same here…you're strong!"

"You too…"

I walked over to Jolt and sat down next to him. I rubbed the back of my neck then re-sheathed my sword. Jolt scooted closer to me and rubbed his head against my side. I wrapped my arm around him and began scratching him behind the ear, causing him to lower his head to give me better access.

"Heh just like Shade, you're a total sucker for the ear scratching routine."

"Mmmmmm, I can't help it. It feels so gooooood…"

I laughed as he rolled over on his back obviously wanting a belly rub. I reached my hand down and began rubbing and scratching his stomach.

"I see you like the belly rubs too."

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh…"

"I'll take that as a yes."

Suddenly Jolt rolled back onto his feet and tackled me to the sand.

"Whoa! Jolt what're you doin? Ya crazy little Luxray you!"

I began laughing as Jolt started licking my face again; I eventually managed to push him off of me and into the sand next to me. We laid there for a few moments laughing, it was amazing at how fast Jolt had been able to adjust and bond with us. I wrapped my arms around Jolt, pulling him into a hug.

"Welcome to the family buddy."

"Thanks… It's good to be a part of it."

I stood up and looked over towards Luke, who was still meditating. I pulled my sword off my back and stuck it in the sand next to Jolt. I then walked over to Drake with an idea in my head.

"Hey Drake, could you throw me at Luke?"

"What?"

"Throw me at Luke. I wanna scare the shit out of him!"

"Ok."

Drake grabbed me by the waist and lifted me into the air. He then took aim, spun in a circle, and tossed me like a discus. I flew through the air heading right for Luke.

"LUUUUUUKE!"

"Huh? WHAT THE FUCK! OOF!"

I grabbed onto Luke and brought us both crashing down into the sand and water. I wrapped my arms around Luke and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. As we pulled out of our kiss, I noticed my sandals were missing, so I looked back to see them in the sand by Drake, who was clutching his head as if he was hit by something.

"Sorry about that Drake!"

"It's ok! I'm fine!"

I closed my eyes, relaxing and enjoying the nice day…

* * *

><p>Shade's POV<p>

* * *

><p>Later that night…<p>

Jolt and I walked into my room, ready to have a little fun.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you for the night."

"Well, we'd probably end up sharing a room anyways…"

"True. So what do you wanna do?"

"Oh I think you know…"

"Oh I think so too."

I leaped up onto the bed and motion for Jolt to follow. The second Jolt got on the bed; I tackled him to the pillows, kissing him like crazy. I rubbed my head against his chest, loving every moment.

"Well, someone is excited"

"I can't help myself Jolt! You're just so sexy… I need it."

I lowered my self down to Jolt's sheath and began licking it. I stuck my tongue into the slit and began teasing Jolt's member out of his sheath. Eventually his thick, long, red cock popped out of its confinement. I began slowly licking his 6" meat starting from the base and heading for the tip. Jolt let out a long moan of pure pleasure as I swirled my tongue around his cock head.

"Oh god, you're good at that!"

"Ok are you ready?"

"For what?"

"The good part. Mount me."

"You're not one for foreplay are you?"

"Not tonight!"

Jolt quickly stood up and mounted me, he thrusted a few times trying to find my hole. After a couple tries he hit his mark and penetrated me. I let out a small moan as he pushed in slowly.

"Don't worry about hurting me Jolt. I'm no virgin."

"Ok."

Jolt began thrusting in and out of my ass at an incredible speed. I was hit with an extreme wave of pleasure as Jolt hit my sweet spot.

"AAAAHH! RIGHT THERE JOLT!"

"I can't hold on any longer!"

"ME NEITHER!"

"I'M…"

"CUMMING!"

I felt a warmth fill my insides as Jolt released his seed inside me. At the exact same, I came, spraying my cum all over the blanket. We fell over, exhausted from our little fun night. I cuddled up next to Jolt and closed my eyes, falling asleep next to his warm, furry body…

* * *

><p>And that concludes chapter 5! What a steamy, and lemony ending too! I think it's lovely that Shade was able to find love! Although now Drake is all alone and left out! D:<p>

Oh well he'll find love eventually! Anyways, please review! I like it when people review and there's been less of them later so please review! Alright ill see you guys later, bye!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back from my day off! I really had to take a break yesterday, had stuff to do… like sleep. Anyways… Disclaimer time!

Jolt: "ParasiteDarkness owns nothing!"

Antonio: "Except for us!"

Drake: "Cause he created us!"

Shade: "But Gamefreak and Nintendo own Pokemon."

Luke: "Because if ParasiteDarkness owned Pokemon he'd be rich and probably wouldn't have written this fanfic."

And there it is… now let's continue from where we left off…

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Antonio's Dream

* * *

><p>I was falling, falling into a deep, black abyss. I slowly flipped and landed on my feet. I looked around only to see darkness, when I looked at my hands or feet I could see them perfectly, but everything else around me was pitch-black. I took a step forward and the ground where my foot touched instantly began glowing white. The floor began peeling away, leaving a white floor behind where it was once black.<p>

"Where am I?" I yelled out.

Suddenly a swirling pool of darkness appeared a few feet away from me. A man emerged from the pool, with his hand reached out. He wore ripped blue jeans, white sneakers, a white t-shirt, and a duster jacket. His hair was a snow white and he wore a Yin-Yang necklace around his neck.

"Come, don't be afraid of the darkness."

"Who are you?"

"The one who helped you the last time."

"You're the voice in my head!"

"Indeed… now come with me. Take my hand."

"No, you're a creeper!"

"Fine… I'll take on a less creepy appearance."

Suddenly the man was gone, and Luke stood in his place.

"Come with me Antonio, don't be afraid."

I slowly stepped forward and took his hand; the pool extended outwards and surrounded us both. Tendrils of darkness extended from the pool and wrapped around us, pulling us in.

"Are you afraid, Antonio?"

"No…"

"I'm sorry I can't hear you."

"I'm not afraid."

"Speak up!"

At this point we were submerged in the pool, darkness up to our necks. I felt cold, but hot at the same time.

* * *

><p>End of dream<p>

* * *

><p>"I'M NOT AFRAID OF THE DARKNESS!" I yelled as I sat up in bed.<p>

"HOLY SHIT!" THUD!

I looked over to see Drake pulling himself off the floor.

"Drake? Sorry about that."

"Ngh… it's alright."

I looked to my left and saw that the bed was empty aside from me.

"Where's Luke?"

"He's downstairs in the kitchen… what was with that darkness thing?"

"Sorry, had a bit of a weird dream…"

"Mhm… Anyways Luke says to come downstairs he has a surprise for you."

"Alright."

I stood up and stretched, forgetting that I wasn't wearing any clothes.

"Dude! I don't need to see your morning wood!" Drake yelled as he covered his eyes.

"Holy shit! Sorry Drake, I forgot about that!" I apologized as I attempted to cover my 6 1/2-inch erection.

"It's alright, I'll just umm leave and let you get dressed and stuff." Drake said as he stumbled out the room.

Once the door was closed I grabbed some clothes and quickly dressed. The end result was black jeans, my gloves, my sandals and my trench coat, sure it was a weird combo but it's not like I was going outside or anything. I quickly dashed down the stairs and head for the kitchen. When I walked through the door to the kitchen, I was instantly greeted with a flying hug and a quick kiss from Luke.

"Good morning, my love."

"Good morning to you too, Luke."

"Are you ready for your surprise?"

"Luke, you didn't have to…"

Luke instantly silenced me with a kiss, and reached over to the table, grabbing a blue cloth. He pulled out of our kiss and blindfolded me.

"Let's go."

"Alright just don't lead me into any death traps."

"I'll try not to."

I felt Luke grab my right hand and Drake grab my left. Suddenly I felt Shade land on my shoulder and whisper into my ear.

"Nice job blinding Drake this morning."

"Oh so he told you?"

"Yeah I wish I could've seen the look on his face."

"Ya sure it's not that you just wanted a peek too."

"Nah I've already got Jolt for that… by the way. We kinda need your help later to wash the bed sheets."

"Have a bit of fun last night?"

"Maaaaybe…"

I laughed as I continued being led to wherever it was they were leading me.

"Speaking of which, where is Jolt?"

"I'm right here." Said a voice off to the left.

"Oh hey buddy, how was your first night at Muniz Manor?"

"Fun. A bit messy at the end though."

"Ngh, do you have to say that while I'm here?"

"Sorry Drake, I forgot you're straight."

"Sigh… ok Jolt, I'll cut you a bit of slack since you're new here."

"Hey guys, are we there yet?"

"Almost" answered Luke.

After a few minutes, we stopped. And my blindfold was removed. I looked around to see that we were in the garden, and in the middle was an arena drawn in white chalk.

"We'd like to show you our routines for the contests." Said Luke.

"Heh, guys how am I gonna be able to participate in the routine if I don't know what it is?"

"HUH?"

"Our routines are gonna include me. I not gonna have you guys do all the work."

"Ok then Antonio, how about you and I just improvise a bit."

"Ok Luke, let me just grab these." I said as I walked over to the wall behind me. I grabbed the two katanas mounted on the wall and handed one to Luke.(Those things are just all over the house aren't they?)

"What are these for?"

"To add a bit of a more…different routine to the contests."

We unsheathed our swords and readied ourselves. I swung my sword at Luke only to have him block. I then spun and struck again. With our swords locked against each other I called out to him.

"Use Dark Pulse!"

Right as he released a wave of energy imbued with dark thoughts, I pushed myself back away from him, using his attack to force myself back farther. I began to feel weak and… sleepy? I stood there for a minute dazed. I suddenly collapsed, hitting the grass with a soft thud. I could hear their frantic voices as my eyes closed.

"Oh shit! Drake, get Rosa!"

"I'm on it!"

"Oh god, what have I done? Antonio, love. Please get up. Please don't be…"

* * *

><p>Antonio's Dream<p>

* * *

><p>I found myself back in that pool of darkness with that man. We were sucked in, being sent down to the bottom of an ocean of darkness.<p>

"You'll be ok."

"What happened?"

"You were hit with Luke's attack. You timed the push incorrectly. Now you're in a coma."

"How long will it last?"

"Only a day or two… maybe three but it's nothing too serious. You'll make it to Sinnoh."

"How the hell do you know all this? Who are you? This is only the 3rd time I've been in this dream world but I'm already sick of it! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

"YOU SWORE AN OATH, ANTONIO MUNIZ! THE MINUTE YOU TOOK THAT SWORD YOU HAVE ON YOUR BACK, YOU BECAME A PART OF THIS!"

"But what is THIS? HUH? TELL ME WHAT THIS IS!"

"You are the chosen one to help defeat a horrible evil!"

"What evil?"

"They're known as Team Galactic and you must fight them, stop them!"

"I DON'T WANT ANY PART OF YOUR BATTLE!"

"IT'S NOT A BATTLE! IT'S A MOTHERFUCKING WAR!"

"Sigh… Why me though? Of all the people in the world, WHY ME?"

"Because you're special Antonio. You are the only one who can stop this! I know that you've dealt with Team Rocket in the past, but Team Galactic is far worse. Team Rocket has been gone for a long time now, but Team Galactic is made up of some of Team Rocket's former leaders."

"How am I special?"

"Have you not noticed your abilities? You can speak with Pokemon!"

"So can Rosa!"

"But did she single-handedly kill 15 members of Team Rocket when she was 11? Even though 10 of those members were armed with guns? No, she didn't. But you did! You killed them all with only a katana!"

"Anyone who is properly trained can do that with a little luck."

"No they can't! You know that you're different from other people! You can feel another presence inside you when you feel scared or alone! It speaks to you, it helps you!"

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW!"

"Because Antonio, I am that presence."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"I don't know, all I know is that I am a hidden part of you, and my true form cannot be revealed until you find your missing half."

"Missing half? What the fuck are you smoking?"

"There is another half of you, a half that is hidden, locked away. If you can uncover that half, my true form will be revealed. But until then, I'm stuck in this body."

"Sigh… ok. How do I find my missing half?"

"The missing half can only be realized after Team Galactic has been stopped."

"Ngh… ok, but what are they doing?"

"They're trying to enslave the 4 main legendary Pokemon of Sinnoh, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, and Arceaus. They intend to use their combined power to take over the world. What they do not realize is, that power, if used even the slightest bit incorrectly, will destroy this world."

"Wait, THIS WORLD? Are you implying that there are other worlds out there?"

"I have no idea."

"Ass."

"No I believe his name was Ash. He will be able to help you a bit in the future."

"…"

"But stay away from Jericho. He will cause you only grief."

"D-Did you say Jericho?"

"Yes, why?"

"Jericho as in, the Jericho that was my 1st boyfriend, the one who disappeared?"

"Yes that one."

"He's alive?"

"Yes… but do NOT try to find him. He will betray you."

"…Why would he do that?"

"Rage, jealousy, if he finds you he will feel as though you've betrayed him by falling in love with Luke."

"But he left me! I THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD FOR 2 YEARS! HOW DID I BETRAY HIM! I LOVED HIM AND FOLLOWED HIM TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH!"

"I know that."

"NO, YOU'RE LYING! THERE'S NO WAY HE WOULD BETRAY ME, HE'S BEEN MISSING FOR 2 YEARS. HE'S BEEN ASSUMED DEAD! HOW WOULD YOU KNOW IF HE'S ALIVE? YOU'RE JUST A PART OF ME! HOW COULD YOU KNOW IF I DON'T?"

"STOP IT! I LOVED HIM TOO! I'M YOU, AND YOU SAID IT YOURSELF! I DON'T KNOW WHY I KNOW! BUT EITHER WAY, I KNOW THESE THINGS! IF YOU SO MUCH AS SPEAK WITH HIM HE'LL FIND OUT YOUR WITH LUKE NOW! THAT WE'RE WITH LUKE! AND HE'LL BETRAY US TO TEAM GALACTIC! HE'LL KILL LUKE! DO YOU WANT THAT TO HAPPEN? BECAUSE I'LL TELL YOU RIGHT NOW THAT HALF OF YOU DOESN'T AND I'M PRETTY SURE THE OTHER HALF DOESN'T WANT THAT EITHER!"

"I-I don't want that! I love him!"

"And so do I that's why I'm here to train you!"

"But what are you going to teach me? I already know how to fight!"

"Yes but you haven't learned to use Aura yet. Luke can't teach you how; his techniques don't work for us. But I can teach you. I will also teach you how to properly Mindfuck and Mindrape someone. And then, on Day 3, you will learn Parkour, and you will wake from your coma."

"Wait… Mindfuck? Mindrape? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Just wait and you will see. Those are tomorrow's lessons. But for today, you will learn to harness Aura."

"Ok then let's get the lesson started!"

"Not yet, there is something that must be done 1st."

"What is it?"

"You must be able to fight what you fear most before I can begin instructing you."

"F-Fight what I fear most?"

"Can you do it?"

"Yes, but before we begin…"

"What?"

"What should I call you?"

"… Call me… Zephyr."

"Ok"

Suddenly Zephyr's right arm became covered in darkness and stretched out like a tentacle. His hand grabbed my head and began squeezing tightly. I screamed out in pain, as Zephyr lifted me off the ground. Eventually he dropped me on the ground and stepped back. I pulled myself off the ground and got my sword out… ready for what was coming. Zephyr dropped onto his hands and knees, his whole body convulsing. Eventually he stopped, but it was no longer Zephyr who was on the floor. The darkness faded away, leaving us in a forest being drenched in rain. The man rose from the ground and looked directly at me.

"It's good to see you again Antonio. I see you still prefer those silly Japanese swords."

"Hello… Dad."

"Hahaha! Why don't I show you the weapon that a REAL man uses!" He laughed as he pulled a Greatsword off of his back.

My father stood before me wearing his usual clothes, a grey business suit with a purple tie, his black dress shoes, and his glasses on that damned face of his. His black hair, cut short and neat… it was as if it was 3 years ago…

"Real man? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well we both know that you're not a real man. Just a woman trapped in a man's body."

"Dad, this was how the fight 3 years ago started… you got all pissed off just because I came out and told everyone that I'm Bi-sexual. And this fight will end the exact same way that it did 3 years ago! I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Bring it, fag!"

I pulled my ipod out of my pocket and flipped it on.

* * *

><p>One-Winged Angel from Final Fantasy VII starts playing.<p>

* * *

><p>I slipped my ipod back into my pocket and leaped forward at my father, my blade thirsting for his blood. He blocked my strike and kicked me in the stomach, sending me sliding back about 10 feet. I jumped up in the air and kicked him in his face, knocking his glasses off. I spun around and grabbed his right arm; I then twisted it to its limits causing extreme pain.<p>

"GRAAAGGHH!"

"TAKE IT LIKE A MAN, YOU BASTARD!"

I spun around, snapping his arm like a twig.

"NGGHH! PLEASE STOP, SON! HAVE MERCY!"

"MERCY? WHERE WAS YOU'RE MERCY WHEN YOU ATTACKED ME ALL THOSE YEARS AGO? YOU'RE A HYPOCRITE! THERE'S NOTHING I HATE MORE THAN A HYPROCITE! I WILL GIVE YOU DESPAIR! NOTHING BUT DESPAIR FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME! NOW DIE!"

I pulled on his arm with all my might and tore it off of his shoulder, blood spraying everywhere. I spun around and slapped him in the face with his arm. He fell to the ground screaming in pain, clutching the spot where his arm once was. I dropped his arm and grabbed his sword and began walking away.

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME TO DIE! FORGIVE ME!"

"SHUT UP!"

I spun around and plunged his sword through his chest, pinning him to the ground. But he still wasn't dead, he still screamed, he still lived!

"PLEASE STOP!"

"DIE ALREADY!"

I looked at my hand and saw that my fingernails had grown in length and were sharp like claws. I plunged my hand into his chest using the claws to get inside. I moved my hand around as I desperately searched for something.

"STOOOOP!"

"JUST DIIIIIIIE!"

I wrapped my hand around a pulsating object and ripped it out. I held it right in front of his face, making him stare at his own heart. I crushed the heart in my hand and punched him one last time in the face.

* * *

><p>Song Ends.<p>

* * *

><p>I looked down at my father's lifeless body in disgust, how naïve I was to think that even after 3 years, he wouldn't come back to haunt me. I thought I'd never have to face him again after he was dead… but I was wrong and now he's dead again. Suddenly, the body rose up and began changing back into Zephyr.<p>

"Excellent. You were able to fight and destroy a dark phantom from your past with no problem. That's good, but when I'm done with you, you'll be able to face any demon from your past without any problems."

"Ok… what's next?"

"Take it easy, there's no need to start right away."

"Yes there is! I need to get stronger!"

"Why?"

"So I can protect everyone I love!"

"That's what I wanted to hear…"

"Then we really are the same person."

"Heh, let's begin…"

* * *

><p>And Chapter 6 is complete! Anyways, make sure to review and what not! Let's hope that Zephyr can help Antonio achieve the strength he needs for his journey. Why is it that Antonio's father is such an ass? And what's the story behind Antonio and Jericho? Is there more to it? Find out in The Purple Warrior Chapter 7! I'll see you guys later, bye!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back again! Anyways, Nurse Joy how would you like to do the disclaimers?

Nurse Joy: "ParasiteDarkness doesn't own Pokemon."

Luke: "It belongs to Nintendo and Gamefreak."

Jolt: "He doesn't make money off of this either…"

Antonio: "…" * still in coma *

Luke: "sniff, ANTONIO!" * starts crying *

Let's continue the story and get Antonio outta that coma…

* * *

><p>Luke's POV<p>

* * *

><p>We ran into the Pokemon Center in Cianwood city, Drake carrying Antonio.<p>

"NURSE JOY HELP! WE NEED HELP!" I yelled.

Nurse Joy ran over to us and took a quick look at Antonio.

"What happened?"

"We were practicing our routine for a Pokemon Contest, and I accidentally hit him with Dark Pulse!"

"Ok don't worry. Chansey, quick! We have an injured boy here!"

Two Chanseys came running out with a stretcher and carefully placed Antonio on it. They then took off running to the back of the building.

"Ok they'll take care of him back there, but I need to ask a few questions."

"Ok, What is it?"

"I need to know his name, his age, and I also need to know how long ago he was hit."

"Ok… His name is Antonio Muniz he's 14 years old, and he only got hit about 10 minutes ago."

"Ok thank you… may I also ask how you can speak English?"

"Antonio taught me how, he can communicate with Pokemon."

"Interesting… ok I need to go help them, I'll let you know when he's stable and when you can see him."

"Ok… Thank you Nurse Joy. Please, don't let him die." I pleaded as I began to cry.

"We'll try our best."

Nurse Joy then turned around and ran off to the back room. I sat down in a chair nearby and buried my face in my paws. _I can't believe this… Please don't be dead Antonio! Please be ok! I didn't mean to hurt you, I love you! Please pull through… please! _I just sat there crying, hoping for him to pull through. I felt a hand clasp my shoulder reassuringly; I looked up to see Drake standing there.

"Don't worry Luke, he'll pull through."

"You don't understand Drake. I hit him with the attack. It's my f-fault t-that he's h-hurt!"

"No it's not Luke. It was an accident, you didn't mean to hurt him." Said Shade as he jumped up on lap.

"That's right Luke, I might not have known you very long, but I know that you would never hurt Antonio intentionally. I know that you love him. Just be strong Luke and wait, that's all we can do right now." Said Jolt as he sat in the chair next to me.

"You guys are right… We have to be strong, for Antonio!"

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Antonio's Dream

* * *

><p>"Let's begin… sit down and close your eyes."<p>

"Ok." I said as I sat down on the while floor.

"Now, close your eyes and think of a powerful and happy memory. Focus on the happiness of that memory, let it consume you."

I slowly did as I was told, my eyes closed and my palms facing upward. I thought of my first night I spent with Luke, how we laid in bed holding each other.

"Good, you've succeeded in tapping into your Aura source. Now direct it! Focus and shape it into an orb, then release it! Throw it at me!"

I opened my eyes and held my hand out, palm facing Zephyr. The energy collected and formed into an orb.

"I did it!"

"That was extremely fast." Said Zephyr said as he eyed the purple orb in my palm.

I focused on the orb and thought of it being shot out at him like a cannonball. The orb shot out at him flying at his face, but he calmly reached his arm out and caught it in his hand.

"Good work, but this Aura it's…"

"It's what?"

"Purple… and stronger than any Aura I've ever seen!"

"But that's good right?"

"Yes but… I'm not completely sure if this is Aura…"

"Then what is it?"

"I… I have no idea. It has the same making of Aura, but yet it's a different color and it's nearly as strong as my own."

"You can use Aura?"

"Technically yes, but it serves no other use than to train you."

"Ok then… so is the lesson over?"

"No. Your Aura is special. You can do special things with it."

"Like make my cock bigger?"

"What the fuck? No! Sometimes I worry about you."

"Why?"

"Because… never mind… let's just move on."

"Ok."

"Now, focus your Aura and reach out with it. Extend it out and cover my in it."

I stared Zephyr in the eye and reached my arm out. Multiple thin strings of purple Aura snaked over to him and wrapped around him.

"Good now…"

"You're not gonna make me tentacle rape you right?"

"What the hell! Why would you ask that?"

"Cause you look like the type that enjoys tentacle rape! I just wanted to let you know that I refuse to do that… it's creepy."

"Just throw me!"

I flicked my wrist to the right and sent Zephyr flying to the side. He flipped in mid-air, landed on his feet and slid a few feet before coming to a stop.

"Perfect! You're moving along so quickly, it's kinda scary."

"Why?"

"Because this is a lesson that's supposed to take an entire day to master! You've completed it in a matter of minutes! May I ask what memory you used?"

"Our first night we spent with Luke as his lover."

"… That makes sense then…"

"Which memory do you use?"

"I used a memory of rage. The night that our father tried to kill us."

"Oh… rage directed at him?"

"No… not him. At Jericho, for convincing us to tell everyone of our Bi-sexuality and then just leaving us afterwards."

"But…"

"HE LEFT US TO DIE WHEN FATHER ATTACKED US! EVEN THOUGH HE SAID HE LOVED US!"

Zephyr then dropped to his knees crying. I slowly crouched down next to him and began rubbing his back.

"I know Zephyr… I know. Don't worry, once I'm strong enough, I'll figure out why he did that. I'll find the truth."

"Thank you Antonio, but there's no time for this now. I'm done crying, I can't cry anymore! I have to continue training you. I can't stop, time is precious and we can't afford to waste it!"

"So… Mindfucking and Mindraping?"

"No that was a joke. I will help you realize Kijutsu-shi's powers."

"How do I do that?"

"I'm going to take you deep inside your own mind."

"Isn't that where we're at?"

"No we're currently on the bridge between your mind and my own."

"It doesn't look like a bridge."

"It's not literally a bridge!"

"Just take me inside your mind."

Zephyr placed his hands on my head and closed his eyes. He then snapped them back open and pulled his right hand back.

"This is gonna hurt… A LOT."

Zephyr then planted the heel of his hand on my forehead with such strength; I thought he split my head open! I screamed in pain as the world went black. I fell through the darkness heading down, down, down. I slowly flipped and landed on a black ground. I remembered what happened last time, and took a step forward. Instantly the floor began peeling away, light flooding the room. Eventually I found myself standing on a floating island…alone.

"Zephyr? ZEPHYR! Damn, where is he?"

"He can't enter your mind unless you take him with you."

I spun around to see a familiar ninja standing behind me.

"Ummm who're you, and why the hell do you look like Kakashi Hatake from Naruto (PS: I don't own Naruto either. :p)?"

"I am Kijutsu-shi. And this is not my true form, I just picked something familiar to you."

"Uh-huh… why don't you be someone else? Someone not from an anime?"

"Fine."

Suddenly Kakashi was gone and Lucian of Sinnoh's Elite Four stood in his place.

"Better?"

"Yeah, just teach me to use your powers already."

"Not until you have proved that you're a warrior who's worthy of my strength."

"What do I have to do? Kick your ass?"

"My powers are based off of mental abilities, not physical. Defeat me in this game of chess."

"CHESS? This'll be easy."

"Ah, but there is a twist my friend. The game is already partially completed, and the Black side is in a position where there are few winning possibilities."

"Lemme guess… I'm black?"

"Indeed."

"Bring it."

The moment I said that a Chess Board materialized in front of us, as well as two chairs. I sat down and looked at the board, he was right, It looked as though I couldn't win, but…

"Hmph… I'll need about 9 minutes."

"Hahaha! Confident are we? It's your move go ahead and start!"

I grabbed my King and held it up, making sure he saw it.

"What? You're starting with your King? What a joke!"

"Hmph, if a king does not lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?"

"That's some good logic, but in a game of Chess that logic is useless."

"Heheh…"

* * *

><p>Luke's POV<p>

* * *

><p>We sat in the waiting room all day, waiting, waiting, and waiting until…<p>

"Sir?"

"Please Nurse Joy, just call me Luke."

"Ok then Luke, He's stable now but it seems he's in a coma. I don't know why though, there's no reason that he should've fallen into a coma. Under normal circumstances he'd be just fine right now and would be able to go home but yet…"

"What?"

"I don't quite understand why this has happened, but something is going on inside his head. It's like he's fighting a war in there."

"Well can we see him?"

"Of course, he's in room 12A. There are two extra beds in there and a couch. You're welcome to spend the night there if you wish."

"Thank you Nurse Joy, we'll do that then."

"Ok then… don't worry about him too much, Antonio is strong, very strong."

"Thank you…"

We walked down to the room and head inside to see Antonio laying in the bed unconscious. I slowly walked over to him and got down on my knees beside the bed.

"Antonio, I want you know I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you… please pull through my love. Please forgive me…"

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Antonio's Dream

* * *

><p>"Hmph, Checkmate!"<p>

"Gyah! How did you?"

"It seems you've underestimated me. Now Kijutsu-shi! Enlighten me with the knowledge of your abilities!"

"Fine… My powers allow you to instantly copy and master other abilities and techniques you've seen before."

"That's it? How do I use it?"

"Focus on the skill as it's used and you'll instantly learn how to use it."

"Ok… do I need to have the sword with me to do this?"

"No, the sword is actually part of your soul, when you awaken from your coma, take the sword and speak to it. Say ' Join with me! Let us become one!' and the sword will melt into your body and become a part of it. Once you do, you'll know how to bring the sword back out."

"Heh, simple enough."

"Indeed, even a total buffoon could use it."

"Then why did you make me play Chess?"

"Because I like Chess! Even if you lost, I still would've told you."

"Ass."

"Whatever. Return to Zephyr, he's waiting for you."

"Umm, how?"

"Concentrate on a portal of darkness appearing before you, then as you enter focus on where you want to go. This ability only works in your mind, Zephyr's mind, and the bridge in between, we call it the Grey Room."

"Ok."

I raised my hand and focused on the portal opening, causing it to actually appear.

"That's cool!"

"It's called a Corridor of Darkness."

I walked through the portal and focused and returning to the Grey Room, finding myself standing in front of Zephyr a few seconds later.

"That was easy!"

"Are you sure? It took you 9 hours to accomplish that."

"WHAT? No! I beat him in 9 minutes!"

"Yes, but that's one of his tricks. His chess board changes minutes to hours without you even realizing it. It's rather annoying, that's why I never played with him."

"I thought you couldn't go in my mind unless I take you."

"Did he tell you that? It was a total lie. I didn't go because I didn't want to get sucked into his time trap."

"Whatever, what time is it?"

"Well… you woke up at noon. Spent a half hour in the garden. Spent a half hour fighting Dad and learning Aura. Plus 9 hours of Chess… It's 10 P.M."

"Damn… I guess Parkour will have to wait until tomorrow… wait a minute… I already know Parkour!"

"Oh I was joking about that too. I'm going to teach you to like tentacle rape."

"WHAT?"

"Once again, joking. You'll see what I have in store for you tomorrow. Just wait, and be patient."

"I swear to god if you even mention that 'hurry up and wait' bullshit, I'm gonna rip you a new asshole."

"Ok, ok, sheesh. Violent aren't we?"

"Whatever…"

* * *

><p>Luke's POV<p>

* * *

><p>"Sigh… Drake, what time is it?"<p>

"10 o'clock."

"Ngh… I hope he wakes up soon…"

"Don't worry Luke he'll be ok. I know it." Said Jolt reassuringly.

I sighed and gave Antonio a small kiss.

"I love you Antonio, and I always will. Don't forget that."

I then walked over and sat next to Drake on the couch. I looked over at Antonio as he lay in the bed, an IV attached to his left hand, feeding him nutrients medicine or whatever the hell was in there. I let out a small sigh and sat further back on the couch.

"Jolt's right Luke, don't worry he'll be ok."

Drake suddenly grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. I simply sat there being held by him, I slowly lowered my head into his chest and began crying softly.

"Sssshhh… it's ok Luke, everything'll be ok."

I continued crying until I eventually fell asleep in Drake's arms…

* * *

><p>Drake's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I slowly and carefully lifted Luke up after he fell asleep and placed him in the bed closest to Antonio. I then walked back to the couch and sat back down.<p>

"Wow… I've never seen Luke like this before."

"Yeah I know Drake, but think about it. How would you feel if you accidentally hit the one you loved with an attack and hospitalized them? Plus, they were in coma!"

"I'd feel like shit."

"Exactly! That's probably how Luke feels. But it has to be worse for him considering the fact that he's only been with Antonio for 2 days. I really feel bad for him. I don't know what I'd do if this happened to Jolt."

"Same here if it happened to Shade."

"Well… I'm tired so I'm going to bed."

"Go ahead and take the other bed. Jolt and I can share the couch."

"Ok thanks. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I closed my eyes as I laid down in the bed. _Hopefully everything will turn out ok… I can't stand to see Luke like this, he's one of my best friends! We're like brothers… meh… I need to stop thinking about this or I'll never get any sleep!_ Eventually I fell into the deep abyss of sleep.

* * *

><p>Wow, this chapter is definitely something different isn't it? Luke seems to be feeling pretty bad about what happened. Make sure to review and tell me what you guys think.<p>

Is Antonio gonna wake up soon? What happened to Jericho? Where is he? And why does Kijutsu-shi like Chess? Find out in The Purple Warrior Chapter 8! I'll see you then!


	8. Chapter 8

And we're back! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and stuck with me so far. You're all awesome! Anyways… you're on Zephyr!

Zephyr: "ParasiteDarkness doesn't own Pokemon."

Kijutsu-shi: "Indeed… now, how about a game of Chess?"

Antonio and Zephyr: "Hell no!" * runs away *

Kijutsu-shi: "Meh."

Anyways… on to the story!

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Antonio's Dream

* * *

><p>My eyes snapped open as I was hit with a cold blast of water.<p>

"WAAAAH! Zephyr? WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!"

"Get up, it's already 11:00."

"WHAT WITH THE ICE WATER? YOU RUINED MY TRENCH COAT! IT'S MADE OF HIGH QUALITY LEATHER YOU ASS!"

"Dude, calm down. It's not your real trench coat remember? This is the Grey Room, just focus on another one falling from the sky. Or just focus on being dry."

"Grrr… whatever."

"Something tells me you're not a morning person."

"No, I'm not. I'm a night person."

"Whatever, let's just get started with training."

"Fine. What are we doing today?"

"Extra stuff that I had planned to teach you later. Before you blasted through about 3 days worth of training in a single day."

"Like what?"

"You'll see. Ok I'm going to pull you into mind. We are able to go back and forth between each other's minds but I swear to god if you go snooping through any private areas in my mind I will fucking kill you. Is that clear?"

"Mostly."

"Mostly?"

"Which areas are the private ones?"

"There's a golden temple with penis statues in it. The entire temple is off-limits to you."

"Uhhhh… Did you say penis statues?"

"Yes, yes I did. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No I just think it's kind of creepy… wait, generic penises or specific ones?"

"Most of them are Luke's."

"Ok dude, we might be the same person but it still kinda creeps me out that there's a temple filled with statues of my boyfriend's penis, and that I'm not allowed to go inside."

"Well he's my boyfriend too."

"Still kinda creepy."

"Whatever just keep out of it unless I give you permission."

"Ok let's just go already."

Zephyr grabbed on to my shoulder and placed his hand on his forehead, mumbling quietly. Suddenly we were standing on a large floating island hovering above a green sea. Zephyr then stuck his hand down his pants.

"DUDE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"Getting my flute."

"FLUTE?"

Zephyr pulled a silver flute out of his pants and put it to his mouth.

"Ok, Zephyr. 2 things. 1. Why the hell do you keep that in your pants? And 2. That's friggen nasty!"

"Don't question me!"

Zephyr then began playing a soft tune on the flute. The sound of the instrument made me instantly forget that it was in his pants… it was just so… beautiful. Zephyr ended the tune just as the island began shaking. A small golden temple rose up from the ground right in front of us.

"Uhhhh… is that the temple?"

"Yes."

"Ok…"

"Let's go."

I followed Zephyr as he led me into the small temple. It was only the size of a small 3-bedroom house on the outside… but the inside…

"Ummm… how the hell is it as big as my mansion on the inside when it's way smaller on the outside?"

"It's my mind, nothing has to make sense here. The laws of space and time are constantly being bent and broken here."

"Kinda like the Chess Board?"

"Eh, kinda."

I looked around the inside and sure enough, the main room was filled with penis statues. We walked down past row after row after row of statues.

"Why do you have these?"

"I get bored sometimes so I built this place. Maybe if you're good I'll show you what it can really do."

"Eheheh… I'll pass."

"Ya sure? It's good for relieving stress and sexual tension."

"Yeah but it's kinda creepy to be doing that with myself. As in you because you're me."

"I could just change into Luke."

"I'd still know it's you."

"Ok, suit yourself. But if you ever want to, feel free to ask. This is the only room in the temple you can go in without my permission."

"Ok I'll keep that in mind… Creep…"

"What was that?"

"Oh. Nothing!"

Zephyr then placed his hand on a silver door and closed his eyes. The door instantly swung inward, allowing us to enter. He pushed me inside first then closed the door behind us. Somehow we were inside a cave with a large pool of crystal clear water.

"Strip."

"Excuse me?"

"I said strip. You're taking a bath."

"You brought me through the Penis Room so I could take a bath?"

"This water is special, once a week I'm going to bring you here and you're going to take a bath."

"Why?"

"It helps enrich and strengthen your Aura."

"But you said my Aura is already as strong as yours."

"In here it is. It'll be a bit harder to use Aura in the real world than in here. Your Aura will be much weaker out there."

"Ok but if all I have to do is take a bath right now… why did you come?"

"It's time for my own weekly bath as well."

"… I bet you planned it like this ya perv."

"I'm a perv? Think about it for a sec Antonio. Why would I want to see you naked? We're the same person."

"But you tried to convince me to have sex with you back in the Penis Room!"

"With me? HAHAHAHAHA! No not with me. I was going to teach you to activate the statues."

"Huh?"

"Each statue has a keypad on it. Punch in the code and the statue changes into a being that you can have sex with."

"Dude I swear you just get creepier by the minute."

"Whatever just get in the pool."

I pulled off my clothes and quickly got in the water before Zephyr tried anything funny. The water was nice and warm, rather refreshing actually. I looked to my left to see Zephyr walking to the pool, his clothes already tossed aside. I looked away as he climbed into the opposite end of the pool. I eventually began to relax and sank deeper into the water.

"Check this out, you can breath underwater here!"

"Really?"

"Try it!"

I dove underwater to see that it wasn't just a pool. There was an underwater cavern that led somewhere. I took a breath to find that Zephyr was right! I could breath just fine. I looked to my left to see Zephyr motioning to follow him. We swam through the cavern, and eventually came out in a lake. We climbed out of the water and sat down by a tree.

"Now where are we?"

"An exact replica of Lake Verity."

"Cool… Ok I have to ask this… how long were we in the pool?"

"5 minutes… but that cave had another time gap thingy. So technically… 5 hours…"

"Damn, it's already 4:00?"

"Yep."

"Well…what's next?"

"Well…"

* * *

><p>Luke's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I walked back into Room 12A, holding the grinding shoes for Antonio, once he wakes up.<p>

"Is he awake yet?"

"No…" Drake said sadly.

"Sigh…"

"Don't worry, he'll wake up soon. I have a feeling about it."

Just then Daniel and Megan ran into the room.

"Oh my god! We heard what happened and came right away!" said Megan.

"I think I have an idea that might help him!" added Daniel.

"What? What is it?" I asked frantically.

"Come out Kadabra!"

A light spilled out of the pokeball Daniel had tossed into the air as Kadabra came out.

"Kadabra, see if you and Luke can contact Antonio telepathically."

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that?"

"Well let's do this Luke."

"Alright Kadabra."

We both began focusing our minds on Antonio and tried to send a message.

_"Antonio? Are you ok? It's me Luke."_

_"I'm here too Antonio. It's Daniel's Kadabra. Can you hear us?"_

_"Please love, if you can hear us, please let us know!"_

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Antonio's Dream

* * *

><p>"GRAAAGH!"<p>

I clutched my head as a large wave of pain hit me.

"Antonio? Damn, they must be trying to contact you telepathically. Let's go to your mind. It'll be easier there."

"NGH… ok…"

I quickly created a Corridor of Darkness and ran through it with Zephyr. Once I was back in my own mind the pain had weakened to the point where it was no more painful than a Flu Shot.

_"Antonio? Are you ok? It's me Luke."_

_"I'm here too Antonio. It's Daniel's Kadabra. Can you hear us?"_

_"Please love, if you can hear us, please let us know!"_

_"I can hear you guys."_

_"Oh my god! Antonio! Are you ok my love?"_

_"I'm fine. I'll be out of this damn coma by tomorrow."_

_"Antonio, may I ask how you know you're in a coma? And how you know that you'll be out by tomorrow?"_

_"It's a long story, Kadabra."_

_"I don't care how I'm just glad you're ok! I'm so sorry for putting you in a coma!"_

_"It's ok mi amore. That attack wasn't strong enough to put me in a coma. Under normal circumstances it would've just knocked me on my ass."_

_"Then why did you go into a coma?"_

_"I'll tell you tomorrow mi amore. I'm kinda busy in here."_

_"You're busy… in your head?"_

_"It's hard to explain."_

_"Not if I explain for them."_

_"What the hell? Antonio, love, who is that?"_

_"GAH! Zephyr, what the hell're you doing?"_

_"Explaining to them what's going on, just calm down and be careful not to fall off the floating island. The one you're on looks kinda unstable."_

_"What? WHOA! !"_

_"Antonio? Antonio!"_

_"Don't worry Luke he'll be ok. He just fell off of a floating island in his mind. He should be hitting the water soon."_

_"!" SPLASH!_

_"Antonio, love, are you ok?"_

_"BWAH! I'm ok, nothing to worry about."_

_"Anyways the reason Antonio fell into a coma is because… * explains everything * …and that's why I have to train him."_

_"…Ok I guess…"_

_"We'll tell the others then."_

_"No, not yet. Antonio has to be the one to tell them."_

_"Why?"_

_"Yeah Zephyr, why do I have to tell them?"_

_"Because it'll be easier to believe that way."_

_"As opposed to us telling them first, then having Antonio verify it?"_

_"Hmm… ok you're right, that would work better."_

_"Is he always like this."_

_"No he's usually worse. You oughtta see the Penis Room."_

_"Ummm. Antonio, did you just say Penis Room?'_

_"Yep. It's kinda creepy."_

_"…"_

_"…"_

_"You didn't have to tell them about that!"_

_"Well if you're gonna speak to my boyfriend he has to know that you're a creeper."_

_"Technically he's my boyfriend too!"_

_"Only because you're me!"_

_"Exactly, and I still love him!"_

_"Umm Luke, I think they're fighting over you."_

_"They're in Antonio's mind though, we can't stop them."_

_"True. It's kinda weird though. He's fighting with himself over you."_

_"I know, I'm not sure if I should be flattered or concerned…"_

_"ASS!"_

_"COCKSLUT!"_

_"HEY I'M STILL A VIRGIN!"_

_"HA! YOU ADMIT IT!"_

_"YOU'RE THE COCKSLUT! I DON'T HAVE PENIS STATUES THAT TURN INTO SEX SLAVES!"_

_"SHUT UP!"_

_"MAKE ME!"_

_"YOU ASKED FOR IT!" WHAP!_

_"!" SPLASH!_

_"Guys, please stop fighting over me."_

_"Sigh… Ok mi amore."_

_"I don't even know why we're fighting at this point. Even if you're the one in control, all I have to do is sit in the purple sea in your mind and I can see and feel everything you do."_

_"Oh god! That's really creepy! Please promise me you won't do that when I lose my virginity."_

_"Fine… but any other time is fair game!"_

_"Ngh…"_

_"Ok well, I guess we'll let you guys continue training."_

_"Actually we're going to bed."_

_"Umm why? It's only about 4:00"_

_"Our minds bend time. By contacting us while we're in here, time became different. We talked for what seems like 8 minutes, but was actually 8 hours. It's midnight."_

_"No way! Well, we better go get some sleep then. Goodnight Zephyr, Goodnight Antonio. I love you… umm the both of you? I'm still confused by this."_

_"You're not the only one, mi amore. Goodnight."_

I suddenly found myself lying under a tree on another island. The night sky was pitch black, but filled with stars and what looked like a floating temple made of amethyst. I stood up and realized I left my clothes in the cave. _I'm NOT going back to get them. That place was WAAAY too creepy. I'll just take a look at that floating temple over there._ I reached my hand up towards the temple and yelled out.

"I command you to let me in!"

Suddenly I was standing in a large room that had 7 statues inside. They were of my Pokemon, and myself but 2 statues were nothing more than large hunks of Amethyst. They must've been for the next 2 that join my team. I walked forward and found a black door floating in the middle of the room. I looked behind it only to see nothing. I place my hand on the door and focusing my Aura into it. The door instantly swung open to reveal an exact replica of my bedroom at the mansion. I walked inside, closed the door and jumped into the bed. I climbed under the covers, closed my eyes, and slowly fell into the grasp of sleep…

* * *

><p>Whoa! That was weird wasn't it? At least Luke and the others know that Antonio is ok.<p>

But what's with Zephyr? Why is he such a friggen perv? And why are there so many temples? Find out in The Purple Warrior Chapter 9! I'll see you guys then, bye!


	9. Chapter 9

And I'm back again! Two Chapters in one day! Whoo-hoo! Ok, Who wants to do the disclaimer?

Antonio: "…" * still in coma *

Luke: "Don't worry he's ok! ParasiteDarkness doesn't own Pokemon!"

Drake: "If you think he does for even a second, then you're a moron."

Jolt: "Well that was rude."

Shade: "Hurray! No Flamers, that means no death!"

Jolt: "…"

Let's continue the story… Oh and by the way, _**Bold Italics **_is when Zephyr speaks into Antonio's mind.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Antonio's Dream

* * *

><p>I sat up in bed as I felt a slight tingling in the back of my head.<p>

_**WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?**_

"WAAAAH! I'm in the Purple Temple! Black Door!"

Suddenly the door flew open and Zephyr stormed in, and he looked ANGRY.

"What the hell, Zephyr?"

"It's 7:00. You're training is done for now, but I was going to send you back at 6:00."

"Why?"

"To surprise Luke!"

"I can still surprise him, just send me now!"

Zephyr grabbed me by the throat and lifted me into the air. He then formed a sphere of blue Aura in his hand and shoved it into my chest.

"GRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

* * *

><p>I sat up in bed and looked around, the room was empty. I looked down at my left hand and saw the IV. I quickly grabbed it and yanked it out, causing my hand to start bleeding a little bit. I grabbed a bandage that was sitting on the table to my right and applied it to my hand. I jumped out of bed, grabbed my clothes and quickly put them on.<p>

"Heh, he brought me my shoes, but not my shirt? He just wants to see my six-pack."

Once I was dressed I walked out the door and head to the front room. Luke and the others were talking to Nurse Joy. I quietly snuck up behind Luke and wrapped my arms around him.

"Miss me?"

"Antonio!"

Luke quickly spun around and hugged me back. I laughed and kissed Luke on the forehead, only to have him kiss me on the lips. The kiss was deep and passionate, how I had missed the feel of his warm fur, and his soft lips against my own.

"I missed you Luke, even though it was only a couple days. And I missed you guys too!"

I pulled Drake into a quick hug, and gave Shade and Jolt a nice bellyrub.

"Mr. Muniz, you shouldn't be moving around, you just came out of a coma."

"Thank you for your concern Nurse Joy, but I'm fine."

"How did you even get out here without me removing your IV?"

"Uhhhh… I took it out myself. I've had some experience with removing them. I've had to escape from hospitals and Pokemon Centers before."

"Ok… but you should be resting! Please return to your room."

"You should probably listen to her Antonio."

"Sorry, Jolt, Nurse Joy, but I feel fine. Besides the cruise ship will be here tomorrow. We gotta pack!"

"Sigh… fine you can go. I've never seen such a stubborn patient before."

"Let's go guys!"

We ran out the door and almost knocked over Gary.

"Are you still here Gary? WHY?"

"They seemed to think that my kick helped contribute to your coma. Idiots."

"Yeah, that weak kick wasn't enough to keep me down, now get out of our way."

"What if I don't wanna move? What if I wanna fight you some more?"

"Then I'll MAKE you move!" Luke growled out.

"What're you protecting him for? What is he your boyfriend?"

"YES!"

Luke then punched Gary in the face… HARD.

"OOF!"

Gary then fell and landed face-first in the sand.

"Holy shit Luke!"

I crouched down and flipped Gary over, I waved my hand in front of his face but got no response.

"He's out cold!"

"Well, he shouldn't have threatened you."

"I have and idea!"

"What is it Drake?"

"Do you have a marker?"

"I pulled a black Sharpie marker out of my pocket and tossed it to him.

"Thanks!"

Drake couched down next to Gary and started drawing on his face. When he got up, there was a pair of glasses, 3 penises (2 of which were squirting cum into Gary's mouth) and a nice little moustache.

"Nice work Drake! Let's get outta here before he wakes up!"

"Wait!"

"What is it Jolt?"

Jolt walked over next to Gary's face and stopped.

"Return Shade and Luke to their pokeballs, get on Drake's back and return me when I say now, then FLY!"

"Ok" I said as I returned Shade and Luke.

Jolt lifted his leg up and took a piss right on Gary's face!

"NOW!"

I quickly returned Jolt to his pokeball and jumped on Drake's back.

"Fly!"

Drake took off flying towards the mansion as fast as he could. I looked behind us to see Gary getting up.

"UGGH! WHAT THE FUCK? SOMETHING PISSED ON ME!"

We both began laughing as we flew to the mansion. A couple minutes later, we landed in front of the mansion. I quickly let everyone back out of their pokeballs.

"Jolt, what'd you do to him." Asked Shade.

"Pissed on his face."

"Oh that's nasty!" laughed Luke.

"Heheheh."

I opened the door and walked into the foyer.

"It's good to be back."

I turned around and grabbed Luke, pulling him closer. I then leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear.

"You and I are gonna have some fun tomorrow night, I reserved us a 3 bedroom suite on the ship. I'm taking you out to dinner then we're gonna head back to the room and have a nice night to ourselves."

"That sounds nice… I'll be looking forward to it."

I then kissed Luke on the cheek and pulled back.

"Ok guys, just wait here, I'm gonna go get my bag. Once I'm done we're gonna head to Olivine and do some quick shopping. After that, we'll check into a hotel and stay there for the night, the ship will be in Olivine at 10:30. That sound good?"

"Yep." Said everyone in unison.

"Ok, I'll be down in a few minutes."

* * *

><p>Luke's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I watched as Antonio ran upstairs, I couldn't help but catch another quick glance at his well-defined chest as he left.<p>

"Wow…"

"Wow, what?" asked Drake.

"Oh, Antonio is planning on taking me out for a romantic dinner tomorrow."

"Oh, that's so sweet of him." Said Jolt.

"Yeah…"

I walked over and looked at one of the pictures hung on the wall. I smiled as I looked closer; it was a picture of Antonio about 2 years ago. He was standing in a field of grass with a laughing Riolu sitting on his shoulders, that Riolu was me. I then looked at a picture from last year; it was taken shortly after I had evolved. Antonio and I were standing outside the house in Vermillion, our arms around each others shoulder, Shade was sitting on Antonio's head and Drake was sitting in front of us making a goofy face.

"Alright, let's head out!"

I turned around to see Antonio walking down the stairs with a single strap backpack on, and his sword strapped to his hip.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

* * *

><p>I walked over to Luke and gave him a quick kiss. I then pulled out his, Shade's, and Jolt's pokeballs, and put them inside.<p>

"Let's go Drake."

We walked outside and got ready for flight. I hopped on Drake's back and held on as he took off. We flew up high and began heading out over sea towards Olivine.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOO! It's good to be flying again!"

"Ha! I bet!"

After about a half hour we found ourselves landing in Olivine City. I jumped off of Drake's back and pulled out his pokeball.

"Sorry buddy, pretty crowded today, don't wanna lose you."

"It's alright."

Once Drake was back in his pokeball, I ran to the nearest store and began shopping…

* * *

><p>One shopping spree later…<p>

* * *

><p>I came out of the store with a nice tent set, some food, drinks, and a few other things in my bag. I then ran over to the nearest hotel. I walked through the front door and head over to the front desk, which was being manned by a short blonde lady.<p>

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"Hi, could I get a room please? Preferably one with either 3 beds or 2 beds and a couch."

"Ok, let me see what's available." She said as she looked through the computer.

"You're in luck, we have a room with 2 Queen size beds and a pullout couch. You're in room 104." She said as she handed me a key.

"Thank you."

I walked down the hall and found the room. I unlocked the door and head inside, it had been a long day and I was exhausted. I quickly released everyone form their pokeballs as I set my bag on the floor. I sat down on one of the beds and took out Kijutsu-shi.

"Antonio, love, what're you doing?"

"You'll see… Kijutsu-shi! Join with me! Let us become one!"

The sword began glowing white and melted into my body as pure energy.

"What was that?"

"A way to make things easier… let's go to bed, I'm tired."

"Ok."

I stripped down to my black boxer briefs and climbed into bed with Luke. Drake took the other bed, while Shade and Jolt took the couch.

"Goodnight everyone, big day tomorrow." I said as I turned out the light.

"Goodnight" everyone replied.

"I have to warn you guys right now, if either pair of you guys get frisky in the middle of the night, I WILL record it, post it on YouTube, then sit on you guys." Said Drake.

I lightly nudged Luke and began moaning.

"Ohhh, Luke! Don't stop! That mouth of yours is magic! Ahhh!"

Luke then began making fake sucking noises that actually sounded pretty real.

"You guys are faking that right?"

"Oh Luke, I'm CUUUMMINNG!"

"I hate you guys."

"Oh we're just kidding Drake, you're the only straight one here. We gotta pick on you just a little bit." I said as I climbed out of bed.

I walked over to Drake and gave him a hug.

"You know we love you."

"Heh, who wouldn't?"

I then climbed back into bed with Luke and wrapped my arms around him, holding his warm furry body to my chest. I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep wrapped in Luke's embrace.

* * *

><p>Awww… reunited at last! What a nice little chapter. Well, make sure to review and stuff.<p>

What'll happen once Antonio gets to Sinnoh? When does he get to kick some Team Galactic ass? How will his romantic night with Luke go? WILL HE FINALLY LOSE HIS VIRGINITY? Find out in The Purple Warrior Chapter 10! Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

Heheh, we're baaaaaack! This is Chapter 10 of The Purple Warrior! Luke and Antonio, could you love birds do the disclaimer?

Luke and Antonio: "…" * too busy making out *

Me: "GUYS!"

Luke: "Huh? Oh! ParasiteDarkness doesn't own Pokemon, it belongs to Nintendo and Gamefreak."

Antonio: "He only owns us, his OCs."

Me: "Thank you. You may continue."

Luke and Antonio: * start making out again *

Let's move on to the story…

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

* * *

><p>BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!<p>

I hit the alarm clock, shutting it off.

"Good job not falling off the bed this time Drake."

"Oh ha-ha."

I pulled myself out of bed and stretched, I then walked over to Luke and poked him in between the eyes.

"Come, honey. Time to get up, we'll miss the cruise ship."

"Mmmph. I was hoping that you'd stop doing that."

"Babe, just because we're in love now doesn't mean I'll stop poking you."

"Whatever, come on let's go shower."

"Huh? HEY! Put me down!"

Luke suddenly jumped out of bed and lifted me over his shoulder.

"We're taking a shower, you smell like ass."

_**He's right you know.**_

_Shut up, no one asked you._

Luke carried me over to the bathroom then closed and locked the door behind us. Luke set me down on the toilet then turned on the shower.

"Come on, get in."

"Sorry baby, but I don't feel like getting my underwear wet."

"Fine, I'll just rip them off."

Luke then lifted me up again, grabbed the waistband of my underwear, and yanked them off in one fluid motion. He then walked into the shower while still holding me. The water was nice and hot.

"There, isn't that better?" Luke asked as he set me down.

"Mmmm… sure is. Hey, can you hand me the soap?"

Luke handed me a bar of soap and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I began lathering up my body with the floral scented suds and handed the soap back to Luke, who began doing the same. I grabbed a bottle of shampoo and began washing my hair. Once we were both nice and clean, we turned off the water, climbed out of the shower, and both grabbed a towel. We quickly dried ourselves off then wrapped our towels around our waists. We walked out of the bathroom and back into the hotel room. I opened my bag, pulled out a fresh set of clothes, and put my dirty clothes inside. I quickly dressed myself with, a pair of black ripped jeans, my grinding shoes, a black shirt with the image of a silver dragon on the front, my gloves, and my trench coat.

"Let's go!"

We all head out to the lobby, ready for a nice stay on a cruise ship.

"Hello, we'd like to check out please." I said as I handed the clerk our key.

"Ok…one night in Room 104… that comes to 74$."

"Ok… I only have cash though…" I said as I handed her the money.

"That's alright. Have a nice day."

"You too."

We walked outside of the hotel and began heading towards the port. When we arrived there, a sailor greeted us.

"Ya got yer ticket?"

"Yeah here it is." I said, handing him the ticket.

"Hmmm… yer one of them rich people aren't ya? Yer in the Neptune Suite, have yerself a nice stay."

"Thank you."

We walked up the ramp and began searching for our suite it was hidden pretty well. Eventually we found it, right as I was put in a chokehold from behind.

"Well, well, well, if it ain't my favorite nephew?"

"Gah! Uncle Vince! Let go!"

Once he released me from the chokehold, I turned around and gave him a hug.

"What're you doing here Uncle Vince?"

"I'm headed to Sinnoh to see an old friend of mine… Professor Rowan."

"Ah, I see. Hey guys, you all remember Vince right?"

"Yep"

"Uh-huh."

"Yes."

"No."

"Oh right, sorry Jolt. Uncle Vince, this is the newest member to my team, Jolt."

"Nice to meet you Jolt."

"Same here."

"Oh, he says, same here."

"Heh, I forgot you could understand Pokemon. Man I'd kill for that gift."

"Hey Uncle Vince, I needed to ask you something."

"What is it?"

I leaned in close and whispered into his ear.

"I was wondering if you could give me a bottle of your 'Vincent Special' Luke is kinda my boyfriend now, I was hoping to make tonight special."

"Sure, but only if you promise not to get too crazy with it, alright?"

"I promise."

"Good, I'll go get it."

Vince ran into the room across from us as I turned to my Pokemon.

"Hey guys go ahead and check out the room, I'll be there in a sec."

"Ok, love. Don't be too long." Said Luke as he gave me a quick kiss.

I turned around and walked over to Vince's suite as he came out.

"Here, don't tell anyone though." He said as he handed me a large purple bottle.

"Thanks, I'll see ya later."

"Bye"

I quickly slipped the bottle inside me trench coat and head inside the room. It was lavishly decorated with pearls embedded in most of the furniture, and a ton of blue. I walked over to a large couch and sat down with Drake, Shade, and Jolt.

"Where's Luke?"

"In the bathroom jacking off."

"Right, jacking off."

I pulled out the bottle and looked at it, "The Vincent Special" my Uncle's finest wine.

_**Aren't we underage?**_

_Yeah, but it's just a bit of wine. I'm not gonna get us drunk off our asses._

Ok, whatever you say…

"What's that?" asked Drake.

"Just a bit of wine, a little something to make tonight a bit more special."

"Aren't you underage?"

_**Told you.**_

_Shut up._

"Well, yes but, its just a little bit of wine. It's not like it's hard alcohol or anything."

"Ok, but if you get drunk off your ass I WILL take it away… after I record you doing something stupid."

"Thanks Drake, I'll make sure to not get drunk then."

"Antonio, if you're underage why not just give it to Luke?" asked Jolt.

"Yeah."

"Well guys, because… it's really fucking good wine."

"Ngh… fine whatever."

I set the wine down on a table and took off my coat. I placed it on the arm of the couch then sat back down. Shade jumped up and landed next to me as Jolt climbed on to my lap.

"Gah, what're you guys doing?"

"Do mind giving me a bellyrub?"

"Same here."

"Hmmm… I dunno…"

"PLEEEEAAAASE?"

"Ok, fine."

They both rolled over on to their backs as I reached my hands down. I began rubbing and scratching their bellies, causing their tongues to roll out of their heads. I laughed and began scratching a bit harder.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh…"

"Oooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh…"

"You two are hysterical."

I stopped rubbing their stomachs and got up. I walked over to one of the doors and opened it. The room was decorated with red colors all around. One wall has a mural painted on it, a man flying across the sea on a Dragonite that looked so similar to Drake that it was creepy. I walked over to a dresser next to the bed and opened the top drawer. Inside was a small box filled with rose petals. _Perfect! I just have to keep Luke out of this room until after our dinner._ I picked up a phone on the dresser and looked on a slip of paper next to it.

"Hmmm… which restaurant to pick? Ah, this one looks good…"

I quickly dialed the number and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello, this is The Red Luvdisc, how may I help you?"

"Hello, I'd like to make reservations for 2 tonight at 8."

"Ok, let me take a look… Ok all set, may I have your name?"

"Muniz."

"Oh, a Muniz, we'll be looking forward to seeing you here."

"And I'll be looking forward to dining there."

"Have a nice day, sir."

"You too."

I hung up and put the phone back, I then grabbed the rose petals and spread them out across the bed. I ran back out into the main room, grabbed the wine and set it on the dresser. I ran into the main room again, found the kitchen area, grabbed two wine glasses and placed them in the bedroom with the wine. I then dashed back to the kitchen, found a bucket, filled it with ice and brought it back into the bedroom, sticking the wine in the bucket. I walked out to the main room and closed the door as Luke walked out of the bathroom.

"Ya took long enough in there."

"Sorry, I was sprucing up a bit."

"Sprucing up?"

"Yeah, I'll give you guys 1 guess each to see if you notice what I did."

"Umm… your fur is brushed?"

"Sorry Drake, but nope!"

"Hmmmm… OH! You smell nicer!"

"Not even close Shade."

"Did you brush your teeth?"

"Yes, but that's not it Jolt."

_**Check his ears and his dreadlocks!**_

_Why?_

_**Just do it!**_

I walked over to Luke and did as Zephyr said, I found that his right ear was pierced and that it had a little gold earring.

"The earring! When'd you get your ear pierced?"

"Yep! We have a winner! I got it pierced after I spoke with you and Zephyr, Kadabra helped me do it. You like it?"

"It's beautiful. I made us reservations at The Red Luvdisc. The name sounds stupid but I hear they have good food there. Jolt, Shade, I can make a reservation for you guys too if you want."

"Thanks, that'd be nice."

"Ok I'll call them here in a minute. Ummm… Drake…"

"Don't worry I'll be fine, I'll just chill here."

"Ok then, I'll go make that reservation… then why don't we go practice a few routines, but this time I won't fall into a coma."

I walked over to the phone on the table and dialed the restaurant.

"Hello, this is The Red Luvdisc, how may I help you?"

"Hey it's me again, I need to make another reservation at 8, a dinner for two."

"Oh! Mr. Muniz, I'll set that up right away! Ok all set, two dinners for 2 at 8."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you. Have a nice day."

"You too."

I hung up the phone and walked over to the door.

"All set! You guys ready to go?"

"YEAH!"

"OK!"

We walked outside and head out to the sky deck. This sky deck was large and almost empty, there were probably about 20 people out on the sky deck. We found an empty area and got ourselves set up.

"Ok, who wants to go first?"

"I would if that's ok."

"Alright Drake let's do this."

I reached my arm out and formed a fist with my hand. My eyes closed as I pictured Kijutsu-shi appearing in my hand. I opened my eyes as a flash of white light emanated from my hand, which left my sword sitting in my hand. I spun around in a circle and leaped into the air.

"Drake! Hit me with Hyper Beam."

Drake jumped back and fired the attack at me. I looked to my right to see a Pokemon battle between a Geodude and a Charmeleon; the Geodude had just used Protect. I raised my left arm and created a wall of green energy that blocked Drake's Hyper Beam, causing an explosion of dazzling lights. I back-flipped, landed on the ground, and pointed at Drake.

"Drake! Use Twister to lift me up and spin me around!"

Drake began flapping his wings, creating powerful gusts of wind that lifted me off the ground. I looked back to the Pokemon battle to see the Charmeleon using Flamethrower. Once I was in the air and spinning at a decent speed I opened my mouth and let a torrent of flames spill out, creating a tornado of flames around me.

"Drake! Use Twister again to blow this away!"

Drake repeated the process of creating powerful winds and used them to blow away the flames. I dropped to the floor and pointed my sword up into the air. I looked to my left to see a Roselia using Petal Dance (That IS a move right? I can't remember) I brought my sword down to my side and looked at it. Thin pieces were peeling off the blade and changing into cherry blossom petals. I walked forward in Drake's direction as the petals swirled around us. I twirled my blade and got on Drake's back as the petals surrounded us. We flew straight up with the petals, until we were about 10 feet in the air. Drake then spun and threw his arms out, sending the petals flying outward in a brilliant display.

"Excellent work Drake!"

"You too, I guess those powers Luke mentioned were real."

"Yeah I guess so."

We landed on the ground in front of the other and were immediately attacked by a crowd of people!

"What the? Who are you people?"

"That was amazing! How did you do that? What's your name?"

"Ok, guys this is gonna get crazy return!" I said as I returned everyone to there pokeballs.

I tried to escape the crowd but was immediately surrounded by them.

"Who are you? How did you do that? Do it again!"

"Gah back off!"

"GIVE THE KID SOME ROOM AND GET BACK!"

I looked to my right to see a man with glasses and a red mining helmet on.

"I SAID GET BACK!"

Immediately the crowd backed away and gave me some breathing room.

"NOW LET US THROUGH!"

Suddenly a walkway was formed and the man led me into the interior of the boat.

"Thanks for saving my ass back there."

"Sure thing kid, what's your name?"

"Muniz, Antonio Muniz."

"Muniz? Antonio, it's me Roark!"

"Wait, Roark? My second cousin that I haven't seen since I was 7?"

"Yeah! How've you been?"

"Good, aside from being attacked by a crowd. What about you?"

"Well I'm a Gym Leader in Sinnoh now."

"No way! That's why I'm here. I'm taking on the Sinnoh League as well as compete in a few contests."

"Is that so? Then how about a battle?"

"Uh sure, let's hope they don't attack again though."

"Don't worry, they'll leave us alone."

"I have to ask, what type do you use?"

"I'm a Rock-type Gym Leader. My dad Byron is the Steel-type Gym Leader of Sinnoh."

"Ha, that's pretty funny. Ok, let's battle then, I'll rip you apart!"

"Confident are we? Well just so you know, I'm not gonna go easy on you just because you're my second cousin."

"Please, 50% of my team's power, a paltry have should suffice in defeating you."

"Heh, now you're just being cocky. Let's go."

We walked back onto the sky deck, causing some people to stare. We took our spot on an empty area.

"How about a 3-on-3 battle?"

"Sounds good."

"Heh, come on out, guys!"

I released my team and got ready to fight.

"Antonio, love, are we battling?"

"Yep, this is Roark, my second cousin and the Rock-type Gym Leader of Sinnoh."

"Rock-type? Let's smash 'em!" yelled Drake.

"So you really can understand Pokemon."

"That's right Roark! Now let's begin! Luke, mi amore, this first round is yours."

Luke merely nodded and stepped out into the field.

"A Lucario… Go Cranidos!"

Roark threw a pokeball into the air and a Cranidos pooped out.

"Hmph, you can have first move Roark."

"Ok then, not what I was expecting… Cranidos, use Zen Headbutt!"

"Luke, use Double Team to throw him off!"

Cranidos charged at Luke, his head glowing blue. Luke quickly created multiple copies of himself and began running around Cranidos in a circle. Cranidos hit one of the copies, causing it to disappear.

_"Luke, hit him with Close Combat!"_

_**"Luke, hit him with Close Combat!"**_

_I just said that!_

_**Whatever just focus on the battle before I rape you!**_

_…_

_**It was a joke.**_

Each Luke jumped at Cranidos, ready to attack. Cranidos froze in terror at the sight of multiple foes attacking. The real Luke hit Cranidos with a long string of punches and kicks that were terrifyingly strong. Cranidos was sent fling with the final punch.

"GRAAAAAGGHHH!"

Cranidos hit the ground with a thud.

"Ngh… ya did good Cranidos, return." Said Roark as he returned Cranidos.

Luke ran over to me and gave me a flying hug, followed by a kiss.

"Excellent work Luke, had enough yet Roark?"

"Not quite, your boyfriend over there might be a strong fight, what about the rest of your team?"

"Oh that's it! Antonio, I'm next!" yelled Jolt.

"Hmph ok then, show us your strength Roark!"

"Go! Onix!"

After a flash of light, and an Onix was standing in front of us.

"Your move, Antonio."

"Heh, Jolt! Start off with Thunder Bolt!"

"Hmph, Onix! Take the hit and counter with Rock Throw!"

Jolt let loose a HUGE bolt of electricity at Onix, who took the hit, but still seemed to be slightly hurt from the attack. Onix then chucked a rock at Jolt.

"Jolt! Roll to the side, and use Thunder!"

Jolt quickly rolled to the side, barely dodging the rock. He then leaped up into the air and blasted Onix with a jolt of electricity so strong it made my hair stand on end from 8 feet away. The attack hit its mark and fried Onix.

"What? But he's Electric-type!"

"Yes, but didn't you hear about Ash Ketchum and how his Pikachu defeated Brock's Onix in Kanto? Types don't really matter. Now bring out you're last Pokemon!"

"Ngh, Onix return! Go, Geodude!"

"Should've saved Onix for last. Go for it Drake."

"Ok it's ass kicking time!"

"Geodude, use Take Down!"

"HA! A futile attempt! Drake, use Dragon Claw!"

Geodude flew at Drake, trying to hit him, but we knew exactly what would happen. Drake's claws began glowing a bright blue color as he swung at Geodude. Drake's attack hit its mark and sent Geodude flying across the arena, landing right in front of Roark.

"Heh, it was a good try Geodude, return."

"Well, looks like I win."

"You always were smarter, especially when it came to Chess."

"Yeah, I guess this just proves that brains wins over brawns."

"Well I guess I have to give you a badge."

"But we didn't have a ref."

"As a Gym Leader, I'm qualified to be referee for a match. Here's your Coal Badge."

"Nice" I said holding up the badge.

I pulled out my badge case and set my newly acquired badge inside.

"It was good seeing you again Roark."

"You too Antonio. We should catch up a bit more sometime."

"That'd be great!"

"Before you go, how did you do what you did earlier before the crowd attacked you?"

"Umm… that's a REALLY long story… a weird one too… with Penis Rooms."

"Uhhhh… did you just say Penis Rooms?"

"Yeah… I'll tell you later, right now I gotta get ready for dinner. Luke and I are having a romantic night out. Same with Jolt and Shade."

"Oh, what about Drake?"

"Well he's still single."

"I see… Don't worry Drake, you'll find love eventually."

"Thanks. But I'm fine being single."

"Heh, we'll catch ya later Roark."

"Yeah, see ya."

We walked back inside and began heading for our room. Until another mob found us…

"There he is! Show us your powers! How'd you do it?"

"SHIT! RETURN!" I said as I sweatdropped.

I quickly began running down the hall as fast as I could. I closed my eyes as I focused my energy, creating two copies of myself. We ran down the hall and came to a 4-way intersection, where we split up. I ran straight ahead while the copies head to the left and right. I looked behind me to see the crowd had split into 3 groups and I still had a fairly large group behind me.

_!_

Use Thunder Bolt on the lights! It'll darken the hallway and you can slip in the room without them knowing!

_THANK YOU!_

I pointed my finger at the lights and sent out a weak blast of electricity similar to Thunder Bolt, causing the lights to go out long enough for me to slip inside the suite and lock the door. I pulled out everyone's pokeballs and let them out.

"Ok everyone… I'm gonna go get changed, then we can head out to dinner. Drake, don't leave the room at all, ok? We don't want someone recognizing you then following you back to the suite."

"Got it."

I walked over to mine and Luke's bedroom and went inside to get changed. _Ok, have dinner, come back, lose virginity. Tonight is gonna be great…_

* * *

><p>Wow, Antonio's related to Roark. Weird, seeing as Roark doesn't look even slightly Mexican in my opinion. Anyways, please review, etc.<p>

Is dinner gonna work out? What's Antonio gonna wear? Will he actually lose his virginity? WHY IS ZEPHYR SUCH A PERV? Find out in The Purple Warrior Chapter 11! Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, it's me again. Chapter 11 is here; let's get ready for a nice dinner… Roark! You do the disclaimers.

Roark: "ParasiteDarkness owns nothing!"

Vince: "Except for his OCs."

Roark: "True…"

Antonio: "Let's just get to dinner already!"

Well you heard the man… but before we gets started… **"Bold inside quotations is the TV"** Now, lets get back to the story...

* * *

><p>Luke's POV<p>

* * *

><p>After Antonio went to get changed, I walked over to the kitchen where a vase full of flowers was sitting. I pulled a rose out of the vase and walked back to the main room and waited for Antonio to come out. After a few minutes of waiting, he walked out of the room in a nice black shirt, black slacks, and a pair of nice black dress shoes. I walked over to him and handed him the flower…<p>

"Oh, thank you Luke. I love you." He said as he sniffed the flower.

"I love you too." I said, giving him a kiss.

We walked over to the door, ready for a nice dinner.

"Ok, we'll be back by ok Drake?"

"Alright. I'll just be here on the couch watching anime." Drake said as he flipped on the TV.

**"Nobody knows who I really am. I never felt this empty before. And if I ever need someone to come along. Who's gonna comfort me and keep me strong? Tabi wa mada tsuzuiteku. Odayaka na hi mo. Tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki de. Mune o terashi-dasu. Inori o sasagete. Atarashii hi o matsu. Azayaka ni hikaru umi Sono hate made."** (I don't own this song)

"Dammit! I missed Bleach! Oh well I wonder if Code Geass is on…" (Still don't own these)

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

* * *

><p>We walked out the door and head over to the restaurant. It was a nice, and pretty simple little restaurant. I walked over to a man at a counter and spoke.<p>

"I have a reservation for 2 dinners for 2 it's under Muniz."

"I'm sorry Mr. Muniz, but Pokemon aren't allowed in the restaurant."

"Why not?"

"They're animals"

_Ok now I'm pissed off._

"What if I were to tell you that this Lucario is my date?"

"I'm sorry sir but animals are not allowed, no exceptions."

"THEY'RE NOT FUCKING ANIMALS! DO YOU HEAR ME? THEY'RE MY FAMILY, AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN PEOPLE INSULT OR HURT MY FAMILY?" I yelled as I grabbed him by his shirt.

"N-no sir."

"I FUCKING END THEM!"

"I-I see sir, but our policy states that animals are not allowed. I'm sorry I don't make the rules I just follow them."

"STOP CALLING THEM THAT! THEY'RE NOT MINDLESS CREATURES! THEY'RE PEOPLE TOO!"

"Let me go or I'll call security."

"Antonio, honey let's just go."

"Did it just talk?"

"HE NOT IT, HE! YOU BETTER WATCH WHAT YOU SAY AROUND ME! I'M A MUNIZ, I HAVE CONNECTIONS! MY UNCLE IS YOUR SUPLLIER FOR WINE, AND MY NEPHEW IS YOUR SUPPLIER FOR CHAMPAGNE! AND LETS NOT FORGET THAT MY AUNT OWNS THIS CRUISE! I CAN END YOU WITH NOTHING MORE THAN A WALK TO MY UNCLES SUITE, AND 2 PHONE CALLS!"

"Let go of me now. I am trained in Jeet Kune Do and I WILL fight you if I have to."

"SCREW YOUR JEET KUNE DO! I CAN BREATH FIRE!"

"… Are you on drugs?"

"I'M 14! I'M NOT ON DRUGS!"

"Get out! Now!"

"I don't think you're in the position to be giving me orders."

Suddenly I heard 2 familiar voices from further inside the restaurant…

"FUCKDAMMIT! LET THE KID HAVE HIS DATE!"

"JESUS CHRIST! THERE'S NO NEED TO BE SUCH A FUCKING PRICK!"

I looked to my left to see Roark and Vince storming up the front.

"Is there a problem?"

"Yes there is Roark, this boy is trying to bring his Pokemon into the restaurant, our policy doesn't allow it. Could you please help me get him out?"

"No. This is my second cousin, and I say he deserves a nice dinner for himself and his Pokemon. Especially since he was able to beat me in a battle."

"That may be, but our policy…"

"FUCK YOUR POLICY!" yelled Vince.

"THANKS TO YOUR DAMN POLICY, YOU'VE CREATED A NICE SCENE, AND NOW PEOPLE ARE PROBABLY NOT GONNA COME HERE AGAIN!" I bellowed.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to dine elsewhere. That's final."

I pushed him back and turned to my Pokemon.

"Sorry guys, this douche bag has a head made of rock."

"It's ok, we can just head back to the suite." Said Jolt.

"Yeah, we don't need to eat at a restaurant filled pompous assholes." Shade growled.

"Come on Antonio let's just head back to the suite. We can watch anime with Drake."

"Ok… thanks for trying to help us, Roark, Uncle Vince."

"It's alright, we'll be leaving as well."

"Yeah, we don't need any of this shit."

I turned back to the waiter and looked him in the eye. I then pointed at him, and unleashed a weakened form of Twister to knock him over.

"Ok, let's go."

We left the restaurant and made our way back to the suite. We opened the door and head inside, causing Drake to look at us with an eyebrow raised.

"That was a quick dinner."

"They wouldn't let us in, Pokemon aren't allowed."

"Well that blows."

"Yeah, you know what? Grab 3 wine glasses out of the kitchen, I'll be right back."

I walked into my bedroom, took my socks and shoes off, grabbed the "Vincent Special" and wine glasses, then head back to the main room. I poured everyone a glass of the purple colored wine and raised my glass.

"Enjoy."

We began drinking our wine, while watching Bleach.

"Drake I thought we missed it." Luke stated.

"I found a DVD in Antonio's bag."

"Phew! You didn't find my dildos."

"What?"

"I'm joking!"

A few glasses of wine later, we somehow ended up singing along to the next episode's opening theme.

"Oreta awai tsubasa kimi wa sukoshi aosugiru sora ni tsukareta dake sa. Mou dareka no tame janakute. Jibun no tame ni waratte ii yo. Izen toshite shinobiyoru kodoku. Uchigawa ni tomaru rousaku. Nigiwau ba ni koukana shandaria to wa urahara ni. Tarinai kotoba no kubomi wo nanide umetaraiin darou. Mou wakaranai yo. Semete yume no naka de. Jiyuu ni oyogetara anna sora mo iranai no ni. Kinou made no koto wo. Nuritsubusanakutemo asu ni mukaeru no ni. Oreta awai tsubasa kimi wa sukoshi aosugiru sora ni tsukaretadake sa. Mou dareka no tame janakute. Jibun no tame ni waratte ii yo."

We all broke out laughing as the song ended.

"I love that song." I said.

"Same here."

"Drake, you said that was the worst opening for Bleach!"

"I did?"

"Ok, no more wine for you. Shade already passed out, we don't need you passing out too."

"Oh shut up Jolt."

Luke then stood up and grabbed the remote.

"Luke, mi amore, what're you doing?"

"Let's watch episode 210. It's my favorite one."

"Oh, I love that episode."

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

After Bleach is over

* * *

><p>I lifted up Luke bridal style and carried him to our room.<p>

"Antonio and I are gonna have some fun. Don't bug us unless you wanna join."

"Yep, you're drunk Luke. No one is joining us!"

I closed the door behind us and set Luke down on the bed.

_**About time you got him to fuck you!**_

Zephyr, just shut up for a while. Stay out of the Purple Sea; I'm losing my virginity tonight.

_**Ok, sheesh.**_

I pulled my shirt off and climbed onto the bed, ready for what was to come. I kissed Luke deeply, out tongues dancing inside his mouth. I wrapped my arms around him and began moaning into the kiss. Luke pulled out of the kiss and began undoing my pants. He pulled them off of me and tossed them across the room, leaving my underwear as the only thing on my body. He reached down and gripped the waistband of my boxers and looked me in the eye, asking to continue.

"Go ahead."

He quickly pulled them off and dropped them on the floor in one quick motion. I gave Luke a quick kiss on the cheek and rolled over, with Luke on top. Luke began kissing me slowly starting at my neck, and moving down towards my crotch. By the time he had gotten down there, my 6" member was already rock hard.

"Someone's eager to get started."

"Can't help it, the feel of your fur against my skin is magical."

Luke took a hold of my cock and lightly kissed the head. He then gave it a quick lick, causing me to let out a small moan. Luke opened up his mouth and shoved my dick inside, giving me blowjob that made me shudder.

"Oh god! You're really good at that!"

Luke sucked harder and began swirling his tongue around the tip of my cock, making me moan a bit louder than last time.

"Ngh, I can't hold on much longer…"

Luke began bobbing his head on my member, pushing me over my limit.

"Gragh! Luke… I'm cumming!"

I released my seed into Luke's mouth, who swallowed it up greedily. He then crawled back on top of me and gave me a passionate, and lust-filled kiss. I rolled us over again, putting me on top. I reached down towards my bag, reached in, and pulled out a bottle of lube.

"Good, you're prepared."

"Yeah, the first time hurts doesn't it?"

"Yes, but it's worth it. And don't worry I'll be gentle…"

"Thanks."

I opened the bottle and squirted a glob of lube onto Luke's doggy cock, making sure to get it nice and slippery. I then positioned myself over his member and slowly lowered myself down. I clenched my teeth as his dick stretched out my ass, making it sting a little bit. Eventually I managed to fit all 9" inside and was sitting on his lap.

"Take it easy, just breathe."

"Ok…"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah…I'm ok…"

"Alright then… shall I continue?"

"Go ahead."

Luke somehow managed to move us into a better position, me on my hands and knees while he began slowly humping. I moaned out in a mixture of pain and pleasure as he continued his humping.

"Unhhh… faster!"

"Ugh, you got it."

Luke sped up, as his humps became thrusts, making us both moan out of pleasure. Luke bent over me and bit down on my neck. He bit just hard enough to break the skin and make it bleed a little. He then began licking the wound, both cleaning and soothing it.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Sorry love, I was marking you, that way everyone will know that you're mine."

"That's kinda… weird."

I felt Luke's knot pop in and out of me as he sped up his pace even further, pushing us both over the edge.

"Ah! Antonio, I can't hold on any longer!"

"Me neither! I…"

"I'm…"

"CUMMING!"

We hit our climaxes at the exact same time, Luke releasing his cum inside me, and I sprayed my cum all over the blanket.

"Gah, I'll have to clean that tomorrow."

"Yeah…"

Luke then tried to pull out, only resulting in causing me pain.

"Ow! What the hell?"

"Sorry, I knotted up inside you… we're gonna be stuck like this for a while…"

"It's ok… let's just get some sleep."

I threw the soiled blanket on the ground and pulled the sheet over us as we lay down. Luke wrapped his strong, muscular, and furry arms around me, pulling me to his chest.

"I love you Antonio."

"I love you too Luke…"

I closed my eyes and fell asleep wrapped in Luke's loving embrace…

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Antonio's Dream

* * *

><p>My eyes snapped open as I felt someone poke me between the eyes.<p>

"Meh now I see why Luke doesn't like that." I said while sitting up.

I looked around to see I was in the bedroom of the Amethyst Temple, and that Zephyr was the one who poked me.

"Good you're up."

"Is this gonna be a regular thing with you?"

"What?"

"Bringing me into my mind."

"Yep, I need to talk to you."

"Meh, can't I just relax and sleep after losing my virginity?"

"Sorry but it's extremely important."

"What is it?"

"There's a new realm."

"What? A new realm? What're you talking about?"

"Our minds and the Grey Room are the 3 realms of your sub-consciousness."

"Yeah…"

"Well a fourth realm has just opened up, but I can't get inside!"

"Fine, how do I get there?"

"We need to go to the Grey Room, the entrance is in there."

I opened a Corridor of Darkness and followed Zephyr through it. When we arrived in the Grey Room, there was a blue and yellow door floating in front of us. I walked up to it, turned the knob, and pulled the door open. We walked through the doorway to find ourselves on an icy mountain, covered in snow. We trekked through the snow until we found a large Japanese temple. I slid the door open… and crashed into Luke.

"OOF! What the fuck? Antonio? Where are we?"

"Oh shit."

"What, Zephyr?"

"He's in your sub-consciousness!"

"You're right! Luke how'd you get here?"

"I don't know! All I remember is us having sex then next thing I know, I woke up here!"

"Shit! This isn't good! Or is it? I have no idea!"

I looked over at Zephyr to see that he was growing hair on his face… and arms…

"Zephyr!"

"What?"

"YOU'RE GROWING FUR!"

"HUH? WHAT THE HELL? AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Zephyr was growing grey fur at an alarming rate! His face was stretching out and becoming more canine, his ears were changing into dog-ears on top of his head!

"HELP ME!"

"WHAT DO WE DO?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

Zephyr suddenly began pulling his pants and underwear off, and when he did he had a tail! His fingernails had grown longer and sharper, and his eyes turned a golden color.

"I think I know what's going on!" shouted Zephyr.

"Yeah ummm tell us AFTER you put your clothes back on." I said.

"I don't know he's pretty sexy…"

"LUKE!"

"What? He's technically you!"

"That may be, but…"

"I think the reason this happened is because of the most recent events."

"Huh?"

"I think my form changed due to recent events that happened. Your missing half is subject to change, and so am I! So I think you unknowingly changed what I am and your missing half. That's why I've changed into a wolf furry!"

"Uh-huh…then what was it that caused this?"

"It could've been you two having sex, Luke marking you, drinking the wine, singing that song… anything!"

"Ok… well then, let's do a couple things then. First, you go put on some clothes. Second, Luke stop staring at him. Third, we figure out how Luke got here."

"But I like the breeze on my balls."

"GET DRESSED YA FUCKING PERV!"

"Alright, sheesh."

Zephyr snapped his fingers and was instantly wearing a pair of leather pants, black sneakers, a black muscle shirt, gray hoodie, and a black leather jacket.

"That's better, these pants have a hole for my new tail!"

"That's nice, now… Luke could you please stop looking at him like that?"

"I'm sorry I can't help it! How can you NOT be attracted to him?"

"Because he's a creeper! He has a room filled with statues of your dick!"

"But he's technically you… so it's not as creepy."

"Yeah but I'm not about to start hitting on myself! It's weird, and creepy."

"I actually I think that'd be hot to watch."

"Ngh…"

"Maybe we could have a threesome later…"

I punched Zephyr in the face and sent him flying through the rice paper wall.

"NEVER SUGGEST THAT AGAIN!"

"Ngh… it was just a suggestion."

"One that I kinda like."

"Gah, that's disturbing."

"Not really." Said Zephyr as he climbed through the hole in the wall.

"You wouldn't even have to touch him if we did it just right…"

"ARE WE REALLY TALKING ABOUT THIS?"

"He's right, let's stay focused."

"How did Luke get here?"

"It might be due to the fact that you guys are still tied."

"That's ridiculous!"

"We'll it's all I can think of."

"Maybe it's due to the fact that Luke and I have bonded beyond what most people achieve with their Pokemon, plus the fact that he's a Lucario and can speak to me telepathically may have resulted in him being able to enter my sub-consciousness."

"Ok that one makes a little bit more sense."

"We'll just have to experiment with this a bit, but this could be useful for some things."

"Like a threesome?"

I punched Zephyr in the face again, sending him flying back out the hole, and face-first into the snow.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU?"

"Sorry…"

"Perv…"

"He's cute though."

"Ngh… Luke it feels weird having you say that about him, I'm your boyfriend!"

"I'm sorry, Antonio. It's just that, he's you and is in love with me too. Imagine how you would feel if you weren't allowed to touch me! Or even say that you loved me!"

"Sigh… true… ok we'll see if we can work something out."

"Good… but know this, I don't love you any less because of this. He's hot but it's just a physical attraction. You're the one that I love, the one that I've bonded with. I kinda love him too but it's like I said, just a physical attraction."

"Ok, that makes it a little bit easier for me to share you."

"Good."

Just then, Zephyr leaped through the wall and punched me in the face, sending me flying down the hall. I planted my feet on the ground, slid to a stop, and leaped at him. Zephyr leaped into the air as well and threw a kick just as I did. Our feet hit each other, causing us to float in the air momentarily. We then both performed a back flip, landing on the ground with a light tap.

"What the hell Zephyr?"

"I can't control my body! Something's wrong!"

Zephyr threw a punch at my head, only to have me catch his fist and throw him to the floor.

"I think someone's invaded your sub-conscious!"

"Luke?"

"No!"

"It's not you Luke, you merged into the sub-consciousness naturally. This is different!"

I grabbed Zephyr and slammed him into the floor.

"OW!"

"Sorry, Luke! Hold him down! I'm heading into his mind."

"GO! I can feel them trying to get into my temple!"

I created a Corridor of Darkness and stepped through it. I came out in Zephyr's mind and saw a man in front of the temple.

"What the hell are you doing?"

The man turned around and looked me in the eye. He had spiked purple hair and wore a strange grey uniform emblazoned with a G.

"Hmph, why should I tell you?"

"Who are you, and why are you here?"

"My name is Pluto. I'm a commander of Team Galactic."

"Oh, well what're you doing here?"

"Trying to get in this temple. Get me inside, and I won't kill you."

"You don't wanna go in there. Trust me, the main room is filled with penis statues."

"Right."

Pluto then pointed a 45-caliber handgun at me.

"Get me in or I WILL kill you."

"No."

I reached my hand out and focused on bringing out my sword. A group of cherry blossom petals flew into my hand and began transforming into Kijutsu-shi.

"That little butter knife isn't going to help you."

"That's what you think."

Pluto fired a shot from his gun, thinking it would kill me. Time slowed to a crawl as the world faded into a dull purple, I ran directly at the bullet and swung my sword. The blade caught the bullet as I twirled the blade; I then swung again sending the bullet into Pluto's chest.

"GAH! What the fuck?"

"Get out of my sub-consciousness!"

Pluto kicked my sword out of my hand, sending it spiraling into the green sea beneath the floating islands. I jumped up and kicked Pluto's left arm, sending the gun onto the roof of the temple. He then punched me in the gut; with such strength it seemed unreal! I grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground, and then I jumped and stomped on his chest.

"GYAH!"

Pluto spit blood out of his mouth and onto the grass beside him.

"Had enough?"

"Not yet!"

Pluto grabbed my foot and tossed me into the wall of the temple, putting me in a slight daze. He jumped up and threw a punch at my face, only to miss and hit the wall as I ducked out of the way. I grabbed Pluto by the hair and slammed his face into the wall, breaking his nose and splattering the wall with blood.

"Why are you here?"

"Like I'm gonna tell you!"

I slammed Pluto's face into the wall a second time, painting part of the wall red with more blood.

"I ask you again, why are you here."

"I'm still not telling."

"A tough guy huh?"

I slammed his face into the wall a third time, causing him to scream as blood poured down the wall.

"Last chance! WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

"I'm here to extract certain information from Zephyr's mind."

"WHAT KIND OF INFORMATION?"

"Information regarding Dialga, the Pokemon of Time."

"WHY DO YOU KNOW HE EXISTS? HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?"

"We know that Zephyr exists because we have an agent that once knew you very well. He was able to figure out about Zephyr in a rather short amount of time."

"WHO? WHO IS HE?"

"Heheheh… I'm afraid I can't tell you that. I don't know his name, he won't tell us his name. We keep using the call-sign 'Draco' no one knows who he really is."

"WHAT DOES HE LOOK LIKE?"

"No one knows… he wears some kind of cloak that keeps his face hidden. He also has a voice changing system hidden in the cloak, pretty funny actually, makes him sound like a chipmunk."

"DOES TEAM GALACTIC KNOW MY WHERABOUTS?"

"Nope… had to use some machine to get me in here. It's a wonder it actually worked."

"Good… WHERE IS THE LOCATION OF THE MACHINE?"

"No, I won't tell you that. I can't…"

"TELL ME!"

"I don't care if you kill me! I won't die, this isn't the real me, it's just an astral projection. I'm done talking."

I slammed Pluto's face into the wall one last time, but he remained silent. I twisted his head backwards, snapping his neck. His body began peeling away, the pieces flying up into the sky. I looked to my right to see Zephyr and Luke walking in my direction.

"What was it?"

"Team Galactic, they know we exist Zephyr!"

"HOW?"

"He said they have an agent that used to know me VERY well. But they don't know who he is. He keeps his identity a secret. His call-sign is 'Draco' it's the only clue we have as to his identity."

"Draco… this is going to take some thinking… ok you guys get some sleep… I'll do a bit of research to see what I can find."

"Ok goodnight, Zephyr."

"Goodnight Zephyr." Said Luke as he gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Eheheh, goodnight."

I opened a Corridor of Darkness and walked through it with Luke.

"My mind is kind cold, let's go to yours."

"Sure thing Luke."

We came out in the bedroom of the Amethyst Temple and climbed into bed. I wrapped my arms around Luke's warm, furry body and held him to my chest.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, mi amore."

I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep…

* * *

><p>Well a bit of a longer chapter this time, make sure to review!<p>

What was with Pluto? Why did Zephyr have information regarding Dialga? Who is this agent of Team Galactic's, and how does he know Antonio? AND WHY THE HELL DID THEY SING ALONG TO THE THEME SONG OF BLEACH? Find out in The Purple Warrior Chapter 12! Later!


	12. Chapter 12

We're baaaaaaaaaaack! This is ParasiteDarkness, bringing you Chapter 12 of The Purple Warrior! Disclaimer time!

Antonio: "ParasiteDarkness does not own Pokemon."

Shade: "He only owns us, his OCs!"

Drake: "Hey Dark, how come you always have us doing the disclaimers?"

Me: "Well, ummm, because…"

Jolt: "Because?"

Me: "Hey look, Ash Ketchum!"

Everyone Else: * looks *

Me: * runs away *

Let's get back to the story…

Normal POV

My eyes opened as I felt a slight tug inside my ass hole.

"Good morning mi amore."

"Did I wake you?"

"Nah… hey do you hear that?"

"… What is that?"

I let out a slight grunt as Luke pulled out of me, giving me a feeling of being empty. I climbed out of bed and threw my pants on, wondering what that noise was. We walked out into the main room to see everyone else was watching Bleach… again

**"Ienai itami, kanashimi de kizutsuita kimi yo. Kesenai koto mo seoiattekou. Ikiru koto nagedasanaide. Tsunaida, kimi no te o. Itsuka ushinatte shimau no ka na. Usurete yuku egao to kimi o mamoritai kara. Hibiku boku o yobu koe sae kare. Tokesou kaze ni kikasaretatte. Kimi o mitsukedasu. Ienai itami, kanashimi de kizutsuita kimi yo. Waraenai nante, hito kirai nante kotoba sou iwanaide. Mienai mirai ni okoru koto subete ni imi ga aru kara. Ima wa sono mama de ii, kitto kizukeru tokig a kuru darou. You and Me, two are spoken. Itsuka wakariaeru kara."**

"Don't you guys ever watch anything else?"

"Oh, good morning to you too."

"What's wrong Drake?"

"He's just a little traumatized because we could all hear you guys last night."

"Oh… sorry."

"It's ok… just… try to be a little more quiet next time."

Luke and I sat down on the couch and began watching TV for a while. I reached my arm over and gave Drake a pat on the back.

"Sorry about last night…"

"It's ok… I'll just wear earplugs next time."

"Heh… Ok, so the ship will stop in Canalave City tomorrow morning. That's where we get off, and then we'll take on Byron. Thing is, there's a contest going on in Hearthome City the day after. We're really gonna have to bust our humps if we wanna get there in time. To save energy, Drake, you'll have to sit out the Gym Battle. After we get ourselves a Mine Badge, Drake will fly us to Hearthome, we'll rest up at a hotel, and win that contest! While we're in Hearthome, we'll also take on Fantina, the Gym Leader, and get ourselves a Relic Badge. That sound good?"

"YEAH!"

"Ok, then that's the plan. We'll have our first ribbon and 3 badges before we know it!"

I stood up and reached my hand up into the air, a cloud of darkness forming around my hand. The darkness faded away, leaving Kijutsu-shi sitting in my hand. I raised the sword up and began speaking.

"I swear upon this blade… WE WILL NOT LOSE!"

_**Someone's confident.**_

_ We have a HUGE advantage over Byron, as well as in the contests._

_** And a HUGE disadvantage against Fantina.**_

Not really, I just have to keep Luke out of that fight, seeing as he's a Fighting-type.

__I lowered the sword and let it disperse in a flash of light. I then sat back down and wrapped my arms around Luke and Drake.

"Jolt, Shade, get over here. It's group hug time!"

I hugged all my Pokemon tightly and continued speaking.

"I love you guys, I know we can win."

"We love you too." Said Jolt.

"Especially me." Said Luke as he gave me a kiss.

I let go of my pokemon as I stood up and walked to my bedroom to get dressed for the day. I slipped on a black muscle shirt, my shoes, my gloves, and my trench coat. I grabbed my bottle of hair gel and walked over to the mirror. I squeezed out a glob of hair gel into my hand and began spiking my hair. I walked back into the main room and called out to my Pokemon as I slipped my backpack on.

"Come on guys let's go to the sky deck."

"Alright."

We head back out to the sky deck to find at least 50 people outside. We found a nice spot to sit down and relax, just enjoying the nice day…

"HEY IT'S THE KID THAT BREATHES FIRE!"

"Shit!"

Drake and Luke instantly jumped in front of me with their arms spread out.

"THIS STOPS NOW!" Luke bellowed.

"THE LUCARIO CAN TALK!"

"GET BACK YOU MOTHERFUCKERS! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU EVER HASSLE MY BOYFRIEND EVER AGAIN I WILL FUCKING THROW ALL OF YOU OVERBOARD, ONE AT A TIME!"

"Isn't that illegal?" yelled a man in the crowd.

"Only in Kanto, and that's because the people who're keeping it illegal in Kanto are a bunch of stupid little spit fucks who have no common sense!" 

"But it's illegal for a reason you sick fuck!" yelled a fat woman in a pink shirt.

"I take it you're from Kanto."

"Yes I am, and it's illegal to force Pokemon to have sex with you."

"I don't ever force ANY Pokemon to do ANYTHING. My team is with me because they want to be. Luke is my boyfriend because we love each other. I couldn't force Luke to do anything even if I wanted to! He could snap me like a twig."

"Stop lying!" 

"HE'S NOT LYING!"

"No he is, and he's brain washed you."

"HE HASN'T FUCKING BRAINWASHED ME YOU BITCH! I LOVE HIM, AND HE LOVES ME! WHY THE HELL CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?"

"This is why I hate you pompous assholes from Kanto! Pokemon have abilities, some can breathe fire, and others can release electric blasts so strong that it'll incinerate anything it touches. Luke can smash a rock with his fist and release a blast of dark energy from his mind! If I were forcing him to have sex with me, wouldn't he use that to kill me? I love him, and would die for him! WHY SHOULD IT BE ILLEGAL FOR US TO BE IN LOVE?"

Suddenly the woman pulled a brick out of her purse and threw it at me. Luke punched the brick before it hit me, causing it to break into tiny pieces.

"Who the hell carries a brick in their purse?"

"Apparently she does…WHAT THE FUCK!"

I looked behind the crowd to see a small airship heading towards the boat. A man with purple hair stood on the deck of the airship holding a 45-caliber handgun…

"EVERYONE GET INSIDE THE SHIP!" I said as I returned my Pokemon to their pokeballs.

_**Pluto!**_

_ Dammit! This isn't good!_

The crowd began running to doors and tried to fit everyone in quickly… leaving 2 men behind.

"VINCE, ROARK, GET INSIDE! LET ME DEAL WITH THIS!"

"I don't think so!" Yelled Roark as he pulled a shovel off of his back.

"We'll help you!" Vince yelled, pulling out a 22-caliber handgun.

"Just stay back!"

I quickly summoned Kijutsu-shi with a flash of light and began running towards the airship. Pluto leaped on to the sky deck and pointed his gun at me.

"Sorry kid, but you can't beat me this time! I know that you're weaker in the real world than you are in your mind. I'm stronger in the real world as well. So, you'll lose this time."

"That's what you think!"

I opened my mouth and let loose a powerful Hyper Beam. He rolled to the side, barely dodging the orange-ish-yellow beam. He quickly shot 3 rounds at me, only so I could leap over them and kick the gun out of his hand. I heard a yell from behind and saw Roark and Vince fighting 2 men with blue hair. I swung my sword at Pluto, only to have him block with a combat knife. I quickly spun and kicked Pluto in the side of the head with a roundhouse kick, sending him flying over the edge of the boat. I turned back to see one of the men laying on the floor, his head bleeding and Vince sitting against a wall, clutching his arm. I ran over to Roark, who was fighting the Team Galactic Grunt, shovel VS knife. I came up behind the grunt and stabbed him with my sword.

"Meh, there you go, butting in as always."

"You're welcome."

I turned around to see Pluto standing behind me, gun pointed at me.

"How the fuck did you get up here?"

"That's not important, what's important is that you give me the location of Dialga."

"Sorry but I don't know where Dialga is. Zephyr might, but I don't. So, ready to die?"

"…"

I swung my sword at Pluto horizontally in an attempt to be-head him, but he ducked under the blade and pistol-whipped me in the face. I let the blow spin me around, and used the force to kick Pluto in the gut, sending him flying back. I then released a torrent of flames onto his face.

"AAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Pluto dropped his gun and ran for the airship, trying to put out the flames. I began sprinting after him, grabbing the gun on my way. I began firing at him as he leaped onto the airship. I jumped onto the airship just as it took off in the direction of Sinnoh. I shot one final bullet at Pluto before the bullet went through a door's window and hit an engine. I raised my left arm and used Protect, just as the engine exploded. The explosion broke through my shield and sent me flying out over the sea. I flew through the air at impossible speeds, the wind whipping through my hair. Eventually I hit the ground with a loud CRASH! My eyes began to close as I heard a voice.

"HOLY SHIT! MOM! GET NURSE JOY! Hey! Are you ok? Hello? Can you hear me? Don't…"

Unknown POV

I quickly checked the strange man's pulse. It was strong, stronger than it should be. I looked to the ground next to him and saw a black handgun and a katana. I picked them up and took them inside my house. I came back out and checked his pulse again, it was still there. It was a wonder that he's still alive, considering he fell from the sky and made a crater where he landed. He had black, spiky hair, and wore black jeans, a black muscle shirt, a black leather trench coat, and a pair of black and purple shoes. I stuck my hand into his back pocket, pulled out his wallet, and checked for an ID.

"Antonio Muniz… he's a trainer and a coordinator!"

I slipped the wallet back into his pocket and looked to my right, my mom and Nurse Joy were running this way, followed by two Chansey carrying a stretcher.

"Nurse Joy! Help! This man fell from the sky, he's hurt!"

Nurse Joy ran over and helped get him on the stretcher.

"Chansey, take him to the Pokemon Center! I'll be there soon!"

"His name is Antonio Muniz, I checked his wallet for an ID. He's a trainer and a coordinator. I think he has Pokemon with him."

"Ok, did he have anything else with him?"

I ran back inside and brought her the weapons.

"Just these."

She picked up the gun and pulled the clip out, she then fired the gun at the ground, getting rid of the bullet in the chamber. She slipped the gun into her pocket and took the sword. She lightly touched the blade, but as soon as she did it began peeling away, turning into cherry blossom petals that flew away with the wind.

"Strange…"

"Whoa! How did that happen?"

"I don't know… we'll have to ask him a few questions when he's recovered. I'll call you when he starts to wake up. You did good sending your mother to get me, James."

"Heh, it's the first thing I thought of."

Nurse Joy merely nodded her head and took off towards Sandgem Town. I turned to my mom and began speaking.

"I wonder what happened to him."

"I know, it's a wonder that he's still alive!"

"Yeah… if he recovers, I think I want to travel with him."

"Huh?"

"It's just a weird feeling that I have… I'm not quite sure what it is though… I just a have a feeling he's strong and that I could learn from him."

"Hmm… well, don't worry about it right now. He has to actually recover first. I'm not sure if he can."

"He still had a pulse, and it was stronger than it should've been. I'm pretty sure he'll make it."

"Ok, James… let's just wait and see what happens."

We sat around for a while just waiting… It was only about a half hour before we got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"James, he's waking up!"

"Already? That can't be possible!"

"Yet it's happening, get over here quickly! He's in Room 14B."

I hung up the phone and head for the door.

"MOM! He's waking up! LET'S GO!"

We ran all the way to Sandgem, getting there in a matter of a few minutes. We ran inside the Pokemon Center, and head for Room 14B.

Normal POV

My eyes snapped open as I felt a slight pain in the back of my left hand.

"Ugh… what happened?" I asked as I sat up in bed.

I looked around to see I was in a Pokemon Center, and there were 3 people in the room.

"Hi, my name is James. Are you ok?" asked a tall boy with brown, shaggy hair.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I feel like I got hit by a truck."

"You fell from the sky and landed in Twinleaf Town." Said Nurse Joy.

"Oh, right… I remember now…"

"Who are you?" asked a woman with brown, curly hair.

"Muniz, Antonio Muniz. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go." I said as I yanked my IV out.

"Stop! What're you doing?"

"Relax Nurse Joy, I'm fine. I've been through A LOT worse."

I leaped out of bed and grabbed my trench coat off the coat rack. I slipped it on and turned back towards everyone else, who were staring at me in shock.

"Thank you for helping me out, but I need to get going. My schedule has been thrown off, I need to get to Hearthome City."

"How are you standing right now? You made a crater 2 feet deep only half an hour ago when you hit the ground!"

"I'm… special."

"Uh-huh, at least tell us what happened before you go."

"Ok, I accidentally blew up an airship belonging to Team Galactic when they attacked my cruise ship."

"And then fell off the airship?"

"No I used Protect, and the explosion sent me flying over the sea and here."

"You used Protect? That's a Pokemon move."

"I can use Pokemon moves as long as I've seen them before."

"Nurse Joy, I think he received a bit of brain damage from the fall."

"Heh, that's rather rude to say."

I quickly jumped over their heads and dashed out the Pokemon Center and ran into someone.

"AH! Sorry, sir… wait you're Professor Rowan!"

"Yes I am… and your hand seems to be bleeding…"

"Ehhhh…"

"PROFESSOR ROWAN! STOP THAT PATIENT!"

Professor Rowan grabbed me by the arm tightly.

"Hey!"

"Thank you Professor!"

"What's going on?"

"He tried to escape."

"Yes, but why?"

"Because I'm fine! I don't need medical attention."

"Oh, you're then man who fell from the sky."

"Yes, now please let go."

I yanked my arm out of his grip, placed my hand on his shoulder, and flipped over him. I then dashed over to a tree, climbed up and sat in a branch.

"Wait! We have something of yours!"

I turned to see Nurse Joy holding up Pluto's gun. I jumped out of the tree and landed in front of Nurse Joy. She handed me the gun and the clip. I stuck the clip inside the gun, and stuck it inside my coat pocket.

"Hey, Antonio!"

I looked to see James running at me.

"I'm a trainer too! I was wondering if I could travel with you."

"Not a good idea, there's some people after me."

"I don't care! I know how to fight!"

"Really? Then show me what you got."

"Now?"

"Now."

I pulled my ipod out of my pocket and flipped it on.

Church Battle Theme from Final Fantasy VII Advent Children starts playing

James threw a punch at my head, letting loose a yell. I caught his fist and threw him to the floor. He quickly got back up and threw a kick at my chest. I grabbed his ankle and tossed him to the side with extreme ease. He rolled on the ground, stood up, and began running at me. I ducked down, got my head between his legs, and quickly stood up, causing him to land on his back. I pulled out the gun and pointed it to his head.

Song Ends

"See? Now you're dead… bang. If I were a member of Team Galactic, you'd be dead now." I said as I put the gun back in my coat pocket.

"Ugh, so I can't come with you?"

"No, you'd just be in my way." I said as I released my Pokemon.

"Ahhh! It's good to be out of there." Said Luke as he stretched out.

"Where are we?" asked Drake.

"Sandgem Town, I got blown up and crashed in Twinleaf Town about a half hour ago."

"Ok… cause that's not weird…" said Shade.

"You can understand Pokemon?" 

"Yes I can, now kid, listen. I can't take you with me, you'll just get in our way."

"No I won't. I might not be able to fight very well, but I can hack a computer mainframe in less than 5 minutes."

"Good for you… but why hack when I can stab?"

"Because stabbing a terminal with a sword isn't going to open the door! You don't even have a sword anymore, it blew away!"

"Hmph, then I'll blow a hole in the wall with Hyper Beam."

"YOU CAN'T USE POKEMON MOVES! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

I pointed my finger up into the air and let loose a jolt of electricity.

"Can't I?"

"… No way!"

"Yeah, I think I'll be ok. You'll just get in our way, I don't want an innocent life to be taken."

"But, I could be useful to you!"

"How? You can't fight, and I don't need a hacker."

"Maybe for… comfort reasons…"

Luke then pushed James back with an angry look on his face.

"HELL NO! That's MY man!" he growled.

"He can talk?"

"Yeah, and he's my boyfriend. So I'd watch it if I were you, kid. Hitting on random dudes isn't the best idea."

"Ngh…"

"I'll be going then… Maybe we'll meet again in the future and if so… maybe you might be able to join us… but not yet. You're not quite ready yet."

We walked over to the edge of town and began our walk down Route 202 as the sun began to set…

Well, things didn't quite go as planned on the cruise did they? Oh well… make sure to review!

Will Antonio still get his badges and make it to the contest? Will he ever see James again? Why does Antonio hate IVs so much? WHY DOES DRAKE LIKE BLEACH SO MUCH? Find out in the Purple Warrior Chapter 13! Bye!


	13. Chapter 13

I'm back again! I'd like to thank mustacheman123 for the review; I'll try to work on my lemon skills. Anyways, James would you do the disclaimer?

James: "My sources indicate that Parasite Darkness doesn't own Pokemon, and that it belongs to Nintendo and Gamefreak."

James' Mom: " And I'm pretty sure he doesn't make any money off of this fanfiction either."

Ok, on to the story!

* * *

><p>James' POV<p>

* * *

><p>I watched as Antonio Muniz, the one person that I could actually learn from, walk away into the sunset.<p>

"I don't think that was quite fair, he has to be at least 20 years old, and you're barely 13!"

"No mom, he's 14. It had his birth date on his ID, he's only 14."

"What?"

_I know what I'll do, I'll follow him. And when he finds himself in trouble, I'll save his sorry ass! Then he'll have to let me go with him!_

"Well, I'm heading out then." I said as I began heading for Route 202.

"Ok, goodbye honey, be careful."

"Don't worry mom. I'll be back before you know it. And I'll be the champion by then."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

I continued walking through the forest path, not too far behind Antonio…

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

* * *

><p>We walked through the forest path, making our way to Jubilife City, but I had a strange feeling we were being followed… I quickly turned around, summoning my sword and putting the tip at James' throat.<p>

"I thought I told you to stay out of our way, kid."

"You're barely a year older than me."

James quickly back-flipped, kicking Kijutsu-shi into the air, he caught my sword and pressed the blade to me throat.

"I'm a better fighter than you thought."

"James, I could kill you using only 25% of my strength."

_**Antonio, you're not very perceptive. Can't you sense his strength? It would take at least 65% of your strength to kill him if he was trying his hardest to kill you.**_

_I know that, I'm testing him. I'm trying to see if he'll get scared and back down._

"That may be, but I can get stronger. I might not be able to become as stronger as you, but I can try!"

"Good, but not good enough."

I summoned Kijutsu-shi back to my hand with a flash of light.

"This sword is part of my soul, it can't be taken from me. I can just bring it back to my hand with a mere thought."

"Grrr…"

James pulled a combat knife out of his boot and swung at me. I quickly deflected the blow, and kicked him in the gut. I pointed my finger at him and released a Twister, sending him flying all the way back to Sandgem Town.

"We'll meet agaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiinn!"

I rolled my eyes as I returned everyone but Drake to their pokeballs. I climbed onto Drake's back and pointed northwest.

"That way to Canalave City. If we moved fast enough, we'll get there before 11."

"Alright, hold on tight. We'll be there before 10!"

Drake took off, flying in the direction of Canalave City. We flew through the air at insane speeds, the wind whipping through my hair.

"HOLY SHIT! I didn't know you could fly this fast!"

"Me neither!"

We continued our flight, and landed in Canalave City about an hour later. I got off Drake's back and checked the time.

"Damn! 9:30, good work Drake!"

"Gah… thanks. My back hurts… you really have a boney ass!"

"My ass is not boney!"

We walked down to the nearest hotel and head inside. A man with black, curly hair greeted us at the front desk.

"Welcome, how may I help you?

"Hi, do you have a room available? Preferably one with 3 beds?"

"Let me check… I'm sorry, we don't have any, but will on with 2 beds and a pullout couch work?"

"That's fine, thank you."

"Here's your key, you're in room 103."

"Thank you."

We walked down the hallway and found our room almost immediately. I unlocked the door and walked inside. I released everyone from their pokeballs and plopped onto one of the beds.

"Ugh, I'm tired… That kid was annoying!"

"Well, would it have hurt to let him travel with us?"

"It would've caused problems Jolt. We usually prioritize speed, if he doesn't have any flying Pokemon, he'll just slow us down. Let's not forget Team Galactic is after us, he'll just get hurt."

"Antonio, honey, you've become so strong that you don't realize that he was strong too. You were comparing his strength to your own, it's not possible for him to be as strong as you."

"I'm not saying he has to be as strong as me, I'm saying he has to be strong enough that I'd have to at least use 85% of my power to defeat him. And I mean 85% of my strength, not including Pokemon moves or Aura."

"85%? Isn't that a little much?"

"Not really Drake, I don't have time to be training apprentices. 85% allows him to take down most Team Galactic members."

"But he knew how to hack as well."

"We don't have a need for hackers right now Shade. Besides I have some hacking skills as well, not as good as him, but still. Besides, I have a feeling we'll be seeing him again soon…"

* * *

><p>James' POV<p>

* * *

><p>I quickly released my Abra and crouched down in front of her.<p>

"Hey, Abra do you remember where Veilstone City is?"

"Abra!" she said while nodding.

"Good, do you think you could teleport us there?"

She placed her hands on her head and began focusing psychic energy. She then released it, causing the world to go purple. I looked around to see se we were standing in front of Maylene's Gym. I returned Abra to her pokeball and walked inside the gym.

"Hey sis! I need some help training a bit!"

Maylene leaped out of a boxing ring and landed right in front of me.

"Hey little bro, what kind of training?"

"I need to learn to fight better."

"Ok, street fighting, let's go."

We walked over to a large mat and took our places. I threw a punch at her, only to have her dodge. She then kicked at my head, which I was barely able to duck under. I placed my hand on her shoulder and flipped over her just like Antonio did to Professor Rowan. I then hit her in the back with my elbows, knocking her to the floor.

"AH! Whoa, where'd you learn that?"

"This guy who fell outta the sky back at home."

"Oh yeah, mom called me about that… didn't he like wake up a half hour later and escape from the Pokemon Center?"

"Yeah, he said he was fine, and he looked fine. I asked if I could travel with him but he wouldn't let me."

"Why not?"

"He said I wasn't strong enough, and I'd get in his way."

"Get in his way of what?"

"Apparently Team Galactic is after him… although I don't know why."

"Team Galactic? Dammit!"

"Who are they?"

"About a year ago, some really bad people tried to take control of the Legendary Pokemon of Sinnoh, hoping to take over the world with their power. But some kid named Lucas took them all down. Those people were Team Galactic. And now they're back!"

"That's not good. I think that guy was trying to stop them."

"What's his name?"

"Antonio Muniz."

"Hmmm… I think I've heard that name before…"

"I have too… Muniz Winery!"

"Yeah, Vincent and Manuel Muniz run that company."

"Yeah, and I saw in the papers once something about Manuel's uncle being the reason he became successful."

"Yeah… what was the uncle's name?"

"…Antonio!"

"That's not possible, Manuel is 25 years old! Mom said Antonio was 14!"

"No it's possible, his brother, Manuel's dad, must've been way older than Antonio. Antonio's mom must've had Antonio when Manuel was 11."

"That's weird."

"It is…"

"I think I heard Roark mention something about a second cousin named Antonio once… This kid is related to everyone isn't he?"

"I guess… well let's continue our practice."

"Yeah."

I leaped up and threw a kick at Maylene's head, only to have her grab my leg and throw me back. I slid across the ground, and then jumped to the side as Maylene threw a kick. I jumped towards the wall, planted my foot down, and leaped off the wall, and planted my foot on Maylene's face. I then flipped over her, spun around, grabbed both her arms, and place my foot on her back.

"Holy shit! How'd you, OW! Careful! You'll rip my arms off if you finish that move."

"Sorry." I said as I let go of her arms.

"How'd you do that?"

"I don't know…"

"That Antonio guy is crazy, you're strong!"

"He said he could kill me with only 25% of his strength if I were an enemy."

"What? He can't be that strong!"

"You don't understand sis. He has a sword that is a part of his soul. He can summon it to his hand magically, he can move extremely fast too. He moved so fast when he escaped from the Pokemon Center; I didn't even see him move! One second he was standing in front of us, the next, he was gone! When I looked behind me he was running out the door."

"That's not possible…"

"But yet he did it! He can also use Pokemon Moves!"

"That's crazy! There's no way he can do that!"

"He can, he blew me away with Twister when I tried to fight him."

"Well then it's going to take A LOT of training to get you strong enough to join him."

"Then let's get started!"

* * *

><p>Shade's POV<p>

* * *

><p>Jolt and I sat down on the pull out couch while the others took the two beds. I pulled a blanket over us as I curled up against Jolt.<p>

"Rest up everyone, we have to kick Byron's ass tomorrow."

"Goodnight."

Jolt rubbed his head against my neck as he lay down.

"What do you think is gonna happen if we meet James again?" he whispered.

"I don't know, something tells me he's gonna be a lot stronger than before."

"I know… it just doesn't quite seem right though… there's something strange about him, but I don't know what."

"I know… oh well let's just get some sleep."

"Goodnight babe."

"Goodnight love."

I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep curled up with Jolt…

* * *

><p>Luke's POV<p>

Dream World

* * *

><p>I stood in an empty room, everything was a grey color…<p>

"Welcome back Luke."

I turned around to see Zephyr holding an English Longsword.

"Oh, hey Zephyr."

"Come with me, I want to show you something."

I took a step forward but as I did, a pool of darkness appeared around Zephyr.

"Don't be afraid… take my hand."

I steeped forward and grabbed his hand. We sank down into the darkness and emerged on a floating island over a green sea. Zephyr began walking towards a golden temple.

"Umm I don't think I want to go in there."

"It's fine, Luke."

We walked inside the temple and into a room filled with penis statues.

"Antonio wasn't kidding about the Penis Room…"

"Whatever, just follow me, you can have sex with them later."

"WHAT?"

"If you want."

"… You are kinda creepy."

Zephyr opened a golden door and stepped inside. We found ourselves inside a cave with a pool of crystal clear water.

"Come on."

"Huh?"

I turned to see Zephyr pulling his clothes off. In a matter of seconds I was looking at his naked, furry body. He grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me into the water. The water was cool, yet warm at the same time…

"This water is special, it helps enrich and strengthen Aura."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's good to bathe in it regularly."

"Yeah…"

"Hey, did you know that while in this dream world you can breathe under water?"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Try it out!"

I dove under water and looked around. There was an underwater cavern that went off to the right. I took a breath to see that he was right, it was just as easy to breathe under water as it was above. Zephyr swam past me, motioning for me to follow him. We swam through the cavern and came out in a lake.

"Where are we?"

"This is a replica of Lake Verity."

"Nice."

We swam back to shore and sat down in front of a tree. Zephyr pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around me. He then gave me a small kiss on the cheek.

"I know this is kinda weird, but I love you, Luke."

"It's ok, I love you too Zephyr."

"You do?"

"Well, I know that you love me because you and Antonio are the same person, and you share his feelings for me. I don't know you very well yet, but you are attractive."

"Thank you…"

I turned around and gave Zephyr a kiss on his muzzle. I then laid my head down on his strong, muscular chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"I talked to Antonio and we've agreed to try and work something out with this situation."

"Huh?"

"He's agreed to let me try to be your lover as well… kinda. Seeing as you guys are the same person and all."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Zephyr pulled me even closer and gave me a kiss on the lips. I felt his tongue lick my lips asking for entry, which I granted. Our tongues swirled together in a dance inside our mouths. Zephyr pulled out of our kiss and grinned evilly.

"Ya know… since we're already naked maybe we could…"

"Sorry big boy, but we're not that far yet."

"Eh, it was worth a shot."

"Yeah, try again in a few days."

"Really?"

"Maybe if you're good." I laughed out.

I cuddled up to Zephyr as the sun inside his mind began to set…

"Ya know this has been pretty fun…"

"Yeah, you're not nearly as bad as Antonio said you were. Although the Penis Room is a bit creepy…"

"Heh, yeah… maybe I should get rid of those…"

"Heh, maybe yeah should at least put them in a different room."

"I'll try that."

I laughed and hugged Zephyr, he really was good guy. We laid in the grass and just watched the sun as it set over the horizon…

* * *

><p>Awww… how nice. It looks like Zephyr can get a little love too. Now we just need to work on Drake… Anyways, make sure to review.<p>

Will Antonio be able to defeat Byron? Will James get to travel with Antonio? Why doesn't Zephyr ever put his clothes on after swimming? HOW COME MAYLENE HAS PINK HAIR WHEN HER MOM AND BROTHER HAVE BROWN HAIR? Find out in The Purple Warrior Chapter 14! Bye!


	14. Chapter 14

The darkness is plentiful and parasitic. I am ParasiteDarkness and I will do the disclaimers myself this time!

Me: "I don't own Pokemon, it belongs to Nintendo and Gamefreak."

Zephyr: "But he does own me!" ;)

Me: "Only because you're my OC. I'm not 100% sure if I want to have sex with you."

Zephyr: "Are you sure?" * tickles chin with tail *

Me: "Eheheh, yeah I'm sure."

Zephyr: "That's it!" * pulls me into bedroom *

Me: "Gah! Ok, just go ahead and continue on to the story… WAH! NO, PLEASE! DON'T FUCK ME!"

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Dream World

* * *

><p>I walked down to the Lake Verity Replica (I don't wanna keep typing it out, it's the LVR now :p) and saw two certain people with fur lying on the grass. I quickly turned around and began walking back the way I came, and left Luke and Zephyr alone. I opened a Corridor of Darkness and stepped in, emerging in my mind.<p>

"Hey, Antonio!"

I looked to my left to see Kijutsu-shi in the form of Lance the champion of the Johto League.

"Ah, Kijutsu-shi. What is it?"

"Would you like to play some Chess?"

"Fine, but not with your board. We play with my board."

I snapped my fingers, causing a chess board of Amethyst to rise from the ground, along with two chairs. We took our seats and set up our pieces.

"Uh, these pieces are shaped like your team…"

"Yep!"

I looked at the board to see that my pieces were indeed models of my teammates. I was the King, Luke was the Queen, Shade was the Rooks, Drake was the Bishops, and Jolt was the Knights. The pawns were all James. Kijutsu-shi's pieces were different though. Kijutsu-shi (in the form of Lucian) was the King, Wolf Zephyr was the Queen, The Robed Shadow Warriors were the Bishops, The Armored Shadow Knights were the Pawns, Gary was the Rooks, and Human Zephyr was the Knights.

"Umm why are my pieces mostly random people?"

"Because there aren't enough people in my mind for your pieces to actually make sense. Now, Let's begin!"

* * *

><p>James' POV<p>

* * *

><p>THUD! I pulled myself off the ground and leaped at Maylene, throwing a kick at her head. She quickly blocked with her arm and punched me in the gut.<p>

"Ok, let's stop for a sec. I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"Come on out, Lucario!" yelled Maylene as she released said Pokemon.

Lucario stretched after popping out of the pokeball.

"Hey, Lucario, could you spar with James? He needs to get stronger."

"Lu!" Lucario said as he nodded.

"Great, but please refrain from using moves."

"Hey Lucario, how have you been?"

_"Good I guess. What about you?"_

"Well, I've been better…"

_"Why do you say that?"_

I quickly explained the situation regarding Antonio.

"…And that's why I'm trying to get stronger."

_"I see… well, I'll help you out then. I always did like you…"_

"Heh, thanks Lucario, I always liked you too… I guess."

Lucario jumped up and threw a kick at my head, which I ducked under. I back-flipped, kicking Lucario in the ass, and sending him flying. He grabbed onto the rail next to the mat, and pushed himself up into the air. He then landed on the rail, and leaped in my direction throwing a punch. I blocked the punch, pushed him back, and kicked Lucario in the stomach. He slid back a couple feet, giving me the "Bring it" sign with his paw. I ran forward and performed a sweep kick as he performed a roundhouse. He barely jumped over my foot, and spun around performing another roundhouse and planting his foot on my face. I fell to the ground with a thud, my face stinging. Lucario walked over to me and helped me up.

_"Sorry about that."_

"It's ok, I haven't seen you in the past 2 years, I'm not gonna get mad just cause you kicked me in the face."

_"Ha, I see you still have that humor of yours."_

"Yeah, I'll be back in a minute I need some fresh air."

I walked outside into the cool night air. I then walked behind the Gym and looked around. There was a suspicious man with blue hair and a grey uniform with a yellow G on the front.

"You wouldn't happen to be a member of Team Galactic would you?"

"Maybe… maybe not."

"Give me a proper answer."

"Back off kid. But first… give me all your Pokemon!" He said as he pulled out a knife.

I reached for my combat knife when I realized I left it in the Gym.

"You don't need that. Surely, a member of the mighty Team Galactic could easily beat a kid without a weapon."

"You're right…" he said as he slipped it back in his pocket.

I quickly thought of the easiest way to kick this guy's ass. I remembered something from a movie I saw once…

"TIGER CLAAAAAAAAWS!" I yelled as I put my hands out in front of me.

"What the fuck?"

I kicked him in the nuts, causing him to bend over. I then grabbed his head, and hit him in the face as hard as I could with my knee. He fell to the ground knocked out, and his nose bleeding. I turned around to see Maylene and Lucario running this way.

"What happened?"

"I found a member of Team Galactic."

"I can see that, but what happened?"

"He tried to steal my Pokemon, so I kicked his ass."

"But why'd you use the Tiger Claw trick?"

"Cause it's funny."

"Gah, you're hopeless. I'll go get Officer Jenny. Keep an eye on him." She yelled as she took off running.

"Yeah ok."

I pulled a pair of handcuffs out of the grunt's pocket and used them to handcuff him to a pipe.

_"He didn't hurt you did he?"_

"No, I'm fine Lucario."

_"Good…"_

"Why?"

_"Uhhhh… just making sure. That way I'd know if you needed medical attention."_

"Really? Sounded more like you were worried about me."

_"N-no! Err, yes but not… gah. Yes I was worried about you, because you're my friend."_ He said telepathically, while blushing.

"Uh-huh… I think we need to have a talk a little later."

_"Ummm… talk? A-About what?"_

"Oh, nothing just little guy-to-guy chat away from Maylene is all." I said with a smile on my face.

_"O-Ok…"_

"Relax buddy… I promise I'm not gonna rape you. Unless you want me to."

_"…"_

"Dude, it was a joke. Just relax… what's got you so worked up?"

_"N-nothing…"_

"Lucario, I've known you since I was 7… I can tell when you've got a lot on your mind."

_"Fine… I'll tell you later."_

I looked behind Lucario to see Maylene and Officer Jenny heading this way.

"You're the one who took him out?"

"Yes Officer Jenny, I'm the one who beat his ass."

"Good work, I'll take it from here. You go home."

"Thank you Officer Jenny, come on James you can stay at my place tonight."

"Ok, thanks."

We left Officer Jenny to deal with the Team Galactic Grunt while we head to a house next door. Maylene unlocked the door and let us inside.

"I'll make us some dinner, you can stay in the guest room upstairs. It's the 2nd door to the left."

"Alright, thanks sis. Come on Lucario, I wanna chat with you a bit it's been a while since I've seen you."

We walked upstairs and into the guest room. I closed the door behind us and sat on the bed.

"Alright, what's on your mind?"

_"Well…"_

"Well what?"

_"This is kind of hard to say…"_

"It's alright Lucario, I'm your friend… you can tell me…"

_"Right, here I go. I…"_

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Dream World

* * *

><p>"HA! Checkmate!"<p>

"Dammit! How do you do it?"

"Well, Kijutsu-shi. This is my mind so, all I did is turn back the hands of time and fix each mistake I made."

"WHAT?"

"I'm joking. I don't think I can do that. I won't tell you my secret, if I did then you might actually beat me!"

"Hmph, ass."

"Yes, I have an ass. But the only one who can touch it is Luke."

"Meh."

I stood up as the Chess Board sank into the ground.

"Well I'm gonna go check on Luke and Zephyr…"

"Why?"

"Last time I saw them, they were laying in the grass, Zephyr was naked, and Zephyr's sheath was bulging a bit."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that he turned into a wolf."

I rolled my eyes as I created a Corridor of Darkness and stepped through. I found myself standing in the tree above Luke and Zephyr. They were just laying there cuddling. I jumped down from the tree and landed behind them silently. I then poked Zephyr in the ass with my foot.

"Awww… Luke you're so, WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

I quickly jumped back into the tree, making almost no noise.

"What? Zephyr what is it?"

"Something touched my tailhole!"

"What?"

"My asshole!"

"Well, what was it?"

"I don't know!"

"Ok, just calm down, whatever it is, it's gone."

"You're right."

Zephyr laid on his back and closed his eyes as Luke gave him a kiss. I dropped down, grabbed a twig and poked Zephyr in the balls. I quickly hid on the other side of the tree as they ended their kiss.

"SOMETHING TOUCHED MY BALLS!"

"What was it?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"This is getting weird."

"Whatever it is, it better stay away from my cock!"

"Let's just lay back down and relax…"

I peeked around the tree and saw them both laying on their backs, eyes closed. I silently walked up to them, bent over with my face right above theirs, and waited. Eventually they opened their eyes…

"HEY GUYS, WHATCHA DOIN!"

"WAAAAH!"

I fell over laughing as they quickly stood up, eyes filled with anger.

"That wasn't funny!"

"Dude seriously! I'll get you back for that!"

I backed-flipped and summoned my sword, beckoning for Zephyr to fight me. Zephyr pulled out his own English Longsword.

"You're gonna get it now!"

"Put on some clothes first, you don't wanna lose your dick do you?"

"True."

Suddenly Zephyr was dressed in his usual clothes. He then lunged with his sword, aiming for my chest. I deflected the blow and kicked Zephyr in the chest. He jumped up, spun in midair, and slapped with in the face with his tail. I blinked and let out a small sneeze.

"Dude, was that supposed to hurt?"

"It was a diversionary move."

"Heh."

I pointed my hand at Zephyr and grabbed him with 4 thin wires of Aura. I wrapped the wires around each arm and leg, and stretched them outward. I then walked up to him and stroked his face.

"Heheh…"

"Please don't rape me."

"I don't know… it's pretty tempting."

I then dropped Zephyr on the floor, the Aura dissipating. I pulled Zephyr off the ground and gave him a little pat on the head.

"Good doggy."

"Quit it, it's not funny."

"I think it's funny."

"See?"

"Hmph…"

I opened a Corridor of Darkness and looked at Luke.

"Who do you wanna spend the night with?"

"Uh, I'll stay with wolf-boy tonight."

"Ok, goodnight mi amore."

"Goodnight."

I stepped forward into the portal, turning around as the darkness consumed me…

* * *

><p>James' POV<p>

* * *

><p><em>"James, I think I'm in love with you…"<em>

"Oh, Lucario. I'm sorry, there's already someone that I'm planning on confessing my love to…"

_"Oh… sorry to have bothered you"_ said Lucario as he lowered his ears.

"Lucario, wait!"

_"…What?"_

"I hope we can still be friends… I don't want this to ruin our friendship. Please don't stop hanging out with me because of this… You're very attractive, I'm sure that you can find someone else."

_"Thanks… I don't want this to ruin our friendship either…"_

"Then let's not let it. We've always been friends, nothing can change that."

"Hey guys, dinner's ready!"

"Come on Lucario, let's go buddy."

_"Alright…"_

We ran downstairs to see that Maylene had cooked spaghetti. She handed us each a plate as she sat down. We all started wolfing down our food, a habit that Lucario and I had learned from Maylene. After the food was gone, Maylene tossed the dishes in the sink and sat back down.

"So James, what else has been going on in your life? Other than the Antonio situation."

"Well… I kinda need some advice."

"On what?"

"… Love."

"Ha, alright who do you have a crush on?"

"My Charizard."

"Oh, him. Hmmm this'll be a bit difficult. Seeing as you can't understand Pokemon like that kid… maybe Lucario could translate for you?"

"Uhhhh well…"

"Well what?"

"Only if you're ok with it, Lucario."

_"Well, I… I guess I could do that… on one condition."_

"And what's that condition?"

_"I want to travel with you… All of Maylene's Pokemon are straight. I'll never find love if I stay here."_

"Of course you can, as long as Maylene is ok with it."

"I'm fine with it. If you want to go with him, it's your choice; I can't and won't stop you. Just promise me that'll you'll visit me every once and a while."

_"Of course. Thank you Maylene."_

"No problem, you'll be a lot happier with a mate. That's all the matters."

_"Thank you. I'll miss you Maylene."_

"I'll miss you too, big guy."

Maylene and Lucario both stood up and hugged each other. Maylene then gave Lucario a small kiss on the forehead, causing him to blush slightly.

"Here James, here's his Pokeball. He doesn't like being cooped up for too long though."

"Ok, I'll remember that." I said as I took the Luxury Ball from Maylene's hand.

"Well, I'm going to bed, goodnight guys."

"Wait, what about Charizard?"

"Just tell him that you're in love with him. That simple."

"Ok…"

Maylene ran up the stairs and into her room.

"Well, should we do it now?"

_"The sooner, the better."_

"Ok, let's go outside so it's not as cramped."

We walked out the door and head out into the nearest forest. Once we were a bit farther from the city I let Charizard out.

"Zaaaard!" he said as he stretched out.

"Hey Charizard there's something I have to tell you…"

"Zard?"

"Well, I've been meaning to tell you for a while now…"

"Char Charizard."

_"He says 'Well spit it out.'"_

"Charizard, I'm in love with you."

"CHARIZARD! CHAR!"

_"He says 'I can't believe it! I love you too!'"_

"YOU DO?"

"ZARD!"

I jumped up and tackled Charizard to the ground, hugging him tightly.

_"Well, my job is done. I'm heading back to the house. Don't have TOO much fun."_

"Yeah, we'll see you there."

I rubbed my head against Charizard's neck, making him chuckle slightly. He then moved his head down and pressed his lips against mine. I kissed back, licking his lips, and asking for entry. He opened his mouth, allowing my tongue to enter. Our tongues danced together as we both fought for dominance. Charizard ended up winning as he pulled my tongue back inside his mouth. We pulled out of our kiss and looked into each others eyes…

"We… should uh, head back soon."

"Char."

We stood up and made our way back to the house…

* * *

><p>Luke's POV<p>

Dream World

* * *

><p>I watched as Antonio walked through the shadows, but he turned around before being consumed by the darkness. It almost looked as though he were worried about something… I spun around to see Zephyr making a face like he was sucking a dick.<p>

"Um, what're you doing?"

"Uh, nothing…"

"Uh-huh… let's just go to bed."

"Right, grab on to me."

I placed my paw on Zephyr's shoulder as he placed his hand on his temple. Suddenly we were standing in an elaborate bedroom made of gold. Zephyr quickly pulled off his clothes and made his way over to the bed. We both climbed into the bed and pulled the silken sheets over us. I scooted closer to Zephyr as the lights automatically shut off. He wrapped his muscular, and furry around me, holding me to his chest.

"Goodnight Zephyr."

"Goodnight Luke."

I slowly closed my eyes and let myself fall asleep in Zephyr's warm embrace…

* * *

><p>Awwww… James found love too… kinda weird that Lucario got over the rejection so quickly…or did he? Whatever, just make sure to review!<p>

Will Antonio kick Byron's ass? Will Luke and Zephyr ever have sex? Why did James copy an attack from "The New Guy"(I don't own this either :p) WHY THE FUCKING HELL DID ANTONIO POKE ZEPHYR'S BALLS? Find out in The Purple Warrior Chapter 15! Bye!


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone, sorry I haven't made many updates lately. My internet is acting up, but I've been trying to stay on top of things! Anyways, Maylene! Disclaimer!

Maylene: "ParasiteDarknessdoesn'!"

James: "Uh, sis… how much coffee did you drink?"

Maylene: "5FUCKINGPOTS!"

James: "HOLY SHIT! EVERYONE RUN!"

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

* * *

><p>My eyes snapped open as I felt someone shaking me.<p>

"ANTONIO, GET THE FUCK UP! WE NEED TO KICK BYRON'S ASS!"

"Huh? Drake? What time is it?"

"NINE FUCKING THIRTY!"

"SHIT!"

I quickly jumped out of bed and threw on some clothes. The end result was, my ripped jeans, a black shirt with a red "Punisher" skull, my gloves, and my trench coat. I quickly threw on my backpack, picked up Luke bridal style and ran out the door with the others. I placed a 100$ bill and the key to the room on the front desk as we ran past.

"GOTTA GO! JUST KEEP THE CHANGE!"

We sprinted towards the Gym as fast as we could…

"How is he still asleep?"

"I have no idea Shade. Luke, mi amore… WAKE UP!"

"Huh?"

Luke quickly leaped out of my arms and landed right next to me. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as we walked into the Gym.

"Byron, I challenge you!"

A man with purple-ish-grey hair stood up and pointed a shovel at me.

"Hmm, you look familiar kid…"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm Roark's second cousin, whatever. Let's just do this!"

"Oh right, Antonio…3-on-3 battle?"

"Yeah… Let's do this!"

* * *

><p>James' POV<p>

* * *

><p>My eyes slowly opened as I felt a certain someone wrap his arms around me.<p>

"Mmmm… Good morning Charizard."

"Char."

I climbed out of bed and threw on some clothes. I wore a pair of blue jeans, a grey shirt, a leather jacket, and my combat boots. Charizard suddenly lifted me up bridal style and gave a passionate kiss.

"Oh, I love you…"

"Zard…"

Charizard then carried me downstairs, where Maylene greeted us.

"So, heading to Hearthome?"

"Yeah, I plan on running into Antonio wile I'm there, kick his ass and whatnot."

"Alright, just be careful."

"Don't worry sis I can't take care of myself. Besides, I've got Lucario and Charizard with me."

"True…"

Once Charizard set me down, I grabbed my combat knife off the table and strapped it to my boot. We head outside and looked up at the clear blue sky. I climbed onto Charizard's back as he spread his wings. We took off flying towards Mt. Coronet, ready for anything…

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

* * *

><p>"Heh, go Steelix!"<p>

"You handle this one Luke!"

Luke stepped onto the battle field right as Steelix was released from it's pokeball.

"You go 1st kid."

"Fine."

_"Luke, use Double Team, don't listen to my next command!"_

_"Got it!"_

"Use Aura Sphere!"

"Brace yourself Steelix!"

Luke began running in a circle around Steelix, creating multiple copies of himself as he did so.

"What the?"

"Now! Use Force Palm!"

_"Jump and use Aura Sphere instead!"_

Each Luke jumped into the air, charging an Aura Sphere. He quickly released the attack, hitting Steelix in the face.

"GRAGH!"

"Dammit! Come on Steelix, use Flash Cannon!"

I made sure to pay extra close attention to the attack, seeing as how it could be useful later on… Steelix opened his mouth and began charging the attack.

"Now! Use Close Combat!"

Luke dashed towards Steelix at high speeds, creating a cloud of dust behind him. He kicked Steelix into the air and jumped up, aligning his body with Steelix's. He then placed his hand on Steelix's back, spun around and kicked. He continued the process of moving himself to various areas of Steelix's body, and striking with either a kick or a punch. Luke finished the combo by bringing himself above Steelix and kicking him to the ground.

"BARRAGE OF LIONS!"

"Luke! Stop with the Naruto jokes!" (I don't own these :p)

"Fine…"

Steelix crashed into the ground, sending dust and rocks flying up into the air as he did. Luke however, landed gracefully in front of me.

"GAH!"

The dust cleared to show Steelix laying the ground knocked out.

"Ngh, Steelix, return!"

"Heh, seems you've underestimated us Byron."

"So you beat my Steelix… I guarantee that you won't get the Mine Badge!"

"Hmph, Drake you handle the next round."

"This'll be a piece of cake!"

* * *

><p>James' POV<p>

* * *

><p>It had only been about an hour before we found ourselves landing in Hearthome City.<p>

"Wow, good time Charizard! It's only 10:30!"

"Char, Charizard."

I released my other Pokemon after giving Charizard a quick kiss. Lucario stretched out then looked at me quizzically.

_"Hearthome? Why are we here?"_

"There's a guy who should be arriving here today."

_"Let me guess… Antonio?"_

"Yep!"

_"Tell me, how would we find him?"_

"Simple, we just ask around."

_"Uh-huh… then let's get to asking."_

I tapped a nearby man on the shoulder, causing him to turn around.

"Excuse me, have you by any chance seen a guy with black spiky hair and a leather trench coat?"

"Hmmm… not that I can recall…"

"Alright, thanks for your help."

"Anytime."

I walked across the street where a woman in a purple dress was standing.

"Excuse me miss, have you seen anyone with black spiky hair and a leather trench coat?"

"Ah, hello James… I'm sorry I haven't seen anyone like that."

"OH! Fantina, I didn't even realize it was you!"

"Hahaha, I see you're still rather slow."

"Meh, I'll talk to you later, I gotta find that guy."

"Wait, may I ask who he is?"

"Antonio Muniz, he'll be participating in the next contest. He also seems to be fighting against Team Galactic…"

"What? They're back?"

"Yep, it seems so…"

"Well, I'll call you if I find him."

"Thanks."

I took off running, searching for that asshole…

Normal POV

"Hmph, a Dragonite huh? Go Bastiodon!"

"You can have the 1st move this time."

"Whatever, Bastiodon! Use Skull Bash!"

"Drake, dodge and use Hyper Beam!"

Bastiodon charged at Drake, ready to strike, only to have Drake jump to the side. Drake opened his mouth and let loose a yellow-ish-orange beam of energy into Bastiodon's side.

"Now Drake! Hit him with Dragon Claw!"

"Bastiodon, use Iron Defense!"

Drake raised his arm as his claws began glowing a bright blue color. He swung his arm, hitting Bastiodon with the attack just as Bastiodon used his own move, hardening his skin and decreasing the amount of damage he took.

"Bastiodon, hit him with Flash Cannon!"

"Drake, brace yourself!"

Bastiodon opened his mouth and let out a blast of red and white energy that sent Drake flying as it hit him.

"GRAAAGH!"

"Drake!"

"I'm ok…"

"Ok, quick use Draco Meteor!"

Drake pulled a large rock out of the ground and flew into the air, charging the rock with purple energy. He then threw the rock down at Bastiodon. The meteor struck Bastiodon in the head, causing a large explosion. Bastiodon was laying on the ground, eyes all swirly.

"No way… Bastiodon, return!"

"Good work Drake!"

"Thanks… we'll have to wait a little while before I fly us to Hearthome."

"That's ok." I said as I gave him a hug.

"Hmph, you're pretty tough kid."

"Yeah, I know."

"Cocky too… Go Bronzor!"

"Kick his ass Shade!"

"Got it!"

Shade jumped out into the field to confront Bronzor. They stared each other down for a while, eyes never leaving each other…

"Shade, use Shadow Ball!"

"Dodge and use Psychic!"

Shade shot out a blast of dark energy, only to have Bronzor dodge and grab him with Psychic. Bronzor lifted Shade up and slammed him into the ground. Shade was then lifted up a second time, about to be slammed again.

"Use Dark Pulse!"

Shade looked at Bronzor and released a wave of dark energy, blasting Bronzor and bringing him to the ground.

"I can't believe it… I lost!"

"Well, believe it! Now, I believe you owe me a Mine Badge."

"…I guess I do."

Byron returned Bronzor to it's pokeball with his left hand as he pulled the badge out of his pocket with his right. Byron tossed the badge in my direction, which I easily caught.

"Haha! We did it, guys! Excellent work, all of you!"

"WHOOHOO!"

"HELL YEAH!"

"Too easy…"

"Nice!"

I pulled all my Pokemon into a hug as I looked at our new badge. I let out a laugh as Luke kissed me on the cheek. I pulled out my badge case and set the Mine Badge down inside. I slipped the case back inside my coat's pocket and turned towards the door.

"Maybe we'll see each other again in the future, Byron."

"Heh, yeah, yeah, enough of this future mumbo-jumbo…"

"Uh… ok…"

We walked outside the door and instantly ran into Roark.

"Antonio! Thank god you're alive! We saw the explosion and we thought…"

"Roark, this is me we're talking about… I don't plan on dying anytime soon. I still have love, a dream, and purpose."

"Right, it's just… how did you survive that?"

"Well I used Protect, got propelled forward, and landed in Twinleaf Town."

"No way!"

"Yep, and I just finished kicking your old man's ass. I gotta head to Hearthome for the contest tomorrow."

"Damn! I missed it?"

"Yeah, sorry… I meant to wait for you but you know…"

"Right… oh well, I'll just watch it on the security cameras…"

"Alright, well I gotta go…"

"Alright…"

"Bye Roark… I'll see you later."

"Bye."

I quickly gave Roark a hug as I returned each of my Pokemon, except Drake. I hopped onto Drake's back as he took off into the air. We flew high up into the sky and began flying towards Mt. Coronet.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

1 Hour Later

* * *

><p>We began to descend towards Hearthome City, the wind blowing my hair back. Drake landed right in front of a woman in a purple dress. I leaped off of Drake's back and returned him to his pokeball.<p>

"You there!"

"Huh, me?"

"Yes you, wait right here. I have a friend who's been looking for you."

"Oh really, who is it?"

"Wait right here, I'm calling him."

"Wait, you're Fantina!"

"Yes, yes… Hello? Yeah I found him. Yeah we're in front of the Gym. Ok."

Fantina then hung up her phone and put it away.

"Who is it?"

"You didn't know he was looking for you?"

"No I didn't."

"Well, there he is."

I looked behind me to see James walking towards me, spinning his combat knife between his fingers.

"Hello Antonio."

"James… it's barely been one day. You're still not ready."

"Fuck you!"

James jumped into the air and threw a kick at my head. I blocked the kick and threw James back. I stuck my hand out, causing the hilt of my sword to appear. Multiple cherry blossom petals flew down and began forming the blade of the sword. James swung at me with his knife, only to have me deflect the blow with Kijutsu-shi.

_**Antonio, he's become much stronger… I can feel it.**_

_What the hell are you talking about? I can't sense any change in his power._

_**That's because you're FUCKING RETARDED!**_

_Why?_

_**His determination combined with this… power it's… monstrous!**_

_What are you talking about?_

_**There's something not right… I don't know what it is… but something is wrong with James…**_

_What do I do?_

_**I'm going to send a technique of mine… use it on him. It should remove whatever it is that's giving him his power.**_

_Ok._

I kicked James in the chest, sending him flying back. I then closed my eyes as I felt Zephyr give me the ability through my mind. A jolt of energy surged through me as I opened my eyes. I looked to see James' eyes had begun to glow red.

"GRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHH!"

I dropped my sword and grabbed James' shoulder with my left hand and placed my right hand's fingertips on his chest.

"What's happening to me? GAAAH! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

My hand instantly began glowing a golden color as I closed my hand into a fist and performed something similar to Bruce Lee's famous "One Inch Punch"

"NNGGHH!"

The golden energy flew out of my fist and into James' chest, spreading and covering him in it. James' eyes switched from red to a bright gold color as he began glowing brighter. He then dropped on all four and began coughing violently, as if he were trying to hack something up.

"GAH! BLEGH!"

James coughed up a blood-red gemstone that was shaped like a lion. It seemed to be pulsing with dark energy… it felt like it was another presence… and it was trying to push me back somehow…

_**Antonio, that's a Black Blood Gem!**_

_A what?_

_**Black Blood Gems are rubies that have been corrupted by darkness… they can cause normal people to go into a fit of rage when their adrenaline reaches a certain level. But for you…**_

_What?_

_**They can help you learn to modify abilities.**_

_Modify my abilities?_

_**Yeah, you'll be able to modify abilities you've learned… like use Ember and Flamethrower combined to create a long-range fireball projectile.**_

_Couldn't I do that if I learned Fire Blast?_

_**Yes, but this one would be if you needed a weaker blast. Black Blood Gems also have another ability.**_

_And what would that be?_

_**When combined with another powerful gemstone, known as a Light Crystal, they can create Twilight Stones. And there is a legend saying that there are 4 Black Blood Gems, 2 Twilight Stones, and 4 Light Crystals in this world. The legend also says that if we have 3 of each gemstone, and a "Master of Abilities" then we can open a portal to another world!**_

_Another world?_

_**Yes, I didn't think these gems existed, but they do. I think we should collect them while we're dealing Team Galactic… something tells me they're using these sacred gems for evil.**_

_Yeah, I don't think we should let them do that._

_**Exactly, using the stones to find the other world is one thing… but misusing the Sacred Gems of Light, Darkness, and Twilight is something that should never be done.**_

I reached down and picked up the Black Blood Gem, immediately feeling the darkness trying to get me away. Suddenly a strand of darkness flew out of the gem and went into my chest, imbuing me with it's power. I slipped the gem into my pocket as I felt the power stash itself away deeper inside me. I reached down to James and helped him to his feet.

"You ok kid?"

"Ngh, yeah I'm fine…"

"You're exceptionally strong seeing as you survived that."

"Thanks…"

"Just barely strong enough to travel with me."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… wait what?"

"I said you can travel with me."

"YEAH!"

"On one condition."

"What is it?"

"I need you to never EVER touch anything inside my bag unless I tell you to, UNDERSTOOD?"

"YES SIR!"

"Good, now I have to run some errands… if you don't want to come with me then just meet me at the town's hotel at 2:30."

"I'll just come with you."

"Ok then, let's go."

I turned around to face Luke who must have come out of his pokeball during the fight. I walked over to him and wrapped my arm around his shoulder. The three of us then began walking towards a gun shop a few blocks down. We stepped inside the shop, James taking off to look at a shelf of knives while Luke and I head to the front counter.

"What can I help ya with?" asked a rather large, redheaded man.

"I need a holster and a shit ton of ammo for this." I said as I place the gun on the counter.

"Certainly, may I see your ID?"

I pulled out my Trainer Card and handed it to the man.

"Errr… I'm afraid that I can't sell you anything. You're underage."

"Is that a problem?" I asked as I waved one thousand dollars in front of him.

"Holy shit!"

"I have a lot more too if this isn't enough."

"No, this is fine."

I handed him the money as he pulled out a leather holster, a HUGE box of ammo, and nearly 20 clips. I quickly loaded each clip and set them inside my coat pocket, I then pulled out the clip that I already had and refilled it. I slipped the clip back in the gun and pulled the slide back. I took off my coat and put the holster on underneath. I then slipped the gun inside the holster, just a bit lower than my armpit on my right side. I put my coat back on an slipped the box of ammo inside my bag.

"Thank you."

"May I ask why you need such things, and how you got that gun?"

"I got the gun from a Team Galactic member that I fought against… I'm part of a war right now…"

"WHAT? But you're just a kid!"

"A very special kid." I said as I smiled, showing off my sharp teeth.

"What the hell is with your teeth?"

"A side effect of a Black Blood Gem." I said as I pulled out a nail file and began filing my fingernails to a sharp point.

"Holy shit."

"Yeah… bye, have a nice day."

We turned around and began heading towards the door, James running after us.

"Antonio, love, was it necessary to bribe him?"

"Yes, it was Luke. Bribery can help us, it may not be right, but we'll have to use it to survive."

"But that wasn't a life-or-death situation. It was to get ammunition for a gun."

"Luke, mi amore, I didn't want to do it but I needed the ammo, 4 bullets isn't going to help us any."

"True…"

"Hey Antonio, what is it that you're doing?"

"I'm fighting Team Galactic, I've already told you that."

"I know that, but that's not all. There's something else, what was that stone I coughed up?"

"It's none of your business, it's for me and my Pokemon to know only. This is OUR quest, you may be coming along, but that doesn't mean you get to know everything."

"Why the fuck not?"

"Because Zephyr said so!"

"Who?"

"Uhhh… never mind…"

"Who's Zephyr?"

"That's none of your business… all you need to know is that we're fighting Team Galactic and searching for special gemstones."

"You mean Black Blood Gems, Light Crystals, and Twilight Stones? They don't exist!"

"Yes they do, you coughed up a Black Blood Gem."

"That was a Black Blood Gem?"

"Yes, now please do us a favor and shut up."

"You're a real ass sometimes."

"It's because you're a pest."

"Fuck you too."

"Whatever."

"Why are you such an ass?"

"Because when you're destined to save the world, there's A LOT of shit you have to deal with. It tends to make people to act like an ass towards people who butt in."

"I'm not butting in! I'm trying to help!"

"Your help is not needed."

"Then why did you say I could travel with you?"

"Because I have to keep an eye on you, in case you cough up another Black Blood Gem or shit out a Light Crystal."

"Well if I do, I'm keeping it for myself!"

I turned around and summoned Kijutsu-shi, placing the blade up against his throat.

"Not if you wanna live."

"Do it, I dare you!"

"Why should I? You don't have a Sacred Gemstone."

"Chickenshit!"

"It is not cowardice I'm displaying, it's caution. If I kill you now I might not get another gemstone, now would I?"

"Depends on if there's any left in me."

"Exactly."

I lowered my sword and turned towards Luke.

_Zephyr, you got a move that I can use to get away from James for a bit?_

_**Yes, it's very similar to a Flash Step in Bleach.**_

_Nice._

_**Sending it now.**_

I closed my eyes as I felt energy flowing through my body, strengthening me. I lift Luke up bridal-style and leaped through the air at extreme speeds. I jumped across town with instantaneous movements, traveling at the speed of sound was fun!

* * *

><p>James' POV<p>

* * *

><p>One second Antonio was standing there, holding Luke. The next second, he was on the roof of a nearby building, then… gone. <em>GRRRRRRRRRR… Fucking asshole… What is his problem? One way or another, I'm gonna find out what it is that he's up to… But where should I start? This is a tough one… maybe I should talk to someone who knows him better… Maybe… Roark!<em>

* * *

><p>Well, there's a bit of a longer chapter to make up for my absence… sorry about that guys, school just started and is already a bit of a pain… oh well. I'll try to keep up though… make sure to review, blah, blah, blah.<p>

Will Antonio find all the gemstones? What could this other world be? Why is Antonio being such an ass to James? WHY THE FUCK ARE THERE SO MANY REDHEADS? Find out in The Purple Warrior Chapter 16! Bye!


	16. Chapter 16

Hey I'm back… kinda. I'm really getting pissed off due to my Internet not working… anyways… Antonio! Do the disclaimers!

Antonio: "Whatever… ParasiteDarkness doesn't own anything and if you think otherwise then you're a moron…"

James: "Still an ass."

Antonio: "Shut the fuck up."

James: "Make me."

Antonio: * punches James in the face *

James: "…" * knocked out *

…Let's just get back to the story…

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

* * *

><p>I stood at the top of a telephone pole, Luke sitting on my shoulders. We merely stood there, watching the sunset…<p>

"What're we doing again?"

"Watching the sun set."

"Uh-huh…"

"We should probably head to the hotel…"

"Meh, why don't we just camp outside the city?"

"But Antonio, if there's a hotel available…"

"I don't feel like being near James right now…"

"Ok, let's go set up the tent…"

I leaped off the telephone pole and landed on the ground below. I then leaped forward and began making instantaneous movements towards the outside of town.

_So, Zephyr… got a name for this technique?_

_**Sadly I don't… what should we call it?**_

_I don't know… maybe Burst Leap?_

_**Where did that come from?**_

_I don't know…_

_**Well, it kinda works…**_

_Heh, Burst Leap it is then._

I performed one last Burst Leap and touched down just outside Hearthome City. I set Luke down and pulled out everyone else's pokeballs.

"Come on out guys!"

I tossed the three pokeballs into the air, releasing the rest of team. I pulled my tent set out of my bag and set it on the ground.

"Drake, Luke, you guys wanna help me out?"

"Sure."

"Of course my love."

We instantly began pitching the large tent, finishing up in a matter of about 5 minutes. I quickly grabbed some wood and set it down in the dirt. I then opened my mouth and let out a small stream of fire, setting the wood ablaze. I then set up a pot over the fire and quickly filled it with water from a water bottle I had in my bag. I pulled out my cooking ingredients from my bag and began to create another culinary masterpiece. I threw in some potatoes, onions, carrots, and a few hunks of dried beef. I then pulled out a bag filled with salt and sprinkled a bit onto the stew. I stirred the pot around a bit, adding a bit of oregano before I sat down next to the fire.

"Ok, dinner should be ready in about a half hour…"

"Antonio, how did you fit all that crap inside your bag?"

"Eh… it was a pain in the ass, trust me."

"I bet."

I wrapped my right arm around Luke's shoulder as he sat down next to me. Jolt then jumped over to my other side and sat down, rubbing his head against my side. I began petting Jolt right as Shade landed on my lap. I gave Luke a quick kiss as I switched my left hand to pet Shade.

"So guys… we need to decide on who should participate in the contest tomorrow."

"Well, I think it should be Drake, seeing as how he's the only one with a routine already developed."

"Yeah, I agree with Jolt."

"Same here."

"Wow, you guys really think I should?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok, so the decision is unanimous! Drake will participate in the first contest."

I stood up and faced Drake, looking into his blue eyes. I then placed my hand on his shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze.

"Alright Drake, tomorrow we'll do the exact same routine as on the ship… that sound good?"

"Sure, that sounds just fine… as long as we get to kick some ass."

"Why of course, I wouldn't have it any other way…"

I turned around and took the stew off of the fire and set it down on the grass. I then pulled out 5 bowls and poured the stew. I quickly handed everyone their bowls, and a spoon for Drake and Luke each.

"Dig in everyone!"

We all quickly began devouring the delicious meal I had prepared, finishing all the stew in a matter of 10 minutes! I stacked up our bowls and the pot next to the fire and sat down between Luke and Drake. I stuck my hand into my pocket and pulled out the Black Blood Gem, holding it up in front of me.

"What's that?" asked Drake.

"A Black Blood Gem, apparently they can make me stronger… I'm supposed to collect them and other gemstones to open a portal to another world."

"Another world?"

"That's what Zephyr says…"

"Weird…"

"Yeah, I know right?"

I then got an idea and stood up, putting the gem back in my pocket. I pointed my hand up into the air and began focusing the heat energy in my hand instead of my mouth. My hand caught on fire, yet it didn't hurt at all… I condensed the fire and quickly shot out a fireball straight into the air. It flew up high and then exploded like a firework. I turned around as I heard a loud noise. BANG!

"GAH! NO, SOMEONE HELP ME!"

I looked towards the forest to see a Typhlosion running in this direction, clutching his left shoulder. A man with golden hair came running after the Typhlosion, waving a 9mm handgun in the air. I leaped in front of the Typhlosion, pushed him behind me, and spread my arms out.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Get out of my way kid!"

"NO!"

"I SAID MOVE!"

"FUCK YOU! I WON'T LET YOU HURT HIM ANY MORE!"

"SO BE IT!"

The man pointed his gun at me and looked me in the eye.

"BAD MOVE!"

I back-flipped, kicking the gun into the air. I caught the gun and shot him in the leg, causing him to drop to the ground. I threw the gun, striking his head right as I kicked him in the chest.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE NOW!" I yelled as I pulled out my own gun and shot the pokeball on his belt, shattering it instantly.

He stood up and began running back into the trees, crying the entire time. I turned to the Typhlosion and reached my hand out to him.

"Here, let me see. Don't worry, I won't hurt you…"

"O-ok…"

Typhlosion pulled his hand off his shoulder, hissing in pain. His shoulder was covered in blood and continued bleeding at a dangerous speed. I took off my shirt and ripped a piece off, wrapping it around his shoulder.

"You guys put away the tent and put out the fire, I'm taking him to the Pokemon Center. Meet me there!"

"Got it!"

I lifted Typhlosion up and performed my first Burst Leap, landing on a telephone pole just inside the town. I leaped again and landed in front of the doors, causing them to open. I quickly ran inside and began yelling at the top of my lungs.

"Nurse Joy help, this Typhlosion has been shot!"

"Oh, goodness! Chansey hurry!"

Two Chansey came running from the back room carrying a stretcher. I set him down on the stretcher and let the Chansey take him to the back room.

"How did this happen?"

"I don't really know, there was some dude with gold hair who must've shot him, but I chased him off."

"I see, well I'll go help Chansey, please wait here."

I sat down on a nearby chair as Nurse Joy dashed to the back room. I pulled a Luxury Ball out of my pocket and took a look at it. _Hmm… it's a good thing I still have this… just in case…_

_**It's a good thing you have that… I have a feeling that he'll want to join us.**_

_I know right? Kinda creepy…_

_**Yeah…**_

I quietly waited, and waited, and waited… until my team came running through the door.

"How is he?"

"Don't know, Luke… Nurse Joy is still working on healing him."

"I hope he'll be ok…"

"Same here, he's too cute to die…"

"Shade!"

"Sorry baby, just sayin… besides he's not as hot as you…"

"Ok, I forgive you…"

"Yay!"

Jolt gave Shade a quick kiss before he turned to me.

"So how much longer do you think it'll be?"

"I'm not sure… it could be a few hours before…"

"Excuse me sir, Typhlosion is stable now, you may see him if you wish. But only one at a time please."

"Of course, thank you."

"He's in Room 13C."

"Thank you Nurse Joy."

I stood up and head for the room she spoke of as I returned my Pokemon. I opened the door to see Typhlosion laying in a bed.

"Hey, feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks for helping me…"

"Sure thing!"

"Huh? DID YOU JUST UNDERSTAND ME?"

"Oh right, I can understand Pokemon."

"Really?"

"Duh, otherwise I wouldn't be talking to you."

"Oh yeah, heh…"

"So why'd that ass shoot you?"

"I-I'd rather not talk about it…"

"Oh, of course… but if you ever want to talk about it or anything else, I'm right here."

"Thanks…"

"No worries… just let me know if you need anything."

"Um, I was wondering…"

"Yes, Typhlosion?"

"My name is Carlos, anyways are you a trainer?"

"Yes, my name is Antonio… why do you ask?"

"I'd like to join you once I've recovered… if that's ok…"

"Of course but just wait until you're feeling better, ok?"

"Yeah, I don't plan on leaving until I've healed a bit more…"

"Yeah that's a good idea…"

"Gracias (Thank you)"

"Oh so you speak Spanish?"

"Heheh, maybe a little bit."

"Heh, you're quite the character."

"Says the guy that shoots fireballs from his hand."

"You saw that huh?"

"Yeah it was pretty awesome in my opinion…"

"Yeah, you should probably get some sleep."

"I guess I should."

I stood up and turned out the light, heading to the bed next to Carlos' afterwards.

"Goodnight Carlos."

"Goodnight Antonio…"

I pulled my trench coat off and set it on the coat rack next to the bed. I then climbed into the bed and closed my eyes, drifting into the abyss of sleep…

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

A few hours later…

* * *

><p>I woke with a start as I heard what sounded like crying. I looked over to Carlos' bed to see he was curled up and softly whimpering. I walked over to Carlos and sat down next to him.<p>

"Hey, you ok?"

"I-I… Had a n-nightmare…"

"It's ok Carlos… shhhh it's alright buddy… don't worry, you're safe…"

I laid down next to him and pulled him into a comforting hug, holding his warm body to my bare chest.

"You're ok, don't worry I won't let that creep ever hurt you again…just relax, you'll be ok…"

"… T-thank you."

"Don't thank me, I'm your trainer now. It's my responsibility."

I pulled him closer to my body as I began lightly rubbing his back in a comforting manner.

"Anata no seishin wa shiawasede mitasa reru koto ga dekimasu…"

"What?"

"It means, 'Let your spirit be filled with happiness' in Japanese."

"Oh…"

"Goodnight Carlos…"

"Wait, would you sleep with me, please?"

"Sure, but no funny business. I already have a boyfriend."

"Uh, I'm straight."

"Ok then… goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I closed my eyes as Carlos wrapped his arms around me and snuggled his head into my chest. Eventually we both fell asleep…

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Dream World

* * *

><p>My eyes snapped open as I felt a furry hand begin rubbing my chest.<p>

"Umm Zephyr, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Can't help it, you're so well built…"

"Please stop rubbing my chest."

"Sorry, hey can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"First promise you won't hit me for asking this."

"Fine, I promise I won't hit you."

"Would you maybe have a three-way with Luke and I sometime?"

"Ngh!"

"Well?"

"… You were actually serious about that?"

" Yes."

"… Ngh, and you're not gonna quit bugging me about it are you?"

"Probably not."

"Fine… but not now."

"When?"

"Sigh… how about tomorrow night?"

"YAY!"

Zephyr suddenly grabbed my head and kissed me on the lips, sticking his tongue inside my mouth. It felt… strange but yet… it felt kind of… good. I somehow found myself kissing Zephyr back, rubbing his tongue with my own. I pulled out of the kiss and looked into his golden eyes… it was rather strange to have kissed myself but yet…

"Antonio, there's something I need to tell you about what I am…"

"Huh?"

"Once my true form is revealed, you'll gain the ability to transform back and forth between your human form and whatever the hell I am."

"That's… weird."

"Yeah, just thought you should know."

"Ok… so is that all you needed?"

"Yep."

"Ok, goodnight then."

"Goodnight."

I lay back in my amethyst bed and closed my eyes, drifting back into my slumber…

* * *

><p>Whoa, crazy. Make sure to review… etc. Once again, I'm sorry for the gap in between posts, I'm trying to get these internet problems sorted out as fast as I can, luckily i was able to go over to my uncle's house and use his internet. Will Antonio be successful in his contest? Will Carlos recover soon? Who is the man with gold hair? Why did he shoot Carlos? Find out in The Purple Warrior Chapter 17! Bye!<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

I'm here again, heh sorry for such a long pause in-between posts, I've been having… issues with my computer. Anyways… thanks everyone for the reviews so far… ummm yeah, Carlos you wanna do the disclaimer?

Carlos: "Sure, ParasiteDarkness doesn't own Pokemon, but you should probably know this by now."

Shade: "Yeah I know right?"

Jolt: "Indeed."

Shade: "How are you able to make one simple word sound so sexy?"

Jolt: "Uhh well… I wasn't really trying to but ok."

Me: "Ok everyone, let's try to get to the story right now. You can fuck each others brains out later."

Jolt: "That's not all we do you know."

Shade: "Yeah! We've only had sex once!"

Carlos: "I did not need to know that…"

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

* * *

><p>My eyes snapped open as I heard my Pokegear start ringing. I pulled it out of my bag and flipped it open.<p>

"Ugh, hello?"

"Antonio! Where the hell are you?"

"James? How the fuck did you get my number?"

"I got it from Roark as well as a bit of information on you."

"That's creepy… what the hell did that bigmouth tell you?"

"Not much, just that you can communicate with Pokemon, which I already knew, you're also the Ex-Champion of Johto, and that you have extensive ties all across Sinnoh and Johto."

"Good, he didn't tell you too much then."

"How come you've never told me that you were the Ex-Champion of Johto?"

"Cause it's not important… plus you never asked."

"But seriously, it's awesome! Why aren't you the champion anymore?"

"Because some things happened and we had to leave Johto, so I gave up my title."

"Like what?"

"That's none of your business. Now, why'd you call me?"

"Oh right! Where are you? If you still want to compete in the contest you better hurry, it starts in an hour."

"SHIT!"

"Get your ass in gear! I'll meet you there!"

I quickly hung up the phone, jumped out of bed and began searching for my costume that was stashed in my bag.

"Ugghhh… what's wrong Antonio?"

"The contest I'm gonna perform in is starting in an hour!"

"Oh shit!"

"I know right?"

I pulled out the traditional ronin garb and my sandals as I tossed yesterdays clothes inside the bag. I quickly put on the white and red ronin clothing along with a pair of socks and my sandals. I threw the bag on my shoulder as Nurse Joy walked in the room.

"Good morning Antonio."

"Hey Nurse Joy, don't have a lot of time for talking, is Carlos able to leave?"

"Yes, he should be stable enough."

"Good."

I pulled out the Luxury Ball and looked at Carlos, who merely nodded. I lightly tossed the ball at Carlos, hitting him in the head. The ball opened up, turned Carlos into red energy and sucked him in, the button flashing red once before it hit the bed. I picked up the ball and minimized it, attaching it to my belt as I ran out the door. I quickly performed a burst leap once I stepped outside the Pokemon Center, landing next to James at the Contest Hall.

"Whew, we're 15 minutes early."

"Yeah."

I quickly released all my pokemon, causing James to look at Carlos.

"When did you get him?"

"Last night, some ass shot him so I brought him to the Pokemon Center. Now he's on my team."

"Hi I'm James." He said as he stuck his hand out to Carlos.

"Yeah, I'm Carlos."

"His name is Carlos, he says hi."

James pulled out three pokeballs and released his own Pokemon. A Charizard, Lucario, and an Abra stood in front of him.

"And this is my team."

James then wrapped his right arm around the Charizard and gave him a quick kiss.

"Heh, alright I better go check in."

We walked inside the building and made our way over to the counter were a guy with blue hair and glasses was standing.

"Hey, I'm here for the contest. My name is Antonio Muniz."

"Ah Mr. Muniz, it's good to have you here. May I ask which Pokemon will be competing?"

"Yes, his name is Drake."

"I assume that would be this here Dragonite."

"Yep."

"Ok, go ahead to the waiting room with the other contestants. Please return your other Pokemon to their pokeballs or have them wait with a friend in the audience."

"Ok."

I turned to James, who nodded.

"I'll watch them for ya. They probably wanna see you perform anyways."

"Thanks… Come on Drake, we better get ready."

I began walking towards the door that the man pointed to, giving Luke a kiss as I passed him.

"Kick some ass out there."

"Of course mi amore."

We continued through the red door and entered a room that probably had about 20 trainers inside, each of them talking to each other or their Pokemon. Drake and I sat down next to a girl with a white hat and waited patiently.

"Let's do exactly what we did on the ship ok?"

"Yeah…"

"Something wrong Drake?"

"Just a bit nervous is all."

"Don't worry buddy. There's nothing to be nervous about. You'll do fine, just remember the plan."

"He's right you know."

"Umm who're you?"

"Oh sorry, my name is Dawn. I'm also a Pokemon Coordinator."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Antonio."

"Hi Antonio, is this your first contest?"

"Nah, I participated in a few contests in Hoenn Region."

"Really? How many did you win?"

"All but the first two I participated in, and I got 2nd place in both of those."

"Holy Crap!"

"Heh, yeah… I'm no rookie that's for sure."

"Yeah, I'll just have to end that winning streak of yours."

"If you can."

"It's on then!"

"Bring it!"

"So, do you have a specific strategy to win?"

"Nope! Not really, just gonna try re-doing something we've done once before. But we'll probably mix it up a bit."

"Hmm… and you're a professional?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I have to have a strategy! I almost never do, and look at me! Ex-Champion of Johto, and a Top Coordinator!"

"WHAT?"

"Heheh, didn't see that coming did ya?"

"… I really hope I don't have to battle you in the Second Round…."

"It just depends on if you'll get beaten by someone else first."

"…Which I probably won't…"

"Heh, well if it helps any, you're entering with that Piplup of yours. Does it know any Ice-Type moves?"

"…I see what you mean! I'll have a better chance since your Pokemon is a Dragon-Type!"

"See? You still have a fair chance."

"Thanks."

"Sure thing."

"THE CONTEST WILL BEGIN SHORTLY. FIRST UP WILL BE ANTONIO MUNIZ. PLEASE PREPARE YOURSELF QUICKLY." said a voice emanating from an intercom.

"Hmph, ready Drake?"

"Mostly."

"What's wrong buddy? You've been in contests before."

"It's just been a little while is all."

"It's alright Drake. You'll do great!"

"I know."

"WILL ANTONIO MUNIZ PLEASE REPORT TO THE STADIUM."

"Well, that's us… let's go."

I stood up and walked to a black steel door, opening it and holding the door open for Drake. We stepped out into the large stadium and looked around, quickly spotting James and the others to our right. I blew a kiss to Luke and quickly raised my right hand into the air.

"HAJIMEMASHOU!" (Let's get started!)

"Uhhh… ok, Mr. Muniz I'm sure you know that this is the-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… beautiful appeals, 3 judges, blah, blah, blah. Let's get started already!"

"Ok…rude little piece of-"

"What was that?"

"N-nothing. Just begin already."

I reached my hand out in front of me, the hilt of my sword appearing in my hand. Cherry Blossom Petals flew out and began transforming and creating the blade piece by piece. I pointed the blade into the air and closed my eyes, remembering a move I saw once…

"BLIZZARD!"

A gust of icy wind swirled around the room, creating large, floating hunks of ice as it circled the room.

"Now Drake, use Twister!"

Drake quickly began flapping his wings, creating a large spiral of wind that pulled me into the air. I opened my mouth, releasing a torrent of flames into the wind, creating a tornado of flames.

"Hit me with Hyper Beam!"

Drake unleashed a beam of orange-ish-yellow energy into the flames and directly at me. I raised my left arm, forming a wall of green energy. The attack hit the wall of energy, causing an explosion that sent flames and ice shards flying in all directions in a dazzling display. I performed a back-flip as I fell to the ground, landing about 15 feet away from Drake.

"Now, hit me with a size 3 Hyper Beam!"

Drake nodded as he opened his mouth ever so slightly and released a thin stream of energy, about as thick as a pencil. I raised my sword and let the attack hit my sword's blade, causing it to split into 4 thin beams that were reflected off the blade and sent flying into the air. I lowered my sword and performed a Burst Leap, conjuring Cherry Blossom Petals that formed around Drake and hid us from view as I landed on his back.

"Fly up into the middle of the stadium and then flex when I give the signal." I whispered into Drake's ear.

Drake flew up into the middle of the stage as I brought the petals with us, making sure to keep us completely hidden from view. Drake came to a stop and hovered in the air as I slowly began counting…

"1...2...3... Now!"

Drake flexed his muscles and let out a roar as I sent the petals flying out in all directions, causing the crowd to gasp. I then focused on making the petals fly together and began putting them in the shape of letters. We dropped to the floor with a loud thud, just as the petals finished spelling out VOTE FOR PEDRO. The crowd instantly broke into laughter as the petals began falling to the floor.

"HAHAHA, well that was definitely an interesting performance. Let's see what the judges will say. They'll be using a 1-10 scale for scoring. Mr. Contesta?"

"Extraordinary! I've never seen a performance as… as… as mesmerizing as this one! I give it a 10!

"Excellent! Mr. Sukizo?"

"Marvelous! Simply marvelous, I give it a 10!" (It IS Mr. Sukizo who say marvelous all the time right? I can't remember… some one please let me know)

"So far, all tens. What do you say Nurse Joy?"

"…Stunning… I could tell from the moment I saw you that you'd do well, but I didn't realize how well. It was flawless, I give you a 10. But if I could I would've given you a 10,000! Sadly, 10,000 is not on the scale we use for scoring."

"Wow, so that means Mr. Muniz has perfect tens, bringing him to 30 points for the first round!"

Drake and I simply bowed to the crowd and turned to the door, only to be stopped by the announcer.

"Mr. Muniz, how did you perform those impossible feats? How is it that you were able to breathe fire?"

"… Shouldn't you bring in the next coordinator? I don't want to make the Contest drag on for too long."

"But how did you-"

"I won't answer that question."

"But I didn't-"

"Finish the question? It doesn't matter, minds are like books. They're easy to read if you know how."

"What-"

"Am I talking about? I'm talking about how you should BRING IN THE NEXT COORDINATOR!"

"O-Of course… go ahead and go to the waiting room… eheheh… MR. GREGORY… URANUS? weird name…. PLEASE REPORT TO THE STADIUM!

I walked over to the door, passing a man with brown hair that was slicked back, except for a single purple-colored lock of hair laying across his face. As I passed him and his Gallade, he whispered into my ear…

"Be ready, Draco is here…"

My eyes opened wide as I turned around and looked him in the eye. He wore a smirk on his face as he continued walking to the stadium…

"Shit…"

_**Goddammit! He could be anywhere and we won't know it!**_

_I know, we'll just have to keep an eye out for anyone suspicious…_

… _**Luke! We have to warn him!**_

_I'm already on it…_

"_Luke, honey?"_

"_You guys did great out there!"_

"_Luke, stop, listen for a sec… Draco is here!"_

"…_What?"_

"_Just let the others know and keep an eye out for anyone suspicious… if you see something out of the ordinary, let me know IMMEDIATELY and tell me where you saw it ok?"_

"_Ok, be careful my love."_

"_You too Luke, I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

I opened the door and walked into the waiting room, sitting down next to Dawn.

"Holy crap you really are good at this!"

"…yeah…"

"What's wrong? You sound sad."

"There's… this guy who's after me… and… and I think he might be here."

"What? I'll help you out, what's he look like? I can let you know if I see him!"

"That's the thing, I don't know what he looks like…"

"Oh, that'll be tough."

"Sigh… don't worry about it Dawn, it's my problem, not yours. I don't want to be a burden."

"It's alright, I still want to help you! Why is he after you?"

"… he's consorting with Team Galactic and I'm kind of fighting against them."

"Team Galactic? I thought they were gone!"

"They were, nut not anymore…"

"Wow…"

Suddenly a man wearing a white cloak that covered his face sat down next to me.

"Hello, my name is Draco…"

"Drake, return!"

I quickly returned Drake to his poke ball and stood up, turning to the man.

"_LUKE! I found him! Tell James now! Tell him to meet me outside NOW! Have him put you all in your poke balls, his own Pokemon too!"_

"_Antonio, but."_

"_Luke, PLEASE, just do it! I can't let you guys get hurt!"_

"_Ok, I love you."_

"_I love you too, now hurry!"_

I took a step back as Draco stood up. I threw a punch at him, only to have him knock my fist back with his elbow. I threw another punch, this time he grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him.

"Antonio, you don't recognize me?"

"What?"

"…What a shame, you can't even recognize my voice?"

"Hey, let him go!"

"Sit back down bitch!"

"Dawn, just do what he says."

"Grrr… fine."

"Antonio, don't you recognize me?"

"No I… wait… Jericho?"

I slowly reached my left arm up and pulled back his hood. Jericho's face looked exactly the same as it did two years ago… a battle scar going diagonally across his face starting above his left eyebrow, going down across his nose and ending under his right eye. His red hair was spiked into a short Mohawk, and his right ear had a small gold earring in it.

"Hey."

"…"

"What I don't get a 'hello' kiss?"

"No, you don't."

"What?"

I yanked my arm out of his grasp and pushed him back.

"You're consorting with Team Galactic!"

"For you, just think. After they do all the work, we take them down and rule the world together! You and me!"

"Fuck you! You know I'm not the kind of person who would do that! You guys are trying to take advantage of Legendary Pokemon for your own selfish reasons!"

"All I want is to create the perfect world for us! For YOU!"

"No."

"Please, I LOVE YOU!"

"And all those years ago, when my dad went psycho, in this very town! You ran and left me, a 12 year old boy to fight a 47 year old lunatic!"

"I was scared, I wasn't thinking. Besides, you handled him just fine by yourself."

"You're different Jericho, and I don't love you anymore! Stop this nonsense!"

"…"

I quickly pushed Jericho out of the way and began running for the red door that led to the main room of the Contest Hall. I looked back as I ran out the door to see Jericho running after me. I slammed the door closed and froze it shut before running out the front door.

"James! Let's go NOW!"

"What is it?"

"My Ex-boyfriend, run! And don't mention Luke at ALL around him!"

"Ok!"

We began running towards the parking lot and stopped at a black motorcycle and a green pickup-truck.

"What are we doing?"

"Can you hot-wire that truck?"

"Yeah-"

"DO IT!"

"OK!"

James jumped inside the truck and got to work while I sat down on the motorcycle and began working on it…

"Come on you piece of shit… COME ON!"

I pressed a couple wires together, causing a spark and the motorcycle roared to life. I looked over to James as he finished getting the truck running.

"FOLLOW ME!"

I twisted the right handle and drove towards the graveyard next to the Contest Hall right as Jericho and Uranus came running out the front door. I grabbed a double-edged great sword that was stuck in the ground as I passed a certain grave. I looked down to see it read "R.I.P. Eugenio Muniz." I swung the sword down, crushing the headstone into tiny pieces as we sped away. We drove as fast as we could through the streets. I looked behind us to see that Jericho, Uranus, and about 8-14 Team Galactic members were following us on motorcycles of their own.

"JAMES! HEAD TO VEILSTONE! MY NEPHEW CAN HELP US! I'LL DEAL WITH THEM!"

"OK, BE CAREFUL!"

James rolled up his window as I spun the bike around, but focused psychic energy on it's wheels, causing it to keep going in the same direction. I pulled my gun out from inside my shirt and opened fire. I quickly emptied the clip in the gun, killing about 5 grunts. I quickly reloaded and slipped the gun back inside my shirt as a grunt caught up to me. I raised my father's sword and brought it crashing down on the woman's head, splitting it in two! I hit her bike with my sword and sent it flying into another grunt's bike, causing them both to explode! I raised my left hand and began focusing my energy, causing my hand to turn black. I swung my hand and shot out a ball of darkness that exploded the minute it hit a grunt's head, killing him and two others.

"_Antonio, this is Abra, I'm going to teleport us all to Veilstone, but we need you to create something, bright and flashy to blind them so that they won't see us teleport. Our vehicles should fall off the up coming cliff and explode."_

"_Fake our deaths, it won't work… for long. Ok, we'll try it. It should confuse them for at least two weeks… after that, they'll probably figure it out."_

"_Of course they will."_

I focused as much heat, psychic energy, Aura, wind, electricity, and ice into the sword as I could. I then threw it towards the group of enemies, causing it to hit the ground and explode it a flash of bright rainbow-colored lights. I felt a strong tug in my gut as I was pulled off my motorcycle… After about 2 seconds my feet hit the ground with a loud TAP! I looked around to see that James, Abra, and I were standing in Veilstone City.

"Holy shit… that was insane."

"Yeah, let's just hope my attack blinded them enough…"

* * *

><p>Jericho's POV<p>

10 seconds ago…

* * *

><p>Antonio raised his father's sword high as it began glowing multiple colors. He threw it, causing it to stab into the ground and explode with a flash of bright, rainbow-colored lights! Once the light was gone, I could see the truck go flying off the side of a cliff. I heard two loud explosions as we all came to a stop at the cliff's edge. I looked down to see both vehicles blackened and completely destroyed…<p>

"N-no… A-Antonio… Why? If you had just come with me…"

I looked away and began crying softly as Uranus walked up to me…

"I'm sorry for your loss Draco, but we need to leave quickly before the police show up."

"I-I have to s-see t-the body!"

"Draco, we don't have time! We have to go! There's no way he could've survived that!"

"Grrr… sigh… f-fine."

I pulled the great sword out of the ground and took a quick look at the blade. There wasn't even a scratch on it, let alone a chip or dent! _Double-edged great sword… it hasn't taken any damage or rusted at all since Eugene was killed… Didn't he say he got this sword from some drunk Japanese dude? Could this be the legendary blade, Dakuenjeru?_(Dark Angel)_ This will definitely come in handy…_

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

* * *

><p>We quickly ran towards a blue building next to the Pokemon Center and knocked on the door. A man with short black hair answered the door…<p>

"Uncle Antonio! Good God! What the hell happened? Is that blood?"

"Don't worry it's not mine, we need to hide here for a little while."

"Not yours? Whatever, get your asses inside!"

We quickly stepped inside, the man closing the door behind us and locking it.

"Thanks Manny, I owe you one."

"Yes, you do. Now tell me was going on!"

"Well, first of all Happy Birthday, how old are you again?"

"25, now tell me what's going on! Why are you covered in blood?"

"Well…" I said as I began explaining what had happened so far on my journey, "… And here we are."

"… Dammit! Why the hell does this keep happening?"

"I have no idea, but either way I'm going to fucking end Team Galactic."

"Watch your mouth."

"Hey, I'm your uncle. I can say whatever words I want."

"Yes, but you're 14 and I'm 27 so no F-bombs. Anything else is fine though."

"Fine, hey can I use your washer? I gotta get the blood out of my shirt."

"Here give it to me, I'll deal with it."

I pulled my shit off and tossed to Manny to looked at my chest and gasped.

"Where'd you get the gun?"

"Oh yeah, that Pluto guy."

"… Of course, I should've known."

I pulled the gun and it's holster off of my body and set it down on the coffee table as I sat down on the couch. Manny walked down a hallway and came back after a couple minutes.

"Well, let your Pokemon out. They're probably all cramped up by now."

I released Drake as James let out his Pokemon and the rest of my team. Luke immediately ran over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Antonio! Oh, I was so scared."

"It's alright Luke, we managed to throw them off."

"Did you figure out who he was?"

"… It was Jericho…"

"WHAT?"

"I know… I can't believe it either…"

"But why?"

"He seems to think that doing this will help him create a perfect world for him and myself. I told him I don't love him anymore, but I didn't let him know that you exist Luke. I can't let him have a reason to hurt you… any of you."

"I see… how are we going to be able to beat him?"

"Well, I could just kick his ass for you, he's only 15 right?"

"Manny, he's way stronger than you are. He would tear you in half using only 15% of his full strength."

"You're over exaggerating."

"You're right, I was over exaggerating his weakness… he'd only need 10%."

"… Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am."

"What about you?"

"Even with my powers, 83.59692% of his strength would kill me."

"Damn!"

"He's just that strong, and I don't think I could beat him… unless…"

"Unless what?"

"If I can find all the Sacred Gemstones, I could be able to stop him. Each one would amplify my powers and with all of them… He wouldn't stand a chance!"

"Excellent thinking Antonio!"

"Wait… what do they look like"

I reached inside my pocket and pulled out my Black Blood Gem.

"Like this."

"I have one, but it's white!"

"Give it to me, please."

Manny took off running down the hall and came back holding a white gemstone. He handed it to me, letting out a sigh as he did.

"I hope this is it."

_**It is!**_

"Good work Manny, this is it!"

I passed a pulse of darkness through it, causing it to blast me with a wave of light. The white light flooded into my body, filling me with energy! I placed the gem in my pocket and looked at my hand. I felt my hand begin to tingle as it was covered in blinding light. I let the light fade away as I sat back down.

"At this rate we'll have them all within a month or two!"

"Hey, I think I know a friend who has a grey one too!"

"Damn Manny, that's incredible! Who is it?"

"My buddy Tim, you remember him right?"

"Hmmmm, oh! The guy who almost blew his hand off with the bottle rocket?"

"Yeah that's him!"

"He lives here in Veilstone right?"

"Yeah, let's go see him in a few minutes!"

"Yeah, let's wait a few minutes first, I'm tired…"

I layed back and rested my head on Luke's shoulder as Shade and Jolt sat down next to me and began cuddling… After about five minutes I stood up…

"Ok, let's go!"

* * *

><p>Well, that chapter certainly had some interesting information didn't it? What's with this so called "Legendary Blade"? Who would've thought that Jericho was Draco? Ok, I guess it was a little bit obvious… Once again, I'm really, really, really, really, really, REALLY sorry that it took so long to post. My computer was having so many fucking issues at once. But I'm back now, that's all that matters! So, will Antonio get his hands on another Gemstone? What happened back at the Contest Hall? Will Antonio and Dawn ever meet again? HOW THE HELL DID TIM ALMOST BLOW HIS HAND OFF WITH A BOTTLE ROCKET? Find out in The Purple Warrior Chapter 18! Bye!<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys, it's me! Just so you know, I've been writing multiple chapters over the past week and just haven't gotten to post them until now, so things might be just a little bit weird… anyways, I'd like to thank any of you people who have been patient and are still here reading this. I love you all! Second, I'd like to let you all know that I realize things have been WAAAAAAY too convenient for Antonio and that it stops soon. He is powerful, but Team Galactic just hasn't pulled out the big guns yet, that's all. And lastly, it's disclaimer time!

James: " ParasiteDarkness own abso-fucking-lutely nothing! If you think he owns anything or claims to own anything, then you're a fucking dipshit!"

Abra: "He only owns us, his OCs."

Luke: "Well, I'm not sure if you would count as an OC since you don't have a name and-"

Lucario: "OBJECTION!"

Luke: "… What?"

Carlos: "Let's just get on with the fucking story…"

Me: "KU-YAH!"

Everyone else: "…"

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

* * *

><p>"Let's go!"<p>

"Hold on Antonio, let me go wake up Kale."

"Oh my god! I totally forgot about him! It's been a while since I've seen that little Treecko!"

"Heh, right, little Treecko… KALE WAKE UP! ANTONIO'S HERE!"

THUD!

"Son of a bitch that hurts!"

I looked down the hallway to see a Grovyle walk out of a room, rubbing his head.

"What's all the shouting about?"

"Kale! How have you been?"

"Who the fuck are y- Antonio? OH MY GAWD!"

Kale leaped at me and hit me with his famous Tackle Hug. I wrapped my arms around his scaly body, squeezing slightly. Kale let go and took a couple steps back, looking at my hair.

"Antonio, what the hell is up with your hair?"

I looked in a mirror hanging on the wall to see my hair had lost it's spikiness and was just tangled up everywhere.

"Heh, long story."

"Mhm… you need to let me give you a hair cut later."

"Since when did you become a hairstylist?"

"Well I'm a Pokemon so I'm not exactly 'Professional' but I did learn to cut hair from my Ex-boyfriend, Mondo. God that Machamp was a jerk, but boy could he cut hair!"

"…Ok… I'm just going to pretend that made sense…"

"Kay, so what's going on?"

"Um, we're headed to Tim's house, he should have something I need."

"That gemstone of his?"

"How'd you know?"

"It just seems like something you'd be looking for."

"Ok. Oh, James?"

"What?"

"Stay here."

"What? Why?"

"Cause Tim's house is dangerous. Knowing you, you'd probably touch one of his inventions and blow up the damn place."

"Meh."

I turned to the front door and opened, letting everyone else out first. I looked at James and gave him my "I'll fucking rip your lungs out through your ass if you don't do what I say" look as I walked out the door, closing it behind me.

* * *

><p>James' POV<p>

* * *

><p>I sat down on the couch as Antonio walked out the door. I knew that Antonio wasn't joking around. He gave me a weird look that said "I'll fucking rip your lungs out through your ass if you don't do what I say" and I'm pretty sure he'd actually do it too…<p>

"Well guys, what do you think?"

"_Well James, I don't really know… should we trust Antonio?"_

"_Well Lucario, I think we should. He's a good person inside, I can tell. Right James?"_

"I'm not really sure… I don't think we should trust him with the Sacred Gemstones… something tells me something freaky will happen if we do."

"Char, Charizard!"

"_He says, 'Freaky doesn't always mean bad. It could benefit the world!' and I kinda have to agree with him… Freaky isn't always bad, he might be able to make the world a better place."_

"_Pfft, yeah or he could destroy it."_

"_Lucario!"_

"_What? I'm just saying! Besides, even if he would make it a better place, can he actually find all the stones? To be honest, I don't think we should be risking our lives like this. I don't think Team Galactic actually saw James' face while he was driving, but even so, continuing to travel with Antonio is far too dangerous! They'll eventually figure out that we're helping him and would begin hunting us too!"_

"What are you saying Lucario?"

"_I'm saying that we should quit while we still can, and think this over. We're not 100% sure if we're ok with being hunted down, so we should stop and let Antonio continue his Journey for a little while… If we decide to help him still after a long and careful consideration, then we can join up with him again later."_

"I guess that would be the smartest decision… but even so, Antonio warned us that he was being hunted down, and we still decided to go with him."

"Zard! Charizard!"

"_Charizard's right, Antonio didn't tell us exactly how dangerous it would be. I was expecting to be attacked by a couple of grunts every once in a while, not a full blown motorcycle chase!"_

"_See? Even Abra agrees with us."_

"…Sigh… ok, you guys are right. But let's wait one more day-"

"_NO! As soon as they get back we're going to go home or to Maylene's house."_

"Lucario, it's just one more day."

"_James, you may be in love with Charizard, but I still have feelings for you! I refuse to take any chances that might lead to you getting hurt! We will go home or to Maylene's house, preferably Maylene's so that we can start training and build our strength so that if we decide to join him again later, we can be stronger and ready for whatever they send after us!"_

I looked into Lucario's crimson eyes to see they were beginning to water… I stood up and pulled him into a comforting hug, patting him on the back as he rested his head against my shoulder.

"I know Lucario, and I'm sorry. I really am… But I still love you, maybe not in that way, but no matter what, I will still love you. You and Abra, you guys are my best-friends…"

"_T-thanks…sigh… I need to meditate."_

Lucario pulled out of the embrace and sat down on the other couch, cross-legged. He rested his arms on his knees and closed his eyes, falling into his trance-like state that he enters whenever he meditates. I looked over to Charizard to see his emerald green eyes were also beginning to water…

"What's wrong Charizard?"

"Char…Charizard…"

"_He feels bad for Lucario… and I do too. Rejection hurts. James, you guys should talk to him… he needs someone to comfort him."_

"I'll think of something…"

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

* * *

><p>We walked next-door to a brown-colored house and knocked on the door… After a few minutes a fat bald guy answered the door.<p>

"Antonio, it's been a while!"

"Hey Tim."

"Damn kid, you're getting big. Come on inside guys!"

We followed Tim inside the house and into a living room filled with random crap. A microscope here, a telescope there, and some freaky looking ear-piece that was sitting on the table.

"Tim, what's that ear-piece for?"

"Oh, it's like a Bluetooth, but it can translate Pokemon language into English."

"No way! Does it work?"

"It's a prototype, but so far it seems to be working fine. I have two more in the other room."

"I swear, you're one of Silph Co's best scientists."

"Haha! So you noticed? So um, what brings you here?"

"Tim, do you still have that gemstone?"

"Umm, my son has been using it as a necklace, why?"

"Well, it could be the key to saving the world."

"From what?"

"Team Galactic."

"The hell? I thought they were done for."

"Yeah, but now they're back, with a new leader it seems…"

"Dammit."

"So where is your son?"

"Oh, you've never met Kerrick, he's at school right now."

"Ah, he's one of those people who actually stays in school instead of becoming a Trainer."

"Yeah I know, he wants to be a scientist like his old man. He's at the top of his class."

"How old is he?"

"14, and he's a Sophomore."

"… The hell?"

"Yeah, he barely made the cut-off, so he was a year younger than his classmates. Then he skipped the 5th grade, I guess he was too smart for it."

"Damn…"

_**You thinking what I'm thinking?**_

_Get him to lend us his big brain?_

_**Yep.**_

_But only if he can fight, I don't want him getting in the way._

_**Dude, it's like a broken record "I don't want him getting in the way ERK I don't want him getting in the way ERK I don't want him getting in the way."**_

_Well still._

"He wouldn't have any…fighting skills would he?"

"Umm… I think he might know Muay Thai or some shit like that. Why?"

"Just wondering…"

_**See? If he knows Muay Thai Kickboxing, then he should be able to handle himself a bit. Especially if his brain is as big as Tim says it is.**_

_I guess. But it depends on if he WANTS to help us._

_**True…**_

"Ok, thanks Tim. Let us know when he gets home from school."

"Ok."

"By the way, would you be willing to sell me that translator?"

"You can have it for free, by why do you need it? I thought you could already understand Pokemon."

"It's for a… friend."

"Ok then."

Tim picked up the translator and handed it to me. I turned around and walked out the door, Manny and the Pokemon following behind me. We head back to Manny's house and walked inside to see Lucario meditating and the others talking to each other.

"James, I got a present for you."

"Huh? IS IT A NEW KNIFE?"

"Uh, no. It's this."

I handed him the translator, only to have him stare at it.

"A Bluetooth?"

"No! Just put it on and press the button!"

James placed the ear-piece inside his right ear and pressed the button. He then just sat there with a stupid look on his face.

"I don't get it."

"Gah, Charizard! Say something to James."

"Why? He can't understand me."

"HOLY SHIT! Charizard, I can understand you!"

"WHAT?"

"Surprise!"

"A translator… where'd you get this?"

"It's a prototype, I got it from Tim."

"THANK YOU!"

James suddenly hit me with a flying tackle hug, taking us both to the floor.

"GAH! Get off of me! We both already have boyfriends!"

I placed the palm of my hand on James' forehead and released a weak blast of Light Energy that sent him flying into the sofa.

"OOF! Ok, my spaz attack is over now."

"Good, now listen. We're going to lay low for about a week and then-"

"Oh umm, about that…"

"What?"

"Well… this has been a bit more dangerous than we realized… so my team and I have decided that…"

"Go on…"

"We're calling it quits for a while. We need to think this through, and if we decide that we still want to help you, we were hoping to be able to join up with you guys again later…"

"That's fine, but I'm only staying in Veilstone for one week. If you don't decide by then… I'm leaving. If we run into each other later, then you can join us, but I'm not going to hang around another town longer than I planned just to wait for you."

"That's fine."

"Ok, go home."

"Right…"

James and his Pokemon stood up and walked to the door. James turned around and looked back before walking out the door.

"Bye."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"That was kinda rude Antonio."

"What? He knew what he was getting into, I told him! And after barely two days, he's already left."

"Yeah, he is a bit of a pussy."

"Well, he did good considering he's only 13 and is lacking the experience, training, and powers that Antonio has."

"Jolt is right, he did good."

I sat down on the couch in-between Luke and Kale, wrapping my right arm around Luke's shoulders. I then wrapped my left arm around Kale and pulled him closer.

"So what's been goin on here Kale?"

"Not much… I've just been bored out of my fucking mind."

"Hmm not much to do here?"

"Not really."

"How about I make you an offer?"

"What kind? An orgy?"

"Ummm I was thinking more along the lines of you traveling with us."

"Sure, that'd be great."

"Only if it's ok with Manny."

Kale immediately looked towards Manny, who simply nodded.

"If it's what you wanna do Kale, I'm not stopping you."

"Yeah, he knows he wouldn't be able to win an argument with his uncle."

"Oh shut up."

Manny reached into his pocket and pulled out a Luxury Ball that was probably Kale's. He tossed it over to me with a quick flick of his wrist. I caught the ball, minimized it and attached it to my belt.

_A full team._

_**Yep, and they're all considerably strong.**_

_Yeah, I'm glad Kale's back in the team, he was a great fighter._

_**Huh?**_

_Remember? Back in Johto?_

_**Oh yeah, he was with us when we became Champion.**_

_That's right, a Dragonair, a freshly evolved Lucario, an energetic Treecko, and an egg._

_**Heh, that was back when Shade was actually quiet.**_

_Well it's kinda hard to talk when YOU'RE IN AN EGG._

_**Heh, well that old team has grown in numbers and in strength.**_

_Yeah, A Dragonite, a Lucario, an Umbreon, a Luxray, a Typhlosion, and a Grovyle._

_**Ha, quite the team.**_

_Yep, definitely a strange combination, but I love them all._

"It's good to have you back Kale." I said as squeezed his shoulder slightly.

"And it's good to be back."

"And the rest of you, get over here."

Drake, Shade, Jolt, and Carlos walked over to me, all of them with a look of confusion on their faces. I removed my arms from Luke and Kale to lift up Shade and give him a hug. I then lightly kissed him on the forehead before placing back down on the floor. Jolt jumped onto my lap and rubbed his head against my chest before I gave him a hug then a kiss on the forehead. He jumped down as I pulled Carlos into a hug and then kissed his forehead. I let go of him and repeated the process with Drake then Kale. Lastly I pulled Luke into a hug, kissing him first on the forehead, then on the lips.

"I love you guys, you're my family. And as a family, we're gonna kick Team Galactic's asses, right?"

"RIGHT!"

* * *

><p>Aaaawwwwwwwww… Antonio is so loving and caring… well when he wants to be. Anyways, that's Chapter 18. Will James decide to come back? When will Tim's son get back from school? Is the necklace the right Gemstone? WHY THE HELL DID KALE DECIDE TO LEARN TO CUT HAIR? Find out in The Purple Warrior Chapter 19! SEE YA!<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys, for those of who are still here, you've proven your loyalty and I love you all! *HUG* Thanks for sticking around this long. Anyways, disclaimer-time!

Me: "I own only my OCs and this storyline that I wrote, so shut the fuck up."

Now, story-time!

* * *

><p>Kale's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I looked up at the clock, it was already 3:00. I began playing with the leaf that was growing out of my skull, just like any other time I was BORED OUT OF MY FUCKING MIND! Here's the thing, I'm happy to see Antonio and to be able to travel with him again but still. We were just sitting in the living room, not even really talking much any more. That little thing Antonio did a few minutes was cool and all, but after that we just kinda ran out of things to talk about. We just sat… and sat… and sat… AND STILL FUCKING SAT! I'm usually a rather calm and patient guy, but all this SITTING is driving me FUCKING INSANE! And the most annoying part is that Justin Bieber's song "Baby" is stuck in my fucking head and it's making me want to FUCKING SHOOT MYSELF! Anything is better than that!I can't fucking take it any more!<p>

"Antonio, can I please borrow your ipod for a few minutes? Justin Bieber is infecting my mind!"

"HOLY SHIT! Here, listen to Track 5, that'll get rid of Bieber for you! And don't worry about headphones."

"THANK YOU!"

I quickly found the song and got it starting. Thick, heavy metal music began playing, already healing my mind.

* * *

><p>People=Shit, Slipknot<p>

* * *

><p>"Here we go again, motherfucker! Yeah! Come on down, and see the idiot right here! Too fucked to beg and not afraid to care. What's the matter with calamity anyway? Right? Get the fuck outta my face! Understand that I can't feel anything. It isn't like I wanna sift through the decay. I feel like a wound, like I got a fuckin' gun against my head, you live when I'm dead! One more time, motherfucker!<p>

Everybody hates me now, so fuck it. Blood's on my face and my hands, and I don't know why. I'm not afraid to cry but that's NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! Whose life is it? GET IT? SEE IT? FEEL IT? EAT IT? Spin it around so I can spit in it's face. I wanna leave without a trace, 'cause I don't wanna die in this place!

PEOPLE = SHIT! PEOPLE = SHIT! PEOPLE = SHIT! PEOPLE = SHIT! PEOPLE = SHIT! (Whatcha gonna do?) PEOPLE = SHIT! ('Cause I am not afraid of you!) PEOPLE = SHIT! (I'm everything you'll never be!) PEOPLE = SHIT! (YEAH!)

It never stops, you can't be everything to everyone. Contagion - I'm sittin' at the side of Satan. What do you want from me? They never told me the failure I was meant to be. Now. Overdo it, don't tell me you blew it. I'm. NOT. LIKE. YOU. I. JUST. FUCK. UP. C'mon motherfucker everybody has to die, c'mon motherfucker EVERYBODY HAS TO DIE!

PEOPLE = SHIT! PEOPLE = SHIT! PEOPLE = SHIT! PEOPLE = SHIT! PEOPLE = SHIT! PEOPLE = SHIT! (YEAH!) PEOPLE = SHIT! (YEAH!) PEOPLE = SHIT! (YEEAAARGH!) PEOPLE = SHIT! (AAARRGGHH!) PEOPLE = SHIT! PEOPLE = SHIT! PEOPLE = SHIT! PEOPLE = SHIT! PEOPLE = SHIT! (Whatcha gonna do?) PEOPLE = SHIT! ('Cause I am not afraid of you!) PEOPLE = SHIT! (I'm everything you'll never be!) PEOPLE = SHIT! (YEAH!)

GOT THAT? RIGHT?

* * *

><p>Song Ends<p>

* * *

><p>"Thank you for that."<p>

"Sure thing Kale. No one deserves to suffer from that."

Everyone instantly began laughing as Manny threw a dart at his dartboard, hitting a picture of Justin Bieber's face right between the eyes. I laid back, placing my arms behind my head and closing my eyes.

"I think I'm gonna take a little nap… could one of you guys wake me up in about an hour?"

"Sure thing Kale."

I laid there for a while, my mind randomly wandering about until I fell into the abyss of sleep…

* * *

><p>Jolt's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I perked up my ears as I quickly sat up. <em>What was that?<em>

"What is it baby?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"It almost sounded like…"

"Yes?"

"…moaning."

"Like sex moaning or pain moaning? Or both?"

"… sounded like both…"

"Weird I didn't hear anything."

"Me neither."

"Not a thing."

"Nada"

"Nothing."

"ZZzzz SNCK! Zzzzzzz"

"I must be going crazy or something…"

"Don't worry Jolt, you're not crazy."

"Why can you hear it?"

"No but…"

"It's stopped."

"…"

"… Ok, who else is bored?"

Everyone instantly raised their hand/paw into the air.

"Ok, we need to do something entertaining."

"Well, what do you propose that we do Drake?"

"I don't know, something entertaining."

"Like?"

"Umm…"

"Orgy?"

"HELL NO!"

"FUCK NO!"

"Yeesh, I was just kidding."

"Well god Shade!"

"Not everyone here is gay or bi!"

"I know, I was just kidding."

I laid back down on the couch, curled around Shade's smaller body. I lovingly licked him behind the ear before placing my head right next to his.

"Dude that tickles."

"Heheheh, you're lucky that Kale's asleep. Otherwise you'd be getting some tickle torture."

"Thank god."

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

* * *

><p>I looked to my right to see Jolt and Shade cuddled up together… they looked so cute like that. I wrapped my arm around Luke's body and pulled him a little closer to me.<p>

"_So Luke…"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Um Zephyr was kind of wanting to have three-way tonight."_

"_And you said yes?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Awesome!"_

"_Yeah."_

"_What made you change your mind?"_

"_He umm… kissed me."_

"_Ooooh… how was it?"_

"…_Strange. It feels.. Weird to basically kiss yourself."_

"_Yeah, but it's gotta be kinda hot at the same time right?"_

"… _I admit it was kinda… nice."_

"_Hahaha! Tonight's gonna be fun!"_

"_Yeah it is…"_

I kissed Luke on the cheek as he snuggled up against my body, letting out a small giggle as he did. Luke then suddenly kissed my neck, the exact same spot where he bit me.

"The wound healed up nicely."

"Yeah."

"And the scar is nice and visible."

"Hmph, thanks to you."

"Sorry, it's just how we Lucarios claim our lovers."

"Ever heard of a ring?"

"Heheh, don't worry, that'll come later…"

"Oh I love you."

"And I love you too."

I lifted my hand up and began lightly scratching Luke behind the ears, causing him to put on a cheesy grin.

"Mmmm…"

"Ya like that?"

"Yeeeaaaahh… you know I'm a sucker for ear scratching."

"But yet you don't enjoy bellyrubs…"

"I dunno, they're just not as good as being scratched behind the ears…"

"Mm…"

"What's wrong?"

"… It feels like…"

"What?"

"Somehow, I just know that Jericho is causing problems out there…"

"I know, don't worry, we'll stop him."

"Yeah but still…"

* * *

><p>Jericho's POV<p>

4:00 P.M.

* * *

><p>We stood over 2000 feet above a small military base, ready to jump out of our helicopter.<p>

"Ya ready?"

"… Yeah."

Uranus gave me a quick pat on the shoulder right before we jumped. We dropped like stones, heading to the ground at impossible speeds. I performed a flip before I landed on one knee, my fist planted into the ground. The ground cracked as we both landed, causing a bunch of soldiers to come running at us. One soldier pointed his M16 rifle at us and shouted out.

"You are in a restricted area! Come with us now! If you refuse to cooperate, then we are authorized to use deadly force!"

"…"

"You have until the count of three! One! Two!"

"Shinu…"(Die)

"Thr- GAGH!"

Suddenly, Uranus was standing behind the soldier, his shirayasa-style katana covered in blood. The soldier's lifeless body dropped to the ground, causing his comrades to open fire. I pulled Dakuenjeru off of my back and swung the sword in a circle around me, cleaving 4 soldiers in half. I looked over to Uranus to see him surrounded by corpses.

"Let's go."

"Right."

We took off sprinting toward the main building, kicking the door open once we got there. The hallway was filled with soldiers, who turned at us and began shooting. Uranus ran across the wall and over the front group of soldiers, cutting down the second group with a few quick slashes. I on the other hand, merely swung my blade at the soldiers, bringing them down with one strike. We took off down the white hallway, searching for that one, specific door…

"Found it!"

I kicked the door, but it refused to budge.

"Let me try."

Uranus tried to turn the doorknob, only to find it was locked. He looked to side of the door and began inspecting the keypad.

"Come on we don't have all day!"

"Just give me a sec…"

Uranus pulled a small device out of his pocket and plugged it into the keypad. He then punched in a few numbers, causing a loud click to emanate from the door. I turned the handle and slammed the door into a soldiers face, killing him instantly. Uranus rolled into the room, cutting the Achilles' tendon on the legs of two soldiers as I leaped through the air and completely cleaved a scientist in half. There were about 10 soldiers and 30 scientists in the room, all soldiers opening fire while about half of the scientists pulled out handguns and started shooting.

"KILL THE INTRUDERS!"

I had barely taken one step forward before a man with long, flaming red hair crashed through the glass ceiling, firing bolts of electricity at the soldiers. He landed on the ground in front of the last soldier, who was obviously the one in charge.

"What the hell are you?"

"Just a man with dreams."

He grabbed the soldier's head and quickly twisted it, snapping his neck.

"About time you showed up…"

"You would've been fine without me."

"I know that… Neptune."

"Neptune, why do you never use your sword? Don't you think that's a bit of a waste?"

"Use brings about wear, tear and rust. That would be a real waste."

"Whatever… freak…"

"What was that?"

"I said they were weak."

"Right… Uranus, your shoulder…"

"Don't worry, it's from earlier today."

"Mm…"

We walked up to a large safe positioned in the middle of the room and took a quick look at it.

"How are we gonna open it?"

"Like this."

I swung my sword down, breaking to door of the safe off.

"Show-off."

I reached inside and pulled out a small brown orb.

"Who would've thought that the military would be hiding The Griseous Orb in this base?"

"I would've."

"Well Jericho, you're Mr. Know-it-all. And remind me, how did you go from being an informant to our leader in a few short hours."

"Because 1. I'm the son of Cyrus, your original leader. 2. I'm much more powerful than any of you. And 3. Your last leader was stupid enough to fight me."

"Fair enough."

I shoved the orb in my pocket and turned to a rope ladder that was just tossed down from a helicopter. I quickly began climbing, Uranus and Neptune right behind me. The helicopter took off flying away from the base as we climbed inside and took our seats.

"So what're you gonna do after this Neptune?"

"I'm taking a few days off, gonna spend some quality time with the wife. What about you Uranus?"

"Well, I have another mission after this. Then I'm gonna spend some time at this new club that's opening in Veilstone."

"Nice. And you Jericho?"

"I have some loose ends to tie up…"

"Like what?"

"… Loose ends…"

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

4:30 P.M.

* * *

><p>"<strong>WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER ME? Hello? This is your cell phone, what do you think I'm not good enough to answer? Are you just gonna keep me in your pocket like I'm some dirty little *BLEEP*-"<strong>

I pulled my Pokegear out of my pocket and quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Antonio?"

"Tim? Where's your son?"

"Sorry I forgot but Kerrick is supposed to stay after school and help decorate for their dance."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, but he'll be back at around 8."

"When does that dance start?"

"5:30, but you're not a student there. They won't let you in."

"Oh I'm sure I can… persuade them to let me in."

"Wait, what're you gonna do?"

"Oh, nothing. Bye!"

**CLICK**

I slipped my Pokegear back into my pocket and reached my hand over to Kale, who was still laying next to me, asleep. I gently shook him and tried waking him up.

"Kale, wake up."

"Mmmrf…"

"KALE!"

"HUHWHATNINJAFRUIT!"

"What?"

"Umm nothing…"

"Ok… anyways, here's the plan guys. Kerrick is helping prepare some high school dance. We're going to sneak in and get the gemstone from him. The dance starts in an hour, so what I'll do is put everyone in their Pokeballs when we go except for Luke. Luke, you'll be my date to the dance. When we get there, I'm going to put the teachers to sleep, and then we can sneak past them. Then we'll confront Kerrick and get the gemstone. That sound good?"

"Yeah, or we could just walk in, tell the teachers that we need to speak with Kerrick really quick, get the gemstone and leave."

"That or we could go in a side door."

"Why though? My way is more fun."

"True."

"Yeah that would be more fun…"

"So it's settled, I'll go shower and get dressed."

"And I'll go shower and comb my fur."

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

1 hour later…

* * *

><p>Luke and I stood at the front of the school building, me wearing my dress pants, my black shirt, and my dress shoes. Luke on the other hand, was just wearing his freshly combed fur and his earring. I opened the door to see a large room filled with students… and Pop music. I took in a deep breath before walking up to a table where two women sat.<p>

"May I see your student I.D. card?"

"No but you may see my eyes."

"What?"

I focused psychic energy around them and softly spoke.

"Sleep…"

Both women instantly fell out of their chairs and onto the ground. We walked into the crowd and began searching for Kerrick. I tapped a red-headed girl on the shoulder and politely asked her…

"Excuse me, where's Kerrick?"

"He's in the bathroom taking a break from this disgusting music."

"Ah, you don't like Pop either?"

"No I hate it. I only came here 'cause my boyfriend dragged me here."

"Yeah, I'm Antonio. And this is Luke."

"Hi."

"That's cool, you can talk. I'm Ashlyn."

"Ok, well see ya later."

"Later."

We took a left and walked over to the Boys' Bathroom. We walked inside to see someone leaning against a wall, eyes closed. He looked to be about 6 feet tall and was wearing black boots, black jeans with streaks of red on the seams, a plain black shirt, a black denim military coat, and a skull right on the middle finger of his right hand. He also had shaggy, dark blonde hair with streaks of red and a black and red spike earring in both ears. Sure enough, the Twilight Stone was attached to a black chord and was strung around his neck.

"You Kerrick?"

"Yes I am. Why?"

"Well, I kinda need that necklace of yours."

"And why is that?"

"It could possibly save the world."

"Riiiight… and I'm a turnip."

"Dude, I'm being serious. My name is Antonio Muniz and I'm the chosen warrior who is currently fighting a war against Team Galactic."

"They were disbanded years ago…"

"And now they're back. My Ex-boyfriend is part of them. I was almost killed earlier today."

"And how do I know you're telling the truth."

"Because I can breathe fire and summon a sword to my hand using magic."

"Hahaha! Really? Show me then."

I reached my hand out in front of me and closed my fist around the hilt of Kijutsu-shi as it appeared from a flash of light.

"Believe me now?"

"…"

"So can I have that necklace?"

"I guess you were serious… Ok you can have it on one condition."

"Yes you can help me fight Team Galactic."

"Nice."

Kerrick pulled the necklace off and tossed it to me. I caught it quite easily and took a close look at the gray gemstone…

_**We're moving along quickly. We already have one of each stone! There's only 7 left to find!**_

_Excellent!_

_**Quick pass a current of both Light and Darkness!**_

I focused both light and dark energy into the stone, causing it to blast me with a power I had never felt before. It lifted me into the air and held me there as I was filled with more energy! Suddenly, my sword's blade began distorting. The blade melted then formed into a double-edged blade. It melted again and changed into a dagger… It just kept changing it's shape until eventually, it returned to a katana. I dropped to the floor with a light tap, Kerrick just staring at me.

"Whoa."

"Yeah…"

"What just happened?"

"I just got a new power, that's what."

"What power?"

I looked at my sword and began picturing it as an axe in my mind. The blade instantly changed into the shape of an axe head.

"That power."

"Ok, that's awesome."

Luke and I turned around as I dispelled my sword and walked out of the bathroom just as a slow song started playing.

"… Hey Luke, it's The Mortician's Daughter…"

"I love that song…"

"Care to dance?"

"Of course."

I took Luke by the his paw and led him out onto the crowded dance floor. I placed my hands on his hips as he placed his paws on my shoulders. We started a casual slow dance, just swaying to the music, and holding each other tight.

"This is kinda weird to be dancing at this high school dance."

"Yeah, oh well. Just enjoy the dance mi amore."

"Ugh, that's disgusting!"

I looked to my left to see some guy with short black hair staring at us with a disgusted look.

"What'd you say?"

"I said that's disgusting. Why the hell are you dancing with that Pokemon. It's not natura-"

**THWACK!** The kid went flying to the floor with a big fist imprint on his cheek as I pulled my hand back to Luke's hip.

"Now where were we?"

I leaned in and gave Luke a passionate kiss on the lips. Our tongues swirled together for about a minute before I felt someone yank me away from him. I looked to see it was that kid again, and he had his fist at the ready.

"I'll show you not to mess with me, you sick little creep."

"Fuck you too."

I spit in his face right before I pushed him back. He stumbled slightly but regained his balance pretty quickly.

"Alright, let's go!"

"Hmph, you sure you wanna do that?"

I raised my hand and summoned a pool of darkness around myself. Thin tendrils of darkness snaked out of the shadows and wrapped around his wrist, pulling him towards me. I jumped into the air and kicked him in the chest with both feet, back flipping and landing back in the darkness afterwards. I pulled him back with the darkness and punched him in the face, sending him flying back. The darkness let go of him, causing him to land on the floor in a crumpled heap.

"Ngh… what the hell?"

He somehow managed to stand up, pulling a butterfly knife out of his pocket as he did. He began running at me when someone suddenly hit him on the head with their elbow.

"ERIK! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"OW! Ashlyn? What the fuck was that for?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT KNIFE?"

"This sick fuck started a fight with me."

"OH REALLY? HOW SO?"

"He punched me in the face!"

"WHY?"

"Ummm…"

"WELL?"

Ashlyn punched him in the face and kicked him in the side, causing him yell.

"AH! OK IT WAS MY FAULT! I STARTED IT! DON'T KILL ME!"

"WE'RE DONE ERIK! GO HOME NOW YOU LITTLE PUSSY!"

Erik took off running out of the crowd and out the front doors crying the whole way.

"Sorry about that, he's an idiot."

"It's ok I've dealt with worse."

"What did he do?"

"Oh, he called my relationship with Luke disgusting and unnatural."

"That fuckhead! I'm going to kill him next time I see him."

"Heh, anyways thanks for helping out there."

"Sure thing… but that thing you did, it's kinda got everyone freaked out. Who are you?"

"I'm a warrior chosen to fight a war against Team Galactic."

"Oh yeah. They're back now huh?"

"Yep."

"Well, good luck then. Oh and you might wanna get out of here… knowing Erik, he probably called the cops on you."

"Yeah, I'll get going then. Bye."

"Bye."

"Luke get on my back."

Luke quickly hopped on my back, wrapping his arms around my neck as I performed a Burst Leap, landing outside Manny's house. I pulled out everyone's Pokeballs as Luke hopped off my back and I quickly let them all out.

"Shit, ah my back!"

"Damn, I hate those things."

"Why are you complaining?"

"They're not that bad."

"Yeah…"

"Drake, Jolt, Luke, remind me tomorrow and we can switch your Pokeballs out for Luxury Balls. That's why they're not very comfortable."

"Will do!"

"Yeah!"

"That's a good idea…"

I opened the front door and stepped inside the house, my Pokemon right behind me…

* * *

><p>Shade's POV<p>

* * *

><p>Jolt and I instantly claimed our spots on one of the couches, cuddling up together as we did. I loved the way that Jolt would curl up around my slightly smaller body and just hold me to his chest. <em>So far, he's definitely the best boyfriend I've ever had… I need to get him some flowers or something later, have a nice quiet night to ourselves like that one back at the mansion… only longer.<em> I snuggled up a bit closer_ as if that were possible_ to Jolt and laid my head down just under his. I looked over to the second couch to see Antonio and Luke snuggled up together as well…_ They're such a cute couple…_

"Hey Shade?"

"Yes baby?"

"I was thinking that maybe sometime soon we should…"

"Have another quiet night to ourselves?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I was just thinking the same thing…"

"Great minds think alike…"

"Yep."

Jolt licked me behind the ear, causing me to let out a small giggle."Dude, stop that tickles."

"That's the point."

He continued licking, causing me to burst out in laughter.

"JOLT!"

"Heheh…"

"'!"

"Yes it is!" yelled Antonio as he began tickling Luke.

"SHIT!HAHAHAANTONIO!STOPHAHAHAAH!"

"Never!"

Jolt suddenly managed to get his paw on my side and started to tickle me there too.

"JOLTHAHAICAN'THAHABREATHEHAHAHAHSTOP!"

I slapped Jolt on the side with my tail, hoping he would stop… he didn't.

"HAHAHAANTONIO!QUITIT!HAHAAHHA!"

"No!"

I looked over to Drake, Carlos and Kale, pleading for help… but they simply started laughing. _Assholes._

Luke suddenly summoned multiple wires of Aura that lifted Antonio and Jolt into the air, freeing us both from their tyranny. I looked at Jolt angrily, while he just stared at me with a cheesy grin on his face. Luke and I looked at each other and nodded as we got closer to our boyfriends.

"Ok, Jolt…"

"Ok Antonio…"

"You guys…"

"Are seriously…"

"Going to…"

"Get it…"

"NOW!"

Luke tackled Antonio and started tickling him as I used my tail to tickle Jolt on the bottom of his paws.

"SHIHIHIHIT!HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!""HOLYFHUHUHUCK!HAHAHHAHAH!""COMEONLUKEHAHAHAHAHIMSORRY!"

"SHADE!HAHAHAHHAHAPLEASE!"

"It's…"

"It's…"

"PAYBACK TIME!"

The tickling continued for at least 2 hours before Luke and I decided to let them go… Though, we were considering to continue for a bit longer…

"Ok, Shade…"

"Ok, Luke…"

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

"Good."

Jolt and I laid back down on the couch, cuddling together once again. Although, this time I was a little bit more cautious about it…

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Not much longer…<strong>_

_Yeah, yeah, orgy._

"_And I can't wait!"_

_**Oh, hello Luke.**_

_Jesus, you scared the shit out of me!_

"_Hi Zephyr, and sorry Antonio."_

_**Heheh… so Luke…**_

"_Yeah?"_

_**You ready for our first time?**_

_We already had it._

"_I think he meant first time that he and I had sex."_

_Oh… I knew that._

_**Of course you did.**_

_Shut up._

"_Heheh, you guys are funny."_

_I know I am._

_**I know I am.**_

…

…

"_Hahaha."_

_Zephyr, just 'cause you're hot doesn't mean you still don't tick me off sometimes._

_**Same here…**_

"_Ok you two… be nice… for me?"_

_Ok, mi amore._

_**Of course Luke-kun.**_

_Pfft, of course since I call him my love in Spanish, you try to call him my love in Japanese._

_**Yes, but there isn't really a way to say that in Japanese.**_

"_Both of them sounded hot though."_

_**That's the point.**_

_Hahaha._

"_You two share one thing in common."_

_**You?**_

"_Yes, but no."_

_A body?_

"_Yes, but no. I meant your sense of humor."_

_**Oh.**_

_Duh._

"_Heheheheh…"_

_I love you Luke._

_**I love you Luke.**_

…

…

"_I love you guys too…"_

_You know, I'm glad I decided to embark on this journey… who knows what would've happened if I hadn't._

_**Odds are, our family wouldn't be as large.**_

"_Yeah, but a large family is a good thing."_

_That was his point._

"_I know."_

_**This is honestly one of the best times I've ever had.**_

_Same here._

"_And here…"_

_**I just hope it'll last…**_

"_Don't worry…"_

…_It will._

"_Even if things were to go bad…"_

…_There's always a light inside the darkness that'll never be extinguished…_

"_You just have to…"_

…_Find it._

* * *

><p>Truer words have never been spoken… Make sure to review. And I've got a nice little surprise for you guys… A THIRD STORY! OH MY FUCKING GOD! Ok I guess it's not really a "Story" whatever, just check it out it'll be fun. Anyways, What could Jericho be planning? What's with all the new members in Team Galactic? What happened to the original members? Is Jericho really the son of Cyrus? ARE LUKE, ZEPHYR, AND ANTONIO REALLY GOING TO HAVE A THREE-WAY? Find out in The Purple Warrior Chapter 20! See you then!<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

It's me again! I hope you guys liked my surprise, and if you haven't checked it out then-

Drake: "GET YOUR ASSES OVER THERE NOW!"

Me: "Drake! There's no need to be rude!"

Shade: "What would you expect? That's polite for Drake."

Me: "Not really Shade, he's really polite when he needs to be, remember when you evolved?"

Shade: "Oh yeah…"

Drake: :p

Anyways, I have a quick announcement before we do the disclaimer. Please all readers who wish to have an OC inside The Purple Warrior, submit a character to me by the reviews section or via PM. I will archive as many as I can and will place them where needed. I need a minimum of…*starts counting*…26 OCs in order to do what I have planned. Please only submit one OC unless we don't have enough and I let everyone know that they can submit more. When submitting an OC, please include the following information for the character: Name, Age, Gender, Description of hair style and clothes, List of team members (Please do not exceed 6 and also refrain from using Legendary Pokemon), a weapon if they use one, and any special skills that would help them if they were to infiltrate a Team Galactic Base (So don't put jump roping, just stuff like hacking, demolitions expert, etc. [Please don't make them like Superman and be shooting lasers out their eyes or things like that, magic powers are Antonio's department.] Special skills are optional.) As long as you follow those guidelines, your OC may pop up somewhere in the storyline. Ok now that that's done… ZEPHYR!

Zephyr: "Got it. Kiseichu no yami wa, jibun no Pokemon o shinai." (ParasiteDarkness does not own Pokemon.)

Good, now story time!

* * *

><p>Jericho's POV<p>

10:00 P.M.

* * *

><p>I stood at the top of a large building in Jubilife City, looking out over the city. <strong>"Konichiwa! Konichiwa! Kooniichiwaaa! KOOONIIIIICHIIIIWAAAAAA!"<strong> I pulled my Pokegear out of my pocket and quickly answered it.

"This is Jericho."

"Phase 1 is complete."

"Good work. Initiating Phase 2."

"I'll meet you there."

"Yeah."

**Click!** I stuck my Pokegear back in my pocket and leaped off the building…** CRACK!** I planted my fist into the sidewalk as I landed on one knee, causing it to crack and break in multiple spots around me. I quickly stood up and took off running at high speeds, heading towards the Jubilife TV station. I skidded to a stop next to a man with purple spiky hair.

"Xerox, it's good to see you."

"Yeah…"

"I'm sorry about what happened to your brother."

"Yeah, your boyfriend killed him."

"I know, but he's… gone now."

"Bullshit."

"Excuse me?"

"A cousin of mine called me a few hours ago, he claims that some freak with black spiky hair and dark tentacle-thingies beat the shit out of him earlier."

"What?"

"He apparently was at Erik's school dance… with a Lucario."

"WHAT!"

"And you said he was killed."

"He was! His vehicle fell off a cliff and exploded!"

"Did you see him fall?"

"No blinded us with some freaky attack."

"Did you see the body?"

"… No, Uranus wouldn't let me… the cops were gonna show up."

"Then I say that he's alive."

"Damn! That clever little slut!"

"I wanna kill him, but I know that you still love him. So, in order to save myself from getting killed, I'll wait until you're done with him."

"EXCUSE ME?"

"You heard me…"

"Damn! I can't believe this shit! He's cheating on me with Luke!"

"Yep. But since we're about to make a broadcast… we can use it to find Antonio as well." Xerox said as he pulled out his silver .45 caliber handgun.

"You're right, let's go!"

I pulled Dakuenjeru off of my back and kicked the door open, Xerox rolling in and shooting the security guards. I ran inside and closed the doors, Xerox blocking them with a bookshelf. I pointed my sword and the News Crew and yelled…

"GET A FUCKING BROADCAST GOING NOW!"

"Ok! Just don't hurt us."

They instantly began scrambling around, getting everything set up. I put my sword on my back and stood in front of the camera.

"Is it on?"

The camera man quickly nodded, probably scared shitless.

"My name is Jericho, I am the new leader of Team Galactic. We currently have everyone here at Jubilife TV hostage. All we want is the location of the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs. If someone calls the station and gives us that information, then no one will get hurt. If the police or the military fail to comply within the next 24 hours, we will begin killing everyone here, one person at a time every 2 hours. And to show we mean business, I'm going to show you these bodies. Xerox!"

Xerox tossed the two security guards' bloody corpses onto the floor next to me.

"And to emphasize my point, YOU! GET OVER HERE!"

I grabbed one of the temps and dragged her in front of the camera, so that everyone could see. I pulled Dakuenjeru off my back and leaped into the air, performing a flip and bringing the sword crashing down, splitting her in half as blood sprayed everywhere.

"SEE THAT? THAT WOMAN HAD FRIENDS AND FAMILY, AND NOW SHE'S GONE BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T GIVE US THE LOCATIONS WHEN WE FIRST DEMANDED IT A FUCKING WEEK AGO! NOW AS FOR THE LAST 31 HOSTAGES HERE, THEIR LIVES ARE IN YOUR HANDS! MAKE YOUR DECISION! Oh and one last thing, if anyone see's this boy…" I said while pointing to the green screen, which had Antonio's face on it.

"They are to immediately detain him and either bring him here, or call 541-720-2961. This boy is a dear friend of mine, and MUST be found. The hostages will not be released until I have both the locations of the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs as well as this boy, his name is Antonio Muniz, FIND HIM!"

I stepped away from the camera and sat down in a chair off to the side as Xerox stepped in front of the camera.

"I am Xerox, and I'm going to inform you that the phone number, 541-720-2961 is not able to be traced, tracked, or tampered with in any way due to certain precautions we've taken. Don't even try, it's a futile attempt."

Xerox pulled a chair out and sat down in front of the camera, kicking the bodies out of the way.

"Now, I suggest that you people get to searching. You have one week to find Antonio Muniz. If you don't find him by then, the hostages will all be killed, even if we already have the location of the Adamant and Lustous Orbs. NOW GET YOUR ASSES IN GEAR!"

I stepped up in front of the camera and began speaking.

"Every hour we will broadcast again. That way everyone has a chance to see what's going on. See you in an hour."

"And we're clear."

"Good, now, camera man! Go sit in the corner with the others, we'll call you up when it's time for the next broadcast…"

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

10:05 P.M.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Every hour we will broadcast again. That way everyone has a chance to see what's going on. See you in an hour."<strong>

"Holy Shit!"

"Antonio! They know you're alive!"

"DAMMIT!"

"This is not good! THIS IS NOT GOOD!"

"THOSE MOTHERFUCKERS!"

"COBARDES DE MIERDA!" (Those fucking cowards!)

"… No…NONONONONONONONONONO!"

"Antonio…what should we do?"

"… We can't really do anything right now…"

"Why can't we?"

"We have to stay hidden…"

"We have to save the hostages!"

"Drake! I know that's the right thing, but if we go Jericho will kill us! And then instead of 32 people dieing, it'll be millions! What's better, 32 people dieing or millions?"

"But what about the gemstones?"

"He's still stronger than me!"

"But…"

"I understand where you're coming from Drake, but we need to stay alive until we're strong enough to stop him. That's what's important!"

"Sigh…"

"He's right Drake, we have to think with our brains right now, not our hearts."

"Yep, just like Jolt said, there's a time to use emotion and moral values, but that's not now. We have to think logically."

"…So what's the plan?"

"Well, we need to get Kerrick, then we have to call James and tell him we're leaving. Together, we will flee under the cover of darkness."

"Ok, let's do this."

I quickly returned everyone but Drake, kissing Luke before doing so.

"Thanks for helping us out Manny."

"Of course."

"Bye"

"Goodbye"

We quickly ran out the door and next-door to Tim's house. The door opened as we got there, Kerrick running out.

"DID YOU SEE-"

"Yes, now come on, we have to go."

"Ok."

I pulled out my Pokegear and dialed in James' number. I waited while it was ringing…

"Come on pick up…"

"Hello?"

"James, we're leaving. Are you coming with us?"

"No, I saw the broadcast. I'm not coming with you. Not yet."

"Ok, fine then. Bye."

"Bye."

I quickly hung up and shoved the Pokegear back in my pocket.

"You got a Pokemon that can fly?"

"Of course I do. Come on out, Leviathan!"

Kerrick tossed a Pokeball into the air, which opened and let out a large Hydreigon.

"Ah, I see you've been to Unova."

"Yep, Leviathan say hi to Antonio."

"Yeah whatever."

Kerrick then lightly thumped Leviathan on his left head causing him to sigh.

"Hello Antonio."

"Hi Leviathan, this is Drake."

"Oh! Hey, you're kinda cute."

"Sorry buddy, I'm straight."

"Dammit."

Kerrick rolled his eyes as he climbed onto Leviathan's back.

"Where are we headed Kerrick?"

"Umm I don't know… Antonio?"

"We're heading to Solaceon Town. I have an Aunt who can help us hide for a while."

"We're not gonna go kick that Jericho-guy's ass?"

"He's my Ex-boyfriend, and he's a lot stronger than I am."

"Oh, that's not good."

"But if we can find all those gemstones, they should amplify my powers to the point where I can beat him."

"Yeah, speaking of that… I found out that the Sacred Gemstones are charged with a type of energy and they react when they're close to each other."

"And?"

"By experimenting with the frequency of the energy being released and applying it to this little machine that I made, I was able to make a radar that can track them down."

"You're shitting me."

"I shit you not! Take a look."

I walked over to him and looked at the device's screen.

"See those three dots in the middle? That's us since you have three gems. And those other 7 are the others. Their seem to be 4 in the direction of Solaceon Town and the other 3 are spread out a bit more around Sinnoh."

"Damn you're smart!"

"Heh, thanks."

I jumped on Drake's back and he spread his wings out. We both took off into the black sky, flying west…

"So Leviathan… how come you and Kerrick can communicate?"

"Well, Drake… he's wearing one of those prototype translators."

"Nice."

"What about Antonio?"

"He was born with the ability to understand Pokemon."

"Interesting…"

"Yep, sometimes I wonder about it myself."

"Hmmm…"

We continued flying until about midnight, when we decided to stop and rest for the night. We touched down in the middle of a tree-filled forest, that seemed rather quiet. I quickly released my team, as Kerrick released his own. The rest of his team consisted of a Lucario with silver and grey fur, a Tyranitar, a Spiritomb, a Zoroark, and a Darkrai.

"A Darkrai?"

"Oh, yeah that's Vlad."

"Hey."

"And this Tyranitar is Godzilla."

"'Sup?"

"The Spiritomb is Grimm."

"…"

"That sexy Zoroark is Shadow."

"Yo."

"And this beautiful ball of fur is Silver."

"Hello."

"Cool. Hello everyone. I'm Antonio and this is my team. Drake."

"Hi."

"Shade."

"Yep."

"Jolt."

"Hey."

"Carlos."

"Hola."

"Kale."

"Hey everyone!"

"And the cutest guy in the universe, Luke."

"Aww…"

"Hm, quite the team."

"Yep, we're pretty well-rounded."

"Well, we should probably get a tent up."

"Or we could just sleep under the stars. The sky's clear."

"That sounds good, less work that way."

Kerrick and I pulled out multiple sleeping bags from our bags and laid them out across the ground…

* * *

><p>Vlad's POV<p>

* * *

><p>The minute I saw that Grovyle, Kale, my mind immediately just focused on him and only him. <em>He's… so… sexy. His eyes are so beautiful… and his leaf so green.<em> I'll admit it, I have a thing for Grass-Types they're like the north pole of a magnet, while I'm the south pole of another magnet. We're just drawn together. It's as simple as that. And this one… something tells me he might be "The One"

"Umm… hi, I'm Vladimir, but you can just call me Vlad."

"Hey, the name's Kale."

He stuck out his hand, which I happily gripped with my own hand and shook.

"Sooo…"

"Yes?"

"Well, umm…"

"He's trying to ask you on a date!"

"Godzilla!"

"What? Just trying to help." (Hmm where have we seen this before? It seems Kerrick's team is quite similar to Antonio's.)

"Grrr…. Anyways umm…"

"The answer is yes."'

"What? Really?"

"Yep, you're pretty cute."

"Heh, you're not too bad yourself."

Kale let out a small laugh and lightly kissed my cheek. _Oh…my….fucking…god! He kissed me!_ I could feel my face get hot as I began to blush.

"Oh, you're one of the tough but shy types aren't you? Heheh, they're always the cutest ones… I'll see ya tomorrow." Kale laughed as he walked away.

"What just happened?"

"You just got a date with a very experienced lizard, that's what."

"Yeah, thanks for the help Godzilla, but I could've handled that myself."

"Of course you could've Vlad… of course you could've."

"…"

_Now to just think of a fun prank to pull on him… Heheheh! Better watch out Godzilla!_

* * *

><p>Hmm interesting… anyways make sure to review. And don't forget the OCs! Will Antonio and Kerrick find the gemstones? Will the military give in to Jericho's demands? Have they even seen the broadcast? And what of the hostages? What about Vlad and Kale's date? AND THE ORGY INSIDE ANTONIO'S HEAD? Find out in The Purple Warrior Chapter 21! Bye!<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Hey everyone, it's me again. We're here at the 21st chapter of The Purple Warrior… it seems that Antonio and his group have come a long way since they left Kanto. But let's take break from that right now, as the pendulum swings backwards and time moves in reverse… we are going to go back in time by a few years and take a look at a random day in the life of Antonio's mom… I'm just joking. Because that would be an EXTREMELY boring chapter… here's the disclaimer.

Leviathan: "He owns nothing so fuck off."

And now here's the story…

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Dream World

* * *

><p>Darkness… nothing but darkness… it's consuming me…infecting me…corrupting me…destroying me…or maybe it's creating me… perhaps it's healing me…I can't tell anymore…where's my light?<p>

"I've lost sight of it…someone…please help…I've lost my light…"

"That doesn't mean it's gone."

A blinding flash of light appeared, cutting through the shadows that enveloped me. I was standing outside of the Amethyst Palace, wearing some freaky purple and gold robe-thing. I looked in front of me to see Luke floating a few inches off of the ground, his left paw glowing with white light.

"Remember what we told Zephyr?"

"There's always a light within the darkness that'll never go out…"

"You just have to…"

"Find it."

I turned to my left to see Zephyr wearing his usual clothes, and holding a purple and gold… cloak?

"Uh, what's with the cloak?"

"It goes with that robe you're wearing."

"And why am I wearing it?"

"It's a hint as to what will happen when our journey is complete."

"A hint?"

"Yep, these clothes are a hint… just like that."

Zephyr pointed into the air above me with a slightly concerned look on his face. I looked up to see a HUGE dragon flying through the air.

"Uh… is it evil?"

"I highly doubt it since it's in your mind but…"

"RAAAAAAAAAAGGH!"

"…There's still a chance it might eat us."

"I'll handle it."

Luke reached his paw out and began firing multiple blasts of light energy at the dragon, only a few of them actually hitting their mark. 3 of the attacks exploded after making contact with the dragon, causing it to screech as it started flying at us.

"Shit!"

The three of us jumped to the right, narrowly dodging the torrent of flames that spewed from the dragon's mouth. I attempted to summon Kijutsu-shi, but for some reason the sword wouldn't come!

"Antonio!"

I looked to my right to see Gary, no, Kijutsu-shi flying towards me. His body began morphing into the shape of a katana, only this time it was a shirayasa-style. I caught the sword by it's purple, wooden hilt and readied myself. The dragon spun around in mid-air and flew back at us with amazing speed. It opened it's mouth as it got closer, charging another attack. It shot a large shard of ice from it's mouth as I leaped into the air. I planted my foot on the ice shard and jumped again, trying to land on the dragon's back… but instead, I missed and landed on my face next to Zephyr, who had just summoned his English Long-sword.

"OOF!"

"Get up and get ready, it's coming back!"

I stood up as the dragon came back a third time, releasing multiple streams of electricity at us as it did. Zephyr and I stepped in front of Luke with our swords raised. The electricity connected with our blades and was reflected back at the dragon.

"RAAAAAGH!"

It stretched out it's arm-like forelegs as it came to a stop in mid-air, letting loose some weird green energy. 3 huge boulders, each the size of a small barn, were ripped out of the ground by the green energy as the dragon flew high into the air. The dragon swung it's arms as the boulders flew toward us. Luke grabbed both me and Zephyr and threw us at the boulders. Zephyr covered his blade in a gold-colored Aura as he swung the sword, splitting the rock in half. I flew past Zephyr as he slowed down due to hitting the boulder. I copied Zephyr's technique, covering my own blade with my purple Aura and splitting the next boulder. Zephyr planted his feet on one half of the second rock while I landed on the other half. We both jumped up towards the final boulder, Zephyr splitting the rock instantly. He grabbed me by the back of my robe and tossed me higher into the air as he fell back to the ground. I switched to a back-handed fighting style with my sword as I covered it in Aura once again. I swung my sword at the dragon, barely missing it's snout.

"Dammit!"

I fell back towards the ground…the wind whipping through my hair…_ Wait, this is MY mind… I control what happens here! _I quickly yanked off my robe and tossed it to the ground, revealing my bare chest and a pair of black sweat pants.

"REUNION!"

I cringed as a single black crow wing burst out of my left shoulder blade. I could feel dark energy seep out of my body as I flew back towards the dragon, sailing on the shadows. I tossed my sword at the dragon, only have it dodge to the side. _Ok, that was stupid. Oh well. _

"RAAAAAAAAGH!"

The dragon shot out a blast of purple energy from it's mouth… it seemed similar to my Aura. I spun to the side, narrowly dodging it as I clenched my fist, covering it in Aura.

"HRRAAAAAGGGH!"

I planted my fist against the side of the dragon's head, yelling as I did…

"LA MUERTE!" (death [this translation may be incorrect, I've also seen it translated as "Attack of the Devil" or "First Strike of the Devil" but I don't remember where])

My attack exploded against the dragon's face, sending us both flying to the ground. We crashed into the ground, creating a large crater as we did. I stood up and looked at the dragon to see it was still breathing!

"Ugh, that hurt…"

"It talked!"

"Of course I talked. Now would you kindly get off of me?"

"Uh…"

"I promise I won't eat you if you just get off of my damn chest!"

"Of course."

I got off of the dragon as he slowly stood up.

"Who exactly are you?"

"I could tell you that. Or I could ask why you attacked me."

"That was my fault, we thought you were gonna eat us."

"Well, I wasn't exactly planning on it…"

Just then, Kijutsu-shi landed next to me rubbing his neck.

"Be careful when you throw me like that! I almost broke my fucking neck in that tree!"

"Sorry."

"Anyways, who are you?"

"I am me."

"Quit with the jokes, who the hell are you?"

"I am nothing more than a hint at what you may become."

"A dragon?"

"Maybe, or maybe you might become an ass. Maybe it's an implication that you'll become a beast or a monster. Perhaps you'll just be a guy who's really horny. Get it? Horny?"

The dragon then pointed at the golden horns on his head and began laughing.

"Ahhh, I crack myself up."

"Ok, but what should we call you?"

"I don't know… I have a name but if I told you, you'd figure out what'll happen before it'll happen, and that wouldn't be any fun now would it?"

"Asshole."

"Nah, I don't like that name very much."

"Grrr…"

"Heheheh."

"Fine, you're name is Bahamut."

"Fine by me…"

I turned back to Zephyr and whispered to him.

"We're gonna have to skip the three-way. We'll interrogate this over-grown lizard and get some answers out of him."

"Meh, fine. But we're doing it tomorrow night!"

"Sure."

I turned back to the dragon to see that his black scales had changed to purple…

"Hahaha!"

"Ok listen Bahamut. We're going to ask you questions, and you're going to answer them."

"Nope!"

"We'll result to torture if we have to."

"I'm part of you're sub-consciousness just like Zephyr is. You'll only damage your own mind."

"Dammit!"

"Hahaha!"

"HRAAAGH!"

I focused as much psychic energy on Bahamut as could and spoke softly.

"What species are you?"

"Dragon."

"Good, it worked. Now, what is your name?"

"Cheeseburger."

"What?"

"Orgy."

"Huh?"

"PIGFUCKER!"

"… Apparently that didn't work."

"Nope! Hahaha!"

"Grrr… I see… apparently you're trying to make me angry…Well, it worked. I'!"

"Antonio, no!"

Luke jumped behind me and grabbed me by the arms, holding me back as I desperately tried to attack Bahamut.

"!"

"No! He's part of your sub-consciousness remember? I don't want you to damage your mind!"

"IDON'!"

"Hey, that's a bit far… I'm not a cockslut."

"Antonio, please calm down honey… We'll figure something out."

"Grrr…. Sigh fine. But only because I love you."

"And I love you too."

* * *

><p>James' POV<p>

11:00 P.M.

* * *

><p>I sat in Maylene's living room with Charizard, we were trying to think of a way to cheer up Lucario…<p>

"I got it! James, I know how we can help get rid of Lucario's stress."

"How?"

Charizard merely looked at me with a rather seductive look…

"I'm sure you know."

"Wait, are you serious?"

"Dead-serious."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"But."

"No buts! Let's get our asses up there!"

"What about Abra?"

"What about her? She's over there asleep."

"Fine."

Charizard and I walked up to the guest bedroom and slowly opened the door. Lucario was laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"What is it?"

"Lucario, we've noticed you've been kind of stressed out lately…"

"…So James and I want to know what's wrong."

"There's nothing wrong."

"Lucario, I've known you forever. I can tell when there's something wrong."

Lucario sat up as Charizard and I sat down on either side of him. I placed a hand on his shoulder as Charizard began speaking.

"We just want to help you out Lucario. Just tell us. It's not good to keep things bottled up."

"There's nothing wrong, I-"

"Lucario, you can tell us. We're your friends."

"I just-"

"Is it because James and I are together?"

"Yes, err I mean no. I mean, I'm happy for you guys but at the same time I just-"

"I know Lucario, and I'm sorry. That's why Charizard and I are going to make it up to you."

"Huh?"

I pulled Lucario closer to me and wrapped my arms around him. I held Lucario tightly for a few minute before pulling back and looking into his crimson eyes…

"Are you ok with this?"

"I… I guess."

I nodded and leaned closer to Lucario, pressing my lips against his…

* * *

><p>Lucario's POV<p>

* * *

><p>My eyes widened as James began to lean closer to me… <em>Oh my god, what's happening? Is he really? OH MY GOD! HE'S KISSING ME! And Charizard hasn't burnt me to a crisp yet, do I kiss back? Oh fuck it!<em> I kissed James back, shoving my tongue into his mouth. Our tongues danced together, constantly rubbing against each other. I pulled out of the kiss and looked behind me to Charizard.

"How come you haven't burnt me to a crisp yet?"

"Because this was MY idea."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Well, thank you, both of you."

"Don't thank us yet."

"Huh?"

"James is right, we're not done yet."

"What?"

"You heard me."

Charizard then lifted me up and set me down on his lap.

"Wait what're you-OH GOD!"

I let out a small yelp as Charizard licked the nape of my neck, causing me to shudder. Charizard then placed his mouth on my neck and began lightly sucking, causing me to moan. I quickly moved my paws down to cover up my sheath, as the tip of my pink cock was beginning to poke out. James walked over to me and slowly pushed my paws away from my crotch, taking a long look at my genitals.

"Well, well, well… looks like someone's a little excited."

Charizard removed his mouth from my neck and looked down at James.

"Well, let's not keep him waiting."

James then slowly licked my blue, fuzzy balls, causing me to moan as the rest of my cock slid out. Charizard resumed licking and kissing my neck as James placed my cock inside his mouth, lightly sucking.

"Oh god!"

They both continued to work their magic, putting me in a world of blissful pleasure. After a few minutes, I just couldn't take it anymore. The combined feeling of Charizard's mouth on my neck and James' mouth bobbing up and down on my dick, I just couldn't hold it any longer…

"UGH!"

I unexpectedly released my seed into James' mouth, catching him off guard and making him gag slightly. He quickly regained his composure and began slurping down my cum. After a few seconds, James swallowed one final time and stood up.

"Ready for the next part?"

"Yes!"

"Ok, get on all fours."

I quickly did as told while James began undressing. No more than a couple seconds after I had gotten on all fours, I felt Charizard begin licking out my tail hole, sticking his tongue in nice and deep…

"Oh… keep going…"

Charizard suddenly pushed his tongue in even further (Like that was possible…), causing me to moan out of pure ecstasy. Suddenly, the tongue was removed and I had an empty feeling inside me. James climbed onto the bed and placed himself right in front of me.

"Go ahead."

I placed the head of my dick at James' entrance pushing in slowly.

"Ah, no need to go slow… I can handle it."

"Ok."

I pushed myself in a bit faster, causing James to let out a loud moan. I looked behind me as I felt something poking at my tail hole, when I realized that Charizard was inserting his own cock inside me. With one quick thrust, Charizard had filled the inside of me completely.

"Oh shit…"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

I pulled out of James and pushed back in quickly, Charizard pulling out as I did. I pulled out as Charizard pushed back in, our small movements becoming hard thrusts. We continued our pattern for a few minutes, in, out, in, out, in, out. We just kept thrusting and thrusting, the room being filled with the sounds of our moans.

"Gah, I can't take it anymore…"

"Ngh, me neither…"

"Unf…"

I felt a warmth fill my insides as Charizard reached his climax. The feeling was just too much, I let out a long moan as I came for a second time, filling James with my seed. I pulled out of James, my cock sliding back into my sheath shortly after Charizard had managed to pull out of me. I looked at James to see that he hadn't cum yet…

"Well, looks like someone hasn't had their turn yet."

"Let's fix that Lucario."

"Let's."

We crawled a bit closer to James, Charizard lifting him up and placing him in his lap. I immediately took James throbbing erection in my mouth as Charizard began making out with him. It didn't really take much for James to lose it. No sooner than I had begun to swirl my tongue around his cock, he came in my mouth… a LOT. It was too much at once, I couldn't swallow it all, so a bit began to dribble down my chin. I pulled off of his cock after he had stopping cumming and wiped the excess cum off of my chin. James laid back against Lucario's chest and let out a small sigh of contentment.

"Damn, that was great."

"Yeah…"

"Who else is tired."

"I am."

"Same here."

"Then let's get some sleep."

Charizard pulled the blankets over the three of us as I laid down between him and James. I lightly clapped my paws, causing the lights to turn off.

"Thanks guys, this was the best night of my life."

"Good, because this is only the first of many."

"What?"

"Well, I love you Lucario, but I also love Charizard. I can't really choose between the two of you. If I did, one of you would be left on the side, heartbroken. I can't stand to see that."

"So James and I have agreed to make this a three person relationship. If that's ok with you."

"Of course it is! I love you guys!"

"And we love you to."

Both of them scooted closer to me and wrapped their arms around me, holding me against their warm bodies. I shed one single tear of happiness before I fell asleep wrapped in the warm and loving embrace of my two new lovers…

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Dream World

* * *

><p>"Can you tell me who you are?"<p>

"Nope."

"Can you tell me what you are?"

"Already did."

"Can you tell me why you're here?"

"Uh-uh."

"Can you tell me your mother's name?"

"Kiss my ass."

"Your father's name?"

"Suck my cock."

"You're really pissing me off."

"I know."

"Grrr…"

"Hahaha!"

"What was with those powers you were using?"

"They were magic powers."

"But why were you breathing electricity and ice? You're a dragon, aren't you only supposed to breathe fire?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"Your mom."

"GRRRRR…"

"Hahaha!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Your dad."

"He's dead."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be, I killed him!"

"What?"

"Haha! I finally got one on you!"

"Antonio, honey, I thought we were interrogating him."

"We are, I just got tired of losing to him."

"You're really an idiot sometimes…"

"I know Zephyr, but only when I want to be. Now…"

"You won't get any information out of me."

"Oh yeah?"

I snapped my fingers, causing one of Zephyr's giant penis statues to rise from the ground in front of me.

"No! That's my favorite one!"

"Shush, I'm not letting him use it."

"A penis statue? What're you gonna do with this?"

"PENIS TO YOUR FACE!"

"WHAT? GRAGH!"

I lifted up the statue and hit Bahamut in the face with it, sending him flying back by about 20 feet, slamming into a wall of the Amethyst Palace. I pointed the penis at him and pressed a red button located on the right testicle. A thick, black liquid shot out of the penis' head and covered Bahamut's chest and most of the wall.

"What the fuck?"

The liquid quickly hardened into a solid, rubbery substance that held him to the wall.

"Take that!"

"What the hell is this?"

"Antonio, how is my statue's rubber cum going to help?"

"Because, now we can torture him without actually hurting him."

"How?"

"Like THIS!"

I grabbed Kijutsu-shi by the throat, causing him to turn into a large white feather. I handed Luke the feather as my crow wing burst out of my shoulder again.

"Wait what're you gonna do to me?"

"Ready Luke?"

"Ready."

"I'll help out too."

Zephyr stepped up to Bahamut, his tail twitching slightly.

"1..."

"2..."

"3!"

"YAAAAAAA!"

We all began tickling Bahamut vigorously, me using my wing, Luke using the feather, and Zephyr using his tail.

"OHSHIHIHIT!WHATHTEHELLHAHAHAHAHASTOPIT!"

"TELL US WHAT WE WANT TO KNOW!"

"NEVER!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!"

I viciously attacked Bahamut's snout with my wing, while Luke and Zephyr dealt with his feet.

"ARE YOU READY TO GIVE UP?"

"FUCKHAHAHAHYOUHAHAHAHA!LEMMEGO!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU TALK, YA LITTLE BASTARD!"

"HAHAHAHAAAHAHAHA!"

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME?"

"BAHAAHAMUT!HAHAHAHAHA!"

"YOUR REAL NAME!"

"HAHAHAAHAAAAA!NEVER!"

"GRRRR… TELL US!"

"FUCKHAHAHAAHAYOUAHAHAHHA!IWON'THAHAHATALK!"

The torture session went on forever…I had placed a time trap inside that area of my mind. It was a exact opposite of Kijutsu-shi's board. Even though we were tickling him for three days straight, we still had all fucking night to torture him. I had altered the time so that every three days in my mind would be the equivalent to one second in the real world.

"WHYHAHAHAWON'TYOUHAHAHHAHAHAWAKEUP?"

"Because we've only been tickling you for one second."

"WHAT?HAHAHAHAIT'!"

"Nope, only one second, there's I time trap set up in the area. There's still about 9 hours 29 minutes and 59 seconds before we wake up."

"NOOO!HAHAHAHA!"

"It'll be 46,197 days before we wake up. So that's about 126.567123287 years!"

"NOOOO!HAHAHAHA!"

"We'll let you go if you just answer our questions."

"HAHAHA,BUTIWASHAHAHABLUFFING!HAHAHAIDON'TKNOWANYTHING!HAHAHAHAHAIT''THAHACCESSIT!"

"WHAT?"

"IDON'TKNOWANYTHINGHAHAHA!"

"THEN WHY WERE YOU LEADING US ON LIKE THAT?"

"ITWASHAHAHHAHAHFUNNY!"

"PIGFUCKER!"

"YESYOUHAHAHAHAHARE!"

We pulled back and stopped tickling Bahamut, my wing going back inside my shoulder and Kijutsu-shi changing into the form of Aaron of the Elite Four.

"Thank you for *pant* stopping."

"So you don't know ANYTHING?"

"Nope, it's all locked away in the back of my mind where I can't reach it."

"Damn!"

"I could probably reach it…"

"Really?"

"Yep."

Zephyr stepped closer to Bahamut and looked back at Luke and I.

"Forgive me for this, it's the only way I can find the information."

Zephyr suddenly grabbed Bahamut by the sides of his head and locked lips with him… After about 5 seconds, a blast of purple energy shot out of Bahamut's head, sending Zephyr flying back about 6 feet!

"Zephyr! Are you ok? What did you see?"

"Oh god…"

* * *

><p>Oooh… cliffhanger! I'm so evil. And there's the third lemon scene of the series… though I bet it wasn't quite what you guys were expecting… oh well… Anyways, I need some more OCs guys, I already got a few, but come on, chop chop! Only about 5-7 more chapters before I need them. I can't tell you what they're for yet, but it'll really surprise you guys. I already have 5, but I need 21 more! Also for the OCs, You CAN have an OC who is just a Pokemon they DO NOT have to be human and DO NOT have to have a trainer. It'll just add to the unique-ness of what'll happen. Make sure to review and leave some OCs, Go ahead and post two if you want, it'll help out a lot. You can send them to me via PM if you'd like, doesn't really matter. The battle against Team Galactic has only started, but it's already getting pretty heated up. There's already hostage situations, full-blown assaults against military bases, and still more to come! Can Antonio really stop all this single-handedly? Or will he get some help from a few unexpected people? What did Zephyr see in Bahamut's mind? Who is he? Find out in The Purple Warrior Chapter 22! I'll see you then!<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

Ok everyone, let's get started! Let's take a break in the dream world and check on Jericho and the hostages, and while we're there, they can to the disclaimers!

Jericho: "DO IT!" *Holds blade against hostage's throat*

Hostage Woman 1: "AAAGH! ParasiteDarkness doesn't own Pokemon! It belongs to Nintendo and Gamefreak!"

Xerox: "Good, NOW IT'S YOUR TURN!" *Points gun to hostage's head*

Hostage Man 1: "OK! He doesn't make any money off of this fanfiction at all, and he only owns his OCs!"

Ok, now for the actual story…

* * *

><p>Jericho's POV<p>

Midnight

* * *

><p>"… And we will broadcast again in one hour. We still haven't gotten any calls, so you better hurry the fuck up!"<p>

"And we're clear."

"Good, now go sit your ass back down."

"Y-yes sir."

I stretched out my arms as I let out a long yawn…_ Maybe I should've taken a nap before we did this… oh well._ I nudged Xerox, waking him up from his nap.

"Get up, we need to stay alert."

"Ah, alright."

I walked off to the side in a large open space and pulled Dakuenjeru off of my back. I began lightly swinging my sword around, practicing my moves… that was something that always helped me stay awake and energized. I twirled my blade around with one hand, a feat that would be nearly impossible for any normal man. I continued spinning the sword around my body until my phone started ringing.

"**Konichiwa! Konichiwa! Kooniichiwaaa! KOOOONIIICHIIIWAAAAAA!"**

"Hello?"

"Yes, I have some information regarding Antonio Muniz."

"What kind of information? Do you have him detained?"

"No, I couldn't detain him, he ran at incredible speeds."

"I know, where did you last see him?"

"I saw him about 5 minutes ago here in Snowpoint City."

"Snowpoint?"

"Yes, Snowpoint."

"…What's your name?"

"Nadyx… Nadyx Mangjeol."

"Well Mr. Mangjeol, I'm going to send an Executive of Team Galactic and her squad of grunts there right away, please stay where you are and wave to the helicopter when you see it."

"Will do!"

I quickly hung up the phone only to have it begin ringing again almost instantly.

"**Konichiwa! Konichi-"**

"Hello?"

"Hello, I have some information regarding Antonio Muniz."

"Of what kind?"

"I have him detained here in Hearthome City. He came running by, so I hit him on the head with a trash can lid. He's unconscious."

"Really? What's your name?"

"John Cusick."

"Well Mr. Cusick I was just called a few minutes ago by someone who claims to have seen Antonio near Snowpoint, so tell me how in hell is he in Hearthome."

"I wouldn't know sir."

"I see, well I'll send a helicopter and some Team Galactic members your way, please wave at the helicopter when you see it."

"Will do, sir."

I hung up the phone, but it started ring AGAIN!

"**Konichi-"**

"Hello?"

"Hi, I have some information about Antonio Muniz."

"WHAT?"

"I have him detained here in Canalave City."

"Impossible! I just received a call from someone in Hearthome claiming the same thing!"

"Well, I have him right here."

"Put him on."

"DAMMIT! LET GO OF ME! FUCKING ASSHOLE-"

"Happy?"

"That sounded like him… what's your name?"

"Blade."

"Well, I'll send in a helicopter and some Team Galactic members your way, wave at them."

"Ok."

I hung up the phone and quickly dialed in a number.

"Hello?"

"Mars, get your ass to Snowpoint, and find Nadyx Mangjeol, bring some grunts with you. Then have Neptune head to Hearthome to find John Cusick, he claims to have Antonio. Then call Uranus, and send him to Canalave, some guy named Blade also claims to have Antonio."

"Ok…"

"GO!"

"YES SIR!"

I hung up the phone and slipped it into my pocket all I had to do now was wait…

* * *

><p>John's POV<p>

Midnight

* * *

><p>I stood in the dark streets of Hearthome City, holding my Greek hoplite shield on my left arm and my Greek short sword in my right hand. My name is John Cusick, I'm 17 years old, and I'm a direct descendent of Leonidas, the hero-king of Sparta. My right eye is the color of night, while my left eye is completely colorless. I had called Jericho of Team Galactic and lied to him, saying that I had Antonio Muniz in my custody. The truth is, I've never even met Antonio. I got a call from an old friend of mine, James, telling me to do so, and to kill who ever showed up. He apparently had a dream about an army. An army designed to fight against people like Team Galactic. He wanted me to call everyone I knew who would be able to help with this… we were going to keep Team Galactic distracted long enough for Antonio to "Amplify his powers" whatever that means… either way, I, Blade, Nadyx, Dan, Friz, Amphy, and the others are fighting our hardest in order to buy him some time. I looked up and began waving at a large helicopter that was beginning to descend. It landed in the middle of the street, completely blocking of any traffic that pop up in the middle of the night. A man with long, red hair leaped out of the helicopter. He wore a Team Galactic Uniform and had a large sword on his back.<p>

"You John Cusick?"

"Yes, now die!"

I leaped at him, attacking wildly with both my shield and my sword. He quickly dodged my first three strikes before throwing a punch. I blocked his fist using my shield, causing a loud **CRACK!** to be heard.

"GAH! ASSHOLE!"

He then covered his left fist with electricity and… _Wait, electricity?_ I dodged his electrified punch and slashed him across the chest, causing him to hiss out of pain. He pulled his sword off of his back and brought it crashing down with a two-handed strike. I barely managed to block the attack with my shield, causing his sword to bounce off the shield. I quickly spun in a circle slashing him right across the nose and sending him flying to the ground. I leaped into the air, holding my sword straight down as I attempted to stab him in the gut. My sword easily pierced his flesh, making him scream in pain as blood seeped from his wound…

"All enemies of Antonio… shall die!"

I twisted the blade and ripped it out of his body, splattering blood across my clothes as I did. I quickly put my shield on my back as I ran inside the helicopter. _What an idiot! I can't believe he came alone! _I climbed inside the helicopter and sat in the co-pilot's seat, pressing the blade of my sword, Xiphos, against the pilot's throat.

"Fly to Solaceon Town, NOW!"

"Y-yes sir!"

* * *

><p>Nadyx's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I… am Nadyx… Nadyx Mangjeol. Yes I'm Korean and I'm 17 years old. I have long black hair with a red streak in it. I usually keep it in a ponytail. I usually wear a black KoRn shirt, baggy, indigo jeans, black ankle socks and black and white running sneakers. I'm trained in Hapkido and I usually mix my Hapkido with some fighting skills with my Kriss. I stood in the middle of Snowpoint City, waiting to kill any Team Galactic members that'll show up. I'm part of a group of people who are joining together to fight a war against Team Galactic. Antonio Muniz is the first to join the war, and has inspired many people to help. Though he doesn't know it yet, he is our leader and our founder. We have only just banded together, but we already pose a threat to Team Galactic, this I know. It's only a matter of time before Team Galactic finds out about us… That's why we're making the first move! I looked to the sky as a helicopter came into sight and began to descend. Once it hand landed in the snow, a woman with red hair and a Team Galactic uniform stepped out, followed by two grunts.<p>

"So, you're Nadyx?"

"Yes."

"I'm here to ask a few questions."

"Ask away."

The woman stepped up real close to me and whispered into my ear.

"This is off-topic, but you're rather sexy…"

"That's ok, because this is off-topic too."

"What?"

I pulled out my Kriss and plunged it into her stomach. **SCHLICK!**

"Die…"

"NGH…"

I yanked my weapon out and flung it at the grunt farthest from me, the blade stabbing into his eye.

"HOLY SHIT!"

I leaped into the air and kicked the last grunt in his face with both feet. I spun in mid-air grabbed his head and twisted, snapping his neck. I pulled my weapon out of the head of the first grunt, taking a moment to wipe the blood off on his shirt. I stepped into the helicopter and pressed my blade against the pilot's neck.

"Solaceon Town. NOW."

"Ngh, ok."

* * *

><p>Blade's POV<p>

* * *

><p>My name is Blade. Just Blade. I don't need a last name, nor do I have one. I ran my hand through my green, spiky hair as I waited for the helicopter. Our plan is to kill the members of Team Galactic when they arrive and head to Solaceon Town, where Antonio Muniz is also heading to. We're going to try to meet up with him and inform him of this glorious army that James has put together. With him as our leader, we can finally rid the world of people like Team Galactic!<p>

"Dan! Friz! Amphy! They're here."

"Good. Let's get to killing!"

Three Pokemon emerged from the shadows of an alleyway. Two Buizels and an Ampharos. The first Buizel, Dan, was 18 years old. He also wore a black leather jacket. His younger brother, Friz, was 16 and wore a blue pullover with a lightning bolt patch on the left side. He also had a blue headband with the word "BUIZEL" written in yellow letters on it. The Ampharos, was also 18, but for some freaky reason he was blue. I waved towards the helicopter as it landed in the streets. A man with brown slicked back hair jumped out of the helicopter, along with 10 Galactic Grunts. A single red-dyed lock of hair fell in front of the man's sinister face…

"I'm guessing you're Blade."

"…"

"What are ya? Mute? Speak, fuckdammit!"

"…"

I moved my arms up as 5 kunai knives shot out of each sleeve of my black hoodie, killing all of the grunts instantly.

"The fuck?"

The man pulled out a shirayasa-style katana and swung at me. I pulled out another kunai and easily blocked the attack. I twirled the small knife around, pushing his sword away. I then chucked the kunai at him, stabbing him in-between the eyes. He stumbled back a couple steps before he started laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAA! Did ya think that would kill me?"

He then reached up, yanked out the knife and tossed it behind him. I stared, horrified as the wound in his head began closing up and healing.

"What the?"

"We've been doing some genetic experiments as of late… the top 5 ranking officials in Team Galactic all have a special power! Mine is regeneration! I'm second in command!"

"Ngh! No way!"

"But you just witnessed it yourself!"

"Fine then, I'LL JUST KILL YOU BEFORE YOU CAN REGENERATE!"

I pulled out two more kunai and charged at him, slashing him wildly. I continued attacking as fast as I could, but no sooner then I'd cut him, the wound would just heal!

"HAHAHAHA!"

I jumped back and pulled out my .357 revolver and unloaded 6 shots into his chest, putting a hole the size of a basketball in his chest.

"Shit…dieing… NOT! HAHAHA!"

Strands of flesh stretched out across the hole and began connecting, slowly reforming his chest.

"Not good… Guys! What do I do?"

"MACH PUNCH!"

Dan suddenly jumped in front of me, his fist glowing white as he punched the man in the gut.

"GWAAAH!"

He went flying across the river, hit a tree, bounced off, and fell into the water as Dan took off running to the helicopter.

"COME ON!"

We all followed Dan onto the helicopter, me pressing my gun against the pilot's head once we were inside.

"Solaceon Town. Go."

"…"

We took off into the air and immediately began flying northeast…

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

12:30 A.M.

* * *

><p>My eyes snapped open as I felt Kerrick slap me in the face.<p>

"GET UP!"

"Kerrick? What the hell? I was about to find out something important!"

"Your friend James called, we need to get to Solaceon Town. NOW!"

"Why?"

"JUST GET ON MY FUCKING BACK!"

I looked at Drake to see that he was playing with his necklace nervously.

"Ok."

I quickly shoved my sleeping bag into my bag and hopped on Drake's back.

"Wait, where are the others?"

"In their Pokeballs."

I looked at my belt to see all six Pokeballs attached. I nodded as Drake and Leviathan took off into the air, flying west.

"Why do we need to leave so early?"

"Apparently there's some people we need to meet."

"Who?"

"I guess James called a bunch of people a few hours ago, and got them to lure out members of Team Galactic and kill them off. They're on their way to Solaceon Town, like us."

"Ok… so James gathered us an army?"

"Yep, he calls them 'The Purple Knights' It's a good thing we're headed to Solaceon Town. I used to live there when I was 11 until I was 13. I have an old 'fort' that I built that we can hide in."

"First of all, that name is stupid. I like 'The Purple Army' better. And second, a child-hood fort is NOT going to help hid us."

"Just wait until you see it… it's no childhood tree house, that's for sure."

"Fine."

"Oh hey! We were closer than we thought!"

"Cool."

We flew down towards the ground to see 3 Team Galactic Helicopters waiting for us there. A group of people came out of the helicopters as we landed, none of them were Team Galactic. There was, a Korean guy with a Kriss, a tall guy with a Greek shield and short sword, a guy with green hair, 2 Buizels, a blue Ampharos, a girl with black and gold streaked hair and…

"James?"

"Hey."

"What's up with The Purple Knights? That name sucks!"

"Well what would you use?"

"The Purple Army."

"Shut up."

"I thought you weren't going to help."

"I changed my mind."

"And who're you guys."

"I'm John Cusick."

"Nadyx… Nadyx Mangjeol."

"Blade."

"I'm Dan."

"Amphy."

"My name is Friz!"

"My name is Samantha, and I must say, you're pretty cute!"

Suddenly one of my Pokeballs opened up, Luke coming out.

"Back off bitch, he's mine."

"Luke! She didn't know, there's no need to be rude."

"Grrrr…"

"Well, it's nice to meet you all. I'm Antonio Muniz."

"We know, you're our leader."

"What?"

Suddenly they all dropped to one knee, bowing before me. I just stood there, confused for a moment as they continued their bow.

"We apologize but, the others aren't here yet."

"Others? How many of you are there?"

"26 ranked officials."

"Damn, but can you fight?"

"Of course."

"Hmph, show me."

Blade quickly stood up, pulling out two kunais as he did. I summoned Kijutsu-shi as a shirayasa katana and prepared myself. Blade shifted his foot, causing two blades to pop out of his shoe, one in the toe and one in the heel. He brought his leg up and kicked with his toe-blade. I blocked the strike and pushed him back with a gust of wind. I then used the wind to leap over him, spinning around as I did. Blade quickly spun around and placed his kunai against my throat as I pressed my own blade against his.

"Good, you guys can fight."

"Yep."

I sent away my sword and turned to Kerrick.

"So where's this 'fort' of yours?"

"This way."

We started walking towards the Solaceon Ruins, Kerrick leading the way. We stepped inside the dim cave and took a left… into a dead-end.

"Here it is."

"There's nothing here…"

"That's what it looks like, but…"

Kerrick lifted up a small rock and flipped it over, revealing a small cavity and a key. He pulled the key out and pressed and oddly shaped stone in the wall, causing it to open. Inside was a large metal plate with a keyhole on the right side. He placed the key inside and turned it, causing the left side of the metal plate to slide out, revealing a key pad with Japanese numerals on the keys. He then punched in the code speaking as he did…

"Ichi, Kyu, Kyu, Nana." (1, 9, 9, 7)

"1, 9, 9, 7? If that's supposed to be 1997, then you used the Japanese numerals incorrectly."

"I know, I did it on purpose."

"But why 1997?"

"That year was… special."

"…"

He then pushed the "Enter" button, causing it to beep before closing. Another section of the wall opened up, revealing a second keypad. Kerrick placed the key back in the rock and put it down before heading to the next keypad. He then punched in the exact same code, except the numerals were in English.

"Why is it the same code?"

"Because only an idiot would use the same exact code for the next keypad. No one would expect it!"

He punched the "Enter" button causing it to close and open a small section in the floor. Kerrick crouched down and began typing into the keyboard in the ground…

"This password is easy as well, it's the names of my boyfriends put together, no caps, no spaces. So the first password this machine asks for is silvershadow, while the second one is shadowsilver."

"Nice."

Kerrick quickly typed in the codes, making the floor close up. Suddenly a large boulder in the middle of the floor slid to the side, revealing a set of stairs below.

"Follow me."

We quickly went down the stairs, pressing a large, red button afterwards. The boulder slid back into it's original position, closing us inside the room. Kerrick clapped his hands, making the lights turn on. The room was empty aside from a single door with a keypad attached to it. Kerrick ran up to the keypad and punched in 3.14.

"This code is the equivalent of pi."

"…Nerd."

"Oh shut up Leviathan."

The door slid open as Kerrick hit one final key on the pad. We walked through to a large room with a red door and 2 large statues. The second we entered the room, the statues moved forward and placed their spears in front of the door.

"STATE YOU BUSINESS!"

Kerrick took one more step before shouting out.

"I am your creator! NOW STAND ASIDE!"

"Voice password recognized, welcome back Kerrick."

The statues stepped aside and allowed us to pass.

"I'll add your guys' voices in later."

We opened the door and stepped out into… a large city? I looked up to see the blue sky, the sun, and a few clouds in the air.

"What the fuck? I thought we were underground!"

"We are, those aren't real, they're just huge ass motherfucking TV screens."

"And you did all this?"

"Yep."

"When you were 11?"

"I had a little bit of help from my dad and a couple friends… but yeah."

We walked up to a large podium that had a map on it… kinda like the ones in a mall, with a star that says "You are here" and everything! A single glance told us that the city was in a circle shape and about 10 miles in diameter! The city was also divided into 13 even pieces, with a 14th circular piece that was much smaller in the middle!"

"HOLY SHIT!"

"Incredible isn't it?"

"How did you-"

"With a LOT of hard work, that's how."

"B-but this is insane!"

"Yep, now! It's time for the grand tour!"

* * *

><p>HOLY FUCKING SHIT! That's insane! How in hell did Kerrick create that? And in only a year or two! Damn, that kid has some talent… Anyways, now you guys know what the OCs are being used for. So come on! I have 7, I just need 19 more! Almost there… kinda. The Purple Army shall rise! And we will… FIIIIIGHT! Team Galactic is going down! So if you're with me, then post your OC! Heheheh… this'll be fun indeed… Find out how The Purple Army will work in The Purple Warrior Chapter 23! I'll see you guys then!<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

Me again! It's time for Chapter 23 of The Purple Warrior, and we get to finally see what Kerrick's city is like! Just so you guys know, if it seems like I'm being pushy about the OCs, I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be pushy, I'm just trying to be enthusiastic. And if you don't want to post an OC, you don't have to. I've kinda noticed that when I was asking for them, I sounded a little pushy and rude. (At least in my opinion) So I apologize. Now let's get the disclaimer over with…

Bahamut: "He owns nothing but his own OCs and the other OCs belong to their creators."

Now to the story! :D

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

* * *

><p>"Now it's time for the grand tour! Well actually that would take forever, soooo… I'm going to assign each of you to one of the 14 sections of the city. That section is where the members of that 'squad' will live. There will be two ranked positions per squad, Captain, and Lieutenant. Each of you will be assigned to one of those positions in one squad. Lieutenants shouldn't leave their Captain's side unless ordered to or if it's completely necessary. But, that doesn't mean you have to follow them to the bathroom when they shower or sleep in their bed… unless you're dating, then it's ok I guess… whatever, that's beside the point. Now say for example if I were Captain of Squad 3, my Pokemon team would all be considered as having Captain status as well. Same goes for Lieutenants. My Pokemon would have just as much authority over Squad 3 as I would. Now that being said, my dad will make Poketranslators for every member of The Purple Army so that communication between humans and Pokemon can be established. Also, all members of The Purple Army should address those of higher ranks by their title, then their last name. Unless they have permission to use their first name."<p>

"What if you don't have a last name?"

"Or if you don't like your last name?"

"Then your first name will work too. So if I'm a lieutenant, I would address Blade as 'Captain Blade' or Antonio as 'Head Captain/ Captain Muniz' This is done to show respect to those who are stronger than you, but that doesn't mean you should disrespect those who are weaker than you. We should all respect each other. Now, since we already know that Antonio is our leader, and have all agreed to this. He is the Head Captain and should place the second in command."

"Ummm…James, Kerrick, you guys will share the position of being second in command. I guess."

"I had a feeling you would say that… Ok, now to assign the rest of you to your positions… Dan, you'll be Captain of Squad 7."

"Sweet!"

"Friz, you'll be his Lieutenant."

"Ok."

"Amphy, you'll be Captain of Squad 8."

"Got it."

"Samantha, Captain of Squad 4."

"Sure."

"John, Captain of Squad 11."

"Heh."

"Blade, Captain of Squad 6."

"Yeah."

"Nadyx, Captain of Squad 5."

"Mhm."

"Antonio, as Head Captain, you control the Royal Guard, Squad 0."

"Nice."

"As second in command, James and I would be the Lieutenants of Squad 0... And that's all for now until the others get here."

"Ok."

"Each of you, head to your Squad's section of the city and hang out there, I'll call you one by one to show you around your section. After that, just explore. Or sleep, your choice."

"Gotcha!"

All of us walked through the archway behind the podium/map and split up, going our separate ways. Luke and I head for the middle section in the city, seeing how it was marked with a 0 on the map. The city was beautifully designed, it combined both modern and ancient Japanese building styles for the buildings. There were even signs and maps placed in multiple areas so that someone wouldn't be able to get lost very easily. Kerrick really planned this city out almost perfectly! I had yet to see even one flaw in the entire district of The Royal Guard!

"This is just… amazing!"

"I know! It's… insane!"

I let out the rest of my team so that they could see the beauty of this city.

"Guys look at this!"

"Holy shit!"

"Dios mio!" (Oh my god)

"Incredible!"

"Where are we?"

"Kerrick designed this city underneath the Solaceon Ruins when he was 11."

"NO FUCKING WAY!"

"Incredible isn't it?"

"That kid has some talent!"

"Kid? Shade, he's older than you!"

"So?"

I rolled my eyes at his comment as we continued exploring the area…

* * *

><p>Dan's POV<p>

* * *

><p>Friz and I walked through the 7th Sector of the City, astonished at the size of this city. I looked up at a large building that had the Japanese character for 7, nana, on it. We pushed open the large gates and stepped into a large courtyard. There were multiple smaller buildings surrounding the courtyard, all of ancient Japanese design…<p>

"This must be the squad's barracks…"

"Probably."

We walked up to one of the larger buildings and slid the door open. Inside was one of those Japanese mat-bed-things, a large desk, a coat hanger, a pillow, a blanket, some candles, and a box of matches.

"I see you found the Captain's Quarters."

"HOLY SHIT!"

I jumped a couple feet in the air as I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I spun around to see Kerrick standing there, laughing his ass off.

"Why you…"

"Well, since you found the Captain's Quarters by yourself, there's not much for me to tell or show you… Friz, your room is next door. And that's all really, just explore a little bit until you know the area."

"That's all?"

"Yep… oh! Wait, this is for you Friz."

Kerrick pulled a bronze-colored badge out of his pocket and tied it around Friz's left bicep.

"A badge?"

"Yeah, it's a Lieutenant's Badge. It's mostly to show your status. They're only required to be worn at meetings and during a state of emergency. Captains will get a coat soon, we just have to make them first."

"Ok…"

"See you guys later…"

Kerrick then turned around and walked out the doorway.

"He's so…"

"Weird?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Blade's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I stood on the roof of a building nearby my squad's barracks. I unzipped my hoodie and checked how many kunais I had left…<em> Let's see…1, 2, 3, 4.… Good, I have 89 left.<em> I zipped my jacket back up and turned around to see a floating black orb.

"What the fuck?"

The orb stretched out and began molding itself into the shape of a human… no… a wolf furry. The wolf wore a black leather jacket, a grey hoodie, a black muscle shirt, and a pair of black, ripped jeans.

"Ah shit this is a pain in the ass to do."

"…Who are you?"

"My name is Zephyr. I'm an entity from Antonio's mind that represents his other half."

"Other… half?"

"Yep."

"Well… why the hell are you talking to me?"

"1. Because It's boring as hell in his mind, and 2. There's something about you that reminds me of myself…"

"And what would that be?"

"The bloodlust. Your need to kill when you fight. I saw it when you and Antonio fought, it was a short fight, but was long enough for me to see it. You're eyes, they resonate with the need to kill your enemies. It's almost impossible to miss."

"Ok…"

"You've got some strength kid. But it lies dormant right now. I want to help you awaken it, I wanna see what'll happen."

"And how are you gonna do that?"

"Like this."

Zephyr placed his hand on my forehead, closed his eyes, and sent a surge of energy through my body. When he let go of my body, I felt different… I felt lighter.

"Hmm you weren't able to absorb as much as I thought… oh well, it's probably because you're human."

"Wait, human? Then what's Antonio?"

"To be honest… I have no idea… But I DO know that whatever he is, it isn't human. He's too strong to be a human."

"Hmmm…"

"Well, later!"

"Wait! How do I use my power?"

"You'll figure it out…"

Zephyr's body faded away like smoke, leaving me alone on the roof.

"What a creep."

I tried to jump down from the roof but jumped WAAAAAAY higher than I meant to. I jumped up like 20 fucking feet!

"HOLYSHITHOLYSHITHOLYSHIT!"

I crouched down as I landed on the street, causing it to crack slightly. I stood up and looked at the barracks, an idea in my head. I ran as fast as I could towards the barracks, my speed beyond a normal human's capabilities. About one second later, I stopped in front of Kerrick, who was standing next to one of the rooms.

"HOLY FUCK!"

"Hey."

"How'd you do that?"

"Don't ask."

"Ok…"

"By the way, I don't need a tour. I figured it all out."

"Ok… I'll just leave then."

Kerrick slowly turned around and left the barracks with a look of confusion on his face. I pulled out two kunai and walked to a wooden training dummy. I began running around the dummy, slashing it as fast as I possibly could. After exactly one second, I stopped and began counting the slash marks.

"Damn! I shattered my old record of 4 cuts! That's… 129 motherfucking cuts! WHOO!"

I began to feel a tingling in the back of my head as I unzipped my jacket. I pictured all of my kunais flying at the dummy at once… Suddenly, all 89 kunai flew out of my jacket and at the dummy. I concentrated on making the weapons stop… and they did. They just floated in mid-air, inches away from the dummy. The weapons slowly floated back to me, re-attaching themselves to the inside of my jacket.

"This'll be fun…"

* * *

><p>Nadyx's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I sat down at the desk in my room, Kerrick had already shown me around and informed me of the duties of a Captain. Although I may not have been paying much attention… It's not my fault, he just had one of those tones while he was talking that just makes you wanna take a nap. I pulled out a soft cloth and began polishing the blade of my Kriss. This weapon was given to me by a dear friend, so I always make sure to take good care of it. I looked at the symbol painted on the wall as I set down my weapon. The character for 5 was painted in black on the wall…<p>

"This place is so… strange. It makes my head spin thinking about how he managed to build this place. And why it was built so conveniently. It just doesn't make sense…"

I stood up and slid my door open, stepping outside. The fake sky seemed to have gone dark during the past hour…_ Kerrick must have fixed when it transitions from day to night._ I hopped over the wooden railing and into the grass below. I made my way out of the barracks and out into the street. I turned a corner and ended up smashing my face into something large and… squishy? Wait a minute. I stepped back, coming face to face with a breast…

"Jeez Nadyx, watch where you're going. You hurt my boob!"

"Ngh… Samantha!"

"Hahaha! What's wrong?"

"Please keep your breasts out of my face."

"Aww… poor Mr. Mangjeol."

"Shut up. You know I'm in a relationship."

"Oh, I'm just kidding with you Nadyx."

"But you do it way to often. It really pisses Gyumo off!"

"Ok…"

"Thank you."

"I don't know why he get's so angry."

"Because his boyfriend is constantly getting his face shoved into a woman's left boob!"

"Ok, I guess it kinda makes sense…"

"Grrr…"

"Anyways… I see you weren't able to sleep either."

"No… I couldn't."

"Not even wrapped in Gyumo's loving arms?"

"You're really starting to piss me off."

"Yay!"

"Grrr…"

"You and Gyumo get so angry so easily."

"Only when it's you…"

"Yeah, what's with that?"

"Being annoying and pissing people off is your specialty."

"Awww… thank you!"

"Nadyx?"

I turned around to see Gyumo, my male Haxorus, walking in my direction, yawning as he did.

"What're you doing out here?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Honey, that's because you lay in bed for 5 minutes before deciding you can't sleep."

"He's right you know."

"Who… Oh… You."

"Hi Gyumo!"

"…"

"Ok, Samantha?"

"Yeah?"

"Please go back to the Squad 4 barracks."

"But it's boooring theeere!"

"Quit whining… it's annoying."

"Meh."

Samantha turned around and slowly walked away, leaving me and Gyumo alone.

"I really don't like it when you hang out with her."

"I know, and even though she's annoying, she's still my friend."

"Yeah…"

"Hey, don't worry. All those times she's pressed her boob against my face, and we're still together. I won't ever cheat on you Gyumo, especially not with her. So quit worrying."

"I know…"

"Hey, look at me…"

I placed my hand underneath his chin and pulled it up, bringing his gaze up to my face.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I pulled Gyumo into a hug, wrapping my arms around his scaly body as I kissed him on the forehead.

"Come on, let's go back to the room. Sae is probably wondering where we're at."

"Ok."

We began walking back to the barracks, holding each other as we did…

* * *

><p>John's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I was definitely liking the Squad 11 Barracks. The courtyard was filled with weapons, weapons, and MORE FUCKING WEAPONS! It's official, I'm in heaven!<p>

"Spears, swords, shields, knives, gauntlets, whips, staves, bows, arrows, clubs, shurikens, MWAHAHAHAHA… OW!"

I rubbed my head as Warpig, my male Emboar, had just hit me on the head with his fist.

"Thanks buddy."

"Yeah, sure thing."

"Please don't hit my boyfriend."

"It's ok Gia, I told him to hit me whenever I have a nerdgasm like that."

"Ok…"

"Don't worry about your boyfriend, I promise not to hit him too hard. Besides, a little extra brain damage wouldn't make much of a big difference."

"Hey! Shut up!"

"Hahaha."

I tackled Warpig to the ground grinding my fist against the top of his skull, giving him the hardest noogie ever.

"OW! Hey! Lemme go!"

"Never! HAHAHAHA!"

"You guys are idiots sometimes."

"Aw, Gia…"

I watched as my girlfriend slithered away, leaving me and Warpig alone.

"Why the hell is she so stuck up?"

"I don't know… but I still love her."

"Yeah but seriously…"

I stood up rolled my eyes as Gia tried to close the door of our room behind her… but that's kinda hard to do when you don't really have hands… I walked over to the door and looked at Gia.

"Need a hand?"

"Sigh… yes please."

I laughed as I slid the door closed… walking back to the grass afterwards. I picked up a javelin and threw it about 30 feet away, impaling a wooden training dummy.

"This is FUN! HAHAHAHAHA!"

I picked up a few more weapons, readying myself for a night of fun…

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

* * *

><p>Me and my team sat in a large room with Kerrick and his own team. We were just idly hanging out and talking.<p>

"So where's James?"

"Um, I think he said he was going to bed."

"Ah."

I looked over to see Kale and Vlad sitting together in a corner, cuddling.

"Heheh, of course."

"Huh?"

"Kale, not even a whole day after meeting Vlad, and they're already sitting in a corner cuddling."

"Whoa, that's beyond fast for Vlad. He's kind of shy."

"Yeah."

Luke walked over to me and sat down in my lap, kissing my cheek as he did. I laughed and kissed Luke back as I wrapped my arms around him.

"It's probably because of Kale. He's VERY straight forward. But, that usually leads to him breaking up with the guy because he didn't get to know him very well beforehand."

"Oh, well I hope that doesn't happen."

"I love you Vlad."

"I love you too Kale."

"Eh, it might not happen this time… Kale seems to be REALLY into him."

"Yeah."

Suddenly Kerrick's team stood up and gathered around, whispering to each other.

"Uh, what're they doing?"

"I don't know… Hey guys, whatcha-"

"DOGPILE!"

"OH FUCK!"

All 6 of Kerrick's team members tackled Kerrick to the ground, crushing him underneath.

"W-why?"

"Because we love you!" ^_^

I started laughing at the sight of Kerrick being crushed underneath his team. I turned around as I felt a tap on my shoulder. My own team was staring at me evilly. _Oh shit._

_**Fuck.**_

"DOGPILE!"

My entire team tackled me on top of Kerrick's team, crushing me in between.

"Oh, hey Drake!"

"Sorry buddy, still straight."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Let's see if I can change that…"

"Bring it."

I looked down at Kerrick, who whispered into my ear.

"Levi's being serious. What if he wins?"

"Well, Drake USED to be bi but-"

"Don't tell them that!"

"HA! I KNEW IT!"

Leviathan grabbed Drake and rolled out of the pile with him, causing the rest of us to fall. Leviathan then started tickling Drake, making him roar in laughter.

"Ow… so what happened?"

"Well, he used to date a Dragonite named Drac (Hint, Hint) but they broke up after Drac started cheating on Drake with his trainer. (HINT, MOTHERFUCKING HINT!)"

"Oh my god, poor fella."

"What? Oh, you poor baby!"

Leviathan then stopped tickling Drake and instead wrapped him in his arms, snuggling him.

"Gah, please let me go. HELP! RAPE! RAPE!"

"I'm not raping you, just trying to comfort you. Even a big strong guy like you has feelings right?"

"Of course I do! But seriously, that was years ago! I kinda saw it coming, the way Drac would stare at his trainer (HINT! HINT!) so I dumped him."

"Sorry, he gets like that sometimes."

"It's ok, I doubt Drake minds."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

"Aww… you're so cute!"

I watched as Drake slowly started blushing… His bi-sexuality was returning!

"Awww…"

"OH KAWAII!"

"Once again, sorry. He can get really weird."

"It's ok, so can-"

"You're lucky I don't have any syrup!"

"…Drake…"

"What? I was just kidding! I'm not THAT weird…"

"I have three heads so even if you were drenched in syrup it'd be gone by now. Besides, you couldn't get any sweeter!"

"Awww…"

"Hey where's Shadow and Silver?"

I looked around and sure enough the two canines were missing.

"Hmm…"

"Oh well, they're probably just… never mind."

"Heh, nice."

"What?"

"You three are all dating."

"Yeah…"

"Did either of them mark you?"

"Yeah, both of them did. You?"

"Yep. Hurt a little bit."

I pulled my shirt down a bit and showed Kerrick the bite mark on my neck.

"Hah, that thing is tiny compared to mine!"

"Show me."

Kerrick pulled off his shirt and turned around to reveal multiple jagged scars on his left shoulder, and a paw print in the middle of his back.

"Whoa!"

"Yeah, Shadow used his claws, and it hurt like hell. Silver's didn't hurt at all though, he burnt me with Aura."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, but I love them though."

"I know what you mean… Luke and Zephyr are great."

"Who?"

"Oh… umm… you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Dude, I've seen you turn a sword into an axe. Plus, you can summon a sword to your hand with magic. I also believe you when you say you can breathe fire. Now tell me."

"Zephyr is an entity in my mind that is the representation of a piece of me that lies dormant, and can only be awakened after finding all the Sacred Gemstones."

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"So, you're dating Luke… and yourself?"

"Yeah, it's kinda weird but he IS really hot."

"… Wouldn't that mean you have a big ego since you're calling yourself hot?"

"I… have no idea… this is giving me a headache!"

"Ugh, I know… it's confusing."

"Hey, that makes me think… Leviathan wanted me to ask you something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"He was wondering if he could hang out at your place tonight."

"ME TOO!"

"I guess Vlad wants to as well… is that ok?"

"Sure! Of course, you guys are welcome to come over and spend the night anytime. Just don't be too loud if you get frisky in the middle of the night."

Everyone instantly started laughing except for Drake and Vlad, who merely started blushing.

"Well, let's get going. It's really late, and we need to get some sleep."

"Ok."

I stood up and looked at the 8 Pokemon that were coming to my "House" good thing the place is pretty large.

"Bye guys, don't keep Antonio up all night."

"We won't!"

I laughed as we made our way outside and to the Squad 0 Barracks…

* * *

><p>Aaaand that's Chapter 23! Guess Drake finally got some lovin. Although, who would've guessed that he was actually bi? Well, besides me, but I'm the author so of course I knew… the question is… DID YOU? By the way, the first person to figure out what all the hinting was about earlier gets a cyber-cookie! Anyways, how will things go at Antonio's house? Where did Silver and Shadow disappear to? And what might they have been doing? And what of Jericho? WHAT WAS WITH THE WHOLE SYRUP THING? Find out in The Purple Warrior Chapter 24! Bye!<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

Hey guys, I'm gonna be honest with you… if I don't post for a while after this, then I apologize. I just recently bought Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy (I know, it's been out for a while now but I haven't had the money to buy it so shut up) and me not posting would be due to the fact that my hands may have been magically glued to my PSP… It's also because of Dissidia that this chapter is a bit shorter. Anyways, here's Chapter 24. Let's get the disclaimer over with…

Kerrick: "He doesn't own anything, so back off."

And now we'll get back to the story.

* * *

><p>Jericho's POV<p>

1:00 A.M.

* * *

><p>"Hmph, I can't believe this…"<p>

"I know, they attacked and killed everyone we sent there!"

"Not everyone Xerox… Uranus and Neptune are still alive. Though Neptune is in critical condition…"

"Well, Mars is dead."

"Yeah, but that's ok. I didn't really like her."

"That was kinda harsh."

"Whatever."

"I mean-"

"SHH!"

"What-"

"Shut up!"

I listened carefully… the sound of people running around outside could be heard. I peeked out a window through the blinds to see multiple SWAT team officers running around, checking their weapons and whatnot.

"FUCK!"

"What?"

"Look outside!"

Xerox walked up to the window and peeked out through the blinds.

"SHITFUCK!"

"Looks like we're leaving soon…"

"WHAT? But these shit-heads are nothing compared to your last mission! Just kick their asses!"

"Or we can fuck with them by letting them think we're afraid of them. Then the next time they try to scare us off, we kill them all! Think of how badly we would scare them. We'd go from 'The Big-talking Pussies' to 'The Living Nightmare' in merely a few hours."

"You have a devious little mind."

"Thank you."

I kicked the door open and pointed my sword at the group of police.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! WE'LL KILL EVERY MOTHERFUCKING PERSON IN HERE IF YOU DON'T FUCKING LEAVE!"

"FIRE!"

I leaped through the air as they opened fire, bullets whizzing through the air. I spun through the air, slashing a couple SWAT members as I did. I quickly flipped and landed on the floor with a light tap. I reached my hand out, palm upward and my index finger sticking straight out.

"Stand still…"

All the color in the world reversed as if the world was in Negative. The only colors that stayed the same were those of the clothes on my body. Time slowed to the point where it almost stood still. I calmly walked over to Xerox and lifted him up, placing him on my back. I took off running as fast as I could away from the scene. I kept running through the streets of Jubilife City, trying my hardest to escape the area before my powers wore off. _This Time Control ability is useful, but tiring. Maybe I should just practice more…_

_**You should practice more. It would help.**_

_The hell?_

_**What?**_

_Who the hell are you?_

_**Heheheh…**_

_Answer me!_

_**You.**_

_What?_

_**I am you. Just as Antonio has Zephyr, you have me.**_

_Liar!_

_**My pants aren't on fire, so no. GYAHAHAHAAAA!**_

_You stupid butt-munch! I'm gonna FUCKING KILL YOU!_

_**Don't be a bad boy Jericho! Or you can expect a SPANKING from Daddy later! Vergil's gonna spank your butt! Spank you on your bu-**_

_Insane Buffoon! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD!_

(Totally a Devil May Cry 3 reference [Don't own that either])

_**INSANE? DEFINITELY! BUFFOON? NOPE! GYAHAHAHAHHAAAAAA!**_

_GET OUT!_

_**Ok!**_

_You're actually leaving?_

…

_Maybe I'm going insane… That couldn't have happened… I'm nothing like Antonio. I'm actually human._

I skidded to a stop just outside the city and dropped to my knees as time returned to it's normal pace and color returned to normal.

"Whoa! Jericho? Where are we? You ok?"

"Gah… I'm fine…"

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"How'd we get out here?"

"It's my power. I can manipulate time. Just like how you can phase through walls."

"Nice!"

"My ability however, is very tiring. I can only hold it for so long before collapsing…"

"I see…"

"Give me five minutes… Then we'll leave."

"Gotcha."

_What the hell was that back there? That voice… I don't understand…_

_**Allow me to clear things up a bit!**_

_FUCKDAMMIT! GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HEAD!_

_**Hard to do when we share a body. My name is Vergil, and I have a few answers for you.**_

_Oh really? Like what?_

_**Like the fact hat you're not human. You're almost exactly like Antonio.**_

_Almost huh?_

_**Almost.**_

_Well then… what are we?_

_**I COULD tell you. But that wouldn't be any fun now would it?**_

_TELL ME NOW DAMMIT!_

_**No. I refuse to tell you. Just as Zephyr refuses to tell Antonio.**_

_He knows?_

_**Of course he does, Fuckhead! Why wouldn't he?**_

_So he's keeping it a secret from Antonio._

_**Duh, dipshit!**_

_You know you really piss me off!_

_**That's the POOOOIIIIINT!**_

_Grrr…_

_**GYAHAHAHAAA!**_

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"What? I didn't say anything Jericho. You sure you're ok?"

"Eheh…. Umm… yeah I'm ok."

"You sure?"

"I JUST FUCKING SAID THAT I'M OK!"

"Ok! Jeez…"

_**Nice one freak.**_

_SHUT THE FUCK UP!_

_**HAHAHA!**_

_I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!_

_**Ah, ah, ah… that wouldn't be very wise since we're the same person.**_

_I know that you're only a representation of another part of me, created by my brain, just like Zephyr. Killing you wouldn't effect me at all!_

_**Nope it wouldn't, but then you're brain would just create another! YOU CAN'T KILL ME! GYAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!**_

_I might not be able to kill you but I CAN torture you._

_**Oh please! I laugh at pain! Pain just feels so GOOD!**_

…_That's disturbing…_

_**And so are you!**_

_Grrr…_

_**Gyahahahahaaa! I can already tell that this'll be fun!**_

_Oh I'll show you fun…_

_**Sorry kiddo, but I'm a bit old for you.**_

_Why you little… THAT'S NOT WHAT I FUCKING MEANT YA CREEP!_

_**Hahahahahaaa!**_

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"WHAT? What'd I do?"

"Err… Umm… I wasn't talking you?"

"Jericho, you're really starting to freak me out. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine!"

"Are you sure? That's like the second time that you yelled out like that."

"Xerox?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut the fuck up."

"…"

"Let's go, we're leaving."

"…"

I stood up and starting walking down the road, heading towards Sandgem Town, Xerox following behind me…

* * *

><p>Jericho's POV<p>

Later that night…

Dream World

* * *

><p>I stood in a room that was completely black. The floor, ceiling, and walls were all painted black. It was quiet… too quiet. I spun around, pulling out a silver .45 caliber handgun and pressing it against the nose of a man. He was tall, about 6 feet. He wore a long, blue trench coat, a pair of black jeans, a grey T-shirt, and a pair of grey sneakers. His brown hair was long, oily, and matted all at once, it was quite a disgusting sight…<p>

"Whoa! HAHAHAA!"

"Who the hell are you?"

"GYAAHAHAHA! Who you think?"

"Stop that laughing before I pierce that big nose of yours."

"That could be a problem… Listen boy, if you snuff out my voice like that, it'll be hard for me to tell you what I know."

"So you're going to tell me what I am?"

"NOPE!"

Suddenly he disappeared. Just gone, without a trace! I instinctively spun around and began firing at his feet. _What a pointless trick… just teleporting behind me…_

"Start talking, unless you wanna keep dancing…"

"WHOOOOOOO! LADA-DA-DA-DA-DAAA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA!"

He started dodging the bullets as fast as he could, but he eventually started dancing. Yes, he was literally dancing to avoid the bullets.

"Insolent little…"

"WHOOOOO! DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-LADA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA! WHOOO!"

"… piece of shit."

I stopped firing so that I could reload my gun. Vergil simply bent over and began fanning himself with his hand.

"Whoooo… That was fun!"

"Oh really? READY FOR ROUND 2?"

I pointed the gun at him again, stopping when he pointed at Dakuenjeru…

"Actually, I prefer a sword to be my partner…"

Vergil then bowed, reaching his hand out towards Dakuenjeru…

"…May I have this dance milady?

"HRAGH!"

I quickly pulled the sword off of my back and swung down at Vergil, only to have him disappear again and leave my sword stuck in the floor.

"GRRR… Dammit!"

"GYAAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

"THAT LAUGHTER IS REALLY PISSING ME THE FUCK OFF!"

"!

"HHHHRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH!"

I spun around, tearing my sword from the ground and swinging down at him. Somehow, he managed to catch the blade in between his hands, gripping the flat sides of the blade with his open palms.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You would've been able to cut me into confetti by now if you were in your tip-top condition!" (Another Devil May Cry 3 reference…)

"Damn you!"

Vergil quickly threw me back by about 15 feet with little to no effort. He then snapped his fingers, causing multiple red ropes to wrap around my body, tying me up. No matter how much I struggled, the ropes were too strong.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?"

"I'm going to tell you something. You are what I like to call a Brakovaniskia." (Not gonna tell you what it means, that'd be a spoiler [This is NOT a real language, that way you can't cheat by using Google Translate ^_^At least I don't think it is… sounds kinda Russian though… but I'm pretty sure it's not Russian… whatever!])

"A what?"

"Brakovaniskia."

"Repeat it please."

"Brakovaniskia."

"What the fuck is a Brakovanitablah?"

"Not Brakovanitablah, Brakovaniskia."

"I'm pretty sure that's not even a real word."

"It is in here!"

"Fuckin insane bastard."

"WAAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

"I SWEAR TO GOD WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS I'M GONNA RIP YOU ANOTHER FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

"TRY IT! HAHAHAHAAAAA!"

"Ngh… why you little son of a bitch…"

"Heheheh…"

"So what the hell is a Brakovaniskia?"

"Like I'm gonna tell you!"

"Why you little…."

"But at least you know what you are now!"

"No I don't…"

"Why not?"

"CAUSE YOU WON'T FUCKING TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK A FUCKING BRAKOVANISKIA IS YOU STUPID LITTLE FUCKING WEIRDO!"

"Now, now, there's no need to be angry Jericho."

"I'M NOT ANGRY! YOU FUCKING HEAR ME? THIS IS ME HAPPY YA HEAR?"

"Whoo, then I'd hate to see you pissed off."

"WELL YOU'RE ABOUT TO SEE IT AT THIS RATE YA FUCKING PSYCHOPATH!"

"You're one to talk."

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU DID SAY?"

"I SAID YOU'RE A PSYCHOPATH TOO!"

"YOU'RE THE PSYCHOPATH!"

"I AIN'T NO FUCKIN PSYCHOPATH! YOU'RE THE PSYCHOPATH!"

"QUIT CALLING ME A PSYCHOPATH YA PSYCHOPATH!"

"QUIT CALLING ME A PSYCHOPATH YA PSYCHOPATH! That's what you sound like right now."

"I'M NOT A PSYCHOPATH! HOW AM I A PSYCHOPATH?"

"Well for one, you left your Ex-boyfriend for dead when he was 12. Second, you came back to him expecting him to take you back. Third, you're leading a group of people that Antonio has sworn to destroy. And fourth, you're gonna have to fight the only one you've ever loved, and possibly kill him."

"… SHUT UP! IT'S NOT MY FAULT! HE CHEATED ON ME WITH THAT BEAST!"

Vergil suddenly stepped forward and back-handed me. My face stung like hell after that painful slap of his…

"Knock it off! He didn't cheat on you! You left him for dead, therefore signaling that you no longer cared about him. Of course he was going to hook up with someone else! What the fuck did you think would happen? He got together with Luke only recently you moron! And don't call Luke a beast! He is no mindless animal! He is going to be a major threat to you and you need to acknowledge him as cunning and deadly if you want to win this!"

"… You're right…"

"Good, you finally see what it is that you've done."

"But all I did was try to create the perfect world for him…"

"He doesn't want that. So what's the point of continuing this?"

"Because… I want to become… THE GOD OF THE NEW WORLD!"

"Ok seriously, you need to stop watching so much Death Note." (Don't own that either)

"HAHAHA! NO ONE WILL STAND IN MY WAY! MY NAME IS JERICHO AND I WILL RULE THE NEW WORLD AFTER I CHANGE IT TO MY LIKING! EVERYONE WILL BOW DOWN TO ME! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAA!"

"Freak…"

"AHAHAHAHAAAA! MY STRENGTH IS UNMATCHED BY ANYONE!"

"Except Antonio."

"HAHAH- What?"

"Antonio is just as strong as you, if not stronger."

"OH COME ON!"

"And the best part is…"

"What?"

"He's coming for you. EHEHEHEHEHEEEAHAAAA!"

* * *

><p>What? Ok, that made almost no sense. Whatever though. Will Antonio prevail over Jericho? If so, then when will he? What is with Vergil? AND WHAT THE FUCK IS A BRAKOVANISKIA? Find out in The Purple Warrior Chapter 25! Bye!<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

HEEEEEEEERE'S ANTONIO!

Antonio: "Hi." *waves*

Hey guys it's me. I bet you guys are excited to see what's gonna happen next. Well, let's do the disclaimer first…

Luke: "RAWR!"

Jolt: "ParasiteDarkness owns nothing."

Shade: "And all OCs belong to their creators."

Drake: "BOOM SHAKALAKA!"

There we go, now it's time to get to the story…

* * *

><p>Vincent's POV<p>

2:00 A.M.

* * *

><p>I stood at the top of a streetlight in Veilstone City, my backpack slung over my shoulder. My name is Vincent. Call me V. I am a Lucario, a talking Lucario. I'm one of the warriors that James called to form The Purple Knights… what a stupid name. I am a master of long-range weaponry, mostly guns. Hence the reason I carry a backpack full of them. (Reminds me of Laguna Loire…) I jumped down from the light and began walking towards the western exit of the city. <em>This really isn't making sense… Why would James ask me? He knows that Lucario doesn't like me very much… Oh well. <em>

"Hey you!"

I stopped walking and slowly turned around, coming face-to-face with a Team Galactic Grunt.

"Whatcha got in that bag?"

"Back the fuck off!"

"Oh so you can talk… Heheh I could make some money off of you…"

"Hmph."

"Show me what's in the bag."

"Fine…"

I reached my arm back and pulled out a sub-machine gun, pointing it at him.

"… HERE YOU GO!"

I pulled the trigger, letting loose a torrent of bullets at the blue-haired freak. My bullets ripped through his body, covering him with bloody holes. I emptied out my 35-round clip into his body before reloading the weapon and slipping it back into my bag.

"Bloody hell… that's fuckin hurts…"

I walked away as his body dropped to the ground… That was way too easy!

"Idiot… of course it does."

I pulled off my sunglasses and wiped them off on the black bandana that I keep wrapped around my left arm. I quickly put the sunglasses back on, I prefer that people don't see my eyes…

"Hey V?"

I turned around to see a man wearing a black shirt that said "Every Damn Day" on it.

"What is it Trey?"

"Where are we headed again?"

"Solaceon."

"Ah."

"Where are the others?"

"Well I'm here."

I looked behind Trey to see a guy wearing a white jacket with white fur on the wrists and neck.

"Matias, what about the others?"

"Romeo is already in Solaceon, Nick is halfway there, Skye is on his way, Alex is with Romeo in Solaceon, and Mathais is with Nick."

"What about Charlie and Rose?"

"Haven't heard from them."

"When did you last hear from them?"

"Yesterday, they were leaving Snowpoint."

"Good, this brings the total of gathered members up to 17... Now we just have to wait for the other 9 members…"

"Make that 8."

I turned around to see a Zoroark standing behind me. He looked like any regular Zoroark except he wore a black skull necklace. The skull's mouth was open and contained a large sapphire inside.

"Blake, it's been a while."

"Hey Vincent."

"I told you to call me V."

"Whatever Old Man…"

"What did you call me?"

"Old Man."

"… How old are you V?"

"TREY! SHUT IT! I AIN'T TELLIN NO ONE!"

"According to the police, he's between the ages of 10 and 68."

"I ASSURE YOU I'M NOT 68!"

"Then how old are you?"

"Let's just get to Solaceon before I beat the shit out of you…"

"Whatever."

I began walking at a fast past pace past the city limits, the rest of the group following behind me. _Blake pisses me off sometimes… Oh well, maybe I can go kick his ass later…_

* * *

><p>Romeo's POV<p>

3:00 A.M.

* * *

><p>My name is Romeo, I'm 13 years old. I was leaning against a rock wall in Solaceon Town, messing with my hammer. Yes, hammer. It's my weapon. Think Mjolnir, only the head is 5 times as big and the handle is WAY longer. Alex and I were waiting by the ruins of Solaceon Town, waiting for Vincent to get here, seeing as he was the only one who knew where to go next…<p>

"Hey Romeo?"

"What is it Alex?"

I turned to the 17 year-old that stood beside me. His raven black hair was shaded with red, and he held a katana in his left hand.

"Where the hell are the others?"

"Just leaving Veilstone."

"Damn, they're slow!"

"Well I told them to leave earlier, but no… 'We need to get some sleep!' I really don't get them sometimes."

"Me either, the sooner we join with everyone else, the better."

"Yeah…"

I looked up to the black sky and the full moon… It's white light was just brilliantly beautiful…

"Hey, have you ever wondered why this Antonio person needs us?"

"What do you mean?"

"If he has all these powers, then why does he need us?"

"James had said that we're needed to keep Team Galactic at bay while he strengthens his powers."

"But what happens after that? Is he just gonna toss us aside? Use his powers to take over the world?"

"I highly doubt it… the way James described Antonio, he has to be a good person."

"But he's only 14! I know I shouldn't be talking since I'm 13, but still. When people are young, we get crazy ideas. Combine that with the fact that he has powers, he might decide to take over the world. And he might have the strength to do it!"

"That's true, but if that happens, then we'll stop him!"

"How? He can breathe fire, summon a magic sword, freeze shit, and he has access to a fucking HUGE supply of money."

"That may be, but so do a couple of us. Not to mention I have the exact same training that he did in Kendo."

"What?"

"His dad taught Kendo in the Johto region. I studied under him until he died."

"How did he die?"

"Antonio killed him when he was 12."

"What? He killed his own father?"

"Wasn't his fault, his dad was drunk and lashed out at him when he came out of the closet about being Bi-sexual. So Antonio did the same thing anyone would've done, killed him."

"… I'm not sure that's what I would've done."

"Ok, so most 12 year-olds would've ran, but Antonio is different. Strong, and firm in what he believes in. He also relies on logic and reason over emotions in making tough decisions."

"Logic over emotion?"

"Yep, and because of that, he was able to make some extremely good decisions, like killing Eugene."

"That was a good decision?"

"Yes and no. Eugene wasn't an evil man, nor was he exactly good. Antonio fought back in self defense, katana VS a greatsword. Katana won."

"I see…"

"So don't worry too much, he's a good man."

"Man? He's 14."

"But acts more mature than some people who are over 40."

"That doesn't make him a man though right?"

"I don't know, does it?"

"…"

"Being a man is not about age, it's about maturity. People mature at different speeds… Antonio is about 30 mentally, whereas my brother, who is 25, is the mental equivalent to a 5 year-old."

"Ok…."

"Make sure to remember that Romeo, it is an important lesson."

"Ok…"

_What a weirdo…_

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

* * *

><p>I walked into the large suite that they called The Captain's Quarters. All of the Pokemon followed me into the room and all scattered across the place. Drake and Leviathan sat down and the couch and began cuddling together. Kale and Vlad took off into a bedroom, locking the door behind them<em> …Figures…<em> I don't even know where Shade and Jolt went... Carlos sat down on the other couch. As for Luke, he just clung to my arm, snuggling up against me.

"Tonight's the night right?"

"Yeah…"

"Whoo! No interruptions! An orgy in your head."

"Stop it, not so loud… Besides, it sounds… weird like that."

"Of course it does, you're about to have a three-way with me and yourself, why wouldn't it sound weird?"

"I love you, but you know how to be annoying sometimes."

"It's Shade's fault, he's rubbing off on me."

I merely laughed at that statement as we sat down next to Carlos. I picked up a remote from the table and flipped on the TV.

"Oh hey, InuYasha!"

**"Whoa, are those dog ears? I think I wanna… touch them!"**

"Meh, first episode…"

"Hey where's Kale? And Vlad?"

"Where do you think?"

"… Figures."

"What? I don't get it."

"Well, Carlos, Kale is just the type of person who fucks his boyfriend on the first night."

"Every single fucking time."

"I shouldn't have asked…"

I laughed as Luke pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around me. I turned around and gave Luke a quick kiss before snuggling up against his chest.

"I love you."

"And I love you too."

"Hey Luke… your birthday is coming up…"

"Oh god, I told you that you don't have to get me anything."

"And I'm doing it anyways. It's the nice thing to do. I'm getting you all birthday presents when the time comes around. And your birthday just happens to be tomorrow!"

"You're a really kind person Antonio but seriously don't get me anything."

"Too bad Luke, I'm getting you a present, that's final."

"But-"

"No buts Luke. You are the most perfect and beautiful man in the world, you deserve a nice gift for your birthday. So therefore, I'm buying you a gift."

"Awww…"

"Besides, I already bought it."

"…"

"Now let's get to bed. We've got a long day tomorrow, and a long night too."

"Well, long day today since it's-"

"Oh shut up."

I stood up and lifted Luke up, carrying him to a large bedroom and opening the door. I stepped inside and closed the door behind us, laying Luke down on the bed afterwards. I quickly peeled off my clothes and shut off the lights, leaping into the bed after doing so. I pulled the blanket over us and scooted closer to Luke.

"Goodnight Antonio."

"Goodnight mi amore…"

I wrapped my arms around Luke's warm and furry body, holding him close against my chest. Luke snuggled up even closer, placing his head just under my chin as we both fell into the abyss of sleep…

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Dream World

* * *

><p>My eyes snapped open as I felt something poke me in the forehead. I sat up and came face to face with… Bahamut?<p>

"What the hell are you doing in my room?"

"I got bored sitting outside the temple, so I came inside."

"That doesn't explain why you're in my room."

"Well, Zephyr wanted me to wake you up. Although, he's having a few… problems. So you'll have to wait a little while."

"What problems?"

I turned to my right to see Luke was also in my bedroom… which was a little strange… Usually he would enter my mind from his own… not that I'm complaining…

"Ummm he didn't want me to tell you so yeah."

"Why not?"

"Because, that's why."

"Asshole."

"Don't complain to me! I'm just the messenger!"

"Whatever."

"You guys are in a grumpy mood."

"Well we were about to have a three-"

I quickly covered Luke's mouth with my hand and began laughing nervously.

"I have no idea what he's talking about! Don't pay attention to him, he drank a bit too much wine before bed!"

Luke grabbed my arm and pried it off of his face without too much trouble, and went right back to vomiting out words.

"BWAH! I'm not drunk! I didn't drink any wine!"

"Well he doesn't need to know about the you-know-what."

"What? The orgy?"

"WHAT THE FUCK? Bahamut, who told you about that?"

"Zephyr."

"Fuckdammit, just put it on a billboard!"

"Ok."

I quickly grabbed Bahamut by his tail and pulled him back, looking him in the eyes.

"Not literally."

"Meh."

I let go of Bahamut, who decided to just curl up by the bedside.

"So what should we do while we wait?"

"Well, you guys could still have a three-way, but with me instead of Zephyr."

I quickly jumped out of the bed and tackled Bahamut, rolling him over as we slid across the ground. I sat down on his chest and looked directly into his purple eyes.

"NO! Don't even suggest that."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun."

"NO!"

"I'm just saying to try it, some hot dragon sex…"

"Once again, NO!"

"Why not? Do you have a reason not to?"

"Because Luke is my boyfriend and-"

"And yet you were about to have a three-way with Zephyr."

"That's different, he's technically me and-"

"And so am I. Come on man…"

"Yeah but-"

"You don't have a reason not to."

"But, aren't you a little… big?"

"Oh please, this size is only because you're seeing me as huge. I'm only 14, just like you. As long as you see me as being young and smaller, then I shall become just that."

"Really?"

"Yep. Just realize that I'm your age, and that I should be smaller. That's all you have to do."

"But what about Zephyr?"

"He's dealing with some problems caused by him going into my mind. He'll be fine… eventually."

"Eventually? Are you saying he's hurt?"

"No, he's just a little freaked out… Oh who am I kidding? He's having a fuckin spaz-attack."

"Is he gonna be ok?"

"Don't worry, he'll figure it out."

"Ok…"

"So are we gonna do this or what?"

I looked back at Luke, who was still sitting in the bed.

"What do you think Luke?"

"I don't know… maybe we could do it… but not now. I'm a bit worried about Zephyr."

"I know."

I turned back to Bahamut, who simply gave me a rather charming smile…

"Well?"

"Like Luke said, not now. But maybe some other time."

"Fine by me."

I climbed off of Bahamut's chest and sat down on the floor next to him. Luke then leaped off the bed and landed on my back, wrapping his arms around me. Bahamut immediately start laughing as I fell over on top of Luke.

"Oh shut up."

I rolled off of Luke and helped him up, making sure that I didn't break him. Bahamut rolled back onto his feet and sat up, an evil look in his eye.

"What are you doing?"

"… Creeping you out."

"You really are kind of random."

"I know."

* * *

><p>Zephyr's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I ran through the forest within my mind, trying to escape the evil that pursued me. These… things, were obviously searching for Antonio. But since him and I are one, they started chasing me. That's a good thing, seeing as how I can't die. Antonio can be injured within his own mind if someone were to break in. But I on the other hand, can not. If I were to die, his sub-consciousness would just create another one of me. That's why I'm keeping these things at bay. Team Galactic is really going all out. I quickly spun around, pulling my sword out as I did. What stood in front of me was disgusting… and vile… the creature had taken on the shape of my worst fear…<p>

"AGGHH GEORGE W. BUSH! DIE MOTHERFUCKAAA!"

I swung my sword down, cleaving his head in half. I pulled my weapon out from his corpse as he dropped to the ground, dead. Suddenly, 5 more George Bush Clones popped up and surrounded me…

"Ah fuck. There's more of 'em…"

Each Bush Clone pulled out their own combat knife and began slowly closing in on me… too bad they don't realize how weak they are. I quickly focused my golden Aura around my blade and spun in a circle, blasting them all with the deadly energy. All 5 of their mutilated bodies dropped to the ground, before breaking into multiple pieces and flying up into the sky.

"Good, now that that's over with… ORGY TIME! HAHA!"

I raised my hand, creating a Corridor Of Darkness that lead to the master bedroom of the Amethyst Temple. I stepped through the darkness and into the room, scaring the shit out of everyone.

"JESUS CHRIST! GODDAMMIT ZEPHYR!"

"…"

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

* * *

><p>"Umm what're you guys doing?"<p>

It had been about a half hour since we had gotten here, and of course Zephyr decided to walk in at an awkward moment…

"Ummm measuring the length of Bahamut's tail?"

"… And you need to hold his cock while doing that because…"

"Because he was being a good boy?"

"…"

"Zephyr?"

Zephyr then pulled out his sword and pointed it at Bahamut, anger in his eyes.

"YOU! OUT! NOW!"

I quickly moved in front of Bahamut and pushed Zephyr's blade away.

"DUDE! WHAT THE HELL? You just touched my sword with the hand that touched his cock!"

"Oh quit whining and lower your weapon."

"Tell me what the hell you guys were doing!"

"Seeing what a dragon cock looked like."

"BUT WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Zephyr, just calm down for a second."

"What the hell guys? I thought tonight was orgy night?"

"Zephyr, it can still be orgy night."

"But what the fuck? What the hell are you guys doing with him?"

"Exactly what it looked like… except Luke wasn't really participating, he was just kinda watching."

"But really? You guys were cheating on me with him?"

"It's not really cheating. It would technically count as masturbating since he's a part of me, just like you are."

"…True…."

"Hey I got an idea! How about a four person orgy?"

I looked back at Bahamut to see that he had become a lot smaller. About the size of a really large Arcanine…

"See Zephyr? Problem solved."

"But that's kinda-"

"Oh don't you fucking dare say it's creepy, you were just about to have sex with me. And I'm you! He's technically you too!"

"… Ok fine I give up, you can join."

"WHOO!"

"But, I need a couple minutes first."

"That's fine, we'll wait."

A blinding light filled the room, taking Zephyr with it once it was gone. I let out a sigh of relief and sat back down next to Bahamut, who's cock had slipped back inside his cloaca (I have no idea if that's spelt right.)

"So… what should we do while we wait?"

"We could discus that lo-"

I quickly silenced Bahamut by kissing him directly on the lips… _Why the hell didn't I just use my hand?_ I quickly broke the kiss and flicked Bahamut on the snout, causing him to let out a small whimper.

"Zip it. That's a surprise for Luke."

"Oh… oops, that was a close one then."

"… 'Lo' hmmm what could it be? Lock, log, lombax, lodge, long-sword, long-knife… so many possibilities… but what is it?"

"Give it up Luke, you won't figure out what I bought you."

"Even if I don't, my birthday is tomorrow."

"Exactly, so just wait and you'll see what it is."

"Yeah."

"What the hell is that grey fluff ball doing?"

"I'm not sure I wanna know."

"Please tell me he's not getting the penis with rubber cum…"

"Ugh I hope not, that thing hurts!"

"Well it's not exactly designed for hitting people with it… sorry about that by the way."

"It's ok, it wasn't that bad… I guess."

"Ok, that's a little weird sounding."

"Yeah I know."

"… Ok seriously where is he?"

"I have no idea."

"It's startin to annoy me."

"Yep."

I looked up at the ceiling and saw something interesting…

"Was that there before?"

"What?"

"That."

I pointed up to the ceiling as it had a large carving in the amethyst. It was shaped like three large dragons flying together towards a fourth dragon. The fourth dragon was three times as large as the others…

"It's strange… I don't remember that before."

"Me either."

"…"

"Ngh… my head…"

"Antonio?"

"Baby? You ok?"

I dropped down on one knee as a wave of pain filled my head. My head felt as if it were splitting in half! As closed my eyes as the pain intensified even further. I could see… something. My eyes were closed but yet I could still see. But what was it? It was… a couple things… two dragons. One was purple and was rather large, but the other was a black dragon who was much smaller and younger. The purple dragon was laying on the floor with the black one curled up against him. I don't know how but I could just tell that they were both male. The purple dragon draped his wing over the black one, holding him with fatherly love… Both dragons suddenly looked at me… wait… looked at me? They could see me? The purple dragon was the first to speak to me…

"Soon enough, all will make sense."

"But when?"

"Don't worry mister. My dad told me that you'll have a happy future. You just have to figure some things out first."

"What do I have to figure out? Why can't you guys just tell me?"

"Because young one, if we were to just tell you of your future, what would you learn? Nothing. You must discover your lineage yourself."

"Lineage? What does my lineage have to do with this?"

"It has everything to do with it mister. The blood in your veins isn't human, that's what my dad told me."

"I know that, but then what am I if I'm not human?"

"Only two people can tell you that. And one of them doesn't even know what it is."

"Who? Please, tell me who they are!"

"But mister, isn't it obvious? The one who doesn't know what it is, is Jericho."

"But the other one?"

"It is you, young warrior. You know what you are, you just have to find it inside yourself."

"What?"

"The furry guy, the one in leather. He knows what kind of blood you have. Try asking him."

"Zephyr?"

"Yes, but be forewarned. He won't tell you until you find the gemstones."

"…Then I'll make him tell me."

"No! That won't work mister, he knows but he won't be able to remember until then. Just try not to think about it too much until then."

"But-"

"Just don't worry about it, yeesh!"

"Zephyr… apologize for interrupting."

"Sorry mister…"

"Your name is Zephyr? Talk about a coincidence."

"Or is it?"

"What?"

"If you had paid a bit closer attention, then you might be able to figure it out mister. Your eyes, compare them to my dad's and Bahamut's. Why is there so much purple? And Zephyr, he has so much gold. Piece those together. Now add all the dragons."

"Purple… gold… dragons… I still don't get it."

"Don't worry young one. I went through the same problems you did. You'll figure it out, just give it some time…"

"Purple, gold, dragons…"

"Calm yourself! Don't worry about it so much! You're gonna drive yourself over the line that separates insanity and brilliance. That's what happened to Jericho. He passed over that fine line and into insanity. Don't let that happen to yourself."

"… Ok, I'll stop thinking about it for a while."

"Good job mister. Oh and tell your boyfriend I said hi."

"Luke?"

"Yeah, you guys might not know it yet, but I know you… and Luke too."

"You do?"

"Ok Zephyr, I believe that's enough hints for now. It's your bed time."

"Awww… already?"

"Yes you need to be heading to bed."

"Oh alright…"

"Farewell young warrior, and may your ancestors guide you to the right path."

"My ancestors?"

"Goodbye mister! We'll see you later!"

"Wait! No, WAIT!"

Both dragons slowly faded away, being replaced by Luke's face as I opened my eyes.

"ANTONIO!"

"What?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You were… talking to yourself… Like you were having a conversation."

"I… I was?"

"Yeah."

"You didn't see anything weird did you?"

"Other than you having a conversation with yourself, no."

"Where's Bahamut?"

"He went to find Zephyr. We were worried about you, you were saying some really weird stuff."

"Like what?"

"Something about your lineage, purple, gold, and dragons."

"Ok…"

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"… Nothing."

"Antonio please, that wasn't nothing. What is it about your lineage?"

"I'm not sure… I'll have to figure it out."

"Figure what out?"

"I… I'm not sure…"

"Antonio?"

"Don't worry Luke, I'll figure it out. Just trust me ok?"

"…Ok, I trust you."

"Thank you mi amore."

_What was that? Those dragons… Who are they? They seem vaguely familiar, like a fleeting dream or a lost memory. I wanna line the pieces up, but… where do I start? Hmm… dragons… Zephyr said that he knew us. But how? I've never met the kid before. Maybe…_

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know anyone by the name of Zephyr? Besides the furry wolf one."

"No why?"

"Just wondering… What about a dragon? Besides Bahamut."

"Once again no."

"I see…"

_So Luke doesn't know them. I don't know them. But yet they claim to know us… how can that be? It makes no sense… They claim to know us and they also know my future. Could they be allies that we'll meet in the future? That purple one though… He didn't say his name. His voice sounded so familiar… But why? Why is his voice familiar? What could it be? I've heard his voice before. But where? This is tearing me apart! No, stop. Remember what he said. Don't think about it too much. I don't want to end up like Jericho… Wait, Jericho… My strength will be just as good as his with 7 gemstones. And will barely exceed with 8. Whereas 9 will allow me to destroy him. If I collect enough to become his equal, I can confront him and get more clues before I finish my quest! HAHA! I'm so smart! Well, I better get ready… As soon as they get back, it's orgy time!_

* * *

><p>What? Another Zephyr? Dragons? Lineage? Purple? Gold? Just how many hints have there been? Ok guys, if you somehow figured out where this is going then PM me. I won't tell you if you're wrong or right, but I want to see who's figured it out. And if you think you've figured it out, please DO NOT tell everyone else! That'll take the fun from everyone else. And we don't want to bring about spoilers now do we? Anyways, I almost forgot to do this but, congratulations to Family guy rocks out loud for figuring out all the hinting in chapter 23. Yep, Drake was dating Drac, the Dragonite from my One-shot The Dragon Tamer. Cookie for you! *tosses cookie* Anyways, I'll see you guys later. Be ready for The Purple Warrior Chapter<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

THIS IS… The Purple Warrior! ^_^ Hey guys, ya ready for another chapter? Well too bad, you get to listen to Antonio's Mom lecture you on good eating habits.

Antonio's Mom: "What you should do is eat a little bit then wait before getting another helping, that way the food has time to-"

Me: "Ok, enough. I was just kidding."

Antonio's Mom: "But-"

Me: "BE GONE!"

Antonio's Mom: "OH DON'T YOU TAKE THAT TONE OF VOICE WITH ME YOUNG MAN!"

Me: "Oh god… whatever. I'll just do the disclaimer while you rant on… I don't own Pokemon, this is the 26th fucking time I've said it. I only own my OCs and the storyline that I've written. And all OCs that were submitted to me belong to their proper owners/creators. And yes I'm too lazy to say who owns who but they know which OC is theirs so yeah. Story time."

Antonio's Mom: "UNGRATEFUL LITTLE PIECE OF-"

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Dream World

* * *

><p>I sat down on the bed next to Luke, it had been another 20 minutes since my little vision. Bahamut and Zephyr were still out doing whatever. The only reason we didn't go looking for them is because my head still hurt from what happened. That and I wanted to stay in this room in case those dragons popped up again. <em>I'm pretty sure it had to do with that carving… but I could be wrong… oh well. Best to just leave it alone for now.<em>

"Antonio?"

"Yes Luke?"

"You ok?"

"Huh?"

"You look like you're troubled by something."

"I guess I just have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?"

"Well, when I spazzed out…"

"Yeah?"

"I had a vision I guess."

"Vision?"

"Yeah, there were two dragons. One was big and purple, the other was black and small. The black dragons name was Zephyr."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he was really young. And I guess he was the purple dragons son. The purple dragon… his voice sounded familiar… but I don't know where I've heard it before."

"I see… go on."

"They told me that all would become clear soon. And that I would have a happy future, I just needed to figure out a few things. They mentioned something about my lineage and the fact that I'm not human."

"Ok…"

"They told me that Zephyr knows but he won't remember until we have the sacred gemstones."

"The furry Zephyr knows? Or the dragon Zephyr knows?"

"Furry Zephyr."

"Ah."

"The dragons also said that Jericho knows something… but not all of it. Still, a little bit of information would help…"

"Antonio, I know what you're thinking… please don't confront him! You said it yourself that he's stronger than you… please Antonio don't."

"Luke, don't worry. I won't confront him until I have enough gemstones to be his equal in strength."

"Please, stay away from Jericho until you're stronger than him!"

"Why?"

"Because… I don't want you to make a miscalculation and get hurt."

"I won't get hurt."

"Please, just promise me…"

"… Ok Luke I promise. But only because I love you."

"Thank you… I love you."

"I love you too."

I scooted closer to Luke and wrapped my arms around him, holding him as close to me as I could. Luke rubbed his head against my cheek lovingly while wagging his tail. _Oh he's so cute… he doesn't even have to try and he still manages to be cute…_

_**I know right?**_

_Zephyr? Where the hell are you guys?_

_**Well, I was on my way back when I ran into Bahamut… we're heading back now.**_

_What happened to the Corridor of Darkness?_

_**Well, it's being a pain in the ass and doesn't want to work for me. We'll be there in about 10 minutes.**_

_The Corridor of Darkness I is being a pain in the ass?_

_**Yeah, it's got a bit of an attitude today.**_

_The Corridor of Darkness has an attitude?_

_**Shut up, I'll be there soon.**_

_Alright, hurry it up._

"They'll be here in about 10 minutes."

"I know."

"I'm guessing he contacted you too."

"Yep."

I merely laughed as we both laid down on the bed, cuddling together as we did. We both slowly closed our eyes and just laid there, grateful for each others' company…

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

* * *

><p>My eyes slowly opened as… <em>Wait… WHAT?<em> I quickly sat up in my bed in the Captain's Quarters. I looked to my right at Luke, who had also just woken up.

"Luke?"

"Antonio? How did we-"

"I was just gonna ask you."

"…Shit."

"Dammit!"

_**Antonio, did you and Luke fall asleep?**_

_Maybe, but why are we in the real world?_

_**Sleep Antonio. Sleep is what controls when you transition between the real world and the dream world. While you sleep in the real world, you remain awake in the dream world.**_

_So while we sleep in the dream world…_

_**Yes, you remain awake in the real world.**_

_Meh, so now we have to wait another day?_

_**Yes, seeing how you guys fell asleep.**_

_Dammit! Ugh, I need some coffee…_

I pulled myself out of bed with a grunt and slipped on my jeans, my trench coat and my sandals. Luke pulled himself out of bed and followed me out the door and into the main room. I walked over into the kitchen area and found a coffee pot filled with fresh coffee and a few coffee mugs. I quickly poured myself a cup of coffee and took a sip.

"Ahhh… You want some Luke?"

"No thanks, coffee makes me crazy…"

"Oh yeah forgot about that… that was a close one!"

"Yes it was."

"A repeat of last time would not have been good…"

"Yeah."

I started laughing as I remembered what happened. The last time he had coffee, he somehow managed to steal a cop car, blow up an abandoned house, kill the leader of a drug cartel, and crash a stolen taco wagon in under an hour. He's normally a calm and well restrained guy, but whenever he gets hyped up on caffeine… my advice is to run… run very fast! Same thing goes for Shade and sugar. I gulped down the last of my coffee and set down the mug before heading into the living room. Drake and Leviathan had fallen asleep on the couch, wrapped in each others arms. Carlos on the other hand was sitting on the other couch sipping on some coffee.

"You make the coffee Carlos?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Good work, best coffee I've had in a while."

"Thanks."

Luke and I sat down next to Carlos right as Kale and Vlad came out of their room. They slowly made their way over to the third couch and sat down.

"Mornin guys. Oh and Happy Birthday Luke!"

"Mornin."

"Good morning. I actually kinda forgot about that… but thanks."

"Sure thing. Ummm Antonio?"

"Yeah Kale?"

"Why is there a hole in the wall?"

I looked at the rice paper wall by the door to see that there was indeed a large hole in the wall.

"The fuck?"

"Oh yeah, I meant to tell you about that."

I looked to my left to see Shade sitting on the floor next to Jolt.

"What happened?"

"Well…"

* * *

><p>Shade's POV<p>

Flashback

2:00 A.M.

* * *

><p>Jolt and I were behind the rest of the group and were about to go inside with the others… But Antonio closed the door behind him.<p>

"Huh? Antonio! Hey! Jolt and I are still outside! Yo dipshit! Open the fuckin door! No thumbs! HEY!"

"Shade, they can't hear you... Even though the walls are made of rice paper…"

"Fuckdammit… ANTONIO!"

"Shade, it's ok. It's not like it's freezing outside or anything. We can sleep right here."

"Oh no we can't! HEY BUTT-MUNCH! OPEN UP!"

"Shade…"

"MOTHERFUCKA! OPEN THE FUCKIN DOOR MOTHERFUUUCKAAAA!"

"…"

I turned around to see Jolt was staring at me in a weird way.

"What?"

"Shade, honey, listen. We'll be fine. It won't be that bad sleeping out here."

"Jolt, I'm sure that you would prefer sleeping in a warm, fluffy bed than on the cold, hard ground."

"Yes but-"

"Then I'm getting us inside, one way or another."

"Sigh… You're lucky you're cute."

"Hey I'm smart, I'll figure out a way to get us inside."

"I didn't say that you weren't smart."

"Exactly."

I took a look at the wall when I suddenly realized something…

"Ok I got it! The wall is made of rice paper right?"

"Yeah?"

"HHRRRAAAAGHH!"

I began running as fast as I could towards the wall and tackled it, tearing through the paper like nothing.

"There, problem solved. Let's go to bed."

"Shade… sigh, whatever. Let's just go to bed."

I looked behind me as Jolt walked through the hole and followed me to an open bedroom…

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

* * *

><p>"And that's what happened."<p>

"You tackled a hole into the wall?"

"Yep! Pretty smart huh?"

"… Yeah, smart."

"Hey, it's not too bad."

"There's a hole in the wall."

"Yeah, nothing a little duct tape can't fix!"

"Duct tape? To fix a Japanese rice paper wall? Do you know how ghetto that would look?"

"… It wouldn't be that bad."

"Whatever, I'll see if I can fix it later…"

Suddenly multiple loud sound filled the entire city. **CLACK! CLACK! CLACK! **

"**ATTENTION ALL CAPTAINS AND LIEUTENANTS! REPORT TO THE CITY ENTRANCE IMMEDIATELY! NEW MEMBERS HAVE ARRIVED! WE WILL HOLD A CAPTAIN'S MEETING SHORTLY AFTERWARDS!"**

"And that would be me. Just stay here guys, I'll be back in a few minutes."

"See you then."

"Love you Luke! I'll give you your gift when I get back!"

"Ok, I love you too!"

I quickly slid the door open and performed a quick Burst Leap, landing at the city's entrance a moment later. The only people there at the moment were Kerrick, Blade and myself.

"Jeez, you guys move quick."

"We don't move quick Kerrick, everyone else is just slow."

"Not exactly Blade. I'm fast, but tell me… how did you manage to get here before me?"

"Because I'm faster than you."

"That's not possible."

"Isn't it?"

Suddenly, Blade was no longer standing in front of me, instead he was behind me with a kunai pressed against my throat.

"Not bad, but it's useless if you don't have a weapon."

"What?"

I began focusing as much heat around his kunai as I could, causing the blade to melt, forming a small pool of liquid metal by my feet.

"That's what."

"Damn."

"Now I suggest that you never raise your weapon at me again. If you do, I'll rip your arm off."

"But what if we were to spar?"

"Then we wouldn't use real weapons. We'd use wooden ones."

"Whatever."

I pushed Blade off of me just as the others began to show up. Although, I noticed that Kerrick, James, and Friz all had similar badges tied to their left bicep, each one emblazoned with a dragon then the English number of their squad… _Dragons…_

"All right everyone's here… Kerrick, where are the new members?"

"They'll be here. Just give them a minute…"

I continued looking out towards the cave that would bring them out to the gate. Eventually, it opened and a Lucarios emerged from the cave. He was holding a large machine gun in his hands and wore a pair of sunglasses. He also had a black bandana tied around his left arm…

"The hell? Wait a minute… I've seen him before…"

He walked over to us and looked at us over his sunglasses.

"Which one of you would be Antonio?"

I took a step forward and pointed to his sunglasses.

"You mind taking those off? I'd prefer to be able to see someone's eyes instead of a pair of sunglasses."

"I ain't taking them off."

"Well, you're rather rude."

"You Antonio or what?"

"Yes I am."

"Pfft, you're just a kid."

I quickly pulled my gun out of my trench coat and pointed it at him.

"I assure you, I'm no kid."

"What the? Who the hell gave you that? Give it!"

The Lucario stepped forward and tried to take my gun, only to have me move it out of his reach.

"Why should I?"

"You're just a kid, you shouldn't really be involved in this shit, nor should you have a gun."

"I took it from it's last owner. It's mine now. I'm the chosen warrior who has to stop Team Galactic. I have to be involved."

"Give me that!"

I quickly placed my hand on the Lucario's shoulder and flipped over him, sticking my gun back in my trench coat as I did. I landed on the other side of him and he spun around, pointing his gun at me. I quickly kicked it out of his hand and caught it. He quickly reached into a backpack and pulled out two .45 caliber handguns, pointing them at me as I pointed his machine gun at him.

"Heh, looks like you've underestimated me haven't you?"

"Put the gun down ya little shit."

"How about you make me-"

"No Antonio don't call him an-

"Old man!"

"Shit…"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"I CALLED YOU AN OLD MAN!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE…"

The Lucario then performed a back-flip as he kicked the gun out of my hand, landing back on his feet in an instant. Before I had time to react, he tackled me to the ground and sat on me, his gun pressed against my head.

"Ngh… Get off of me!"

"Ya little shit… Call me an Old Man one more time!"

"GET OFF OLD MAN!"

I planted my hand on the ground and pushed my hardest, sending us both flying into the air. I spun around and kicked both guns out of his hands, only to have him pull out a sniper rifle.

"YOU LITTLE FUCKER!"

He then fired a single shot at me, as if it would hit me. I simply laughed as I spun to the side, the bullet just missing my nose. I grabbed his gun and pulled back on it as I head butted him in the face, breaking his sunglasses and sending him flying to the ground. I dropped his gun as he yanked off his sunglasses, letting me see his eyes. His right eye was orange but yet the left one was red…

"Dammit! THOSE WERE BRAND NEW!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

"I'M GONNA RIP YOU A NEW ASSHOLE!"

"Bring it."

He pulled out a sawn-off shotgun from his bag and pointed it at me, obviously ready to blow my head off. But when he pulled the trigger, a net came out instead of a shotgun shell. I quickly summoned Kijutsu-shi and slashed through the net with a single swipe.

"VINCENT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

I looked towards the cave to see a Zoroark emerge… but it wasn't just any Zoroark…

"BLAKE?"

"Hey Antonio, long time no see!"

"What're you doing here?"

"Well, James called Vincent, then Vincent called me. So, here I am… Or maybe I'm… HERE?"

Blake was suddenly standing right beside me with a wide grin on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… we get it… Illusion Master, blah, blah, blah."

"Oh shut up."

I pulled Blake into a quick hug, seeing how it had been a long time since I've seen him.

"Oh, I can see that you're still a hugger."

"Oh shut up and give me a hug. It's been two years since I've seen you!"

"Yeah well that's because you moved to Kanto."

"Yeah, Johto was just a bit too crazy at the time."

"Well since that incident with your dad…"

"Yeah I know…"

I let go of Blake and looked him in the eyes as he begun playing with his necklace.

"So how have you been these past two years?"

"Ok I guess, Johto actually quieted down a lot after you left."

"Well, it was normally me that made things so crazy there."

"I know right?"

Yeah, in case you guys are wondering… Blake is an old friend of mine. No he wasn't an Ex-boyfriend. He was actually my dad's only Pokemon, not to mention Luke's adoptive brother. Yeah, I said Luke's adoptive brother. I found Luke as an egg, abandoned by a tree. I took him home and coincidentally my dad had found a young Zorua alone and scared in Goldenrod City. We named the Zorua Blake and let him live with us. A few days later, Luke hatched. They instantly became good friends and grew up together. They, like all brothers still had their arguments but they loved each other nonetheless.

"So where's Luke?"

"He's back at my 'house' I'll take you to say hello in a bit."

"Well the others are pretty far behind, so we could go now."

I looked back at Kerrick, who merely nodded.

"Alright then. Get on my back."

"What?"

"Get on my back."

"Ok then…"

Blake then jumped onto my back right as I used a Burst Leap, landing just outside the Squad 0 Captain's Quarters. I slid open the door and set down Blake. We walked inside and were immediately greeted by Luke.

"Antonio my love you're ba… What. The. Hell. Is this shit?"

"Hey Luke! Happy Birthday!"

"OHMYFUCKINGIT'SBLAKE!"

Luke leaped across the room, hitting Blake with a tackle hug and bringing them both crashing to the floor. I laughed as Luke hugged his brother while spurting out random nonsense.

"Jeez Luke, I don't remember you being so affectionate towards people."

"It's been two years since I've seen you Blake. Of course I'm gonna give my brother a hug!"

"By the way Luke, what was with that 'Antonio my love' thing?"

"Oh right um…"

"Luke and I are… well, we're in love."

"Wait, you guys are mates?"

"Yep."

"Well good for you!"

I laughed as I pulled the both of them off of the floor and gave Luke a quick kiss.

"So, what happened to Jericho?"

"Blake… he's the new leader of Team Galactic."

"What?"

"And… he also kinda tried to kill me."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah…"

"That asshole! He left you for dead and then tried to kill you afterwards?"

"Well, at first he thought that I would take him back."

"What a fucking douche face."

"I know. I can't believe I'm saying this but… it's going to be fun killing him."

"Fun?"

"Yes it will be… all the people he's hurt… all the sorrow he's caused… I'll end him. And I'm going to have fun doing it!"

"Antonio, you're starting to scare me a bit."

"Sorry, it's just the warrior inside me speaking."

"Yeah."

"Anyways, Luke here's your birthday present."

I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a locket. It was in the shape of a heart and was made of 14 karat gold. I handed it to Luke who opened it and looked inside.

"…Oh my god…"

"Go ahead, read it out loud."

* * *

><p>Luke's POV<p>

* * *

><p>When I opened the locket, I found a picture of Antonio and I cuddled up together on a couch. On the other side was an engraving…<p>

"Go ahead, read it out loud."

"Luke, you are the love of my life. There is nothing in the entire world that I could love more than I love you. You are the reason that I fight, the reason that I live, and the reason that I can believe in myself. I will fight till my last breath in order to protect you. I will end this war that rages on… for one and only one reason, so that you may be safe. No matter what happens, I love you, and I always will. Love, Antonio… Oh my god…"

"Wow… Antonio you really outdid yourself."

"Well Luke?"

"I love it… thank you."

"You're welcome."

I wrapped my arms around Antonio, hugging him tightly. I lightly rubbed the side of my head against Antonio's cheek, causing him to laugh slightly.

"I love you Antonio."

"I love you too, my cuddly little jackal."

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CLACK! CLACK! CLACK! ANTONIO MUNIZ AND BLAKE MUNIZ, REPORT BACK TO THE CITY ENTRANCE IMMEDIATELY!<strong>

"Well that's us…"

"Ok, Luke we'll be back in a few minutes."

"Ok."

I stepped outside the room as Blake climbed onto my back again. After a few quick Burst Leaps, we touched down at the city's entrance. This time, there was way more people there. There was some kid with a hammer, a guy with a white jacket that had fur on it, a guy with black and red hair that was holding a katana, a guy with a shirt that said "Every Damn Day", Vincent, a girl with a jet black ponytail with a midnight blue streak going through the middle, a guy with long blonde hair that fell just past his shoulders, a guy with shoulder length ocean blue hair, a guy with long neon blue hair, a girl with long black hair that hung down freely, some guy with a blonde buzz cut and blue tinted sunglasses on his hair, a girl with red hair that was held out of her eyes by a skater's beanie, a guy with a light brown buzz cut and some freaky metallic gloves, and a rather small Sableye.

"Is this everyone?"

"No, there's a few more stragglers left behind. But they'll be here within a day or so."

"Good. Well then, what are your names?"

"Romeo."

"Matias."

"Alex."

"Trey."

"V."

"Eva."

"Nick."

"Mathais."

"Skye"

"Zora."

"Garrett."

"Thorn."

"Charlie."

"Dexter."

I took a deep breath, trying to memorize the names and who's face they belonged to. (Note: They're all named in the same order that they were described in.)

"Ok… Thorn, I'm guessing that your real name is Rose."

"How did you-"

"Cause I'm awesome that's how."

"But-"

"Minds are just like books, easy to read if you know how."

"That's-"

"Rude to go poking around in people's minds without permission? I wasn't, I was just screwing with you. Made a lot of lucky guesses too."

"No-"

"Way? I say yes way."

"…"

"Anyways… I'm Antonio Muniz but you probably know that already, blah, blah, blah… Kerrick will assign you all to a group that you'll lead once we grow in numbers, blah, blah, blah… I'll just say it now since I've already been hit on recently, I'm in a relationship so don't flirt with me. Luke is a rather jealous Lucario and will most likely eat your face. Now that that's settled, I'll let Kerrick assign you. Kerrick?"

"Right… Blake, Lieutenant of Squad 5."

"Got it."

"Garrett, Captain of Squad 9."

"Ok."

"Rose-"

"Thorn."

"Whatever, you'll be Lieutenant of Squad 4."

"Shit… Samantha is my captain isn't she?"

"Yes, deal with it."

"Fuck."

"Eva, Lieutenant of Squad 11."

"Ok."

"Nick, Captain of Squad 2."

"Understood."

"Skye, Captain of Squad 1."

"Cool."

"Charlie, Captain of Squad 12."

"…"

"Zora, Lieutenant of Squad 1."

"…"

"Vincent-"

"Call me V."

"… Fine, V, you'll be the Lieutenant of Squad 6."

"You saying I'm too weak to be a captain?"

"No it's because-"

"Because what?"

"Oh fuck it… FINE! You're Captain of Squad 3. Happy?"

"Yes, yes I am."

I let out a small chuckle and made a lovely little comment.

"Whiney old ass Lucario…"

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"NOTHING SO SHUT YOUR TRAP!"

"I OUGHTA KICK YOUR ASS!"

"TOO BAD THAT YOU CAN'T!"

"AND WHY CAN'T I?"

"CAUSE YOU'RE TOO FUCKING OLD!"

"…"

I let out a laugh and walked over to V, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey sorry man, I couldn't help it. I just like to piss people off sometimes. It's fun."

"Yeah well you're pretty damn good at it!"

"Yep. I know. Seriously though, I apologize for being rude."

"Stupid little kid…"

"Hey, I'm no little kid."

"Yeah well you act like one."

"Only occasionally."

"Whatever."

I looked back at Kerrick to see that he was impatiently tapping his foot.

"Done?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'll continue then… Trey you'll be Captain of Squad 10."

"Alright."

"Dexter, Lieutenant of Squad 12."

"Ok."

"Mathais, Lieutenant of Squad 6."

"Got it."

"Alex, Captain of Squad 10."

"Ok."

"Matias, Captain of Squad 13."

"…"

"And Romeo, you'll be Lieutenant of Squad 2."

"Alright."

I let out a sigh of relief and blew a strand of hair out of my eyes.

"Ok if that's over with… I have a special birthday boy to attend to."

"Huh? Who?"

"Luke. Now if you'll excuse me…"

"Mind if I come too Antonio?"

"Hmm? Oh, sure thing Blake."

"Um but I still should show him around and-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, later. He's smart he can figure it out."

"Thank you."

"Ok I take that back, he might not be smart but he should still be able to figure it out."

"Hey!"

"…Ok then…"

I placed my hand on Blake's shoulder and began focusing psychic energy around the both of us.

"Umm Antonio… what're you doing?"

"Trying out Teleport."

Suddenly a flash of light blinded us, leaving us standing right next to Luke inside the Squad 0 Barracks.

"HOLY FUCK-SHIT!"

"Hey Luke!"

Luke punched me in the arm with extreme force, feeling as if he broke my fucking arm!

"Don't fucking SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"

"Ow!"

"Jeez Luke…"

"Well I hate it when people scare me like that."

"Yeah but seriously man, no need to wail on your boyfriend."

"Yes… let's please not break the boyfriend… Especially his face."

"I never touched your face…"

"I was just letting you know for future reference."

"Ok… Sorry for punching you."

"It's ok. I'll let it slide since it's your birthday."

"Yay!"

Luke jumped into the air and wrapped his furry arms around me, grinning like an idiot. I laughed and hugged Luke back, giving him a kiss on the cheek as I did.

"I love you ya crazy little puppy."

"Hey, I ain't no puppy."

"Oh really?"

I reached both of my hands up and began scratching Luke behind his ears.

"Ahhhh…"

Luke's tail began wagging like crazy as I continued scratching his ears.

"Ha… Luke, bro, I think Antonio's right… you're a crazy little puppy."

"Oh shut up Blake."

"Luke, no being rude to your big brother."

"Ok… I love you Antonio!"

"I love you too."

"And I love both of you guys!"

Blake wrapped both of his arms around us, pulling us into a group hug. It was a nice moment, just the three of us having a nice little group hug… It had been a while since we'd been able to do something as simple as this. Yeah, I missed Blake a lot over the past 2 years… I had asked him if he wanted to come to Kanto with us but he declined the offer, saying that he had some stuff to take care of back in Johto… Although he wouldn't say what it was… oh whatever, it doesn't matter. I looked up at the sound of a few doors opening to see Drake, Shade, and Kale running towards us.

"BLAKE!"

"Huh? HOLY SHIT!"

Drake Shade and Kale all tackled Blake to the ground, hugging him while Carlos and Jolt watched from the doorway in confusion.

"Oh my god! Blake, It's been so long since we've seen you!"

"H-Hey Kale, what's up?"

"Dude, you should've have told us that you were coming!"

"Well I would've Drake but it was kinda last second."

"Blake! What's up?"

"Whoa, Shade is that you? Damn, you've grown quite a bit."

I let out a laugh as I watched Kale and the others hug Blake to death. It had been a while since any of them had seen him. Blake had helped raise Shade and Kale. I'm sure that he was glad to see them again.

"Heh, hmm?"

I looked a Blake and realized he was looking in Jolt and Carlos' direction.

"Uh, hi. Who're you guys?"

"Oh right I forgot. Blake, this is Carlos and Jolt."

"Oh, hi. I'm Blake."

Jolt and Carlos both walked closer to Blake, Jolt speaking first.

"Hello, my name is Jolt. I'm Shade's mate."

"Oh, really? Damn Shade! Who would've thought that you would've beaten me to finding a mate?"

Shade laughed and gave Jolt a kiss on the cheek.

"I would've guessed."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Shade."

Blake let out a laugh and playfully pushed Shade, making him stumble. Carlos then made sure to introduce him self as well.

"My name is Carlos."

"Hey Carlos, I'm sure you know by now but my name is Blake."

"It's nice to meet you Blake."

"It's nice to meet you too."

I don't know why, but my head suddenly started to hurt… It felt like someone was driving a knife into my head and twisting it. I looked over to Luke and saw that he was rubbing his forehead.

"You got a headache too?"

"Y-Yeah…"

I dropped down on my knees, clutching my head in pain. Luke soon did the same, dropping right next to me. The pain seemed like it was too much for me… it was overpowering. _W-What the hell is happening?_

_**Don't worry, it'll pass… probably.**_

_Probably?_

_**Don't worry you'll be fine. I promise.**_

_Gah… ok._

I closed my eyes, hoping for the pain to cease… but it only intensified. Blake suddenly looked at us with concern in his eyes.

"G-Guys? You ok?"

"W-We'll be fine… trust me."

"You sure Antonio?"

"Gah… y-yeah."

I continued to sit there like that for a while… just waiting for the pain to cease… but it wouldn't stop. It just kept going until… darkness. The empty, black, darkness. _I passed out but… why am I not in my mind? What the hell is going on?_

* * *

><p>Oh yeah, I ended the chapter there. Big cliffhanger. Sorry this took so fucking long to get posted. Just had a bit of trouble writing it for some reason… Oh well, I should be back in the game now… Hopefully. Anyways… I guess I'll see you guys later… In The Purple Warrior Chapter 27! Bye everyone!<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

Alright guys, it's me again. I'm trying to get back into my routine of updating weekly so… yeah. I'll try to start updating on every Friday. No promises though, I've been pretty busy as of late and I apologize. Oh and to my first flamer, why the hell are you reading this then? If you have a problem with the contents of the story then just don't read it. I do believe that I clearly stated in both the first chapter and the summary of the story that it would contain M/M and Human/Pokemon lemons. CanYouSpellPi, you are also a fucking hypocrite. Why the HELL are you being such a troll about my story? You also wrote a Human/Pokemon story! You're technically calling yourself a "repulsive, mentally ill cretin" I would understand if you just didn't like the contents and had just kept your mouth shut, but seriously? You're being a troll about something that you've done yourself! If you don't like Human/Pokemon then WHY THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU WRITE A HUMAN/POKEMON STORY! I hate people like you. And you know what? I'm not ever gonna quit writing this story. NEVER! I may slow down or take a couple breaks, but NEVER quit! Hypocritical douche-bags like yourself are not going to stop me from seeing this through to completion. Also, thank you familyguyrocksoutloud for helping me tell this troll just what he is. As for you CanYouSpellPi, FUCK YOU.

Anyways… shall we get these damn disclaimers over with?

Bahamut: "ParasiteDarkness owns nothing, but you should know that by now."

Zephyr: "So fuck off."

Antonio: *hugs Luke*

Luke: ^_^

Now, story-time.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Dream World

* * *

><p>Luke and I sat up in bed at the exact same time, coming face-to-face with both Zephyr and Bahamut.<p>

"Zephyr?"

"Bahamut?"

"Hey guys, ready for some sex?" (Well, Zephyr's very straight-forward about things isn't he? XD)

"What the hell? Is that why you guys brought us here?"

"Yep."

"But what about everyone else? They're probably worried."

"I took care of that by taking control of your body and letting them know what was going on."

"ZEPHYR, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

"What? I told them there was an emergency we needed to deal with real quick."

"…"

_I can't believe him… taking over my body… I didn't even know he could do that!_

_**Should I have told you?**_

"Zephyr! Stop reading my fucking thoughts!"

"Sorry, couldn't help it."

"…"

The silence that now filled the room was annoying. Yes, I am annoyed by silence. Silence drives me insane. I just couldn't take it anymore, so I decided to get things moving already.

"Ok, too much silence. I'm done with this!"

"Huh?"

I planted my right foot on the bed's headboard and kicked off, flying towards Bahamut. I wrapped my arms around him as I tackled him, pinning Bahamut against the extremely large bed.

"What do you think YOU'RE doing? Heheh…"

"Getting this started already. We've put it off for too long."

Luke then pulled Zephyr into his lap, speaking in a rather seductive tone.

"I agree… we should get started already. I've waited SO long…"

Hearing Luke talk like that was really turning me on… _I have no idea how he manages to be so sexy, not that I'm complaining. He's definitely the best thing to have ever happened to me. The fact that I somehow have all these insane powers is just a small added bonus. _(lol Antonio doesn't seem to think that much of his powers does he?) _Now that I think about it, my powers don't seem like I've somehow gained them… feels like they've always been there, just… asleep… Gah! Focus on the situation going on right now! C'mon, there's a fucking orgy about to happen!_ I pressed my lips against Bahamut's, sealing our mouths together in a rather passionate kiss. His scaly lips felt rather… soft. They almost felt softer then my own… I closed my eyes as I leaned into the kiss, letting out a small sigh as I did. After a few seconds, I felt something wet and soft run against my lips. I almost instantly opened my lips, granting Bahamut access and allowing him to explore my mouth. It felt almost exactly like it did whenever I kissed Luke but it just seemed to be missing that special something… It wasn't that I didn't enjoy the kiss, because I'll tell you right now that I had quite a large bulge in my boxers. Bahamut began to rub his reptilian tongue against my own, moaning into the kiss a little as he did. Our tongues did a dance inside my mouth, constantly rubbing up against each other. The kiss continued like this for a minute or two before we broke the kiss, both of us needing air.

"That… was… interesting…"

"Yeah… it was… you're a good kisser Antonio."

"Th-thanks…"

Right at that moment, a rather heavy and furry body landed on my back and spoke into my ear in an overly gay voice, with a lisp and everything. (Just putting it out there that I don't have a problem with people who talk like that. It's just Zephyr being an idiot. XD)

"Heeey… Don't forget about us!"

"Heheh, how could I forget about an annoying wolf who's practically laying on top of me?"

Zephyr laughed and spoke again, this time using his usual deep and raspy voice.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Because Luke doesn't have the ability to talk like that."

"Oh, I guess that would make it kind of obvious huh?"

"Yep."

Luke crawled across the bed and laid down on top of Bahamut with a goofy grin on his face. He then wrapped his legs around me and pulled both Zephyr and myself down on top of him, hugging us both. Luke kissed each of us on the cheek before turning around and doing the same to Bahamut. I reached up to Zephyr and pulled him closer, kissing him deeply as I did…

* * *

><p>Luke's POV<p>

Dream World

* * *

><p>I curled up against Bahamut's warm chest while we watched Antonio and Zephyr make out. It was actually quite an arousing sight… I could feel my sheath bulging slightly as my member desperately wanted to be released from its furry confines. Bahamut then reached down with his forelegs and began lightly massaging my sheath. I let out a small moan of pleasure as the tip of my red member began to poke out. Antonio and Zephyr noticed this and broke their kiss, crawling a bit closer to me. They both placed themselves between my legs, focusing their attention on my genitals. Zephyr begun licking at my ball sack while Antonio focused his attention on my member. Antonio took the tip of my cock and began suckling on it, making me moan out in pleasure as more of my member slipped out of the sheath. Bahamut began rubbing my chest while showering me with kisses. <em>Wow, are they really focusing their attention on me? I can't believe it. Lucky me! <em>I let out a moan as Zephyr engulfed one of my balls in his mouth and began sucking on it. I couldn't help but moan louder as Antonio shoved the rest of my member into his mouth and begin swirling his tongue around the tip.

"Kibungayoi fakku…" (Basically it's 'Fuck, that feels good.')

Bahamut whispered into my ear after planting a kiss on my neck…

"Luke, you're so cute… speaking Japanese like that."

"C-Can't help it…"

Bahamut let out a small chuckle and kissed me deeply, practically shoving his tongue down my throat. I slowly closed my eyes as Bahamut and I begun to make out, Antonio and Zephyr still attacking my genitals with their mouths… I moaned into our kiss as I felt Zephyr switch balls and begin sucking on my left ball, massaging the right one with his hand. The sensation was just remarkable. Their mouths just felt so amazing on my body! Antonio began to start bobbing his head on my member, sucking a bit harder as he did. The extreme pleasure that was being given to me caused my knot to begin to form. As it did, Antonio almost instantly wrapped his hand around it as he increased his speed. I almost screamed in pleasure when he squeezed my knot tightly, letting go an instant later. Zephyr then lifted my legs up a bit and started licking at my tailhole. He continued licking, making sure to get it nice and wet with his saliva before he began to slowly push his tongue inside. The feeling of his tongues swirling around inside me like that was just too much… just a bit more and I was going to reach my climax. I was so close… I was about to blow my load, but Zephyr and Antonio stopped and pulled off of me suddenly. I quickly broke my kiss with Bahamut and looked at them.

"Oh come on!"

Antonio laughed and moved to where Zephyr was at while Bahamut got out from under me.

"Sorry mi amore. Can't let you cum yet. Not quite yet…"

Zephyr then climbed on top of my stomach and sat down, his ass just inches from my cock. Antonio readjusted his position and lifted my legs up a bit, resting them on his shoulders. He then positioned his hard dick so that the head was just barely touching my entrance. Zephyr raised himself up, placing my naturally wet member at his own entrance. Antonio pushed into my entrance as Zephyr lowered himself onto my cock. I leaned my head back and let out a long moan, closing my eyes as I did so. When I opened my eyes, Bahamut's 10" dragon cock was right in front of my face. I quickly grabbed onto it and began sucking. I swirled my tongue around the tip, licking up some of his delicious precum. I could feel as Antonio began to slowly thrust into me, working up a steady rhythm. In. Out. In. Out. That very rhythm was being mimicked by Zephyr. When Antonio would thrust in, Zephyr would slam himself down. Bahamut's member acted as a gag, muffling my moans as I sucked harder. I began running my tongue around the shaft of Bahamut's member, slowly dragging it back up to the tip. The whole ordeal was worked into one large rhythm. In, down, suck. Out, up, lick. In, down, suck. Out, up, lick…

"F-Fuck Luke, you're so tight…"

"And big…"

"And a master at cock-sucking…"

I merely moaned in pleasure and kept licking and sucking at Bahamut's delicious meat. The sheer amount of pleasure from this was just too much… for me and for everyone else…

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Dream World

* * *

><p>I could tell that Bahamut had already reached his climax due to Luke suddenly making sounds as if he were swallowing something. While Luke drank up Bahamut's seed, I continued thrusting into Luke. The feeling was just so great! He was so tight and warm inside… I just couldn't take it anymore…<p>

"Luke… I'm gonna…"

"You're not the only one Antonio…"

"Whatever Zephyr…"

Right at that moment, Luke's inner walls tightened as I heard Zephyr let out a loud moan. Luke and Zephyr had obviously reached their climaxes, Luke's seed slowly seeping out of Zephyr's tailhole while his own cum shot out of his member and landed on his and Luke's chests. It was too much… I let out a moan as my dick swelled a tiny bit, letting loose a torrent of hot seed deep inside Luke. I looked down at Luke's face to see he was smiling like crazy, a bit of Bahamut's cum trickling down his chin.

"That… was amazing…"

"Yeah…"

I pulled out of Luke while Zephyr stayed where he was at… Luke must've knotted inside him…

"So, once Luke is able to pull out of Zephyr… anyone up for round two?"

"Yeah!"

"Fuck yes!"

"Antonio, since you and I aren't stuck or anything, we could have a quick fuck while these two get un-stuck."

"I dunno Bahamut… that's not very fair…"

"Oh go on! We'll join you guys in a few minutes!"

"Ok!"

I instantly grabbed Bahamut by his forelegs and pulled him on top of me, kissing him deeply. The moment out lips made contact, we opened them up and began to do a dance with our tongues, constantly rubbing up against each other. I brought my legs up and wrapped them around his waist, pulling him closer as we continued to make out. I felt Bahamut's wet dragon cock poke at my entrance, stretching the ring of flesh ever-so-slightly. I broke our kiss and nuzzled Bahamut's purple neck as he slowly began to push in…. and when I looked up and happened to glance at the ceiling, there was a new image carved into it, just under the first one. There were three dragons standing at the door of a large temple…

"Wha-"

Suddenly, my vision went black. I couldn't see a thing! But then… a new world began to materialize around me… I was flying through the night sky, but I could instantly tell I was not human. I looked down at where my arms should be, only to find two purple scaled forelegs with sharp claws at the toes. I could also feel a tail and a pair of wings… I tried to stop flapping my wings, to glide down towards the ground so that I could figure out what was going on, but I couldn't.

"Hey, little brother… are you ok?"

I turned my head to the right without even trying to. There was a dragon that looked almost exactly like the one from my first vision… only smaller, and his eyes where a lighter shade of purple. I wanted to ask who he was and where I was at, but I couldn't ask that… Instead I began saying something different…

"Yeah, I'm fine…"

"You sure?"

This time, I turned to my left to look at a feminine looking black dragon with scarlet underscales and silver horns. (First three people who can figure out who these two dragons are and/or where the story might be headed will get a cookie. [But I won't be able to reveal who got it right until a certain point in the story. Can't be having spoilers. Cause those are no fun! :)] :3)

"Yeah, just had this weird feeling… like someone's watching us."

The purple dragon spoke again.

"Really? Think we've been followed?"

I was really starting to get pissed off at this point. _What the hell is going on? I was having sex with Bahamut and now I'm here? What's happening? Where the fuck am I? _I continued speaking, not even once being able to say what I wanted to say.

"No, I don't think we were followed… It's just… I dunno. I just feel like someone's watching us, but at the same time I don't think we're in any danger…"

The female spoke once again.

"Strange… we should still stop for a moment and check things out though."

"No… We're not in danger, I know that for sure. Besides, the sooner we get there the better…"

"He's right. Besides, I'd rather nap in a warm bed than on the cold forest floor. Right little brother?"

"Yeah…"

"Ok… but I swear, if you guys get us killed…"

"Relax, if my little brother thinks its safe, then we're probably safe."

"Probably?"

"Yes, probably. I don't want to guarantee it because knowing how things work out for me-"

"Ok! Enough you two! I'm trying to focus. I can't sense our enemies with you two bickering like this!"

"Sorry bro…"

"I can't believe you just got told off by your younger brother."

"Oh shut up, you also got told off."

"Yeah but-"

"Fuckdammit guys!"

"Sorry!"

"Sorry!"

I squinted my eyes and looked out into the distance… I could see a large temple sitting on top of a huge mountain. The temple was made of multiple different colored gems, all somehow melded together.

"There!"

I pointed out towards the temple with one claw, laughing a bit.

"Good work Antonio!"

"I never thought I'd see the day when we'd make it here!"

_Ok, so I'm in my own body I guess… that or there's a dragon with my name. But it doesn't feel like I'm in someone else's body… so why the hell am I a dragon? _

We all started flying a bit faster, obviously happy to have arrived at this place… what ever or where ever it is. The three of us landed on the summit of the mountain and were greeted by a large purple dragon… but not just any purple dragon. _Wait… B-Bahamut?_

* * *

><p>Yeah, sorry guys… This chapter is quite shorter AND it has a fucking huge-ass cliffhanger. I know, I'm evil. I just wanted to get SOMETHING posted as soon as possible since it's been forever since my last post. Once again, I'm really, really, really, REALLY, sorry about that. I've had some stuff to deal with and I'm still kinda dealing with it… I'll try to get back into the habit of posting on Fridays and whatnot but it might be a little bit before that happens… Until then, just please bear with me ok? I really appreciate everyone who's stuck around this long and continued to read The Purple Warrior. Thanks, you guys are great. :3 Anyways… What the hell is going on with Antonio? Who are those two dragons? Does Antonio actually have a big brother? What the fuck is Bahamut doing on that mountain? WILL ANTONIO EVER GET TO FINISH BEING FUCKED BY BAHAMUT? Find out in The Purple Warrior Chapter 28! Bye!<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

Hey everyone, I'm back again. Sorry about that cliffhanger in the last chapter. I just really wanted to get the chapter posted but didn't wanna go through all of what's about to happen with Antonio and his weird-ass vision. Anyways, thanks Darkpokemonx for pointing out that little mistake of mine. Not a big one, but still. I'll probably go back and fix that later on… Well, let's get the disclaimers over with…

Luke: "ParasiteDarkness owns nothing except the original plot he has written and his own OCs."

Now that that's done… LET THE STORY CONTINUE! :D

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Vision

* * *

><p>We all started flying a bit faster, obviously happy to have arrived at this place… what ever or where ever it is. The three of us landed on the summit of the mountain and were greeted by a large purple dragon with golden underscales and horns… but it wasn't just any purple dragon.<p>

_Wait… B-Bahamut? No way! This dragon does look like Bahamut, but much older… Although, he also kinda looks like the dragon from my first vision… just way older and a bit different somehow… I don't get it!_

We stepped up to the dragon and all did a type of bow. Well, as close to a bow as a four-legged creature can do.

"Rise young ones."

I once again began speaking, still not able to say what I wanted to say…

"Lord Bahamut, we-"

"Yes young one, I know why you are here."

"Then wh-"

"Why haven't I done anything yet? Well-"

Right at that moment, the doors to the temple burst open and another dragon stepped out. He had bright silver scales with light red underscales and his eyes were a rather eerie shade of red.

"Bahamut hasn't done anything yet because he's a lazy old dragon."

Bahamut began chuckling at the new dragon's statement.

"Old, yes. Lazy, no."

_Wow… one thing is for sure, that's not the same Bahamut that's fucking me back in my mind… WHICH I REALLY WANNA GET BACK TO RIGHT NOW!_

"Lord Bahamut, I-"

"And another thing Antonio, why in hell are you being so formal? I am your great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-"

_Oh fuck. How many times is he gonna say 'great'?_

"-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-"

The smaller purple dragon beside me let out a groan.

"Ok, while he says 'great' for the next hour… Do you think you can help us Tiamat?"

"-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-"

The silver dragon instantly burst out laughing.

"Hahaha! Nope!"

"What? Why not?"

"-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grea-great-great-great-great-great-"

"Because, THAT little problem in particular is for you guys to face. Its not for a couple of old, dead, dragons to deal with."

_Ok, what the fuck is this guy smoking? He just said that he and this Bahamut were dead… But they're standing right there, all talking and being… not-dead. I don't get it._

"-great-great-great-great-great-"

It was really annoying listening to him go on like that… luckily I spoke up.

"Ok Gramps! We get it! Many 'greats' blah, blah, blah. You could just say something along the lines of… 'grandfather' you know, to just to keep it simple."

_Say what?_

"Well, I like to be accurate."

"Still, you don't have to be THAT accurate… I mean, damn man!"

_Ok, I am obviously not in my body. 1: I don't remember being purple and scaly. 2: That Bahamut can't be related to me since I'm hu- ok not human, but not dragon either! 3: … ok there is no '3' but still! _

"Yeah ok, whatever. Just head back and go kick some ass."

I then face-palmed at his statement… once again, having no control over my body.

"Really? Do you know how fucking far we flew to get here? We're tired, hungry, and not in the mood to kick ass."

Tiamat laughed and pushed the door to the temple back open.

"Then get your asses inside!"

"Tiamat, they're guests. Don't be rude."

"Rude? How was that rude?"

"Listen Mr. I'm the Master of Time, in some time periods it might not have been rude, but in this one it is."

"Oh shut the hell up Mr. Destruction Incarnate."

"Oh don't make me kick your ass like I did back when we were alive!"

"Bring it Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes!"

"Alright Devil Boy! Lets go!"

"Don't call me that! I'm only half-demon!"

"DEVIL BOY!"

_Ok, come on dragon-me. Speak up. Like NOW!_

"BOTH OF YOU OLD COOTS NEED TO SHUT THE HELL UP!"

_Whoa, it worked! Not what I wanted to say, but at least I got them to shut up._

Both dragons remained silent as we walked inside the temple… but something wasn't right… I could no longer see anything, just white. I couldn't hear the dragons' voices either. Just a bunch of static. It continued like this for a few minutes until a new voice emanated from nowhere, breaking through the static.

"The dagger is the key. The key is the dagger. The crystals are not the key. The key is not the crystals. The crystals are what holds the door open. What holds the door open is the crystals."

"What? W-Who are you?"

"A…o…I….you…you…..I…."

"What?" _Why is his voice breaking up like that? And why is the static coming back?_

"Kill...im…er…cho…..m… die….."

"Kill who?"

"…Er…cho. Kill him."

"Jericho? I already know that I have to kill him."

"Kill….soon….a….ossible…"

"I will… but why?"

"Zephyr…future…..dan…..r…..y…..on…..urt…."

"Huh?"

"Zephyr…future…..dan…..r…..y…..on…..urt…."

"I don't get it."

"Zephyr….future….danger…not…olf….ot….wolf…..agon…bla….gon….Lu…."

"OK wait. Zephyr. Future. Danger. Not Wolf…. So, Zephyr will be in danger in the future?"

"…Es…"

"Ok… and he's not a wolf?"

"..Not…wolf….bla…gon…..Lu…yo…on…"

"Ok, so he's not a wolf… But he looks like one?"

"No…..ot…that…..Zeph…Lu….yo…on…"

"Not that Zephyr? The one from my vision? The dragon?"

"..Es…"

"Who is he though?"

"Yo…..n…Lu…..your g…..s…n…"

"Wait, what?"

"Lu….and….yo…..tive…n…"

"I'm not following you…."

"Son…..bitch…..fucking…douche….ace….of…a…etard…."

"No need to get all pissy about it."

"NOT…UCKING…PISSY…OUT…..NOTHING…."

"Alright, alright! Just tell me what you need to tell me."

"Purple…gon….you…..phyr…n…..you…Lu…me…glass…..table…"

"Umm…. What?"

"Lu…..you…..me…..ass…ble….gg….bla…gon….ling…..on…"

"Ok… can you speak more clearly? From what I heard, you and me did something on a glass table… and that don't sound quite right….."

"M…..FUCK…R…..AR….YOU…..FUCKING…..PID…I…..OU…..WE…ONE…..FUCKER…..COCKSLUT…SHOVE…...K-9.…..ICK….P…YOUR…ASS…."

"Ummm… ok…."

"…SO GO LICK HIS KNOT!"

"Hey, that came in clearly!"

"It did? Good. Now…Lu…..on…..Zephyr…..gg…bla…."

"Oh come on! You gotta be kidding me!"

"…er…try….gain…la….r…ye…"

"What?"

"…"

"Hello?"

"…"

"Fuck."

* * *

><p>Kale's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I glanced over at Antonio and Luke's sleeping forms. They both lay on one of the couches, sound asleep. However, Antonio had a look on his face that looked like he was troubled by something. As for Luke…<p>

"Anyone else find it a bit disturbing that Luke's cock is just sitting there all… hangin out and stuff?"

I let out a chuckle and looked at Drake.

"Then quit staring at it."

"I wasn't staring at it! Its just-"

Right at that moment, Luke let out a small moan in his sleep.

"-distracting…"

Vlad grabbed a blanket off of a chair and tossed it on top of Antonio and Luke.

"There, problem solved."

"Thanks Vlad."

"Sure thing Drake."

"Mmmm… harder…"

My eyes widened a bit once Luke said that.

"Guys, I think I figured out what they're doing…"

"And what would that be Kale?"

I looked at Leviathan who was cuddled up next to Drake.

"Well, I'm gonna guess that they're having an orgy."

"Eh, they probably are… horny-ass Lucario…"

**DING!**

"Ah, they're done! I'll be back in a sec."

I stood up and made my way over to the kitchen area, Vlad calling out afterwards.

"What did you make?"

"Oh you'll see."

I quickly turned the oven off and put on a pair of oven mitts. Once I got the oven open, I reached inside and pulled out a tray of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. (Heh, looks like Kale cooks and bakes things too. :3) I closed the oven and set the tray down on the counter. I pulled a spatula out of a drawer and used it to pick up the hot cookies and set them on a plate. Afterwards, I took off the mitts, picked up the plate and made my way back to the living room.

"I made cookies!"

Upon hearing that, Vlad completely froze for a moment. Then in a freakish manner, he slowly turned his head towards me, eyes wide.

"COOKIES!"

Vlad leaped out of his seat, over Antonio and Luke, and tackled me to the floor, knocking the plate out of my hands.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"

Vlad wrapped an arm around me in a bone-crushing hug while using his other hand to catch the plate before it could hit the floor.

"Yay! Cookies!"

He then grabbed a couple cookies and began quickly eating them.

"Damn Vlad, crazy-ass Darkrai."

Vlad merely gave me a goofy grin before he grabbed a few more cookies and quickly wolfed them down. I grabbed the plate from him and handed it to Drake, who grabbed a cookie before handing the plate to Leviathan. I hugged Vlad tight and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Aww… I wasn't finished eating cookies."

"You don't have to eat the whole plate."

"Yeah, I do!"

"Not really, ya dork."

Vlad returned my hug, playing with the leaf growing out of my skull as he did.

"Silly goof, playing with my leaf."

"Heheh, can't help it."

Vlad continued playing around with my leaf, a goofy grin on his face the entire time. _Such a cute little goof…_ I placed my hand underneath Vlad's chin and lifted his head up to look at me. I giggled as I pressed my lips against Vlad's, causing him to blush a little bit. I lightly nibbled on his bottom lip before breaking the kiss.

"You're so cute…"

"No I'm not…"

"Oh quit that! You're fuckin adorable."

Vlad's face turned even more red, chuckling a bit as it did.

"Not as adorable as you."

"Nope. Because you're more adorable."

"No, you are."

"No, you."

"Damn guys. Its been like, a day!"

I looked up at Drake and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh shut up Drake, you're one to talk."

Drake merely rolled his eyes and pulled Leviathan into a hug. Leviathan happily returned the hug, giving Drake a kiss on the cheek as he did. I laughed a little bit at them, Drake was one to talk after all… he was sitting there cuddling with Leviathan like that. Although he may not have had sex with him last night like Vlad and I did, but still…

"Yeah, but at least I didn't fuck my new boyfriend already."

"Oh please, we tentacle-fucked in the void."

"Wait Vlad, what did you say?"

"Kale and I tentacle-fucked in the void."

"Drake, sometimes Vlad will create a dark void with his powers and well… create some tentacles and use them for sexual purposes."

"Umm, Levi?"

"Yes Drake?"

"How do you know this?"

"Oh, well sometimes Kerrick's team we uh well…"

"What?

"…We sometimes have… orgies I guess…."

"Orgies?"

"Yeah, sex outside of our relationships can help alleviate stress… plus it's pretty fun."

"Heh, yeah. Like a few weeks ago, you should have seen it…"

* * *

><p>Drake's POV<p>

* * *

><p>"Damn that was a great day. It was awesome. Shadow was all over Godzilla, Silver was just loving my tentacles, and Kerrick was being absolutely destroyed by Leviathan's… well you know."<p>

Right at that moment, in an absolutely hilarious fashion, a bit of blood shot out of Kale's nose. Almost like one of those perverts you see in an anime…

"Umm Kale, your nose is bleeding…"

"Huh? Oh… Hey Leviathan, can you hand me a tissue?"

Levi merely laughed and handed Kale a tissue, who then used it to wipe off the blood. _He is such a perv… Oh well…_

"All in all, it was a damn good day."

* * *

><p>Shade's POV (This is where I changed the chapter. [Read my author's note at the end of the chapter.])<p>

* * *

><p>Jolt and I had been hanging out with Kerrick, Silver and Shadow. We were sitting in their living room just hanging out. Silver and Kerrick were playing Mortal Kombat while I was chatting with Shadow. Jolt on the other hand, was curled up next to me taking a cat nap. He's such a cute little lightning lion.<p>

"So Shadow, is Godzilla the only one out of you guys other than Grimm that's still single?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Just wondering. Mostly because I know someone that just might be interested in him."

"**Fatality!"**

"Dammit Silver. How are you so good at this game?"

"Really? Who is it?"

"Well, that depends on his preference."

"He's bi."

"Is everyone on your team gay or bi?"

"Except for Grimm, yeah. But isn't it the same way on your team?"

"Well, Carlos is straight."

"Ah, I see."

"And Drake I guess decided to try being straight for a while, but we saw how that turned out for him."

"True. Anyways, who's the person that you had in mind?"

"An old friend of mine. Luke's brother to be exact. A rather fruity Zoroark named Blake."

"Hmm… Does he keep his fur fluffy?"

"Um, yeah. Why?"

"Godzilla would probably like him. He likes fluffy fur."

"Heheh. Ok."

"So, are you planning on having him swing by?"

"Yeah. I stole his hair brush from him. He'll be coming over to get it pretty soon. I'm sure of it."

"Hair brush?"

I moved myself over a bit to reveal a small, blue hair brush. The exact one that Blake would use to brush his fur.

"This one."

"Oh. How long before he-"

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

"-gets here… Never mind. I would assume that's him."

"Probably."

* * *

><p>Blake's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I stood outside of the Squad 0 Barracks and knocked on one of the doors, waiting for someone to answer. <em>Shade is so fucking stupid. He left a note saying that he didn't take my brush and that he wasn't at Kerrick's… That just makes it even more obvious that he took it and is over here. Other than his looks, I have no idea what that guy Jolt sees in him… <em>The door suddenly swung open, a Zoroark standing in the doorway.

"I'm guessing you're Blake."

"Yeah. Is that little shithead Umbreon here?"

"Yeah, Shade is here. He has your brush."

"I figured as much."

"My name is Shadow, by the way."

"Hi Shadow. I'm Blake."

"Yep. I know."

Shadow stood to the side, letting me inside and leading me into the living room. I walked in and looked directly at Shade, who was lying beside Jolt, my hair brush right in front of him.

"There you are, ya little shit. Gimme my brush!"

"Sure. Here, you can have it. I only lured you here because there's a hot, single, Tyranitar that I thought you might be interested in."

"Really now? Where is he?"

"I have no idea. Silver, where is Godzilla?"

A Lucario with silver fur set down his controller to a game system and stood up.

"He's asleep. I'll go wake him up."

"Oh! Use Wake Up Technique Tango-Charlie-Niner!"

"Heh, you got it Shadow."

Silver then walked off down the hall, disappearing into one of the rooms. I quickly grabbed my brush from Shade and set it on the coffee table.

"Sooo… What's Wake Up Technique Tango-Charlie-Niner?"

"You'll see. In about… 3... 2... 1..."

Right at that moment, Silver same sprinting back down the hall, a large Tyranitar with his face painted purple chasing after him.

"GET BACK HERE YA LITTLE SHIT! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU! RAAAGH!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Silver ran into the living room and leaped back onto the couch, grabbing his controller and resuming the game. The Tyranitar skidded to a stop right in front of me, his eyes locked on mine.

"Ummm… Hi."

"Hey. My name is Blake. What's yours?"

"I'm Godzilla."

"Hmm… Shade, you were right for once. He IS hot. Like, REALLY hot."

I watched as Godzilla began to blush so hard that it was starting to become visible through the paint.

"Ummm… Thanks… Y-You're pretty attractive too…"

"Hmm… A hot, muscular, and shy Tyranitar… Would you like to go out sometime?"

"You want to go out? W-With me?"

"Yeah. Why the hell not?"

"I dunno… I'm just surprised… And flattered…"

"Well, you don't need to be. You're smokin hot. I'm surprised that you're single."

"You are? But, I'm not even that good looking."

"How?"

"I'm an overgrown, rocky lizard."

"Oh please, I think you look pretty good. I also think that you should go out with me."

"Well, I wasn't really planning on turning down that offer… Just wondering why you made the offer."

"Because we're both single, you're hot and you look like the type of guy that would like a girly boy like myself. That's why."

"Ok then…"

"Now then, I'll be back in a few hours for our date. In the meantime, you might want to wash your face. It's hard to see all the hotness through the purple paint."

"O-Ok… I guess I'll see you then."

"Bye-bye, sexy."

I gave him a little wink before turning around and making my way towards the door, deliberately swaying my hips and wiggling my ass at him a bit.

* * *

><p>Shade's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I chuckled a few times, watching Godzilla's jaw drop when Blake wiggled his ass at him.<p>

"Well Godzilla, I think you got a little femboy admirer."

"Sh-Shut up, Shade."

"I'll warn ya, Blake is pretty fruity sometimes. The only person who can manage to be more of a fruit than Blake is Kale."

"Shut up. Maybe I like girly boys."

"I can tell."

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>As some of you probably noticed, I changed the chapter. I looked back at the part where Blake and Godzilla met and it just felt like I kind of threw the characters at each other. I think that this works a little bit better. A little less… ordinary. Also, I have a public Facebook now. Yep. Basically you can friend me so that I can easily keep you guys updated on what's going on. Mostly just so you guys won't automatically assume I'm dead if I haven't posted in a while, so I can notify you guys of an update and other random ass things of the sort. ParasiteDarkness Just remove the space.<p>

That's where to go. So yeah. I'll have the next chapter up soon. See you guys later. :)


	29. Chapter 29

Hey everyone, I'm back. I'm sorry about that last chapter being so short. And sorry, this one is pretty short too. I'll get a longer one up soon. :/ Anyways, let's get back to the story.

Blake: "ParasiteDarkness does not own Pokemon. We've made it pretty obvious." :P

* * *

><p>Jericho's POV<p>

* * *

><p>We were in my office. Just me and Uranus. I was just sitting behind my desk, feet on the desk… as for Uranus… well…<p>

"Dammit Uranus, would you just sit the hell down already?"

"Why? I'm worried Jericho, Mars is dead-"

"So? She was a bitch."

"-And Neptune is in critical condition!"

"Your point?"

"These guys could be a problem!"

"No, Antonio is the problem. Those morons won't be much without him. All we have to do is get Antonio back. Once he is back with me, we'll rule the world."

"But Jericho-"

"Shut up. With these genetic experiments and enhancements, they won't stand a chance."

"But what about Antonio?"

"The lab boys are working on that."

"What?"

"You're the only one here that I can trust with this information but… if you tell ANYONE about this, I WILL kill you."

"Oh, how lovely."

"Our scientists are working on a machine that might be able to take away some of his powers."

"Really?!"

"Yeah. Once they get it finished, we just gotta find a way to lure him in… Got any ideas?"

"We could use my grandmother."

"Huh?"

"My grandmother, we could have her 'get hit by a car' in front of Antonio and when he goes to help her, she'll pull out a rag soaked in chloroform and shove it in his face."

"Uranus…"

"Yeah?

"Sometimes I worry about you…"

"Huh? Why?"

"Because you come up with some REALLY FUCKING weird ass shit!"

"…"

_Seriously, he really has problems…_

_**Much like yourself?**_

_Shut up Vergil._

_**That's not my name.**_

_What?! But you said-_

_**Never trust the voice in your head. HAHAHAHA!**_

_Fuck you._

_**HAHAHA! Maybe my name is Steve, or Bob, or Jim, or Antoine, or Jack, or-**_

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Huh? I didn't say anything."

"Umm… I wasn't talking to you…?"

"But we're the only ones here…"

"Shut up."

"But-"

"I said shut up. I WILL cut your arm off."

"But it'll just regenerate."

"Then I'll cut your head off!"

"Once again, regeneration."

"Fuck you."

"Anyways, how does that machine work?"

"I dunno. The lab boys said something about DNA or some shit like that… I wasn't really paying attention."

"Of course you weren't…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought."

I reached down and opened a drawer in my desk, pulling out a few papers paper clipped together. I closed the drawer and tossed them to Uranus, who merely stared at them.

"What're these?"

"Your next assignment. You'll be partnered up with Xerox. You guys are going to head over to Sunnyshore to meet up with an old friend of mine. He should have some tools and parts that the lab boys need."

"Heh, a messenger assignment?"

"Yeah, I don't want to do it myself."

"Alright."

I reached down into another drawer and pulled out a white chess piece… a king to be exact. I closed the drawer and set the piece down in front of Uranus.

"Take this."

"Why?"

"You're to give it to the man that you'll meet. He will have a white queen. That is how you will know it is him."

"That's kinda weird… but ok."

Uranus picked up the piece and shoved it into his pocket before standing up.

"Well, if that's all-"

"It isn't. There is one more thing."

"Ugh, what is it?"

"Should you see Antonio… make sure that you capture him."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that…"

"Alright then, you can leave now."

"Finally…"

And with that, Uranus walked right out the door, shutting it behind him. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, focusing on that room I had met Vergil in. The room slowly began to form around me. This was a little trick I had learned… I am both in my mind and in the physical world at the same time…

"_Vergil."_

"_**Not my naaaame!"**_

"_You're a dumbass. Now show yourself."_

"_**No. I'm a little bit busy. Perhaps you would like to speak to your sword instead."**_

"_What?"_

"_**Dakuenjeru can manifest herself within your mind and communicate with you. I can't believe you didn't know that, you dumbass!"**_

"_Of course, I would automatically know something for no damn reason."_

"_**Gyahaha! This you should've known. She's special just like Kijutsu-shi. I thought you would know that."**_

"_My last statement applies here as well."_

"_**Kijutsu-shi is stronger though. All that bitch, Dakuenjeru, can do is keep herself from breaking."**_

Suddenly a female voice with an English accent screamed out at Vergil.

"_Oh, I'm the bitch!?"_

"_**Yes, you are the bitch."**_

"_That's it! I am going to kick YOUR FUCKING ASS!"_

Right at that moment, a woman with long blonde hair appeared in front of me. She wore a long blue dress that reached her ankles and a pair of black high heels. The dress had two slits on the sides, allowing her to move a little more freely. She had a pretty large set of breasts. Those things looked like they were about to pop right out of her dress! That dress wasn't hiding much of those things. I think the only part of here boobs that were hidden from view were her nipples…

"Kn-Knock it off you two!"

"_I don't take orders from you. And quit staring at my tits. If you want to touch the damn things, just say so ya twit!"_

"_**Who the hell even says 'twit' anymore?"**_

"I-I'm not staring at your boobs! And I'm not a twit!"

"_Well then… quit being a perv."_

"WHAT?! How am I being a perv?!"

"_By staring at my fuckin pussy!"_

"HUH?! THAT'S NOT EVEN POSSIBLE! YOU'RE WEARING A FUCKING DRESS!"

Right at that moment, Dakuenjeru spun around and kicked me in the chin, using the very pointy heel of her shoe to strike me. I stumbled back a few steps, my eyes watering a bit from the pain caused by the kick.

"_**DAMN! Headshot!"**_

"_Shut up!"_

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

When I looked at Dakuenjeru, her leg was still up in the air and her dress… Her dress was lifted up a bit by her leg and she… She… She wasn't wearing any panties!

"_**And you thought I was crazy."**_

"WHAT THE HELL?! PUT SOME FUCKIN PANTIES ON, YOU SLUTTY SWORD! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"_I thought I told you… Not to stare at my fucking vagina! NOW YOU DIE!"_

_She leaped into the air, swinging at me with her other leg. I caught her foot by the ankle and quickly threw her to the ground._

"_Stop. As my sword, you are not to attack me. As your master, I command you to… COOL YOUR SHIT!"_

She somehow managed to catch herself and regain her balance.

"_Hmph. Fucker…"_

"_**Heh. It would seem that our invincible little sword friend finally found her weakness. Her master! Hahaha!"**_

"_Zip it, Tiamat!"_

"…Tiamat?"

"_His true name. Or at least the one he took when was created."_

"I don't get it."

"_**I'm a combination of… people. People from the past. Or at least parts of them. GYAHAHAA!"**_

"… Like Frankenstein?"

"_No, dipshit! Not like Frankenstein! Frankenstein was made of body parts. Well, the monster was. Not Dr. Frankenstein."_

"_**I'm made of memories. Compressed and mixed. Just like 'Zephyr' and Bahamut are."**_

"What?"

"_But along the way, Bahamut got split into two beings. That's where Zephyr came from. They're the same being. But Zephyr thinks that he's part of Antonio."_

"He isn't?"

"_Not in the way that he thinks."_

"Interesting. Tell me more."

"_**Nop**__**e."**_

"Why not?!"

"_Because that's like opening all your Christmas presents on Christmas Eve."_

"How?"

"_**Because we said so."**_

"_Now, I think it's time to go night-night."_

"Huh?!"

In my moment of confusion, Dakuenjeru had enough time to spin around and plant her heel in the middle of my forehead, knocking me unconscious in my mental world and spitting me back into the physical realm…

"Dammit…"

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Dream World/Vision

* * *

><p>The white light that surrounded me was… overwhelming. <em>I have no idea what to do. Which way is up? Which way is down? I can't tell. <em>Those were the thoughts that ran through my head. This freaky-ass vision was really starting to piss me off. I was confused. I didn't know what I could've done in order to change anything…

_All this information that I have been given… But I couldn't figure it out! I know that I have to kill Jericho as soon as possible or else that dragon Zephyr will be in danger. But I don't know who he is. All I know is that it has something to do with Luke… and a glass table… Hmm… Oh god. Don't tell me that we're gonna have a three-way with some chick and end up getting her pregnant. Or worse… Oh, I don't even wanna think about it… _

At that moment, my vision began to slowly return. I could see the bed sheets under me and I could feel a slight pain in my ass. However, the pain was accompanied by extreme pleasure. I looked over my shoulder to come face-to-face with Bahamut. I gave him a quick kiss as he continued to thrust into me, filling me with his huge cock. I was in heaven. A warm, wet sensation suddenly enveloped my own meat as I let out a moan. I looked down to see Luke suckling on my dick, his own large pink doggy-cock in my face. I quickly grabbed onto his member and began hungrily sucking on it.

_God this is good… I really don't even care about that little vision thing of mine…_

* * *

><p>Zephyr's POV<p>

Dream World

* * *

><p>I merely watched the three of them as they fucked to their hearts' content. I'm not usually one who is up for 'Round 2' as most people call it. However, it was fun to watch them over the course of the day as they continued to fuck, in every position and combination that they could possibly think of. That is, until Antonio and Luke's bodies just went limp.<p>

"Umm… Zephyr, their bodies just went limp."

"Shit. Antonio? Luke?"

"…"

"…"

"Did they wake up?"

"Probably."

* * *

><p>V's POV<p>

About 3 minutes before Luke and Antonio went unresponsive.

* * *

><p>I walked over to the front door of Antonio's 'house' and pulled it open, walking inside. There was a Dragonite cuddled up to a Hydreigon on one couch, a Grovyle cuddled up beside a Darkrai in the other, and Antonio sleeping on the third couch with that Lucario of his… I think his name was Luke. The Dragonite looked up at me suddenly with a confused look on his face.<p>

"Who the hell are you? And haven't you ever heard knocking?"

"My name is V. Antonio owes me a new pair of sunglasses."

"Huh?"

"He broke my sunglasses with his face. So now I'm going to make him buy me a new pair."

"Now?"

"Yes, now."

"He's kind of taking a nap."

I walked over to Antonio and pushed him off the couch while yelling at the top of my lungs.

"ANTONIO! GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!"

**THUD!**

"Huh?! What?! Vincent?!"

"It's V!"

"Whatever. Why the hell did you push me out of the couch? I was taking a nap!"

Luke suddenly sat up and looked at us.

"Hmm? V? What's going on?"

"Antonio owes me a pair of sunglasses. So we're going to get them."

I reached out and grabbed Antonio by his ear, dragging him out of the room and outside.

"OW! DAMMIT V! LEMME GO! FUCK!"

"Uh-uh. Not until we get the sunglasses."

"FUCKER! LET GO! I DON'T LIKE BEING DRAGGED BY THE EAR!"

"THEN MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE HEADBUTTED ME IN THE FACE!"

"Guys, wait up!"

I looked back to see Luke walking in our direction.

"What is it Luke?"

"LUKE, MAKE HIM LET GO OF ME!"

"Mind if I come with you guys?"

"Not at all."

"LUKE! DON'T IGNORE ME!"

"So where are we headed?"

"Well, I'm dragging him to Veilstone get me those sunglasses…"

"LET GO OF MY FUCKING EAR!"

"Alright that sounds good."

I continued to drag Antonio by the ear, heading for the exit to head back to Celestic Town. (I realized that I made a mistake. Solaceon Town is a completely different town. My bad. ^_^') We had to walk a ways through the city, of course. We passed a couple members of The Purple Army here and there. They stared a bit, but I didn't really pay much attention to them. It wasn't that important. Although I think that kid with the green hair pointed and laughed a bit. Whatever though.

_I wonder why Antonio hasn't used any of his powers to try to escape from me yet. Heh… maybe his ear is his weak point. Hahaha! Ah, that'd be pretty damn funny if that's what it is. But it would also be pretty stupid. Oh well. It looks like this'll be a fun little trip. Heheh…_

* * *

><p>Holy fuck! I'm alive! I know, shocking isn't it?! :O Anyways, it's been a REALLY long time since I've updated, I know. Well, aside from when I changed Chapter 28. Which, if you haven't already seen, you should go take a look at it really quick. Seriously, I made some major changes. Small but still major. Wait, does that even make sense? I dunno, whatever. No big deal. Also, like I mentioned in the last chapter… I have a public Facebook now, friend me, keep updated, know that I'm not dead, yadda yadda yadda, etc. Go look at the athor's note on Chapter 28 for more details. Well, that's about it… But once again, thank you to everyone that's stuck around this long. I'm glad that you guys are enjoying my writing. And I really appreciate constructive criticism. It helps me grow as a writer and by extension, helps improve the quality of The Purple Warrior. So once again, thanks. I'll see you guys again later. ^_^<p> 


End file.
